Femme Spy
by Shadow Katakura
Summary: Most people think that femmes are weak. That they always need someone to protect them. Well not me. I've been a warrior and one of the Autobots best spy for eons and I am freaking proud of it. But Cybertron is a dead world now. But I still have hope with Team Prime by my side. My name is Shadowstalker and I am Team Prime's spy femme. OptimusxOC ArceexOC JackxOC
1. A Spy and A Dark Past

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Here is a new story from me. I have had this typed for some time now and I am finally going to put it on Fanfiction. I hope you like it. I don't own Transformers Prime. I only own Shadowstalker. **

**OC Information:**

**Name: Shadowstalker**

**Age: 15 (In human years)**

**Rank: Spy**

**Body Description: Shadowstalker is mostly black with pink highlights on the crest on her head and the braclet like things on her wrist. She has purple and gold streaks running along the winglits on her back and two streaks on each arm and leg.**

**Height: Around Arcee's height but a couple inches taller**

**Weapons: Two wrist blades similar to Arcee's but smaller and have tints of blue on them, a ion displacer cannon, a nucleon shot cannon, two grenades strapped to the side of her hip, and two twin katanas strapped to her back that are similar to Wheeljack's but have tints of blue on them**

**Vehicle Form: Kawasaki ZX10R**

**Personality: Shadowstalker is a femme who is very loyal to the Autobots. She always has a snarky comment every now and then and is as stubborn as heck. She is very protective of the ones she cares about and will not hesitate to hurt anyone who hurts her friends. She can be a little rough at times but she means well.**

**Optic Color: Crystal Blue with pink pupils**

**Special Ability: She can cloak herself.**

Chapter 1

I was driving around the desert in Nevada in my motorcycle form. My name is Shadowstalker, proud member of Team prime and one of the best Autobot spies. So we landed on this planet called Earth after we escaped Cybertron and now we're just waiting for the Decepticons to show up.

"Arcee to Optimus! The Cons are back. Cliff might be neck deep in scrap!" I heard over the com-link. What happened to Cliffjumper this time? That mech always had a habit of jumping into action without thinking.

"Shadowstalker, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, rendezvous back at base and prepare to ground bridge." Optimus said.

That was all I needed to speed back to base. I transformed once I entered and saw Ratchet was the only person there.

"Where are the others?" I nearly screamed.

Ratchet nearly jumped out of his frame. He turned to me and immediately relaxed. "They are on their way."

Just as he said that, everyone came speeding into base. Arcee was going so fast she knocked me off my pedes.

"Primus Arcee slow down." I said to my best friend.

Arcee transformed and looked at me sheeplishly. "Sorry Shadow. I was kind of in a rush."

"No kidding." I mumbled to myself.

"Ratchet lock on to Cliffjumper's last coordiantes and activate the ground bridge." Optimus said urgently.

Ratchet typed at the monitors at an amazingly fast rate. "Ground bridge powering up."

Soon enough the ground bridge swirled to life. "Autobots, Roll Out!" Optimus yelled.

We transformed and sped through the ground bridge. Soon enough we each jumped out of the ground bridge one by one with me landing beside Arcee and with Optimus landing in front with our blasters activated.

"An untapped energon desposit." He said.

"What's left of it." Bulkhead added.

"First Decepticon activity in three years." Ratchet said.

"That we know of. If they're scouting for energon, they might be preparing for his return." Optimus said.

I've known Optimus long enough to know who he was referring too. I knew that Optimus was just worried, but I can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen. I focused my processor back on the Cliffjumper situation. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I jumped down in the crater, the others not far behind us. I looked for any sign of Cliff, my spy instincts already kicking in. I heard someone gasp and turned around to see Arcee holding something. I looked in her hands and my optics widened. It was one of Cliffjumper's horns!

"No." Arcee and I whispered at the same time before showing it to Optimus. I may not show it a lot but I do think of Cliffjumper as a brother.

"Ratchet, can you track his position?" Optimus asked with a hint of desperation in his voice.

Ratchet opened up the portable computer in his wrist and checked for his Cliff's life signal. "No." He whispered before turning to look at us with a sad look in his optics. "Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."

Arcee and I clung to each other in despair. I cannot believe it. Cliffjumper was dead! Oh when I find the slagger who did this he or she will pay big time!

"Shadow." Arcee whispered.

"Yeah?" I asked looking at her in concern. I may have been close to Cliffjumper but she was way closer to him than any of us.

"Promise me you won't leave me." Arcee said.

I knew what she was referring too. "I promise. We're best friends and I'm not leaving so soon."

Arcee smiled at me. "You're the best you know that."

"I know." I smirked.

"Ratchet bridge us back." Optimus said.

Ratchet didn't say a word as he opened a ground bridge with his portable bridge operator. We all stepped in to the ground bridge but I noticed we were on top of base instead of inside. I figured we were about to have the memorial so I stayed silent. We all stood in a circle as Optimus began to speak.

"We must not let our anger over the loss of Cliffjumper to impair of judgment. As of today only we six Autobots remain on this Earth. We owe it to ourselves, to the memory of Cybertron, to any Autobots in any galaxy seeking safe harbor, to human kind, and to the memory of our fallen comrade." Optimus said.

Arcee walked forward and put Cliffjumper's horn on the ground gently. She then stood up to her full height and walked away.

"Arcee." Optimus called out gently.

"If Cliff's gone standing around here sulking won't bring him back. So unless anyone minds, I think I'll get back to protecting human kind." Arcee said sadly. She transformed into her motorcycle form and sped away.

Ratchet walked forward. "Optimus, protecting humans will only result in more tragedy."

"Your opinion is noted." Optimus said.

I turned back to Optimus. "Permission to follow her?"

Optimus nodded with a small smile. "She needs a friend right now. And you're the best one she could have at the moment, Shadowstalker."

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you Optimus."

I transformed into my vehicle form, activated my holoform, and sped off in Arcee's direction. My holoform was wearing a black tank top with purple and hot pink stripes, dark blue jeans, a pair of black army boots, purple fingerless gloves, and her hair was black with purple and gold highlights. I saw her speeding toward the local town. Jasper I think it was? Well I sped up a little so I was right beside her. I saw that she had her holoform activated as well. Her holoform was wearing a blue tank top with pink stripes, light blue jeans, a pair of blue converse, blue fingerless gloves, and her hair was also black but had blue and pink highlights instead

"You know you're not in this alone right?" I asked.

Arcee sighed. "I know Shadow. I just want to be alone right now."

I looked in my rearview mirrors and saw two familiar purple cars. "Yeah I don't think neither of us are going to be left alone. Check your rearview."

Arcee did just that and said, "Twins. Follow my lead."

She turned into a place called K.O. Burger and deactivated her holographic driver. "Take five Sadie." She looked just like a normal motorcycle.

I followed her in to the parking lot and deactivated my holographic driver as well. Thankfully the 'Cons drove right past us.

"Thank Primus." I sighed.

Right when we both were about to drive away a human boy came out of the place we where we were parked in. When a noise came from his pocket he pulled out his cell phone and pressed talk.

"Hey mom. I just got off. No I'm not going to the dance. Experience suggest I should never cut a rug…unless I'm installing carpet. Be careful? Seriously? This is Jasper." He scoffed.

He stopped mid-sentence when he laid eyes on Arcee and I. I had to keep myself from groaning.

"I love you." He said before realizing his mother was still on the phone. "Yeah I love you to mom. I gotta run." He hung up his phone and walked over to us.

"Hello beautiful. Where have you two been all my life?" He said as he looked at Arcee and I. He felt the curves of her and climbed on Arcee. "Nice. It may take a few K.O. paychecks. But I am going to own a ride like you someday."

I laughed siently and opened a private com-link with Arcee._"Oh my Primus! I can't believe he actually just did that. I wonder what would happen if he knew you were not an actual motorcycle."_

"_Oh shut up Shadowstalker." Arcee growled, using my full name which always meant I should be quiet if I wanted to live._

"Are you talking to your motorcycle? Wait make that two motorcycles." A voice said.

I saw two human girls standing there laughing at the boy. I felt sorry for him.

"My motorcycle? No, I mean...yes yes it's mine, but no I'm not talking ...well to you I am." The boy stutters as he face palms in embarrassment. He then ask, "How's things Sierra? Take you for a spin sometime?"

"Come on smooth operator. Hurry up." I heard Arcee whisper.

I looked in my rearview mirrors and saw the two 'Cons coming back towards us.

The girl who I guessed was Sierra asked in surprise, "You know my name?"

"We're in homeroom together. I'm Jack, Jack Darby." The boy, who I now know is Jack, said.

Suddenly a bright light shone on us. I adjusted my rearviews and saw the two Decepticons shining their headlights at us.

"Scrap." Arcee and I said in unison.

Sierra and her friend ran away screaming while Jack just sat on Arcee like a deer caught in headlights. When the 'Cons drove towards us, Arcee did a wheelie and turned around and headed towards them with me right behind her.

"Hey!" Jack yelled.

I activated my holoform. Arcee drove right towards the space in between the 'Cons.

"Woah woah. Woah!" Jack yelled in panic.

Arcee drove right in between the Decepticons while I drove on top of one and landed right beside her. We both rode away from them but I knew they were following us.

"Do not let go." Arcee said.

Jack looked around before yelling, "Who said that?!"

I drove up a little and asked Arcee, "Really 'Cee? What about the staying undercover thing?"

"You got any better ideas?" She retorted.

I grumbled some curses under my breath. Suddenly the 'Cons each drove beside us. Arcee and I reared back just before they were about to smash us. We drove in betweem them and into an alley. Arcee pulled a U-turn before stopping. Jack climbed off looking like he was about to have a heart attack.

"What are you?" He asked backing away slightly.

"We don't exist. Tell anyone about us and I will hunt you down." Arcee threatened.

She slowly inched towards Jack until he ran away. We then rode down the alley.

"You really think he is going to forget what just happened?" I asked Arcee in disbelief.

"No but at least he won't tell anybody." She said.

I looked in my rearview and cursed. "If we don't turn around he won't get to live!"

Arcee looked in her rearviews and cursed, "Scrap."

One of the Decepticons had followed Jack. Arcee and I turned around with our wheels screeching against the concrete. We drove towards the 'Con that was following us and rode on top of him and jumped off. We landed back on the ground and rode after Jack. Arcee and I rode on top of the other Decepticon and landed beside Jack.

"Hop on!" Arcee yelled.

Jack didn't hesitate as he jumped on to Arcee and clung to her handle bars for dear life. We gunned our engines and rode down the alley.

"Woah!" Jack yelled.

I followed Arcee as we rode on to the street that would take as to the freeway. I drove up behind Arcee and Jack to try to shield them as the Decepticons started shooting at us.

"Oh come on! Do we ever get one free day without having to fight for our lives?" I asked.

"No." Arcee said.

"Why are those guys shooting at us?" Jack asked.

Arcee and I drove between the traffic to try to put as many cars between us and the 'Cons.

"There's no us kid." Arcee started.

"And they're no guys." I finished.

I looked in my rearview to see Bumblebee smashing into the 'Cons and then following us. How he knew we needed backup I will never know, but I can say that I am grateful.

"Friend of yours?" Jack questioned.

"Family." Arcee and I responded at the same time.

We kept driving to the end of the highway where a road block was. Jack was confused as to why we hadn't stopped driving but his face changed from confusion to terror once he realized what we were going to do. We gunned our engines to the max and jumped over the side of the bridge.

"Woah!" Jack screamed.

We rode down the side of the bridge before hopping off. The problem was that we landed in front of _another_ human boy. He dropped his remote out of pure shock.

"Woah." He gasped.

Jack was panting heavily. "You have no idea."

He climbed off of Arcee and stepped back. The other human boy ran up to us. We all heard engines and we looked up to see the Decepticons drive over the bridge and transform. I took that as my cue to deactivate my holoform, causing Jack to stumble back in surprise. Arcee and I transformed with a deadly look on our faces.

"This ends here 'Cons." Arcee proclaimed.

I banged my fist together and snarled. "You're going down bucket heads."

Arcee and I took off running at high speeds towards the 'Cons dodging shots. Arcee jumped up in the air and kicked one of the 'Cons in the face before back flipping and kicking the other 'Con in the face. I ran over to the 'Con that just stood up off the ground and punched him in the face. I could practically feel my spy instincts kicking in so I just went with the flow. I unsheathed one of my wrist blades and sliced him across the face. Before he even had a chance to attack, I sheathed my wrist blades and swapped them with my blasters at lightning speed and shot him about ten feet away. I turned my blaster back into my hand and sighed one I saw that he was unconscious for the time being. I heard a grunt and I turned around to see Arcee get shot in the chest with a stray shot from the 'Cons.

"Arcee!" I yelled.

Before I could even move, Bumblebee showed up and punched the 'Con in the face and then stepped on his head and stepped back. I knew 'Bee could handle it for now so I ran over to Arcee. I bent down once I saw she was sitting up.

"You alright?" I asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm alright. I just got banged in the helm with a blaster shot. What do you think?" Arcee shot back sarcastically.

"Just asking." I said. "Now come on let's go help 'Bee."

I helped Arcee get up and before we could even make four steps Bumblebee came skidding towards us. I bent down to see if he was okay. When I helped him up, I saw that the 'Con I had shot earlier was back up now. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I got into a fighting stance. When a bright light shone in our direction, we each turned around and narrowed our optics. A horn honked and I sighed with relief when I saw Bulkhead. He drove towards us and transformed in mid-air. We all resumed our fighting stances.

Bulkhead banged his fist together. "Who's ready to rumble?"

The Decepticons apparently knew they were outnumbered. They both transformed and sped away. We all relaxed.

"What took you?" Arcee asked with a hand on her hip.

"Traffic." Bulkhead said.

I looked at him like he had grown a second helm. "Traffic? That's the best ya got?"

**Later at Base**

"And the 'Cons would have been scrap metal if we hadn't been distracted by the human." Arcee finished explaining.

Optimus turned to look at her slightly. "Human?"

"Two boys." Bumblebee buzzed.

"Two boys." Optimus repeated.

"I guess the second one caught us in action. I don't know. Was a little too busy trying to fight off the Decepticons." I said slightly annoyed.

"If the Decepticons are targeting us, anyone perceived as our ally will be at grave risk." Optimus said before turning to us. "I suggest you three you and pick them up tomorrow and bring them here. It might help since they have already seen you three."

"Wonderful." I muttered.

Arcee and Bumblebee left out of the room while I stayed in the main room with Optimus. I walked up next to him.

"Do you really think Megatron might be coming back?" I asked.

"The outcome is possible, Shadow." Optimus said, calling me by my nickname.

I smiled slightly. He only ever called me by my nickname when we were alone. Everyone else just calls me Shadow for short. The only time any of them ever call me by my full name is when something serious is going on.

"Now is one of the times I wish we had some reinforcements." I said, while leaning against the railing slightly.

"I have a feeling that we will receive help soon." Optimus said.

"Is it one of those Matrix feelings?" I asked.

"No. It is just a regular feeling." Optimus replied.

"Oh." Was all I said.

Optimus looked over to me. "You are really good at hiding your emotions from the rest of the team but I know you are not in the best mood."

I looked up at him with a sad look in my optics. Optimus and Arcee were the only 'Bots on the team that I ever showed my true emotions around. I guess it has something to do with me being close to them.

"Why would I be in a good mood? One of my best friends just got killed by the 'Cons, we got discovered by humans, and I'm thinking about our latest battle." I growled.

My last statement made him look at me curiously. "What do you mean by thinking about our latest battle."

I sighed. "I don't know. It's like every time I go into battle my spy instincts take over." I looked away slightly. "It's like I'm not even me anymore. More like a deadly assassin or something. It makes me think about a certain spider 'Con."

Optimus seemed to look at me in concern. "Do you think maybe it is because of your past?" He then looked at me oddly. "You are nothing like her." He was referring to the spider 'Con I mentioned.

I cringed slightly. I had a very dark past that I really don't like to talk about. Only Optimus knows the full details of my past. I am planning on telling Arcee soon but I just can't bring myself too. I had flashbacks of my past. I felt tears of energon pricking my optics but I blinked them away. There was no way in Cybertron I was going to cry in front of Optimus of all the Cybertronians.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to bring up any bad memories." Optimus said gently.

I shook my head. "Please Optimus. I think about my past every now and then so you have nothing to worry about." I knew that was not true, but I did not want him to worry about me.

"You miss him don't you?" Optimus asked softly.

I knew he was _not_ referring to Cliff so all I did was nod sadly.

"His memory will not be in vain. He died protecting his little sister." Optimus tried to comfort me but I turned away.

"What's going on in here?" Arcee asked as she walked into the room. I had a feeling she had heard most of what had just been said but I didn't care.

"No. If I hadn't been so weak, he would still be here. I wouldn't be the only one in my family alive. I wouldn't be the femme who lost one of the most important people in her life." I said as I turned back to him with tears streaming down my face.

I knew I looked pathetic right now but I didn't care. I had lost my only family left on that day and I was on my own ever since. I just felt so alone. I didn't even had time to blink as Optimus wrapped me in a hug.

"Oh Shadow." Arcee said softly as she put her hands on my shoulder plates.

I cried into Optimus' chestplates. He rubbed his servo up and down my back in a comforting way. I trembled as more flashbacks of my past came back to me.

"Shh come on Shadow. Let's go to your quarters and get some recharge." Optimus said softly as he picked me up bridal style.

Optimus, Arcee, and I walked down the walls to my quarters. I had stopped crying by them but I still had tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away and glared at Optimus.

"I can walk you know." I said.

He looked down at me and set me down on my pedes. I grumbled curses under my breath as I just came to the realization I had just had an emotional breakdown in front of my two closest friends. I am never going to live this down. I had a good feeling it would be brought back up later in time. We walked in front of the door to my quarters. Optimus walked off but Arcee stayed and I knew why. I knew she wanted to know about my past and comfort me. She is my best friend after all. I just didn't know if I'm ready to tell her yet. Some memories I can only ever talk about if I'm in a good mood. Even then I might have an emotional breakdown.

I sighed. "Arcee, I don't want to talk about it. I'll tell you some other time. Plus who tells about their past after they just recovered from an emotional breakdown?"

Arcee looked at me in sympathy. "Actually I wanted to say I'm sorry for what you had to go through. Even I don't have a past that bad."

I just gave her one of my looks and said softly, "Arcee, when you're a spy you have to go through some tough things. I've lived through this for all my life. I just go with the flow."

"Okay. Good night Shadow." Arcee said.

"Night Arcee." I said as I walked into my quarters.

I walked over to my berth and laid down. Before I fell into recharge, I thought about my past one last time.

"_At least I have Team Prime. Even if we're not a real family, we're as close as one."_

**And here is the first chapter of Femme Spy! I worked really hard on this. Looks like Shadowstalker has a bad past. Even worse than Arcee's! Shadow is right. When you're a spy you do have to go through some tough things. I hope you enjoyed this. Shadowstalker Out!**


	2. The Cloak and The Kids

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter of Femme Spy. I'm glad that so far everyone is enjoying this story. For anyone who doesn't know Shadowstalker's personality is supposed to be like Mickey from my story A Transfan Adventure. Well besides the dark past that Shadowstalker has. Well let's get on with the story.**

Chapter 2

I groaned as I woke up the next morning. I blinked my optics a couple of times to get the fatigue out of them. I suddenly remembered something.

"Primus take me now!" I said as I remembered me, Arcee, and Bumblebee had to go pick up those two humans.

"Slaggin 'Cons just had to show up while we were around humans." I grumbled as I stood up off my berth.

I walked out of my room and down the hall to the main room. Once I arrived, I saw that the only one up was Optimus.

"Morning Prime." I said walking over to him.

Optimus looked over to me and smiled ever so slightly. "Good Morning Shadow. How are you?"

I had a feeling he was referring to my breakdown last night but I just smiled and said, "Just fine. How is our fine leader this morning?"

Optimus chuckled slightly." I am fine. I see that you have returned to your snarky personality rather quickly."

"Pretty much." I shrugged. I then looked him dead in the eye. "Are you sure I can't just stay here on base while 'Cee and Bumblebee go pick up the humans?"

Optimus nodded. "You were seen as well so you have to go Shadowstalker."

"Now I wish I had snuck away and let Arcee handle the 'Cons." I said.

As soon as I said that, I was whacked on the helm. I growled and turned around to the guilty party.

"You know I was only kidding, right?" I asked exasperated.

Arcee only smirked. "I know. I just felt like whacking you on the helm."

"Gee Arcee. Feeling the love." I said sarcastically.

She shook her helm. "You are so over dramatic sometimes."

"That's why you love me." I stated with a smirk.

"Sure Shadow." Arcee stated.

"Is 'Bee up yet? We still have to go pick up those kids." I reminded her.

"Scrap." Arcee grumbled. "No 'Bee's not up yet."

"I'll be right back." I said, a sneaky smile creeping itself on to my face plate.

Arcee looked at me warily. "What are you going to do?"

"Oh nothing." I said as I disappeared down the hall.

I walked down the hall all the way to Bumblebee's room. Before I entered, I activated my cloaking ability. I quietly walked over to Bumblebee's berth where he was recharging peacefully. When I was close enough I did the thing that helped me become a spy and earned me my name. I stalked quietly to the edge of the berth where is helm was at.

"Time for BB to get a wake up call." I whispered.

With lightning fast reflexes I pounced on him and rolled him on the floor. Right when he woke up I stepped towards the door ready to bolt.

"What the frag!" Bumblebee buzzed.

I ran out of the room with a huge smile on my face. Once I reached the main room, I deactivated my cloaking device and walked over to Arcee. She looked at the huge grin on my face.

"Dare I ask, what did you do?" Arcee asked.

Before I could answer, Bumblebee came running into the room.

"Okay, who did it?" He beeped.

"Who did what?" I asked innocently.

"Who in the name of Primus came into my room and rolled me on the floor?" He buzzed.

Arcee looked from Bumblebee to me and back to Bumblebee. Optimus just looked at me with amusement. Bumblebee seemed to catch on and he slowly looked to me. I just had a smile on my face.

"Shadowstalker!" He buzzed as he walked over to me.

"Yes 'Bee?" I said, still pretending to be innocent.

I could have sworn I saw Bumblebee's right optic twitch. "Did you or did you not sneak into my room and roll me off my berth?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst out laughing. Arcee just shook her head.

"Shadow my friend you are truly one of a kind." Arcee said.

I sighed after I had finished my laughing fit. "That's why you love me." I then turned to Bumblebee. "And yes 'Bee that was me. You must have forgotten that we have to go pick up those kids."

Bumblebee optics widened before he face palmed. "I totally forgot."

"Yeah you sure did." I said.

"Shadowstalker while you and Arcee were worrying about trying to get Bumblebee up you must have forgotten they do not get out of their educational center until 3:00 in the afternoon. It is only 10:00 so you have five hours before you have to depart from base." Optimus said.

Arcee and I looked at him. That was when I blew up.

"Optimus I am going to say this in the calmest way possible." I said. I then screamed, "Why the frag didn't you say anything?"

Everyone, even Optimus, winced at how high my voice had risen. Bulkhead and Ratchet came running in so I guess I had woken them.

"What in the Allspark is going on here?" Ratchet asked annoyed.

"Why did you yell Shadow?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh nothing. Our leader here just decided to tell us that we had to wait five more hours to go pick up those children right when we were getting ready to leave." I growled annoyed.

"Optimus why did you upset her? You know what happens when she's upset. It's like we have a female version of Ironhide." Ratchet said, causing me to glare at him.

"I'm going for a drive. Comm me when we're gonna go get those kids." I said right before I transformed and floored it.

I activated my holoform when I got outside base. I drove into the desert at high speeds.

"Time to see if I can kick it up a notch." I said to myself before I gunned my engine.

I smiled inwardly when I reached 200 miles. I was pretty sure I was going so fast that I was a black blur.

"Wa-hoo woah!" I yelled. "This is awesome!"

"_Shadowstalker report back to base. It is time for you, Arcee, and Bumblebee to go pick up the humans." Optimus said over the com-link._

"_Understood. Shadow out." I said._

I turned around and sped back towards base. I wondered how I lost track of time so easily. Oh well, who wouldn't lose track of time if they were going over 200 miles an hour? I slowed down once I entered the base. I transformed and walked over to Arcee and Bumblebee.

"So we ready to go?" I asked.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"I can't believe I got put on watch duty." I muttered.

When we left base, Arcee and Bumblebee decided since I was the team's spy I should be the one to watch and make sure no more humans follow either of them. Arcee parked on the front of the school while Bumblebee parked on the corner next to me. He thought it would be suspicious if two fancy motorcycles and a Camero were seen together in Jasper, much less at the school.

"_Remind me again why I had to be the one on watch duty?" I asked Arcee._

"_Because you're Team Prime's spy. I'm sure you've done this plenty of times." Arcee replied._

"_No. Most of my missions were spent infiltrating a Decepticon base, gathering information, doing rescue missions, or beating the slag out of 'Cons." I told her annoyed._

"_Well you can add watch duty to the list. Now stop complaining cause the older kid just walked out." Arcee said before promptly closing the link._

I grumbled under my breath but watched as Jack walked down the steps. The younger kid waved him over. Jack walked over to him and they seemed to be talking.

"Time to hit the road Bumblebee." I said to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee beeped in understanding and drove over to the two boys while honking his horn. I trained my audio receptors so could hear what they were saying.

"Jack." The younger boy said in what I assumed was amazement or pure shock.

"Oh not again." Jack groaned.

Bumblebee opened his door and beeped, "Can the younger one get in?"

"It wants us to get in." Jack guessed.

"No, just me." Raf said.

If I wasn't in vehicle mode, I'm pretty sure I would be staring at the kid in shock. Did he actually just understand Bumblebee?

"How do you know that?" Jack asked, sounding just as shocked as I was.

"It said so." The younger one said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Yep he can understand Bumblebee alright. Since he is coming to base I think this would solve alot of problems.

"What?" Jack asked. He sounded like he wanted to bang his head on a wall because of how shocking this whole situation is.

"Yours is over there." The younger one said while motioning to Arcee.

"Time to get this over with." I said.

"Look I really don't think that…" Jack got cut off by the younger kid.

"How's it going?" The younger one said as he climbed into Bumblebee.

"Raf?" Jack asked.

"So that's what his name is." I said, storing it in my memory bank.

"Wait stop!" Jack yelled as he tried to catch Bumblebee but he was already speeding off.

"_Seriously? Who thinks they could stop a speeding Camero?" I asked Arcee._

"_Beats me." She replied._

Jack looked over to Arcee and then walked away. I was about to tell Arcee to go after him, but I saw two human femmes watching her. I trained my audio receptors in on them.

"Coolest bike ever." One of the femmes said.

"No doubt about that." The second femme said.

What surprised me most about the second femme was that the clothes that she was wearing were an exact match to my paint job.

" She had nice taste if I do say so myself." I said to myself.

The first femme's cell phone started to ring. She picked it up and looked at it. The second femme looked at the phone as well.

"Host parents?" She asked before hanging up. "Ignore."

"_Go while you have the chance." I said to Arcee._

Arcee activated her hologram and drove off silently while she had the chance.

"You seriously need to stop doing that and holy shiznick the motorcycle's gone." The second femme said as she saw Arcee was gone.

The first femme looked up and groaned. She looked around before spotting Arcee driving away. She hopped off the stairs and ran after her.

"Who runs after a speeding motorcycle that has a driver?" The second femme muttered before following her friend.

"Scrap." I said before opening a com-link with Arcee. _"Arcee two human femmes are coming your way."_

I sped off in her direction. I activated my holoform before I forgot. It seemed that my warning came too late because there stood the two femmes gawking at Arcee in her real form.

"Dude what are you waiting for? Go with!" The first femme said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh I am staring at a giant robot." The second femme said in shock and amazement.

"Scrap." Arcee and I said in unison.

Jack looked over to me. "So you came too?"

"Yeah but apparently I got put on watch duty." I said annoyed while I shot Arcee a glare.

"You are a spy so why shouldn't you get the job. You're the sneakiest one on the team." Arcee retorted.

I just sighed. "Let's just get back to base." With that I deactivated my holoform.

"What the heck!" The second femme said, staring at me in shock.

"It was just a holoform." I said.

The second femme just stared at me in shock. Jack came over to her.

"Yeah I reacted the same way. Trust me when you see her real form and how she fights, you're gonna be just about ready to faint." He said.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said, still staring in pure shock at the empty space that my holoform was in.

Arcee transformed. "Hop on." She said to Jack and the first femme.

They both complied. The second femme looked over to me.

"So I take it I get to ride with you?' She asked.

"Yup." I answered simply.

The second femme slowly walked over to me and climbed on me.

"This feels so wrong. I'm sitting on a living thing." She said.

I chose not to comment on what she said and just revved my engine. Arcee started her engine and drove out of the alley. I soon followed after her. We rode through Jasper and soon enough we were riding in to the desert.

"Wa-hoo woah!" The first femme yelled.

"And why exactly are we taking her?" Jack asked.

"Rules." Arcee replied.

Soon enough we rode off the road and toward the cliff that was our base.

"What? Woah!" Jack yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" The second femme said.

I laughed causing her to stare at me. "Trust me kid, the fun's just getting started."

"How is driving toward you death fun?" She shrieked.

The cliff face parted and we rode through the hidden tunnel.

"I think I'm going to faint if I see something else that is not normal." The second femme said.

"You better prepare yourself then." I said as I drove into the main room.

Ratchet turned around when we drove in and Bulkhead walked in. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I slowed down to a stop to let the humans get off. All four of them stared at everything in shock.

"I thought there were two?" Ratchet asked.

"Haven't you heard? Humans multiply." Arcee said before walking away.

"Plus who could miss us in a small town like this." I said as I went to stand by Arcee.

Ratchet just shook his head and muttered something.

"I'm Raf." The younger boy introduced.

"I'm Terra." The second femme said still staring at everything in shock.

"I'm Miko." The first human girl said before walking up to Bulkhead. "Who are you?"

"Bulkhead." He said surprised.

Miko took in a deep breath. "Are you a car? I bet you're a truck, a monster truck! Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

Bulkhead just stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights. I'm realy using that phrase alot.

"So if you guys are robots, who made you?" Raf asked innocently.

"Puh-leez." Ratchet scoffed.

I walked up to him and whacked him on the head. He looked over to me.

"What was that for?" Ratchet asked.

"For being rude." I said.

He just walked over to the monitors while mumbling some very colorful words under his breath. I just shook my helm. Thundering footsteps could be heard and I looked up to see Optimus walking towards us.

"In the name of whatever's still holy." Terra gasped.

"We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron, otherwise known as Autobots." He said.

Jack walked forward bravely. "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons." Optimus answered.

"The jokers who tried to bump us off last night." Arcee and I said in unison at the confused looks the humans had on their faces.

"Okay." Jack said seeming to understand. " Why are they here?" He then asked.

Optimus knelt down in front of the humans. "A fair question Jack. In part, they are here because of planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

"That war was not pretty either." I added.

"Why were you fighting a war?" Raf asked.

"Foremost, over our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike." Optimus got a far off look in his optics. "The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning, I fought alongside one who I considered a brother. But in war, ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned and twirled some of her hair in her fingers. "Is there gonna be a quiz?"

"So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?" Terra asked, speaking up for the first time since she introduced herself.

"Megatron has not been seen or heard from in some time. But if his return is eminent, as I fear, it could be catastrophic." Optimus said gravely.

"Uh I think we could use an introduction here." Terra said.

"Yeah we don't exactly know your names." Jack added.

"That is true. My name is Optimus Prime." Optimus said.

"You already know me." Bulkhead said.

"My designation is Ratchet." Ratchet said before looking back at the monitors.

"My name's Arcee." She introduced.

"I'm Bumblebee." Bumblebee buzzed.

"He said his name is Bumblebee." Raf explained to Jack, Miko, and Terra who just looked confused.

"Name's Shadowstalker." I said.

"Okay now that introductions are out of the way." Terra muttered.

I had a good feeling we would get along just fine. I looked over to Arcee who was staring off in to space. I smirked as an idea came to me. I activated my cloaking ability, surprising the humans.

"What in the world?" Terra asked surprised.

I slowly crept behind Arcee and stood still. Quickly I deactivated my cloak and tackled her down to the ground.

"What the!" She shrieked.

Before we hit the ground I rolled off of her. She hit the ground and then looked up and glared at me. I burst out laughing.

"Haha. Very funny Shadow." Arcee said, still glaring at me.

"I know. Ah I love being able to cloak myself." I sighed.

"I swear you're worse than Mirage." Arcee grumbled.

"Ah come on. At least I don't pull pranks. I swear I think that mech likes you." I teased her causing Terra's and Jack's jaws to drop. I smirked when her face went red.

"You're crazy." Arcee said, the blush still on her face.

I just smirked. "Oh come on it's true. What mech plays pranks on a femme who they know is going to kick their tailpipe?"

Suddenly Arcee smirked. "Says the femme who got pranked by the twins."

I growled. "At least I got them back."

Before we could continue even further, Miko walked up to me.

"Oh my gosh that was awesome! Are you a ninja? Do you have super powers? Can you fly? How many weapons do you have?" She asked quickly.

"No I'm not a ninja, I'm an Autobot spy, I don't have super powers no I cannot fly cause if I could I would not have chosen a motorcycle as an vehicle mode, and I have five weapons." I answered.

"Cool! I can't belive you're a spy." She exclaimed.

"Just wait until you see her fight." Jack said.

"Woah wait hold the phone! You're a spy?" Terra asked.

"Yeah pretty much." I shrugged.

Suddenly a wide smile spread across her face. "Awesome! I love spys."

"She's not kidding. Terra has watched every spy movie known to man." Miko said.

"Sure have." Terra said with a proud smirk on her face.

"Looks like things are about to get more interesting around base." I said with a smirk of my own.

**And that is the end of Chapter two of Femme Spy! We got to see Shadowstalker use her cloaking ability for the first time. And I have another OC! Terra and Shadowstalker are going to get along perfectly fine. You'll see what happens next chapter. Oh and I thought I should add a moment between Arcee and Shadow since they are best friends. And the part where Arcee blushes about Mirage is a reference to A Robot Romance. Hope you guys liked it. Shadowstalker Out!**


	3. He's Alive!

**Disclaimer: Okay everyone here is the next chapter of Femme Spy. I see that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I love that! I hope you all enjoy this chapter as well because I may or may not be keeping that blasted energon mine alive. And a certain cocky mech *grins as she hopes you know who she is talking about* We will just have to wait and see. Oh and we get to see Shadowstalker drive a drill! Awesome, right? Well let's get started! And now I present to you the next chapter of Femme Spy!**

Chapter 3

After that friendly moment between Arcee and I, we all got back serious.

"And since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night that the Decepticons know of yours." Optimus stated.

"Got it. If we spot any strange vehicles call 911. Can we go now?" Jack asked.

I guess he didn't really want to be involved in all this. I looked down to see Terra and Miko looking at him like he was insane. Personally I had to agree with them. If I was human and I had just met giant robots, I'm not sure I would want to leave just yet either.

"Are you insane!" Terra yelled.

"We are living a dream here in Botswana. And I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it." Miko said angrily. Terra nodded in agreement.

"It is best that you three remain under our watch. At least, until we can determine our enemy's intentions." Optimus said.

"Optimus, with all due respect, the human children are in as much danger here as anywhere." Ratchet hissed.

"Children?" Jack asked offended.

"Hey we're no children you crazy ole coot!" Terra exclaimed.

I leaned over to Arcee. "I like this kid already."

Ratchet glared at her. "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot they will go, squish." He stomped his pede for emphasis.

Jack, Miko, and Raf stepped back while Terra stayed where she was. I like this kid already and she's only been here for only a minutes. She's tough and she has good color taste. Okay, I'm getting off track here.

"Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch where we step." Optimus said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure that their parents wouldn't be happy that we brought them home squished." I added.

Just after he said that the proximity alarm went off. I groaned as I knew what that meant.

"Oh of all the times in the world!" I exclaimed in frustration.

"What's that?" Jack asked, slightly panicked.

"Proximity sensor. Someone's up top." I said.

Ratchet typed some things on the monitor and a familiar helicopter came up came up. "It's Agent Fowler."

"Bet he's here to give us an audio receptor full on Primus knows what." I muttered.

"I-I thought we were the only humans to know about you guys?" Terra asked confused.

"Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues. It may be best if you do not meet him at this time." Optimus stated.

"In other words, go hide before we all get scrapped." I said to them.

The humans nodded and ran off to go hide. Just in time since Agent Fowler walked in a couple seconds later.

"Seven wrecks, thirty-four fender benders, a three hour traffic jam, and a particular note, numerous reports of two speeding motorcycles of unknown make and a black and yellow custom muscle car. So, anything you care to get off your tin chest, Prime?" Agent Fowler sneered.

I growled as I felt my spy instincts started to rise up. "Oh he better watch his mouth." I growled quietly as I clenched my fist.

Arcee put a servo on my shoulder. "Easy there Shadow."

I sighed and continued to watch Fowler and Optimus. I swear sometimes Fowler really makes you want to punch him in the face.

"We have the situation under control Agent Fowler." Optimus reassured.

"They're back aren't they?" Fowler asked in realization.

"If you are referring to the Decepticons, I have doubts that they ever left. You're planet is much too valuable." Optimus said.

"Then it's time to wake up the Pentagon." Fowler decided.

"Hear me Agent Fowler. We are your best, possibly your only, chance against the Decepticon threat." Optimus stated.

"Says you." Fowler retorted.

"Hey fleshy! Did anyone get splattered on that freeway? Team Prime knows when to use force." Bulkhead said as he grabbed one of Ratchet's tools.

"Uh Bulk? I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned.

Bulkhead squeezed the tool with a huge amount of force. "And how much to use." The tool snapped in half.

"Bulkhead, I needed that!" Ratchet yelled.

"Enough." Optimus said sternly. He then turned back to Fowler. "Military involvement will only result in catastrophe. Perhaps you can condone widespread human casualty Agent Fowler. I, however, cannot."

"Then do us both a favor and handle this Prime, under the radar." Agent Fowler said as he walked back into the elevator. He turned around and said, "Or I will." Then the elevator door closed.

Bulkhead and I stepped up beside Optimus.

"Pretty big bearings, for a human." Bulkhead stated.

"Agent Fowler is concerned for his world Bulkhead, as he should be." I said seriously.

"Shadowstalker is correct." Optimus said.

The humans came out from where they were hiding and walked up the stairs. I walked over to them.

"So how does it feel to be around gigantic robots?" I asked them.

"Weird, confusing, makes you want to freak out. Basically what any human would feel at the moment." Jack answered with a shrug.

"Totally awesome!" Miko exclaimed.

"Kinda awesome yet totally freaky at the same time." Raf answered.

Terra shrugged. "It's pretty cool."

"Trust me, this is just the beginning. You should see us in action." I smirked.

Miko stared at me with wide eyes. "Could you tell us some war stories? Please?"

Before I could answer, Ratchet said, "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumper's signal popped back online."

I stuttered for a second before finding my voice and saying dumbly, "What?" I turned back to Miko. "Maybe another time kid."

"Who's Cliffjumper?" Miko asked but she was ignored.

"How is that possible?" Optimus and I asked in unison.

"It isn't. Another bug. The system's shocked full of them." Ratchet shook his head.

"If there's any chance Cliff's alive…." Arcee trailed off hopefully.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up yet." I mumbled as I wrapped my arms around myself.

"Ratchet, prepare sickbay. We may need it." Optimus ordered as he slid his battle mask across his face.

I felt my knees go weak a little seeing him like that. I shook my head. What the frag is wrong with me? One minute I'm in a perfect conversation with Optimus the next I'm going crazy over him. My eyes widened for a second before going back to normal.

"Hey!" Miko exclaimed causing us to look at her. "What can we do?"

Before Optimus could open his mouth, I said, "You guys should remain with Ratchet. Dealing with someone who was previously thought dead could get dangerous."

"Aww." Miko groaned.

Ratchet sighed with disappointment since he was going to be left with the humans I glared with him, my crystal blue optics could as ice. "Ratchet." I said warningly.

He just raised his servos in defense and went to activate the ground bridge. The bridge activated earning gasps from the humans.

"Autobots, roll out." Optimus ordered.

We ran toward the ground bridge and transformed. Arcee and I were going slightly faster. Cliffjumper was our closest friend on the team so it makes sense. We drove through the vortex at high speeds and soon enough we came through on the other side. We each jumped out and activated our blasters. We pointed them around just in case any 'Cons tried to show up.

"Energon mine." Bulhead said as he lowered his blaster.

"Judging by its scale, the Decepticons have been tunneling here for quite some time." Optimus said, looking around.

"I suggest we save Cliffjumper and take some energon back with us. We are low on it as it is and we could use all we could get." I suggested.

"Excellent strategy, Shadowstalker." Optimus said.

"Thanks." I muttered as we all crouched behind a rock.

I looked around to see the Decepticons using drills to make the chunks of energon smaller so they could carry them. I looked at the drill and saw a couple of control panels that I guessed were powering it.

I narrowed my optics and muttered quietly, "This should be great."

"Let's find Cliffjumper." Optimus proclaimed.

I smirked as we all stood up and walked into plain view where the Decepticons could see us. When they saw the smirk on my face, some of the 'Cons backed up slightly. You see, I have a reputation among the Autobot ranks and the 'Cons know me fairly well. Some of them were scared of me because of how I can change my weapons in the blink of an eye, others because I can use my cloaking device, and some are just downright terrified when someone mentions my name.

"Hey everyone! Miss me?" I smirked as I activated my blasters along with the rest of the team.

The 'Cons activated theirs as well, some did so a little hesitantly. We all started shooting at each other. One Decepticon drone started up the drill and drove towards us. I ran towards a group of 'Cons and growled.

"Now is the one time I'll accept this." I said as I let my spy instincts take over.

I ran at top speed and activated my wrist blades. I slashed one of the drone's helm off and then kicked the other. I jumped on top of one of the drone's helm and spun around, successfully tearing off his helm. I then ran towards the drill and punched the drone that was controlling it square in the faceplate. I jumped on the drill and activated the controls and drove over him. I drove over to the rest of the team with a smirk on my face. They all had shocked looks on their faceplates.

"Let's get this party started." I smirked.

Arcee shook her head. "Primus she actually won over a _drill_ from the 'Cons."

Some more Decepticon drones started shooting at us. Since I was a spy, I knew how to make the drill go faster. I kicked up the speed and drove towards them. Once I was close enough, I abandoned the drill and shoot them all, except one. Optimus brought out his ion displacer and shoot the last drone. We all walked towards the rest of the 'Cons that came walking towards us. We all ran towards them.

"Maximum overdrive." Optimus said as he transformed.

The rest of us transformed along with him and drove at the Decepticons. Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee ran over most of the 'Cons while Arcee and I drove around them. I jumped over a drone and skidded across his faceplate. We then drove into the center of the mine.

"Here comes the final showdown." I muttered.

We all transformed and took cover behind a couple of crates. I looked around to see 'Cons walking on one of the levels of the floor.

"_Where the frag is Cliff?" I thought._

Bulkhead whistled. "Quite the operation."

Unfortunately the 'Cons heard him and started shooting at us. We activated our blasters and shoot back at them.

"Nice going Bulkhead." I said.

Arcee and I looked around on each floor for Cliffjumper. I never thought it would be this hard to find one mech. You can't miss him cause his red paint job makes that kind of impossible. I was about to look around some more until Arcee said something.

"It's Cliff. I have a visual." She said.

"I'm going with her." I said.

"We'll cover you. Go!" Optimus yelled.

Arcee and I jumped over the crate and ran towards Cliffjumper. We transformed in mid-run and drove at top speed towards the 'Cons. We used the path as a ramp and flew up to the poles. We transformed and grabbed one and landed on our pedes.

"Let's move." I said.

We ran towards the joint, jumped off another pole, and landed on the third floor where Cliff was. I climbed up beside Arcee and gasped. Cliffjumper was laying there leaking an all too familiar fluid to me.

_*Flashback*_

"_Shadow! Run!" He yelled._

_I looked over to him with fear. "What about you?"_

"_I'll be fine." He said before running towards the 'Con._

_Before he could even make a move to at least injure him, the 'Con stuck a purple shard into his chestplate, right where his spark would be._

"_NO!" I yelled as tears streamed down my face._

_*End Flashback*_

I looked at Cliffjumper in shock. "No." I whispered.

Arcee and I jogged over to him, but we had to stop before we got shot.

"Scrap." I growled annoyed.

The ledge started to fall with Cliff still on it.

"Cliff." Arcee and I said in unison.

Arcee grabbed his hand before saying, "Let's get you home partner."

Cliffjumper suddenly jerks, growls, and looks at us with dark purple eyes. Arcee gasped while I tried to keep myself from crying. She almost dropped him if I hadn't grabbed him. I grabbed his arm and looked back at Arcee.

"I could use a little help here!" I screamed.

Arcee looked at me and grabbed Cliffjumper's arm. I put my right servo on his neck and squeezed it. He went limp.

"What did you do?" Arcee asked with a small amount of fear.

I panted. "He's just unconscious. He's not dead." I pulled him back on to the platform with a grunt.

Arcee sighed with relief. I heard a familiar voice.

"Prime!" Starscream yelled.

I looked in his hand and saw a grenade.

"Oh scrap." I said.

I activated my blaster and shot at him.

"Ah!" Starscream yelled.

I continued to shoot at him until he finally retreated but not without dropping the grenade. Before it hit the ground, I jumped from the ledge barely hearing Arcee call out my name. I grabbed the grenade and flipped and landed on my pede. Everyone started at me in shock but I ignored them I as disabled the grenade. I sighed when the grenade finally shut down. I strapped it to my hip and looked back at the tea,.

"Shadowstalker, are you insane?!" Arcee yelled as she joined me on the ground with Cliff in her arms.

"Hey would you rather have let the thing blow up and fry us?!" I snapped.

Arcee looked at me in shock since I never snapped at her as I sighed. "Look 'Cee can we talk about how crazy I am later? I'm not really in the mood right now." I said.

She just nodded. I looked at Cliffjumper and frowned. "Uh guys, we only have the top part of Cliff. Where is the other part?"

Everyone looked around until Bulkhead spotted it. He walked over to us with it. I noticed it did not glow purple. I looked up at Optimus with tired optics.

"Shouldn't we call for a bridge right about now, Optimus?" I asked.

Optimus only nodded and opened up a com-link with Ratchet. "Ratchet we require a ground bridge."

Right when he said that, the ground bridge appeared mere feet away from us. We all walked in and soon enough we were in the base. I felt dizzy and I collapsed with a groan. Luckily there was a crate there and I gripped it.

"Shadow, are you alright?" Bumblebee asked in concern.

"I'm fine, just dizzy." I said as I gripped the crate tighter.

In the background, I could hear the humans talking.

"Robots who get dizzy?" Miko asked.

"Robots with emotions." Raf said.

"Robots that can get injured." Terra said.

"Robots that can die." Jack said sadly.

It seems that they just realized that we're not just gigantic robots that can fight. Bumblebee helped me sit down on the crate. Ratchet walked over to him but I stopped him.

"Go help Cliff first." I said weakly.

Before Ratchet could respond, Arcee cut him off. "Let Ratchet look at you first Shadow. It's obvious that you're weak."

I didn't say anything as I let Ratchet scan me. The scan went red on my arm and servo. He gently lifted my hand up.

"What is this?" Ratchet asked.

I didn't answer. Ratchet looked at me and realization seemed to appear on his face. "You know what it is, don't you Shadowstalker?"

Everybody looked at me as I just hung my head. I glanced over to Optimus with pleading optics. He seemed to get that I didn't want to say anything but there was also something that told me I was not going to get off so easily this time.

"Shadowstalker, I know this is hard for you but we need to know." Optimus said gently.

"Can I at least take a decontamination bath so I won't feel dizzy?" I mumbled.

Everyone seemed surprised at my sudden change of mood but Ratchet nodded anyway. Bumblebee helped me up and guided me to the chamber. I stepped inside and turned it on.

"I can't believe I have to tell them." I whimpered.

I worked so hard to keep my past hidden from everyone. Even Arcee and she's my best friend! The shower turned off and I stepped out. I walked back into the main room where everyone was waiting for me.

"Well you're looking better." An all too familiar voice said.

I turned around and I nearly fainted. Cliffjumper was standing right here in front of me, beaten up and missing a horn, but still alive. I blinked my optics a couple time before I managed to find my voice and say, "How?"

"Luckily when you were holding him some of this mysterious fluid leaked out so I managed to drain it from his systems. All I needed to do was weld him back together, inject him with some energon, and here he is." Ratchet answered.

Bulkhead turned to me. "Now can you please tell us what this fluid is? You are the only one here that knows."

I sighed. "Look guys, I do want to tell you but can we wait until all this has settled down and we have gotten over a near death experience?"

"Now listen here Shadow," Ratchet started but he was cut off by Optimus.

"Ratchet, if Shadowstalker does not want to tell us about her past yet than we will not force her." He said sternly but he was using the 'I would be quiet if you want to live' tone.

Ratchet just grumbled under his breath but he walked off.

"Thanks Optimus." I muttered.

"Optimus, I hate to bug but no bars." Jack said as he showed Optimus his cell phone.

"A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves." Optimus said.

"Well if I don't call my mom like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me." Jack said.

Optimus bent down. "Have you broken a law?"

"Uh curfew it's after ten P.M." Jack explained.

"I better get home too, or I'll be grounded for a year." Raf said worried.

"Earth customs, I hadn't considered. But the issue of your safety remains." Optimus said. He then turned to Bulkhead. "Bulkhead accompany Miko home."

"Awesome! My host parents will freak!" Miko exclaimed.

I shook my head with a smile.

"And maintain covert surveillance, in vehicle form." Optimus finished.

"Curbside duty, got it." Bulkhead said.

Miko groaned. "Aww."

"Bumblebee, you'll watch over Raf." Optimus said.

Bumblebee and Raf smiled at each other. I smirked since I knew that they were going to get along just great.

"Ratchet," Optimus started.

"Busy." Ratchet interrupted.

"Arcee, you'll accompany Jack." Optimus said.

I smirked at her. "Have fun 'Cee."

"Aww shut up." She joked playfully.

"Shadowstalker, you'll watch over Terra." Optimus said.

I smiled down at said girl and she smiled at me. I walked over to her and transformed.

"Hop on." I said as I revved my engine.

Terra ran down the stairs and over to me. She climbed on and gripped my handlebars. I revved my engine and sped out of base.

"So where do you live?" I asked her.

After Terra told me where she lived, I rode down the streets of Jasper and into her garage.

"I hope my mom isn't home." She muttered as she got off me.

Terra walked up to her door. Before she walked in she turned around to look at me. "Night Shadow."

"Night Terra." I replied.

Terra smiled before walking in her house. As I went into recharge, I couldn't help but wonder what's going to happen next?

**Okay here is the end of the next chapter of Femme Spy. I worked really hard on this and I hope you like it. Oh and since I thought that Ratchet could have just sucked the dark energon out of Cliffjumper I thought I would make that happen. I couldn't let Cliffjumper just stay dead and he only was alive for one episode. Not counting his time as a dead Terracon. Oh and we found out a little more about Shadowstalker. Who know's what kind of past she has? Well I hope you liked it. Shadowstalker Out!**


	4. Past Revealed and A Surprise Visit

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! Since Cliffjumper is not alive for the rest of the series, I will be going off on my own ideas. I may or may not do some episodes every now and then (Me: *whispers* I might do Predatory. Arcee: You seriously want to do that one? Hello that's the one where Airachnid shows up! Me: Exactly! We find out about your past. Now be quiet so I can finish with the disclaimer.) Okay then, like I said I might do some episodes every now and then but they will only be ones that are important. (Miko: Take the last couple episodes of season 1 and season 2 for example. Me: Correct. Jack: Then why do you have to do Predatory? Me: Because you and Arcee finally become official partners. Now be quiet so I can finish the fragging disclaimer! Raf: Wait! Isn't the episode with the space bridge explosion important? Me: *sighs* The Mini-Series doesn't count. Now can I get this done without any interruptions!) Okay back to the disclaimer I was doing, I may or may not have some chapters where me and some of my friends on Fanfiction join the story for a while. Okay then I do not own Transformers Prime. I only own Shadowstalker.**

Chapter 4

I sighed as I waited for Terra to come out so we can head to base. Just then, Terra walked out of her house. Today she was wearing a purple t-shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of gold hightops, some hot pink fingerless gloves, and some heart shaped earrings.

"Morning Shadowstalker." She said as she walked over to the bench in her garage.

"Morning." I replied.

"So you ready to go?" Terra asked as he grabbed a black with gold and purple streaks helmet.

"Yeah." I said. "So what's with the change of clothes?"

"It's Saturday." Terra shrugged. "I usually dress down on Saturdays."

"Ah." Was all I said.

Terra climbed on and secured her helmet on to her head. I started up my engine and backed out of her garage. I revved my engine and sped down the streets.

"So what was that all about last night?" Terra asked before quickly adding, "If you don't want to talk about it, that's alright."

I sighed. "Well since I'm gonna have to tell everyone today anyway all I'm gonna say is that I have a very interesting past."

Terra stayed silent after that. On the way to base, we caught up with Arcee, Jack, Bulkhead, Miko, Bumblebee, and Raf. We all drove in to the base together so see Optimus. Ratchet, and Cliffjumper already awake. Terra climbed off of me while Jack, Miko, and Raf each climbed out or off their respective guardian. I transformed along with the rest of the team and stood up. Ratchet turned to me and I knew what was coming.

"Well now that we have had a good night of some well deserved recharge, can you please give us an explanation for what happened last night?" He said annoyed.

I sighed and ran a hand down my faceplate. "Jeez, getting right to the point aren't you Ratchet?"

"Shadow, as much as this seems kinda hard for you I think we all do deserve an explanation for what that fluid was." Bulkhead said.

I thought about it. Maybe I could just explain to them that part and keep the rest of my past to myself? I am so dumb! Why didn't I think of that before? I turned back to everyone with a serious look on my face. I leaned against the wall.

"The mysterious fluid is actually called Dark Energon. It is what the ancients say is the blood of Unicron the Chaos Bringer." I started. "It has the power to revive the dead. But the thing is unless someone else who is alive has a shard of dark energon in them, the 'Bot or 'Con that was revived will be only a mindless beast. That's why you have to use symbiosis to control it."

"How do you know all this?" Arcee raised an brow plate.

I shrugged. "Long story that I don't want to tell."

"Why not?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Jack screamed.

"No it's okay Jack." I said, surprising everone. I turned back to Miko. "And the reason I don't want to tell that particular story is because it's not exactly my favorite memory."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Miko said.

"No problem kid." I smiled.

"Okay so on a happier note, can you tell us those war stories you promised us?" Terra asked.

Before I could answer, a familiar voice screamed, "Prime! Why in the name of Uncle Sam's beard do I see four kids in front of you?!"

We all turned around to see Agent Fowler looking at us with a very angry expression. I sighed and I decided to step in. Optimus isn't going to get a verbal beating this time!

"The reason for that Agent Fowler is because just the day before yesterday these kids were sighted by the Decepticons. Being the idiots they are, the 'Cons thought the kids were with us so they chased us. Knowing that we couldn't just leave the kids, we saved their lives. Now they each have an appointed guardian assigned by Optimus himself to protect them from the Decepticon army." I said with a hint of authority in my voice. I was the leader of the combat group that mostly consisted of spies after all.

Agent Fowler was surprised that I had answered instead of Optimus, as were the rest of the team. All I did was stare at Fowler with a serious face. Fowler finally managed to get out of his shock and glared at me.

"Then why didn't anyone report to me about this incident?" He asked angrily.

"Because we found it in our best interest that we wait until the time is right to explain recent happenings." Optimus said coming to stand beside me.

Agent Fowler seemed to calm down a little at that but when he turned to look at Cliffjumper he fired right up. "I thought he was dead!"

"No I'm not dead. Well not anymore at least. Thanks to Shadow here keeping that mine from blowing up and thanks to Ratchet being a great medic I am very much alive." Cliffjumper retorted.

Agent Fowler nodded slowly. "Okay then." He then turned back to Optimus. "Now that that's out of the way, has there been any 'Con activity?"

Optimus shook his head. "Not as of last night."

Agent Fowler nodded. "Alright." He then walked back to the elevator and left.

When he left everyone turned to me. I just looked at everyone with a confused face but the truth was I was really trying not to smirk. I leaned against the wall casually and said, "What?"

"I never thought I would see that day Shadow talks like a leader." Bulkhead shook his head.

I shrugged. "I was the leader of a unit in the war that consisted mostly of spies. I know how to act like a leader I just don't act like it unless the time comes."

"I never thought I would hear you say that." Ratchet muttered before going over to the monitors.

I just shrugged and walked over to stand by Arcee. I think I finally ready to tell at least my best friend my past.

"Hey Arcee?" I nudged her.

"Huh?" She asked as she turned to look at me.

I motioned towards the hallway and she followed me. I turned to look at her as we made it outside my room.

"I think I'm ready to tell you my past." I muttered.

Arcee looked at me surprised. "Are you sure? I mean, you can just tell me when you're ready."

I shook my head. "No, you're my best friend Arcee. I think it's only fair that you know about me just like I know you."

Arcee nodded though she still seemed unsure. I opened the door to my room and stepped inside with her right behind me. I sat down on my berth and sighed. Arcee sat down beside me and smiled at me encouragingly. I sighed again and looked at her.

"Well it all started with an incident involving the Dark Energon." I started as a flashback hit me.

_*Flashback*_

_I smiled as I walked inside the Iacon Hall of Records. I looked over to see my good friend Orion Pax. I walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He turned around and smiled at me._

"_Hello Shadow. How are you on this fine solar cycle?" Orion asked me._

_I smirked. "I'm as good as always Orion. How's Alpha Trion?" (Arcee: You knew Alpha Trion?! Me: Yes I knew Alpha Trion 'Cee.)_

"_I am well Shadowstalker." Alpha Trion said as he walked in the room._

_I smiled. "Great." I then looked around. "Have any of you seen Nightrider?"_

_Orion smiled. "He just left to go to the Energon café."_

_I nodded. "Thanks Orion."_

_I sprinted out of the hall of records and towards the Energon café. Once I arrived, I walked inside and looked around. I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around and saw my friend Mirage._

"_Hey Mirage, have you seen Nightshade?" I asked._

_Mirage pointed over to a table in the corner and sure enough Nightshade was sitting there. I smiled._

"_Thanks Mirage." I said._

"_You're welcome senora." Mirage called after me as I jogged over to Nightshade._

"_Hey Nightshade." I smiled._

"_Hey 'sis." Nightshade smiled. _

_Nightshade was my older brother. He had royal blue armor with silver streaks on various body parts. Like me, he had crystal blue optics. He had car doors on his back that moved with his emotions. All in all, he was the perfect brother and a mech who could catch a femme's optic._

"_So why didn't you wait at the hall of records?" I asked._

_Nightshade shrugged. "I was hungry and I thought you wouldn't mind. You always did like to run anyway."_

_I smacked him on the arm. "Still you could have at least told me instead of me having to run all the way here."_

_Nightshade smirked. "I do what I do sister dear." He then ask, "While we're here do you want anything from the café?"_

_I nodded. "All I want is a cube of energon and my favorite energon treat."_

_Nightshade nodded. "Got ya little 'sis." He got up and walked up to the counter to get her order._

_I smiled at my brother. I felt someone tap my shoulder and turned around. _

"_Orion, what are you doing here? I thought you still had to work at the Hall of Records?" I asked._

"_Alpha Trion gave me the rest of the day off. He says I overwork myself with going through the DataNet every day and decoding transmissions from Kaon." He said._

_Nightshade walked back over and handed me my order. He smiled once he saw Orion._

"_Orion, how are you?" Nightshade asked._

"_I am well Nightshade." Orion answered._

_I looked out the window of the café and gasped. Orion and Nightshade immediately looked where I was looking and gasped as well. _

"_What the frag?" I gasped._

_A giant purple mech with only one optic and a large tail or cable, whatever you want to call it, was holding a femme who I recognized. My best friend's sister Chromia. (Arcee: WHAT! Me: Yes Chromia was involved in this too and she knows this part of my past, nothing else.)_

"_Help!" She screamed._

"_Primus forbid Arcee does not kill me." I said as I leaped out my seat and sprinted out the door._

"_Shadowstalker, get back here!" Nightshade yelled but I ignored him._

_Orion and Nightshade groaned and ran after me. Once I was close enough, I kicked the unknown mech away from Chromia._

"_Shadow!" Chromia screamed in shock._

"_Hey 'Mia. How's things?" I asked with a smirk._

_Chromia shook her head at me. "Arcee was right. You are one of a kind."_

"_Ah, such friendly happenings. Too bad only one of you will make it out of this alive." The unknown mech said._

"_Chromia run and get Ironhide now. Bring the rest of his friends as well." I said._

_Chromia nodded and run off towards where her sparkmate was. I turned back to the mech who I just kicked. Orion and Nightshade were standing by the café, ready to intervene if I needed help._

_I growled. "What's your name?"_

"_If you must know, my name is Shockwave." He said._

_I nearly fainted. Shockwave was a very, very crazy scientist that was ruthless to use anyone and everyone in his experiment. I growled at him._

"_What's that in your servo?" I raised a brow plate._

"_This, dear femme, is called Dark Energon. The blood of Unicron the Chaos Bringer if you will." Shockwave said._

_I gasped slightly. I not sure what he was going to do with that Dark Energon but it can't be good. I saw Shockwave getting ready to fire his cannon so I got ready to dodge. When he fired, I retracted the wheels on the back of my pedes and skated around it. I skated towards him, dodging a series of blast. I retracted the wheels back into my pedes and punched Shockwave in the faceplate. The next thing that happened was a surprise. Shockwave pushed me on the ground and raised the shard of Dark Energon above me. I prepared myself to get stabbed but looked up when I felt nothing._

"_No." I whispered as I saw that Nightshade was in Shcokwave's grip. _

_I growled and stood up. I was about to punch this creep in the face but he did the unexpected. He stabbed Nightshade with the Dark Energon._

"_NO!" I screamed as tears streamed down my face._

_Nightshade fell to the ground and Shockwave transformed and gunned it. Orion ran over and he had to hold me back from going after the mech. I broke free form his hold and fell to the gorund beside my brother._

"_No." I whispered. "Please no."_

_Just then, Nightshade woke up but not in his normal state of mind. He had purple eyes and he looked like he wanted to punch something. I gasped and quickly squeezed his neck, Nightshade went limp._

"_What did you do?" Orion asked worried._

"_It's something I learn when I was training to be a spy. You just hit a pressure point and the Cybertronian is out cold." I whispered._

_Orion put a servo on my shouler in comfort. "Come on let's get him to Ratchet." _

_I nodded and with Orion's help, we picked up Nightshade and took him to Ratchet._

_*Flashback end*_

"Oh my Primus." Arcee's servos flew to her mouth in shock. "I can't believe that something like that happened. I didn't even know you had a brother. Plus I fought Shockwave before Primus if I had known _that _happen…"

I nodded with tears streaming down my face. "Yeah." I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "This isn't even the worst part."

_*Flashback*_

_After we had found Ratchet, he immediately went to work trying to suck the Dark Energon out of Nightshade's system. I was pacing in the waiting room mumbling in Cybertronian about how I would get my revenge on Shockwave._

"_Shadowstalker, calm down." Orion said._

"_Calm down? Calm down?" I said angrily. Orion stepped back soon. "How can I calm down when my big brother, the only family I have left, is in Ratchet's care on the verge of death?!"_

_Orion put his servos on my shoulders and held me still. "Shadowstalker, listen to me! Ratchet is the best medic there is. Nightshade will survive. If he does not, then he will be in a better place, away from the horrors of the upcoming war that is sure to come with all of Cybertron out of whack!"_

_I took a deep breath to try to calm myself down before I ended up having a panic attack. I looked back at the room my brother was in._

_I sighed. "Okay I'm calm. He's going to make it. Ratchet's the best."_

"_Good girl." Orion said with a smile. _

_I smiled back at him. Suddenly Ratchet came out of the room with a sad look in his eyes. I immediately became worried._

"_Is he...," I trailed off._

_Ratchet nodded solemnly. "I am afraid so Shadowstalker. I tried all I could. Frag, I even got First Aid and Jolt to help me. But the Dark Enegon had already penetrated his spark chamber. Combined with how big the shard was, he didn't stand a chance. I'm sorry."_

"_No." I said. _

_I ran inside the room, knocking Ratchet to the floor in the process. I dropped to my knees at the sight of my brother. He looked like any Cybertronian would when they died. I couldn't take in the sight so I ran out the room and into Orion's arms._

"_Orion!" I sobbed. "He's dead. He's dead!"_

_Orion ran his hand up and down my back. "Shh, it's okay Shadow. It's okay."_

_I sobbed into his chest. From that day on, I vowed that I would always protect everyone I cared about._

_*Flashback End*_

I wrapped my arms around myself. "From that day on, I was the only one left in my family."

Arcee looked shocked. "Oh my Primus Shadow." She then threw her arms around me and hugged me.

I sobbed into her chest. It felt so good to finally tell _somebody_ about my past and let out all the feelings I've bottled out all these stellar cycles. I sobbed until I finally calmed down enough to look at my best friend.

"Isn't that better?" Arcee asked softly.

I nodded and smiled. "Yeah it kind of is." I stood up. "Now let's go back. I'm pretty sure everyone is worried sick about us."

Arcee stopped me before we went out the door. I turned back to her and saw her smirking. I hated that smirk. Elita, Chromia, and her always had that smirk when they're planning something.

"Dare I ask what do you want?" I asked nervously.

"You like Optimus don't you?" She stated more than questioned.

I stuttered for a minute and I'm sure my face went red. "What! No! I'm uh…" I facepalmed. "Yeah I do."

Arcee smirked. "I knew it." She then smiled. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone."

I sighed. "Thank Primus." I smiled and shook my head. "I swear you are going to be the end of me."

Arcee only smirked. "That's why you love me."

I pushed her gently and smiled. "You're a trip."

"I know. We're two sisters from another mister." Arcee said.

I nodded. "Yep."

We then walked back to the main room to see something that told us we missed a lot of action.

"Primus, what happened?" Arcee and I asked.

"Megatron is what happened." Cliffjumper growled.

"Long story short, the 'Bots battled zombies, Miko went with them, we had to catch her, and now we're back here." Terra explained.

I only nodded slowly. "This is not what I was expecting when I walked back in here."

Ratchte glared at Arcee and I. "Where were you two? We could have needed the extra help."

Okay that was the last straw. I finally blew up. "Would you quit it already?!" I screamed.

Arcee backed up since she knew never to get too close to me when I was ticked off. Ratchet only glared harder while everyone, even Optimus, back up.

"Why would I?" Ratchet growled.

I growled and stepped closer to him. "Cause I have had a really rough week cause my past is coming back to bite me. I thought you knew at least half of it. Considering you were there when _he_ died!"

Ratchet seemed to come to an understanding. "Oh my Primus. I forgot. Shadowstalker I…"

I cut him off. "Just leave me alone. I need to go for a drove or something."

With that said, I transformed and sped out of base and in to the desert. I drove out and transformed once I found a cave.

"Primus help me." I said softly.

"Well look who it is?" A voice said.

I looked up and gasped. Standing right in front of me was the one person I didn't want to see right now.

It was Shockwave!

**Shadowstalker's past is revealed! Well half of it is at least. (Terra: Haha very funny. Me: Be quiet Terrra!) Okay then since I have to make this quick all I have to say is this. More action will come now that Shadowstalker's past is revealed. Shadowstalker Out!**


	5. Nightshade's Coming to Town

**Disclaimer: Ah scrap Shockwave! This is not good. Shadowstalker's past is coming back to bite her. They'll get some unexpected help as well. Oh and if I don't do the episode then there will at least be a reference to it. Just like last chapter, Optimus and Ratchet were talking about their battle with the undead Terracons that Megatron revived. *shakes head in sadness* Not even the dead are free from Megatron's tyranny. Ok then on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5

"Shockwave?" I whispered in shock.

Shockwave chuckled darkly. "Well if it isn't Shadowstalker. My dear femme, you have certainly grown since the last time I saw you. If I'm correct, the last time I saw you was when I saw you and your brother. Nightshade, was it?"

I narrowed my optics and clenched my fist. "You back for a rematch, huh?"

Shockwave only stared at me. "You could say that."

I took that as an answer and charged at him. This time I didn't have a problem with going by instinct. I unsheathed my katana sword and held it high. I brought it down on him but he blocked it with his bare servos. I gasped as I was thrown backwards and into the cave wall. I groaned and as much as I hated to admit it, I needed backup.

"_Shadowstalker to base." I groaned weakly._

"_Shadow, what's wrong?" Ratchet's voice came through._

_I sighed. "I need backup. Shockwave's here."_

I heard a crash and assumed Ratchet must have been holding something.

"_Who is there?!" Ratchet screamed._

"_Shockwave." I said._

"_Backup is on the way Shadow. Just hold him off until it comes." Ratchet stated._

"_Alright. Shadowstalker Out." I closed the link._

I looked back up at Shockwave who was slowly walking towards me. I sighed and stood up. I cracked my knuckles and glared at Shockwave.

"You're going down Shocky." I growled.

I activated my blasters and shot at him. I retracted my wheels and skated around the cave. I knew I couldn't face without any help so I decided to attack him from a distance. I heard a ground bridge open and I looked at it. I smiled when I saw the rest of Team Prime come out. I skated back over to them, barely avoiding getting shot by Shockwave.

"Oh thank Primus." I sighed.

"Shadowstalker, are you alright?" Optimus asked concerned.

I smiled. "I'm fine Optimus."

Optimus nodded and looked over to Shockwave, who was beginning to rethink his decision of attacking me alone. We all glared at him. Shockwave shot at us causing us to have to jump out of the way.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled.

We all ducked to the ground and I heard transforming. I looked up to see Shockwave beginning to fly away.

"Frag no." I growled.

I activated my cannon and shot at him until he was out of my sight. I groaned.

"Scrap." I said.

"Shadowstalker." A voice said from behind me.

I looked behind me and saw Optimus walking over to me. I sighed as I prepared myself for a lecture.

"You know better than to engage the enemy alone. This is not like you." Optimus mused.

I sighed. "All I wanted to do was be left alone and then he showed up. It's not like I was just gonna retreat."

"It would have been a better option." Optimus retorted.

I glared at him and growled, "Do you know how it feels?"

Everyone looked at me confused. Arcee put a servo on my shoulder but I shrugged it off.

"Shadow, what are you talking about?" Bulkhead asked cautiously.

I couldn't blame him. Anyone, even the Decepticons, know never to get on my nerves when I'm angry. Optimus looked at me confused, just like everyone else.

"Shadowstalker, what are you talking about?" Optimus asked.

I wrapped my arms around myself. "Do you know what it feels like to be treated like you can't defend yourself?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Optimus asked.

I growled. "Cause it seems like ever since _he_ died you've become a lot more protective of me. Why is that? Is it because you think I can't defend myself." I then pointed to all my weapons. "If you haven't noticed, I have about six weapons that I can use."

"Shadowstalker, that is not the case at all. We all think you can defend yourself. You stood up against Shockwave for crying out loud." Arcee pointed out.

I walked towards the entrance to the cave and looked back at the team. "If I'm not back at base by tonight, come looking for me."

With that said, I transformed and sped off into the desert. I sighed and kicked up the speed. I nearly sped off the road when a blaster shot skinned my side.

"What the frag?" I yelled.

I checked my rearview mirrors and gasped. Right behind me was Megatron, Starscream, Soundwave, Shockwave, and a whole bunch of Vehicons. I am so toast! Calling the base was out of the question because I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Optimus again at the moment. I skidded off the road and transformed. I turned around and looked at all the Vehicons that had surrounded me.

"I never get a day off." I muttered and punched a drone in the face.

I kicked a lot more drones, while the main 'Cons just watched from a distance. I heard a roar of anger and turned around.

"No. It just can't be." I whispered as I saw a very familiar mech.

The royal blue and silver streaked paintjob was something I couldn't forget. Nightshade boosted his cannon's fire power and created a block of smoke. He grabbed me and we ran out of the battlefield. Once we were alone, I immediately stared at him.

"You're alive." I whispered.

Nightshade put a finger to my lip. "Don't tell anyone yet little sister. I want to explain this to everyone at the same time."

I nodded with a smile. I then hugged him. "Don't worry Nightshade. I won't tell anyone."

"Good." Nightshade said as he ran off.

I then sighed as I watched him. I opened up a com-link to base.

"_Ratchet, I need a bridge." I said._

**An hour later**

I leaned against the wall of the base in deep thought. How as Nightshade alive? How did he get here? Where was he? All these questions were starting to give me a processor ache. I felt someone tap my shoulder and looked up to see Optimus.

"Yes?" I mumbled.

"Are you okay? You seem to be in deep thought." He said.

I sighed. "I'm fine Optimus. Just tired."

"I can understand that." Optimus said as he walked towards the monitor.

I sighed again and walked back to my room. I walked inside and collapsed on my berth.

"Why does the past always have a way of catching up with the present?" I asked softly remembering something I heard once.

I remembered I was only 12 at the time I heard my brother say this. Nightshade was 16 at the time.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey Nightshade, do you think this Megatronus person is really going to take these political issues to the high council of Cybertron?" I asked._

_Nightshade shrugged. "Probably so if what he says is true. I don't exactly know though. Sometimes the past has a way of catching up with the present."_

_I looked at him confused. "What does that mean?"_

"_Primus I'm spending too much time with Orion." Nightshade muttered before turning to me. "It means that events in the past can also affect the events in the present."_

_I looked confused. "How can it do that?"_

_Nightshade smiled at me. "Sometimes things people say or do can affect things that happen now. Megatronus said that he was going to help Cybertronians have freedom for themselves. Now he is going to bring the issues to the high council."_

_I nodded in understanding. "Ah, I see."_

"_You are one smart youngling, Shadow." Nightshade smirked._

_I smiled back at my big brother._

_*Flashback End*_

"Shadowstalker, get in here!" Ratchet yelled from the main room.

I frowned and stood up. What the frag was going on? I walked in to the main room and smiled.

"What took you so long?" I questioned.

Nightshade shrugged. "I had to find you first."

"Woah wait, you knew he was coming?" Arcee asked.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ratchet asked annoyed.

I shrugged. "He said he wanted to surprise you all."

"It would be a surprise." Bulkhead laughed. "If we knew who you were?!" He motioned to himself and Bumblebee.

"My name is Nightshade. I'm Shadowstalker's brother." Nightshade smirked while wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"WHAT!" Bulkhead, Bumblbee, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Terra screamed.

"Yes I have a brother. And I'm happy he's alive." I said happily.

I knew I had a lot of explaning to do. I'm just glad that Nightshade is going to help me.

**Nightshade's alive?! Yes! I thought I would never be able to fit a happy moment in here. Okay now that this chapter is over, I would like for you guys to tell me which Autobots you want to come to Earth in Femme Spy. Thanks! Shadowstalker Out!**


	6. Dimension Traveling

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me Autobot Shadowstalker with another chapter of Femme Spy. Looks like Nightshade has returned to the Autobots. Wonder what's going to happen now? *smirks* We'll find out soon enough. Shadowstalker is in for a huge surprise. Oh and I have a new poll on my profile for those who want to vote on it. Well let's see what happens in this chapter. Oh and this will be a Co-op chapter with SapphirePrincess1020 and her story More than Meets the Eye. You should read it. It's freaking awesome! Well let's get started.**

"Nightshade, how are you here?" Cliffjumper asked.

I frowned in confusion and looked at Nightshade. "I didn't know you knew Cliffjumper."

Nightshade rubbed the back of his helm sheepishly. "Well I didn't exactly get the chance to."

I just shook my helm. "Ok then I'll just ignore that. But I agree with Cliff. I am happy to see you're alive, but I would like to know just _how_ are you alive."

"I would like to know that as well." Optimus agreed as he walked towards us.

"Well it wasn't exactly a friendly experience when you got sent to another dimension." Nightshade admitted.

I stuttered for a second before saying, "You went to another dimension?"

"Yep." Nightshade said. "Believe it or not, everyone in this room except for you Shadow was in that dimension. Plus a team called Team Jedi. My time there was very interesting to say the least."

I looked at him curiously. "What happened there?"

"Well, let's just say that when I arrived I was pinned against the wall by a certain femme." Nightshade said as he began to tell us what happened.

_*Flashback* _

_Nightshade screamed as he fell in to a giant hole. He had been falling ever since the say he died._

"_Oh scrap, oh scrap, oh scrap!" He yelled._

_Nightshade groaned as he hit solid ground hard. He stood up and looked around._

"_So this is what the Well of Allsparks look like, huh?" Nightshade asked aloud._

"_Indeed young one." A deep, baritone voice answered._

_Nightshade swirled around quickly and gasped. Standing in front of him was a huge mech with a white and blue paint job, a mech with a red, blue, and silver paint job, a femme with a dark grey paintjob, a mech with an indigo, red, and silver paintjob, and a mech with a gold and black paintjob. Nightshade looked at all of them and came to a shocking conclusion._

"_You're the Primes." He whispered._

_*Flashback end*_

"What the frag does this have to do with you going to a different dimension?" I asked my brother.

"Just hold on little sister. I'm getting to that." Nightshade said.

_*Flashback*_

"_Indeed we are the Primes young one." The white and blue one said. "I believe we owe you an introduction."_

"_That would be nice." Nightshade said quietly._

"_Very well. I am Prima." The white and blue one said._

"_I am Nexus Prime." The red, blue, and silver one said._

"_I am Solus Prime." The only femme said._

"_I am Vector Prime." The gold and black one said._

_The indigo, red, and silver one smirked. "Do you recognize me Nightshade?"_

_Nightshade stared long and hard at the mech and finally said, "Alpha Trion?"_

"_It's me." Alpha Trion said._

_Nightshade nodded. He then asked, "What I am doing here?"_

"_You were saved from your death from the Dark Energon." Vector answered._

"_Why?" Nightshade then asked._

"_Because we couldn't stand to see your sister suffering so much after your death." Solus stated._

_Nightshade looked guilty. "Oh Primus I can only imagine how devastated she was. When our mom and dad got killed due to the Cybonic Plague, Shadowstalker was hysterical. Oh my Primus, I wish I could see her again."_

_The Primes glanced at each other. Prima then bent down to look at Nightshade. "Nightshade, if you can complete a task for us we will send you back to your sister."_

_Nightshade's helm snapped up so fast it was amazing that it didn't fly off his helm. "I would do anything to see Shadow again."_

_*Flashback end*_

"Wait a minute, what is the Cybonic Plague?" Terra asked.

I shuttered my optics a minute before I managed to say, "A harmful disease back on Cybertron. Millions died because of it." My voice cracked at the end.

"Including your parents." Cliffjumper said in realization.

I only nodded as I wrapped my arms around myself. Nightshade wrapped an arm around my shoulder before saying, "What happened next really made my day."

_*Flashback*_

"_So I'm supposed to go in to a different dimension where Team Prime and another team called Team Jedi are stationed on Earth and help them out for a week?" Nightshade asked once the Primes had finished explaining what he was supposed to do._

_Solus nodded. "Yeah pretty much."_

"_I'll do it if it means I get to see Shadowstalker again." Nightshade said._

"_Very well. I will send you now." Vector said._

_After getting a nod from Prima, Vector grabbed one of his swords and opened a portal for Nightshade. Said bot took a deep breath and stepped through._

_*Flashback end*_

"So that's the story of how I went to the other dimension. What happened when I got there was a completely different story." Nightshade said.

I rose an optic ridge. "What happened?"

"Let's just say I got a welcoming gift from a certain blue femme." Nightshade rubbed the back of his helm.

I looked at him curiously until my eyes widened and I turned to look at Arcee. I then grinned one of my crazy smiles.

"Looks like things are about to get interesting." I said.

"Indeed. Now let's get back to what happened once I arrived in the other dimension." Nightshade.

_*Flashback*_

_Nightshade groaned as he hit the metal floor of what he assumed was the Autobot and Jedi Base. He didn't have time to react before he heard multiple gasps. He looked up to see five Autobots he recognized as Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, and his sister's best friend Arcee. The humans and the other Cybertronian he didn't have a clue as to who they were._

"_Uh oh." Nightshade whispered._

"_Pin him or whack him?" Arcee asked._

"_Pin him." Ahsoka said._

_Arcee only nodded and with lightning fast speed she grabbed Nightshade up and pinned him against the wall. Nightshade only groaned._

"_So this is how ya treat visitors?" He groaned._

_Anakin used the Force to jump on to Arcee's shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the unknown mech. "No. We only do this to people we don't know."_

"_Arcee, stand down." Optimus and Alora ordered._

_Arcee only nodded and stepped away from Nightshade. Said mech stood up and rubbed the back of his neck._

"_Primus if Shadow were here." Nightshade muttered before looking up at Optimus and the unknown human. _

_Alora used the Force to jump on her father's shoulders as he walked towards the unknown mech._

"_Hello, my name is Alora and this is my father Optimus Prime. Who are you, why are you here, and why are you in our base?" The unknown human, who Nightshade now knew as Alora, asked._

"_He has a daughter? This dimension is more different than I thought." Nightshade thought before saying aloud, "My name is Nightshade, I was sent here from my dimension to help you in the war by the Thirteen Primes, and as to why they sent me to your base I honestly have no clue."_

_Ratchet snorted. "Do you honestly expect us to believe you were sent here by the Thirteen Original Primes?"_

_Nightshade stared at him. "How would you explain the portal that I fell through then?"_

"_He has a point Ratchet." Anika said._

"_Well I would like some actual proof." Ratchet retorted._

"_I would give you some proof if I knew one thing." Nightshade laughed. "I would like to at least know your names. Well at least the names of the humans and the other Autobot. I know Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Optimus, Ratchet, and I definitely know Arcee because she is my sister's best friend back in my dimension."_

"_Sorry about that. As you already know my name is Alora. That's Ark, he's my older brother, Ahsoka, she is my best friend and partner, Anika, she is my little sister, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, he's my master, Clone Captain Rex and Clone Clone Commander Cody, and Senator Padme Amidala, she is my aunt and former Queen of Naboo. Those are the people on Team Jedi. Oh and in this dimension Arcee is a princess and is Optimus' girlfriend and Bumblebee is sort of a prince The rest of the people who I didn't name are on Team Prime. Well except the other humans of course but they are great allies. That's Jack, Miko, Raf, Talia, and Autumn. The other Autobot is a human turned Cybertronian named Starlet. Oh and I am a techno-organic along with Talia and Autumn." Alora pointed out everyone as she introduced them._

_I looked at everyone but my eyes remained on Arcee a little longer and then I smirked. "I can only imagine what would happen if Shadowstalker was here."_

"_Who's Shadowstalker?" Miko asked._

_I looked down at her. "Shadowstalker is my little sister. In human years, she would be fifteen years old."_

"_Cool. She's just as old as me and Alora." Miko said excitedly._

"_Pretty much." Nightshade shrugged. "I wonder who she would be like personality wise though out of all of you."_

"_What's she like?" Ahsoka asked._

_Nightshade sighed. "Sweet, smart, brave, loves explosives, caring, loyal, stubborn as scrap, can be a leader when she wants to, has one frag of a temper, and the femme can fight like there's no tomorrow." Nightshade then looked guilty._

_Ark seemed to catch on to this. "What happened?"_

"_I bet she's probably devastated about my death."Nightshade said. At the confused looks he received he added, "I died back in my dimension. Poor Shadowstalker. First our parents, now for all she knows I'm dead. I can only imagine she went hysterical back then."_

_Jack's eyes widened. "How long exactly has it been?"_

_Nightshade laughed nervously. "Since the time where we were still on Cybertron."_

_They all heard a clang and turned around to see that Ratchet had dropped one of his tools. He then looked over to Nightshade with a shocked face. "That long?"_

"_Unfortunately yeah." Nightshade sighed. "I bet right now she's probably arguing with Arcee again about who can scrap the most 'Cons in ten seconds."_

_Bulkhead laughed at that. "I wish I could meet her."_

"_Trust me, she would have gotten along with you guys just fine." Nightshade smirked._

_*Flashback end*_

I burst in to tears of laughter. "Oh my Primus, you actually got pinned against the wall by Arcee and a human."

Nightshade only glared at me. "Haha Shadow, you're hilarious."

I had finally calmed down and wiped a stray tear from my eye. "I know. But continue with the story. I want to know what happened after that."

"I would too. This story is certainly getting interesting." Terra smirked.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to skip to the end. It would take me about two days to tell you everything that happened." Nightshade stated.

"Aww." Miko groaned.

_*Flashback*_

_**Friday at the Autobot/Jedi Base**_

_Nightshade smiled as he walked in the main room. Today was the day we would get to go back to his own dimension. Hopefully, he would be living. He walked over to Ahsoka. The young Togruta had certainly made an impression on him. She actually reminded him of Shadowstalker actually._

"_What's up Ahsoka?" Nightshade asked._

_Ahsoka looked up at him. "Hey Nightshade."_

"_What are you doing?" Nightshade asked in return._

_Ahsoka shrugged. "Oh nothing really. Just waiting for the Cons or the Separatist to make a move."_

_Nightshade only nodded. "Let's hope they don't. I really want a day off."_

"_Me too." Ahsoka said._

_Nightshade smiled at the girl and walked over to Arcee and Alora. Arcee saw him coming over and smiled. Her and Nightshade had become fast friends. It was probably because Nightshade was already friends with Arcee back in his dimension. Alora smiled at the mech._

"_Hello Nightshade." She said._

"_Hello Alora." Nightshade smiled before looking at Arcee. "Hello Arcee."_

"_Hey Nightshade." Arcee smiled._

_Before anything else could be said, a white portal appeared in the middle of the room. Nigthshade sighed as he realized it was time for him to go. Solus Prime and Prima walked out of the portal causing everyone, except for Nightshade to gasp._

"_Nightshade, it's time for you to go." Solus said._

_Nightshade only nodded and walked up to the portal. Before he left, he looked back at everyone, mostly Arcee, Alora, Ahsoka, and Optimus, with his trademark smile and walked through the portal. In a flash, he was gone._

_*Flashback end*_

"And that my Autobot and human friends is how I ended up here." Nightshade finished.

"Wow. I wish I could have met that Ahsoka girl." Terra said.

"Trust me kid. Ahsoka is one of a kind." Nightshade smirked.

I looked at my brother with one of my crazy smirks. "Wow. Never in my life would I have expected my brother to go traveling through dimensions."

Nightshade only returned the smirk. "Well I did little 'sis. You know to expect the unexpected with me."

I laughed and shook my head. "Nightshade, you are truly one of a kind." Through our sibling bond, I said, _"I'm surprised you didn't flirt with Arcee. You always did have a crush on her."_

Nightshade said, "I know I am." Through our sibling bond he said, _"You say a word to her about it and I'll tell OP about your crush on him."_

I tensed up. _"You tell him and you might just be dimension traveling again."_

"_Haha. Nevermind forget I ever even mentioned it." Nightshade laughed nervously._

"_Good boy." I smirked._

I looked over at Arcee as a random thought popped in my head. "Hey Arcee, I bet you I could beat you in race."

Arcee looked over at me as the base grew deathly quiet. "I bet I could beat you Shadow."

I only smirked. "You are so on. Later on at 6:00 P.M. we're gonna race."

"I accept that challenge." Arcee smirked.

**And done! I worked hard on this chapter as you can see. I sometimes wonder how I can type this stuff and I don't even plan it. I only type what comes to my head. *shrugs* Oh well. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. If you want to see what happens in the other dimension, you should read Sapphire's story More than Meets the Eye. It's a good story. Okay we're finished. I hope you liked. Shadowstalker Out!**


	7. A Race and The Xantium

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's Autobot Shadowstalker with another chapter of Femme Spy. About that poll, I told you guys about, I finally figured out something. *laughs nervously* I hadn't even out the poll on my profile yet! I just noticed today. Haha. Well I don't want to keep you all waiting because this chapter we're having a race. Oh and this chapter starts a day before Con Job so I will be doing that episode after this chapter. The explanantion for why I skipped some episodes will most likely be in the chapter, but if it's not oh well. Now let's get on with the next chapter of (Me: Shadowstalker do the honors please. Shadowstalker: My pleasure *Shoots nucleon shot cannon*) FEMME SPY!**

Unfortunately the race I had planned was delayed because we had to deal with a load of scrap. A space bridge explosion, Megatron's spark was extinguished, Shockwave coming to Earth, a Decepticon Starscream revived named Skyquake who nearly shot my helm off, nearly freezing in the artic, a scraplet attack which actually makes me_ glad_ that I was in the artic with Optimus and Arcee at the time, and Nightshade returning has been just frustrating and hard. Thankfully everything has finally dialed down and we can have that race. I sprinted down the halls of the base looking for Nightshade. Thankfully I turned a corner to see him.

"Nightshade!" I called.

Nightshade turned around to look at me with a smile. "Yeah Shadow?"

I ran up to him and leaned against the wall panting. "You have…no idea….how long I have been…looking for you."

Nightshade smirked. "Shadow, you do realize that I've known you've been looking for me right?" He then looked like he was trying really hard not to laugh.

I glared at him. "If it wasn't for the fact that you're my brother, you would be dimension traveling again."

"I'll keep telling myself that." Nightshade chuckled. "Now what did you need?"

"I need you to help me gather everyone, even Optimus and Ratchet, for this race. I don't care if you literally have to kidnap them. I need everyone. Got it?" I asked.

Nightshade smirked evilly and I assumed he was planning on how to get Ratchet. "Got ya 'lil 'sis."

I smirked and went back to my quarters to prepare for the race. I had made a sign and everything! I even made ribbons. I bet your wondering, "Where did a Cybertronina learn to make ribbons?" Well Terra has been teaching some stuff when I use my holoform.

"_Got everyone Shadow. I literally had to kidnap Ratchet though." Nightshade commed me._

"_Alright, I'll be there in a sec." I said._

"_Alright." Nightshade said before turning off the com-link._

I placed everything I needed in my subspace and sprinted to the main room. I slowed down to a walk once I was there. I had to keep myself from laughing when I saw the scene in front of me.

"Ratchet, you crazy ole coot, would you just stay here for one slagging second?" Nightshade struggled to say as he tried to hold Ratchet in place.

"If you would tell me you fragger, I would stay!" Ratchet retorted.

I couldn't hold myself in anymore. I burst out laughing causing everyone to turn to me. I had to lean against the wall for support. After calming down, I walked over to Nightshade.

"You can let the Doc go Nightshade. I'll take over from here." I laughed.

"Thank Primus. I swear he's worse than Talia when she went after Ahsoka for playing that prank on her." Nightshade muttered.

I only shook my head at my older brother and leaned against the wall. I looked at everyone with a smirk on my face. "You guys remember that race I mentioned a couple days ago?"

"Yeah we remember." Arcee said and I could tell she was fighting not to smirk.

"Well, I was thinking instead of just me and Arcee racing. Everyone could race and the kids could join up with their guardians." I suggested.

"I'm in" Nightshade agreed.

"Night, you don't even have a vehicle form yet." I said.

Nightshade smirked. "Actually Terra helped me find one. She had a lot of cool cars on her phone."

I rose an optic ridge and looked at said girl. Terra only looked up at me.

"What?" Terra asked in defense. "He asked me."

I only shook my head. "What kind of vehicle mode you got Night?"

Nightshade smirked and turned in to his vehicle form. I smiled.

"Nice. A Cadillac Sixteen." I whistled.

Nightshade transformed back in to his real form with a smirk. I looked over to Arcee.

"You in? Or are you going to chicken out?" I smirked.

Arcee smirked. "I'm in."

I looked over to Bulkhead. "Bulk?"

"I might not be one for speed, but I like a good race." Bulkhead laughed.

I looked over to Bumblebee. "Bee?"

"Oh yeah!" Bumblebee buzzed.

"Alrighty. Ratchet?" I asked.

Ratchet scoffed."Why would I participate in such a childish event?"

I glared at the mech. I am so close to cutting off his helm right now. "Well you can just stay at base then."

"Oh I'll be glad to accept the offer." Ratchet retorted as he went to be on monitor duty.

"Optimus?" I asked, praying to Primus that he would accept.

Optimus seemed in deep thought. "Is it alright if I wait at the finish line and be the referee?"

I nearly squealed in delight that Optimus was actually going. So all I settled was making a twinkle go through my optics, a mysterious ability that I still will never know where I received from, and smiled. "Sure Optimus. I needed someone to play that part anyway."

Optimus nodded. I looked over to Ratchet.

"Hey Doc, could you send us to a location in the desert nearby so we won't be spot by humans?" I asked.

Ratchet only grumbled something and went over to the ground bridge. He set in the coordinates and activated it. We all walked through it, except Ratchet of course. Terra and Jack brought their motorcycle helmets with them.

"Hey Nightshade come help me set this stuff up." I said.

"Alright 'sis. Come on." Nightshade said, already running while taking out some of the stuff I gave him.

I ran after him and we set up the everything I made while I kept the ribbons with me. I was actually thinking about giving them to Optimus since he was the referee. He was going to be a good one too. I sighed dreamily as I thought about our beloved leader. The way he talks, looks, and his personality were my favorite about him.

"Shadow, would you please stop daydreaming about Optimus and help me set this up?" Nightshade's voice tore me from my thoughts.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly before snapping out of it and running over to help him.

In about fifteen minutes, Nightshade and I had everything set up. We ran back to the others and stopped in front of them.

"Okay so you guys ready?" I asked them.

"Oh we're ready alright." A voice said.

We all turned around to see Cliffjumper standing there.

"Cliffjumper, you aren't even fully recovered yet from the mine incident." I said, fury lacing my voice at the thought of one of the 'Bot I thought of as family getting himself injured any worse.

"I know that. I still want to race though." Cliffjumper pouted.

"If you're going to be a part of this race Cliffjumper, then you're going to be helping Optimus." Arcee said, fury lacing her voice as well.

"Alright fine." Cliffjumper said. He then muttered quietly so nobody could hear him, "Never suffer a femme's wrath."

"Alright let's get this show on the road." Miko stated excitedly.

Bulkhead chuckled. "Alright Miko. You won't be waiting much longer."

"Are we just gonna stand here or are we going to race?" Terra asked impatiently with a smirk.

"Don't worry Terra we're going to race. Let's go to the starting line now. Optimus you go to the finish line and Cliffjumper you go with him." I stated.

Optimus and Cliffjumper nodded and ran to the finish line. The rest of us transformed in to our vehicle modes and revved our engines. Terra and Jack secured their helmets on their heads. The kids headed off to their respective guardians. Terra climbed on top of me.

"Let's roll." I said.

We all headed off to the starting line and revved our engines. Optimus voice came through our com-link.

"_On your mark." He said._

We all revved our engines in anticipation. I slowly inched forward without anyone noticing.

"_Get ready."_ _Cliffjumper continued._

Terra gripped my handle bars tighter in excitement.

"_GO!" Optimus shouted._

That was all that needed to be said before I floored it, leaving the others behind. Nightshade contacted me through our sibling bond.

"_The old inch forward trick? Clever." He said._

"_I know." I said._

I revved my engines and sped up some more. Terra looked at my dashboard.

"Don't go too face yet Shadow. Don't want to get tired yet. Save your real speed for the end." Terra stated.

I scoffed. "I know that Terra. This is actually my regular speed."

"Woah." Was all Terra said.

Soon enough everyone passed me and Terra. I smirked internally when I saw my plan was working.

Terra laughed nervously. "Shadowstalker, what are you doing?"

"You'll see." I said as I began to see Optimus in the distance.

Right before we made it to the final checkpoint, I revved my engine and gunned it. Terra yelled in surprise when I sped up to a speed a normal person could ever dream of achieving. I swerved in between everyone and came out in the lead.

"_Where the crap did you learn that?!" Miko screamed via com-link._

"_Let's just say I learn it from a very special person." I said._

"_Now I regret ever teaching you that." Arcee said._

"_WHAT!" Everyone, except Terra, Optimus, and I, screamed._

I laughed in victory when I pulled a wheelie and tore through the finish line. I swerved around and stopped. Terra was grinning like mad when she pulled off her helmet.

"We won! We won!" Terra screamed before looking at everyone and screaming, "In your face!"

"Haha. Yeah good for you Terra." Miko quipped sarcastically.

I transformed and looked at Arcee who was glaring at me. I was now officially thankful that the expression 'If looks could kill' was just an expression.

"Aww don't be mad Arcee." I said, faking a baby voice. "I'm sure you'll know next time to never teach me anything that would win a race."

"Shut up." Arcee growled annoyed.

I only smirked in reply. I then gasped as a ground bridge appeared and Ratchet ran out looking a little wild in the optics.

"Ratch, are you okay?" Bulkhead asked cautiously.

Ratchet only smiled and said, "I'm fine. Now look up and Optimus and Shadowstalker use your zoom in vision."

I looked confused, but I looked up anyway. I saw four meteors heading toward Earth. I zoomed in on them and gasped.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Those aren't meteors. That's the Xantium!" I said excitedly.

Arcee's optics widened to the size of dinner plates and right now she seemed to be the only one who knew who was on that ship.

"Are you serious? You're no joking?" Arcee asked and I could practically hear the excitement finding its way in to her voice.

I nodded excitedly. Bulkhead finally decided he wanted answers as he stepped up to me.

"Shadow, what's going on?" Bulkhead asked.

"Can't explain now, but Arcee and I know who's on that ship." I said quickly as the ship finally hit solid ground.

Arcee and I took off running towards the ship at a speed that we didn't even know we possessed. I could hear the others running behind us to keep up with us. I swear I thought I heard Cliffjumper trip. I laughed to myself and ran faster, along with Arcee. We finally made it to the ship and we were panting.

"Frag it Ironhide you just had to crash us didn't you!" A voice yelled.

I smiled at that voice. "Primus help us all."

I saw Arcee with a gleam in her optics that I haven't seen since we were younglings. I looked back at the ship as I heard another voice.

"It ain't 'Hides fault Chromia. You know he don't know how to fly a ship." Another voice said.

"Hey!" Another voice yelled in offense.

"Guys come on! Let's just get outside and find some way to get in contact with Optimus and his team." Another voice reasoned.

A hatch opened and four Autobots stepped out. I recognized them all as Elita-1, Chromia, Ironhide, and Jazz. Arcee apparently couldn't hold it in anymore and squealed in happinesss at the sight of Elita, Chromia, and Ironhide. Those three 'Bots looked over to us and grinned. **(AN: Okay before I even go on to the next part I want everyone to know that since I have plans for Optimus and Shadowstalker, OP and Elita will only be close friends. Chromia and Ironhide are still sparkmates though. Sorry to all you Prime and Elita fans but I need Optimus to be with someone else in this story. Oh and I do NOT know how to write Jazz's accent so just imagine how he talks and read what he says.)**

"Arcee!" Elita and Chromia yelled in happiness.

Arcee squealed again and tackled her sisters in a hug. I just smiled softly at the reunion. I looked over to Jazz who was staring at me in shock.

"Shadow?" Jazz said in shock.

I laughed and ran up to him. I tackled my old friend in a hug. Ironhide looked slightly left out.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?" Ironhide cried out.

Arcee and I both stood up and looked at Ironhide with evil smirks. Ironhide suddenly looked very scared.

"Wait!" Ironhide said holding his servos out in front of him. "Nevermind! I'm fine being left out."

Arcee and I looked at each other and tackled him to the ground. Ironhide let out a few curse words that I shall not name and fell to the ice.

Miko, Jack, Terra, and Raf ran up to us with the rest of the team behind them.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here?" Cliffjumper cried out.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to Elita, Chromia, and Ironhide. Elita and Chromia are my sisters and Ironhide is my brother in law." Arcee introduced.

"This mech right here is Jazz. He was and still is my partner." I introuduced.

Well it looks like explaining things to everyone, except Optimus, Ratchet, and Nightshade, since they knew everyone, was beginning to become a habit. I laughed.

**Okay everyone! Here is the next chapter of Femme Spy. Next chapter is Con Job! I was originally going to have seven 'Bots come, but I thought I would have the rest of them come with Wheeljack next chapter. I cannot wait to write more for this story. Oh and I might be skipping any episodes that are not that important, unless I like the episode of course. I seriously want to get this story done cause I have so many ideas for many future stories that I don't know what to do! Okay so I finally have that poll on my profile. PLEASE go and vote for me. Thanks! Shadowstalker Out!**


	8. Wheeljack Come's to Visit

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! It's me Autobot Shadowstalker with another chapter of Femme Spy. This chapter if Con Job which means we see Wheeljack. YES! He is my second favorite Wrecker with Bulkhead being the first. GO WRECKERS! Oh and for this story Wheeljack and Que are two different people! Okay now that we have gotten through with that, let's get on with the story shall we? Here is the next chapter of (Me: Shadowstalker, will you do the honors? Shadowstalker: My pleasure! *smirks and fires cannon*) FEMME SPY!**

Chapter 8

After explaining everything to the rest of the team who didn't know the new 'Bots, we headed back to base. Thankfully we had some extra rooms so that our reinforcements could have their own quarters. We all received some well deserved recharge that night. Right now, Bulkhead, Miko, and I were walking in to the main room after finishing with some chores.

"Alright, chores are done!" Miko exclaimed. "Now can we do some dune bashing and Shadow can tell us those war stories?"

"I don't know Miko." Bulkhead said. "Last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articulators."

"But there is a monster truck rally in town. From what you told me about them Miko, I want to go to one of them." I smirked.

"You have to Shadow!" Miko exclaimed. "It's awesome!"

I only chuckled. Ratchet typed some things on the keyboard.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a signal on a restricted band." Ratchet informed. "It appears to be a starship in inside this solar system."

"Looks like it's an Autobot identification beacon." Elita added.

"So there are other 'Bots out there?" Jack asked.

"Of course there is." I said. "You didn't actually think that we're the only ones did you?"

"The masses scattered to the galaxy when Cybertron finally went dark." Arcee said.

"But 'Cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons." Jazz said.

"Unknown Vessel this is Autobot Outpost Omega-One, identify yourself." Optimus ordered.

"_I've had warmer weapons from Decepticon combat brigades." A familiar voice to me and Bulkhead came through the speakers._

"Wheeljack!" Bulkhead and I said as we walked up to the screen.

"You old 'Con crusher." I said.

"What are you doing all the way out here?" Bulkhead asked.

"_Bulkhead? Shadowstalker? That's you guys? What's with all the security?" Wheeljack asked._

"The rock we're on is crawling with 'Cons." Bulkhead stated.

"How soon can you get here and even the odds wreckin' buddy?" I smirked.

"_Some time tomorrow wreckin' gal if I can put metal to the pedal." Wheeljack said._

"Another 'Bot's coming here! How cool is that?" Miko asked.

"Wheeljack," Optimus started. "I know of him by reputation only. Can you verify his voice print?"

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus." Bulkhead and I said in unison.

Optimus nodded and turned back to the screen. "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack. Safe journey."

"_Yeah Wheeljack will have us there no problem." A voice said._

I groaned. "Oh Primus not them."

"Who are they?" Raf asked.

"_Come on femme don't be like that. You know you miss us." Another voice said._

I growled. "Watch your mouth Skids. You too Mudflap."

"_I told them not to say anything, but they were being aftheads as always." A voice with an Italian accent said._

"Mirage?" Arcee asked.

"_Yep, it's me." Mirage stated. "And for the sake of someone not cursing us out, Que's here too."_

"Oh joy." Ratchet grumbled. "Now we have to worry about making sure we don't blow up along with him."

"_Well I have to end they call." Wheeljack said._

"See you soon buddy. I'll make sure you get a proper welcome." Bulkhead said just before the call ended.

"So who's the boyfriend?" Arcee asked.

Bulkhead laughed. "Me and Jackie go way back."

"They were part of the same warrior unit, the Wreckers. Which is going to make the 'Cons wish he and the rest of his crew that's with him never found us." I smirked.

"How do you know Jackie anyway?" Bulkhead asked.

"Oh he's just an old friend." I stated though I couldn't stop the twinkle from going through my optics.

"_Slaggit." I thought._

Arcee narrowed her optics at me. "You're lying."

I sighed. "Fine. Wheeljack and I used to date."

Miko's jaw dropped. "No way! You and Wheeljack use to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

I shrugged. "Yeah you could say that. We broke up though so that's in the past. He still calls me wreckin' gal though."

"I can see why you two broke up." Nightshade smirked.

I glared at him. "Ah shut up before you're visiting Ahsoka again and then dimension travelling."

"Who?" Chromia asked.

"Long story." Nightshade said.

"Dimension travellin'?" Jazz asked.

"An even longer story." I stated.

Jazz just shook his helm and went down the hall, probably to the training room. I shrugged and went after him. I saw that he actually went to his quarters. I shrugged again and walked down the halls to the training room. I walked in and I was not prepared for the sight before me. How did he even manage to sneak by me? I'm a spy for crying out loud! Optimus was in the training room using the simulation machine to project a holographic image of a couple Vehicons. I leaned against the wall and watched him. Optimus unsheathed his swords and charged at the Vehicons. I couldn't stop the twinkle that went through my optics when I saw how graceful he was.

Optimus was slicing and dicing the Vehicons to scrap metal while throwing in a punch or kick here and there. When he was on the last drone, he traded his swords for his ion displacer and shot off the 'Cons helm.

"Woah." I whispered.

Optimus changed his cannon back to his servo and turned around. "I knew you were here the whole time Shadow."

I shrugged. "It's not like I was trying to hide anyway."

Optimus seemed to be considering something. "Would you like to spar with me?"

I was surprised that he would ask me that, but I answered anyway. "Yes, I would like that."

Optimus smiled a small smile and went over to the sparring ring with me right behind him. On the outside, I just had a calm face, but on the inside I was thinking, _"Oh my Primus! Oh my Primus! Optimus actually asked me to spar with him. Frag, get a hold of yourself Shadowstalker! You're supposed to be keeping your crush a secret not going on like a school girl."_

"Are you alright?" Optimus' deep, baritone voice tore me from my thoughts.

I nodded. "Just thinking about some things."

Once we reached the sparring ring, Optimus got in a fighting stance and ejected his swords. I opened my backplate and pulled out my twin katanas. Optimus looked slightly surprised.

"I never knew you had katanas." He stated as he took the first swing which I blocked.

"I do have them." I said. "I just hardly use them. Unless I'm not surrounded, I mainly use my wrist blades."

"I would expect nothing less." Optimus agreed. "You do have a way with blades then you do guns."

I took a swing at him but he managed to block it. "I'm a spy. I live to work for sharp weapons."

Optimus managed to deflect the swing and managed to knock me on to my pedes. Before he could pin me down, I rolled under him and knocked him down. I ran over to him and put my katana to his neck before he could get up.

"I win.

" I smirked.

"That you did." Optimus' chuckle was music to my audio receptors. "Now would you please let me up?"

"Yes, because he needs to come explain to Agent Fowler why we have some new recruits here." A voice said.

We both looked up and saw Ratchet standing in the door looking very irritated. I let Optimus up and sheathed my katanas.

"I had fun." I smiled softly as Optimus and I walked back to the main room.

"As did I." Optimus said and I could have sworn I saw him smirk.

"_Ask him for a drive." Nightshade said through our sibling bond._

"Uh Optimus, can I ask you something?" I asked nervously.

"_You owe me BIG TIME!" I screamed through our sibling bond._

"_Just trying to help with love." Nightshade smirked._

"What is it Shadowstalker?" Optimus asked as he turned to face me.

"Well I, I mean, uh, well..," I stuttered before I managed to finally say, "Would you, uh, like to go for a drive and see the sunset with me later? I hear we can get a good view on a cliff near base." _"Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes!"_

"I would love to." Optimus smiled.

I smiled in return as he walked over to Agent Fowler. I tapped Arcee's shoulder and motioned for her to come here. I lead her to my quarters and as soon as I shut the door, thank Primus these walls and doors are sound proof, I squealed in happiness.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" I squealed.

Arcee just looked at me. "Shadow, what happened?"

I grabbed her shoulders and I'm pretty sure I was grinning like a lunatic right now while looking a little wild in the optics. "Optimus and I are going to watch the sunset together. We're going on a date even though he doesn't know that yet. Yes! Haha!"

Arcee optics widened and she hugged me. "Oh my Primus Shadow, congratulations!"

I squealed again. "This is the best day ever!"

"Are you going to tell him?" Arcee asked.

"Maybe." I shrugged. "I don't know! I may drop a hint, but I'm not sure I'll tell him directly."

Arcee smiled. "That's good enough for me."

**Optimus P.O.V.**

After Shadowstalker asked me to go watch the sunset with her, I immediately knew my answer.

"I would love to." I smiled.

All she did was smile at me as I walked over to Agent Fowler. In my helm, I was doing backflips of joy. I truly did love Shadowstalker and I didn't know if she felt the same way or not. Hopefully tonight I would be able to find out.

"Prime!" Agent Fowler yelled.

"Yes Special Agent Fowler?" I asked.

"How come you didn't inform me about your new recruits?" Agent Fowler asked. I noted that he seemed more annoyed than angry.

"They just arrived yesterday. I was letting our new members to our team get accustomed to the base first." I stated.

"I can see your reasoning Prime. Just make sure you update me if something else like this happens." Agent Fowler sighed.

"I will do my best Agent Fowler." I stated.

Agent Fowler nodded and went in to the elevator. He nodded at me just before the elevator door closed. I sighed as I went to get Shadowstalker since the sun was going to set soon.

**Shadowstalker P.O.V.**

I paced around my quarters while Arcee only watched me amused.

"Calm down Shadow before you give yourself a spark attack." She said.

I looked over to her. "You can't blame me for being nervous! This is my love life we're talking about. Have you even fallen in love once?"

"Maybe." Arcee mumbled.

I stopped my pacing and looked at her. "Say what? You're serious?"

"Yeah I've fallen in love recently." Arcee admitted. "With someone around base too."

"Oh Primus don't tell me its Bulkhead." I gasped.

Arcee waved her helm frantically. "No! No! No! It's not him."

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Nightshade." Arcee mumbled quietly.

"So you're in love with my brother? Wasn't expecting that." I stated.

"You're not mad?" Arcee asked.

I scoffed. "Why would I be mad? I'm in love with a freaking Prime for Primus sake!"

A knock on my door stopped our conversation. I opened it and saw Optimus waiting there. "Are you ready?"

I nodded and waved at Arcee. All she did was give me a thumbs up. I smiled and walked beside Optimus as we walked in to the main room. We both transformed in to our vehicle forms and sped off.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Arcee sprinted in to the main room with everyone behind her. "Ratchet, I need you to do me a favor."

"If you want me to spy on Optimus and Shadow then I'm already ahead of you. Come look." Ratchet smirked.

Everyone gathered around the screen and saw Optimus and Shadowstalker on a cliff watching the sunset. Ratchet turned up the volume so they could hear what they were saying.

**Shadowstalker P.O.V.**

I watched the sunset with Optimus on the cliff. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Indeed." Optimus answered. "This planet is nothing like Cybertron, but its beauty can compare to it."

I smiled as I felt his servo grasp mine. "Yeah. Sometimes when I just need some time alone, I just come up here."

"I can see why." Optimus chuckled.

I turned to face him and I was thankful that he was not looking my way. "Hey Optimus, there's something I need to tell you."

Optimus sighed. "There's something I need to tell you also."

"What is it?" I asked softly.

Optimus turned to me and grasped both of my servos. "Shadowstalker, you are the most beautiful femme I've ever met. Ever since I was Orion Pax, I always thought this way about you."

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I love you." Optimus whispered.

I just sat there trying to process what he had told me. Did he actually love me? I received my answer when he _kissed me! _I was so in shock but I returned the kiss. When we finally separated, we were both smiling.

"So how is this going to work out now that we're officially together?" I asked.

"We'll make it work. I promise." Optimus smiled.

It was nighttime now so we got up and drove back to base.

**Back at Base**

"Did he actually just kiss her?" Raf asked.

Terra and Miko nodded dumbly while Jack was having trouble picking his jaw up off the ground. Arcee and Nightshade fist bumped.

"I knew they would admit it someday!" Nightshade exclaimed as he did a little happy dance.

Arcee smirked. "I thought I was going to have to tell Optimus myself."

"How'd you guys know?" A voice said.

They turned around to see Optimus looking as calm as ever and Shadowstalker looking annoyed.

**Shadowstalker's P.O.V.**

"Well we may have spied on you." Ironhide said.

Since I was in too good a mood at the moment all I did was shrug and walked to my quarters for some well deserved recharge. The last thought I could think was this:

"_I'm actually dating Optimus Prime." I thought happily._

**The Next Day**

We were all gathered around the monitor watching Wheeljack's ship.

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone." Arcee announced.

"You think he's here to visit?" Raf asked.

"Maybe him and the others that were with him will stay." Miko said excitedly.

"He'd have to find his own human though." Terra shrugged.

I shook my head. "Don't even think about it Terra."

"I wasn't." Terra smirked. "I was just thinking about how my guardian is dating Optimus Prime."

I blushed and stated. "Ah shut up."

"Ground bridge cycling up." Ratcher reported just before the bridge started sparking. The medic slammed his fist down on the ground bridge controls and they started working again. "Blasted scraplets! Equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

"So Wheeljack's going to land halfway around the world and then you'll bridge him here?" Jack asked as Optimus and I walked over to him.

"We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship." Optimus said.

"If the 'Cons find our base, we might be able to hold them off but not for long." I added.

Miko ran down the steps over to Bulkhead who was pacing in anticipation. "Dude, I never seen you so stoked."

"Oh you're gonna love Wheeljack! We were like brothers. And tonight we are gonna party!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

"Sweet!" Miko exclaimed.

Just then a ping came from the monitors. We all walked over to the monitors where Decepticons were closing in fast on Wheeljack.

"Decepticons." I growled.

"They're closing fast on Wheeljack's position." Arcee piped in.

"Con scum." Ironhide growled.

I just remembered that he was also in the Wreckers as well.

"Starscream just won't leave you guys alone for one day will he?" Terra asked.

I snorted. "This is 'Scream we're talking about."

Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and I walked over to the ground bridge. Optimus grabbed my servo before I left.

"Be careful." He whispered as he kissed me. Hey if everybody knows we're dating, there's nothing wrong with expressing in public.

"Always am." I whispered.

Bulkheard turned back to Ratchet. "Open the bridge Ratchet. We're missing all the action."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge and turned back to us. "I'll prepare sickbay."

I scoffed. "Who for the 'Cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about."

With that being said, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and I ran through the ground bridge. When we arrived on the other side, Arcee and Bumblebee immediately deployed their blasters while Bulkhead and I just looked around. I finally caught sight of Wheeljack, aka my ex-boyfriend, defeating the last drone.

"You guys can come out now." Wheeljack called.

We turned to his ship to see Mirage, Skids, Mudflap, and Que come out. I shook my head.

Bulkhead laughed. "I taught him that."

"Ever think I might need a hand here?" Wheeljack joked playfully.

"What?" I asked. "And spoil the show?"

"You missed one." Arcee stated.

I deployed my ion displacer and shot the drone's head off. "Not anymore."

Wheeljack, Mirage, Skids, Mudflap, and Que walked up to us.

"If this is all ya got, the planet's in bigger trouble than I thought." Wheeljack commented.

Bulkhead ran up to Jackie and hugged him while laughing. "Jackie!"

I laughed. "Still the same ole."

Wheeljack laughed. "Watch the finish you old wrecking ball."

Mirage walked up to Arcee. "Long time, no see."

Arcee laughed and punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Ah can it 'Rage."

Wheeljack had finally ripped himself from Bulkhead and walked over to me. "Well if it isn't Wreckin' gal herself. You still beating the slag out of 'Cons?"

I scoffed and rolled my optics. "When don't I?"

"That's my girl." Wheeljack and I fist bumped.

"Bumblebee, I didn't know you were here." Que said as he came up to Bumblebee.

"I'm here Que." 'Bee said.

"Hey Mudflap, look who's here." Skids said as he and his twin walked over to me.

"Yeah, it's hot stuff." Mudflap stated.

I walked over to them and growled. "Just so you know I'm already in a relationship so don't try flirting with me."

Mirage stared at me in shock. "Who are you with?"

"Optimus." I shrugged.

Wheeljack tensed and Bulkhead knew he had to ease the tension so he called for a bridge. "Hey Ratchet, send a bridge."

The ground bridge opened and we all ran through and in to the base. The bridge started sparking and thankfully we were out of it. Ratchet sighed and began repairing it.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack walked over to where Miko was. "Hey Jakcie, come here! Meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us."

"Hiya." Miko said.

Wheeljack bent down to look at her. "You keeping Bulkheaad out of trouble?"

"I try." Miko said. "But trouble finds us anyway."

"We're going to get along just fine." Wheeljack said.

I felt someone's arms wrap around my waist and looked back to see Optimus with a smile. I kissed his cheek as he let me go.

"We'll hang out later." I said softly. "You have some introductions to do."

Optimus only nodded and walked off in the direction of the new Autobots. I felt someone whack me on the helm and turned around to see Elita and Chromia standing there.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"Oh we just felt like whacking you." Chromia said sarcastically.

"I still cannot get over the fact that you love Optimus." Elita shook her head.

I only shrugged. "I've loved him since he was Orion Pax."

"Well, I just hope you two have a great future." Chromia smiled softly.

I smiled. "Thanks 'Mia."

I looked back over to Wheeljack and Bulkhead who had finally caught my attention.

"Then let's get this party started." Bulkhead exclaimed, clamping Wheeljack on the back and making him stumble forward.

Wheeljack turned to looked at him and they both chest bumped. I vaguely heard Ratchet say 'Oh joy'. I laughed to myself and I watched as Miko went to hook her guitar up. I looked over to Optimus as he began to walk away. I walked over to him.

"Hey where are you going?" I asked him.

"I was merely going for a drive." Optimus said.

I rolled my optics. "Primes don't party?"

All Optimus did was nod, although sheepishly, and walked out of base and transformed. He blinked his headlights at me and drove away. I sighed.

"Stubborn mech." I muttered.

"Hey Shadow!" Nightshade called.

I turned around and walked over to Nightshade. I stopped right in front of him to see everyone, except the humans, smiling slyly at me.

"What is it?" I rose an optic ridge.

"Why don't you sing us a song Wreckin' gal?" Wheeljack suggested.

"Sono d'accordo con Ombra Wheeljack. Sei il miglior cantante che conosco." Mirage said in italian.

We all simply stared at him until Terra cleared her throat. I looked down at her.

"He said I agree with Wheeljack Shadow. You're the best singer I know." Terra translated. "And wait a minute, you can sing?" She now looked at me surprised.

"Cool!" Miko exclaimed. "First you're a spy then you can sing. Please sing us something Shadow."

"Well…" I trailed off.

"Oh come on 'sis." Nightshade said. "You know you want to."

"Fine." I sighed. "But I'm using my holoform."

"Fine by us." Bumblebee shrugged.

I grumbled and transformed in to my vehicle form. I activated my holoform which looked the same as before only with a different outfit. This time I was wearing a blank tank top with ruffles in it, black jeans with gold on the pockets, and black boots with a heel on it.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked as Miko handed me a microphone.

"What about "He could be the One" by Hannah Montana?" Terra smirked.

I shrugged. "Fine by me." I knew the real reason why she wanted me to sing this song. It reminds her of Optimus and me. Not that I really blame her.

I gripped the microphone and started singing.

_Smooth talkin' So rockin'_

_He's got everything that a girl's wantin'_

_Guitar cutie He plays it groovie_

_And I can't keep myself from doing something stupid_

_Think I'm really falling for his smile_

_Get butterflies when he says my name_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me, telling me_

_Maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He's lightning _

_Sparks are flyin'_

_Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and_

_I'm goin' crazy_

_About him lately_

_And I can't help myself from how my heart is racing_

_Think I'm really digging on his vibe_

_He really blows me away_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me, telling me_

_Maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_And he's got a way_

_Of making me feel_

_Like everything I do is_

_Perfectly fine_

_The stars are aligned when I'm with him_

_And I'm so in to him_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_And when he's looking at me_

_I wanna get all sentimental_

_He's got something special_

_He's got something special_

_I can hardly breathe_

_Something's telling me, telling me_

_Maybe he could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

_He could be the one_

I smiled and gave Miko, who was shocked beyond all belief, back the microphone. I deactivated my holoform and transformed back in to my real form. Bumblebee was waving his arms around frantically telling me how great I am.

I laughed. "Thanks 'Bee."

"You were great Shadow." Jazz stated as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder.

I laughed and looked down at Miko. I winked. Miko understood what I meant and hooked up her guitar.

"Now let's get this party started." Miko said as she started playing her guitar.

Bulkhead and Wheeljack went over to the corner with a ball of metal and started lobbing. Arcee, Jack, Terra, and I sat on the sidelines watching them.

"Come on Jackie, show me what ya got!" Bulkhead exclaimed.

Wheeljack grunted and threw the ball all the way to Bulkhead, sending the giant mech a good five feet back.

Bulkhead laughed. "Nice lob." He then threw the ball back to Wheeljack, sending him a good seven feet back.

"So what's that about?" Jack asked.

"It's called lobbing. A favorite past time on Cybertron." Arcee said.

"Especially among Warrior Class." I added.

"Come on Raf." Miko said. "Show us some moves."

I looked down at her and Raf just to see what would happen.

"Oh alright." Raf said.

Terra laughed. "Of course. The robot dance wins again."

Bumblebee was watching Raf and I had a feeling he was going to start dancing. I was right because he actually started doing the dance.

I snickered. "Bumblebee doing the robot dance is just classic!"

Terra looked over at 'Bee and laughed. Jack looked around.

"Where's Optimus?" He asked.

"He went for a drive." I said. At Jack's questioning look, I added, "Primes don't party."

"That they don't." Elita said as she walked over to us along with Chromia.

"Coming at ya!" Bulkhead yelled as he threw the ball to Wheeljack.

Wheeljack, however, didn't catch the ball and it banged against the wall. Ratchet had to move out the way before he got hit by it and instead the ball hit the ground bridge causing me to struggle not to laugh at Ratchet's face.

"You know I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!" He yelled.

I snickered. "And the Hatchet strikes again."

"Hey Shadow, want to come tell some war stories with us?" Bulkhead asked as he, Wheeljack, and Ironhide were about to walk over to the side of the room with Miko.

I shrugged. "Fine by me. Want to come Terra?" I looked down at her.

She nodded eagerly. "Sure! I've been waiting for those war stories."

"I guess I'll come too." Jack said as Arcee sat him down on the floor.

I helped Terra down and sat her beside Jack. I walked over to Bulkhead and leaned against the wall.

"So what story goes first?" I asked.

**Three Minutes Later**

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by 'Cons, so what does Wheeljack do?" Bulkhead asked.

At the kids excited looks, I laughed and said, "Tell 'em Jackie." I was now grateful that I was actually assigned to that mission with the Wreckers that time.

Wheeljack laughed. "Well what I do best."

Bulkhead laughed. "He smacked his only grenade in to the primary heat exchanger."

"Yeah seemed like a good idea at the time." Wheeljack shrugged.

I laughed. "The fragging joint went supernova!"

"Awesome." Miko and Terra said.

"Yeah, I'm still picking shrapnel out of my backside." Bulkhead chuckled.

"I'm not surprised." Arcee joked. "Given the size of your backside."

Bumblebee stated, "Oh she got you good that time."

"There it is Jackie's signiature. One grenade, one shot." Ironhide said before waving his servo in front of Wheeljack's face. "Hey, you alright?"

"What?" Wheeljack asked.

"You don't seem like yourself." Bulkhead said.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack asked while standing up.

"Well you seem quiet." I said worried.

"Ah I've been stuck in a can to long." Wheeljack said. "I should go topside before I get stir crazy."

"I have patrol in the morning. You can come with." Bulkhead offered.

"Let's go now." Wheeljack said.

I narrowed my optics at Wheeljack. "And break up the party?"

"Shadow's right. Come on Jackie, the gang's loving you." Ironhide said.

"You got to tell them about the battle of Darkmount Pass." Bulkhead pleaded.

"You tell 'em." Wheeljack declined. "You're better at it. How about if Miko here shows me the rest of your base?"

"Well sure Jackie." Bulkhead laughed. "Go ahead."

"I'm coming too." Terra decided as she and Miko jumped off the crate they were standing on.

"Tour starts now." Miko said. "Do you play any instruments? Can you fly? Have you trashed more Decepticons than Bulkhead?"

Terra shook her head. "That girl is going to be the end of me." She then ran after them.

Bulkhead and Ironhide stared at Wheeljack with an emotion that I couldn't place. Arcee, Bumblebee, and I shared a look and Arcee finally asked, "You two alright?"

"Yeah just out of sorts I guess." Ironhide said.

Chromia smirked. "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"That Miko's making a new friend?" Bulkhead laughed but then he turned serious.

"Something's just not right about Wheeljack." Ironhide said.

"Bulkhead, Ironhide, really?" Elita asked. "He's traveled galaxies. You two haven't seen the mech for centuries. He could just be rocket lagged, or you know 'Bots do change."

"Not Jackie." I said causing everyone to look at me. "What? I dated Wheeljack for crying out loud!"

Jazz suddenly smirked. "Hey, maybe we could get Shadow to spy on Wheeljack?"

"NO!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" Jack asked.

I stuttered for a second before saying, "Okay one I will not spy on Wheeljack just for the heck of it and two he's Wheeljack for crying out loud!"

Jazz rose an optic ridge. "Okay then."

"Look, I know Wheeljack better than anyone." Bulkhead said.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Wheeljack asked as he, Terra, and Miko walked back in the room.

"Oh we were just telling the guys about you and us at the Battle of Dark Mount Pass." Ironhide stated.

"That's a heck of a story." Wheeljack chuckled.

"Yep. Tell it." I hissed.

"Talk, talk, talk. How about after we go off roading?" Miko asked.

"Miko, stay out of this." Bulkhead stated.

"Bulkhead easy." Arcee said.

"I'm not sure I," Wheeljack started by was cut off.

"Tell it." I hissed.

"Fine you want to live in the past Shadowstalker." Wheeljack stated, shocking me. He _always_ called me Wreckin' gal. He said, "The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. 'Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Bulkhead and I engaged the enemy, left them for scrap. Then I made us a way out using their backsides as stepping stones across the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

"Yeah that's exactly how it happened." Bulkhead said, looking like he had more to say.

Wheeljack smiled slightly on victory. That victory was soon crushed.

"Except for one little thing." Bulkhead said.

Wheeljack's face was priceless. Bulkhead's optics narrowed. "I wasn't there. I had already left the Wreckers to join up with Optimus. But you wouldn't know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record."

"Bulkhead, what does that have to do with-Woah!" Miko screamed.

The fake Wheeeljack had grabbed Miko and jumped over by the ground bridge.

"Stand back or I'll squeeze her in to pulp." A familiar voice said.

"Makeshift." I growled.

Makeshift seemed to study me for a moment before growling. "Well if it isn't the commander herself."

"Commander?" Terra exclaimed.

"Yeah I _used_ to be a commander in the war." I said.

"She was because I was on her team. We were some of the best spies in the Autobot ranks." Mirage added.

Makeshift chuckled. "And I see you have you former second in command her too. This just gets better and better by the second."

"Wheeljack, what are you doing?" Miko exclaimed.

I facepalmed and groaned while Bulkhead said, "Decepticon coward! Let the girl go, and face me!"

"Don't fret. Plenty of fighting to come." Makeshift said, using his real voice.

"Is there a real Wheeljack?" Jack asked, clearly panicked.

"Of course there is!" I exclaimed.

"And I expect Lord Starscream is making sport of him." Makeshift smirked.

Ironhide, Bulkhead, and I growled and narrowed our optics. While Makeshift glanced at the ground bridge, I snuck away and activated my cloak. I snuck up behind him when he looked around.

"Where's that commander?" Makeshift growled.

I activated my ion displacer and point it at the back of his helm. He turned around and saw nothing. That was until I deactivated my cloak.

"Hurt Miko and I swear to Primus you're fragged." I sneered.

I was caught by surprise when he grabbed me by my throat.

"Shadowstalker!" Nightshade screamed.

I deactivated my ion displacer and tried to make him let go of me. "You creation of a glitch! Let me go."

"The commander is losing her touch." Makeshift sneered.

"What part of I'm not a commander anymore don't you get?" I growled.

Makeshift only laughed and walked over to the ground bridge which was almost done with the defrag process.

"Slag." I swore under my breath.

"_Kick the mech Shadow!" Nightshade screeched through the bond._

_I growled as Makeshift tightened his grip around my neck. "I'm not risking Miko getting killed. She's become too much of a little sister, along with Terra of course, for that! Plus Bulkhead would have my helm."_

"About time." Makeshift said as he activated the ground bridge.

I tried to reach his servo, but his grip tightened even more causing me to hiss in pain. Miko was struggling to get out of his servo as well. Makeshift walked in front of the bridge.

"Let's get this party started." He said.

The next thing I knew I was falling towards Nightshade who grabbed me just before I hit the ground and Miko was falling in Bulkhead's servos. Nightshade helped me up and I rubbed my neck.

"Frag, this hurts like the Pit." I hissed.

Bulkhead sat Miko down and they stared at someone. I looked up and gasped, but I hissed in pain again as a crippling pain ran through my throat.

"_I won't be talking until Ratchet patches this up." I thought._

"Hey Wreckin' Gal." Wheeljack smirked.

All I did was wave since I couldn't talk. Nightshade looked at me and I just pointed to my neck.

"Can't talk?" He asked.

I nodded slightly. Nightshade only sighed.

"I'd shut the hole before the stink comes through." Wheeljack said.

Ratchet did just that and turned off the ground bridge. Arcee walked over to me.

"You're neck hurts to much you can't talk?" She asked.

I nodded again but I hissed in pain as I rubbed my neck. Arcee winced.

"Scrap, how much damage did he do?" She muttered as we began to watch the battle.

Wheeljack and Makeshift both unsheathed their twin swords and started circling each other. Bulkhead banged his fist together and Ironhide powered up his cannons. Wheeljack stopped them.

"Ugly's mine." He stated.

That was all that was said before Wheeljack and Makeshift started fighting. Their swords were going left and right.

"Which one is the real Wheeljack?" Raf asked.

Miko pointed her finger around randomly before grabbing her head. "I lost track."

I smiled, although it was practically _filled_ with pain, when the real Wheeljack pinned down Makeshift with his sword.

"That's my Jackie." Bulkhead smirked.

"You," Wheeljack looked at Ratchet. "Hit the switch. It's time to take out the trash."

Bulkhead walked up to Wheeljack while Ironhide just watched with a smirk. Wheeljack motioned to Makeshift and said, "All yours buddy."

Ratchet activated the ground bridge. Bulkhead picked up Makeshift and turned to me.

"Would you like to do the honors of being the best grenade specialist there is besides Jackie?" He smirked.

I took a grenade off the side of my hip ad trapped it on to Makeshift. I stood back and gave Bulk a thumbs-up. Bulkhead nodded and spun around before throwing Makeshift through the ground bridge.

"Nice lob." Wheeljack told Bulkhead.

Another crippling pain went through my throat causing me to grab it, thought not tight, and hiss in pain. Everyone looked over to me in worry, especially Nightshade, Arcee, and Wheeljack.

"Shadow, you okay?" Miko asked.

I only shook my head and no matter how much I didn't want to, let out a whimper of pain and pointed to my throat.

"Makeshift must've squeezed her throat too hard." Chromia said.

Another crippling pain ripped through my throat and I whimpered again. Ratchet walked over to me.

"Med-bay. Now." He said.

Just as he said that, Optimus drove in. He transformed and looked around before his optics landing on me while I was holding my throat and crying in pain.

"Shadowstalker, what happened?" Optimus asked as he walked over to me.

I looked at Bulkhead who understood what I wanted him to do.

"Well Wheeljack was actually Makeshift in disguise and he grabbed her throat very tightly and now she's in pain." Bulkhead explained. "But this is the real Wheeljack now."

Optimus only nodded. Ratchet pointed to the med-bay and I rolled my optics. I walked in to the med-bay and I'm pretty sure everyone was following me. I sat down on the berth and waited as Ratchet scanned my throat.

"Hmm." He said. "It's just a minor injury. Makeshift simply squeezed your vocal cords tightly and you won't be able to speak for a while."

"So she won't be able to talk anymore?" Nightshade squeaked.

"I didn't say that." Ratchet snapped irritably. "She just won't be able to talk for a week or two while her self-repair systems do the work. Shadow will be able to talk soon." He then turned to me. "And you better not try to talk at all! That will just worsen the damage."

"_Ask him how do I talk." I told my brother through our bond._

"She said how will she be able to talk to anyone then?" Nightshade asked Ratchet.

At the looks he received, he simply said, "Sibling bond."

Ratchet grumbled and walked over to get a bracelet like thing. He strapped it to my wrist.

"All you have to do is think what you want to say and your voice will come through the bracelet." He explained.

I nodded and thought what I wanted to say. Soon enough my voice said through the bracelet, "Thanks Ratchet."

Said 'Bot only nodded and walked out of the med-bay. The rest of us followed after him and went to our quarters while Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee took the kids home. Terra rode with Bulkhead since Ratchet told me don't leave base. I walked in to my quarters and as soon as my helm hit the berth, I was out like a light.

**The Next Day**

Arcee and I were watching the kids and Bumblebee dance to Miko playing her guitar. I laughed slightly. My laughter faded as soon as heard Wheeljack start talking.

"About that Bulk, now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there." He stated.

"Wait you're leaving?" Miko asked as she, Jack, Raf, and Terra ran up to him.

Arcee and I walked over to the others and joined them.

"Well, because some 'Bots never change." Bulkhead laughed.

"Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven her." Optimus smiled slightly.

"Jackie never stays, but he always come's back." Ironhide stated as he, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead fist-bumped.

Wheeljack smiled at me. "Hope your throat gets better Wreckin' gal."

I smiled and said through the bracelet, "Thanks Jackie."

Soon enough we were out where Wheeljack had first landed. Mirage, Que, Skids, and Mudflap had decided to stay and join Team Prime.

"There's room for two Bulk, even with a backside like yours." Wheeljack chuckled. "Who knows what we might find out there. Some of the old crew."

Bulkhead turned around and looked at us, mainly Miko. He then looked at me, which kind of surprised me.

"Ha, sounds like fun Jackie but my ties are here now with them. With her. Plus with how many missions Shadow's been on with us she's practically Wrecker too." Bulkhead said.

Miko and I glanced at each other and smiled at Bulkhead. Wheeljack looked at Miko.

"If anything happens to my favorite Wrecker, I'm coming after you." Wheeljack smirked. He then looked at me, "You better be helping her too Wreckin' gal."

"We'll take good care of him." Miko and I said.

Miko pulled out her phone. "Now say cheese." She then took a picture of Bulk and Jackie.

We all watched as Wheeljack got on his ship and left. He then took off and flew away to who knows where. I smiled as I watched him leave. My smile got even bigger as Optimus wrapped an arm around my waist. Even with an injury, I knew this is just the beginning.

**And that my friends is another chapter of Femme Spy. Yes Shadow and Wheeljack used to be a couple so don't go asking. Why she broke up with him will be explained next chapter possibly. Next chapter the femmes of the base, and Miko and Terra will be coming alone too, are going to have some time alone. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	9. Girl Talk

**Disclaimer: Hello everyone! Here is another fantastic chapter of Femme Spy. Shadow is still in recovery though you'll find out more in the actual chapter. Mirage, Que, Mudflap, and Skids have become permanent members of Team Prime. (Shadowstalker: I would have taken Sideswipe and Sunstreaker over them. Me: Well you're going to have to deal with these too lugnuts for now.) Okay, so this chapter we get to see how our femmes of the base hang out. GIRL TIME! I hope you like this. Oh and remember Shadow is still talking through that bracelet. Enjoy!**

Chapter 9

"Alright Shadowstalker, now I know this might hurt a bit but I need to know how your voice is." Ratchet said. "Try saying just one word without the bracelet."

"Autobot." I said, though my voice was horse and it hurt like Pit. Well at least not as much as before.

Ratchet hummed in thought. "Does it hurt as much as before?"

"No." I said through the bracelet this time.

"Okay then." Ratchet stated as he scanned my throat. "Your vocal processor is starting to get better as well. My guess is that it will probably be a couple more days before you can talk again. A week at the most."

I nodded and left the med-bay. I walked in to the main room where Terra and Miko were playing a video game. Jack and Raf were on a trip with their families so they couldn't come to base today.

"Hey, have you guys seen Optimus?" I asked.

"He said him, Bulkhead, Nightshade, and Bumblebee were going to scout out an energon signal in the Himalayas." Terra answered as she and Miko abandoned their game and walked over to me.

"I wish I could've gone." Miko groaned.

I chuckled. "I wonder why they didn't let you go. If it was just an energon signal. Oh, and I have some good news!"

"What is it Shadow?" Terra asked.

"The Doc Bot said I could use my voice in a couple more days or a week." I answered happily.

"Awesome!" Miko and Terra exclaimed.

"Yep. Though I can use my real voice though." I shrugged.

"Well why don't you?" Terra asked.

"Because it hurts like scrap." I stated.

"Oh right." Miko said. "Jeez, who knew an Autobot could lose their voice?"

I only shrugged. Arcee, Chromia, and Elita walked in to the main room and over to me.

"Hey Shadow, we have to ask you something." Chromia smirked along with Elita and Arcee.

"What are you planning?" I asked. "You have that smirk on your face."

"We just wanted to ask if you wanted to just have some girl time with us." Elita smirked. "After all, you want to look good for you mech don't you?"

"Well, I, uh, maybe." I mumbled as a light shade a pink made its way to my faceplate. I then looked at Arcee. "You're agreeing to this? I thought you hated girly things."

Arcee only smirked at me and I growled. Terra looked up at me.

"Oh come on Shadow, it can't be that bad. Plus me and Miko will be there." Terra motioned to herself and Miko.

I sighed. "Fine I'll come, but you guys owe me big time."

"Deal." Chromia said. "Now come on. We have to show you something."

I followed Chromia, Elita, and Arcee to the wash racks with Miko and Terra right behind us.

I looked around. "So do you have to show me?"

"Well first this." Chromia said as she, Elita, and Arcee pulled out giant buckets of water and smirked evily.

Miko and Terra grabbed a hose that I honestly have no idea where it came from. I immediately caught on to their plan and my optics widened.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "No, no, no, no, no. You guys are out of your fragging minds."

Elita's smirk widened and she threw the water on me causing me to do a very un-warrior like shriek.

"Attack!" Miko and Terra screamed as they fired up the hose.

Chromia and Arcee immediately threw their buckets of water on me too and Miko and Terra were firing at me with a hose. I was shrieking the entire time.

"Oh come on guys quit it!" I screamed.

"Not until your armor is shining like the sun Shadow." Miko screamed with laughing in glee.

"Alright girls, get the soap." Terra ordered.

"What?" I asked.

I noticed Arcee's bucket was starting to create foam and bubbles. My optics widened.

"Oh slag." I cursed.

Chromia's bucket, as well as Elita's, were starting to bubble too. Miko looked at Terra.

"Set it to foam." She said.

I laughed nervously. "Oh come on guys, can't we just do something else for fun?" That was all I was able to say before I was sprayed with soap and water for fifteen minutes. I spit out bubbles and wiped my mouth before glaring at the girls.

"So help me Primus!" I exclaimed.

"Aww, is little Shadow having a bad day?" Arcee cooed causing me to glare at her.

"Bad day is an understatement." I mumbled.

I felt water hit me and I shrieked. I turned around to see Terra spraying me with water, which made the soap fall of. Soon enough all the soap was off and I was soaking wet.

"Now for the drying off part. You can do that yourself Shadow." Miko stated as Chromia handed me a towel.

They all stepped out of the wash rack and I dried off. In about six minutes, I was completely dry and my armor was shining clean. I stepped outside and Chromia whistled.

"Now that your armor is all clean, we can paint it." She said.

I immediately denied. "Oh no! I am not having my armor painted a different color."

"Oh no we weren't going to do that." Elita reassured me. "We were just going to get the same colors and repaint it. With all the battles you've been in, your paints faded and rusted."

"Okay I admit you do have a point." I sighed. "Promis you guys aren't going to repaint it?"

"No that's Sides' and Sunny's job." Arcee said before she became worried. "Why were you so nervous we were going to repaint it?"

"It's a long story." I muttered.

"Alright then." Arcee said, dismissing the subject obviously getting that I don't want to talk about it.

We all then walked in to the Rec Room where I saw four jars of paint. The colors were black, gold, purple, and hot pink. I walked over to the giant couch and sat down while Chromia grabbed the black paint, Elita grabbed the hot pink paint, and Arcee grabbed the gold paint. Terra and Miko _somehow_ managed to push the purple paint over to me and they both grabbed two paintbrushes.

"Alright, let's get this party started." Miko said as she turned on a radio.

I grinned when a familiar song came on. "I love this song!"

Everyone stared at me amused. All I did was blink. "What?"

They only shook their heads as they started redoing my paint job. I absolutely loved this song. It was "Turn me on" by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. I was humming to the song until it finally ended. It was a coincidence that Arcee, Chromia, Elita, Terra, and Miko had finally finished my paintjob. I looked down at my paintjob and smiled. It was the same as before but it was shinier.

"You guys do know you didn't have to do all this." I said.

Arcee only smiled. "We know. But you've had a rough couple of weeks. I thought you could use a day off."

I only smiled and said, "Thank's Arcee."

"What's going on in here?" A voice asked.

I turned around to Optimus standing by the door. When his optics landed on me, he looked like he was about to faint.

"I see you've had a makeover." He finally said after getting out of his shock.

"Yeah I did." I smiled softly.

"Well I have been meaning to ask you something Shadow." Optimus said.

I smiled. "What is it Optimus?"

"When is your Creation Day?" He asked.

"Creation Day?" Terra asked.

"It's the human equivalent to a birthday." I said. I then turned back to Optimus, "And to answer your question Optimus, it's in three weeks on Friday."

"Thank you." Optimus seemed to smirk before he walked away.

I frowned. "Okay that was just weird."

"Maybe he's planning to get you something for you birthday." Miko said.

I only shrugged. "It's possible."

"I bet Night's helping him too." Arcee smirked.

I only shrugged and then I smirked. "Says the femme who's in love with the mech."

Chromia's and Elita's jaws drooped, Miko and Terra were struggling not to grin like maniacs, Arcee's whole face went red, and I was smirking like a madman.

"You're in love with Nightshade?" Chromia gasped.

"Well, maybe, I, uh," Arcee facepalmed out of embarrassment. "Yes I am."

"Hey Shadow, I've been meaning to ask you something." Miko stated as she jogged over to me.

"What is it Miko?" I asked.

"How did you and Wheeljack break up?" Miko asked.

"Miko!" Terra exclaimed. "That is the last thing you ask a girl!"

I only sighed. "No it's alright. I'm okay with it."

"So how did you guys break up?" Chromia asked.

I sighed again. "Well it happened just before he joined the Wreckers."

_*Flashback*_

"_You are going to do what?!" I screamed._

_Wheeljack winced. "I'm going to join the Wreckers."_

"_But Wheeljack, are you insane?!" I yelled. "You could get yourself killed."_

_Wheeljack wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shadow, don't worry. I know what I'm doing. If I knew I was going to die, I would never join the Wreckers."_

_I whimpered. "But Wheeljack, if I lost you I don't think I could go on. First my parents, then Nightshade just got killed," I trailed off as my intakes hitched painfully._

_Wheeljack rubbed his finger across my helm in a comforting manner. "Don't worry Wreckin' gal. I won't be going down so easily. Plus I heard you unit is supposed to be going on a mission with the Wreckers soon."_

_I sighed. "Wheeljack, I think it's best if we broke up."_

"_What?" Wheeljack reared back surprised._

_I let tears flow down my cheeks. "Think about it for once Wheeljack! I'm a spy and you're going to be a Wrecker! We both go on life threatening missions for crying out loud! If I lost you and I knew I could've done something, I would never be able to live with myself! I'm sorry but we have to." My voice cracked._

"_Can we still be friends?" A heart-broken Wheeljack asked._

_I nodded. "Yeah. Just friends."_

_Wheeljack smiled sadly and walked off to find Ultra Magnus._

_*Flashback End*_

"And that's how we broke up." I stated.

"Can you tell us about a happy moment in your life?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

I smirked as the perfect memory came to mind. "I know just the one."

"Which is it?" Miko asked.

I smiled at Arcee. "The day I met my best friend."

_*Flashback start*_

"_Nightshade, can you take me to the park?" I asked._

_Nightshade dropped whatever he was holding and looked at a 10 year old me. "Why?"_

"_Because I want to get out the house." I chirped happily._

"_So you want me to take you all the way to park just so you can get out the house?" Nightshade rose an eyebrow._

_I nodded. Nightshade sighed before walking over to me and grabbing my small servo. "Well come on Shadow."_

_I squealed happily and walked along with my brother. In about fifteen minutes, we were in the local park in the city of Iacon. _

"_Alright Shadow, you have fifteen minutes to play. We have to get home before mom and dad or we're toast." Nightshade instructed._

_I smiled and nodded and ran off to play. I looked around and decided and wanted to play on the swings. I ran over to the swing and hopped in it. I looked up when I saw another 'Bot come my way. This Cybertronian was obviously a femme. She had dark blue armor with hints of pink and blue and lavender optics. _

"_Hi!" She chirped happily. "I'm Arcee."_

_I smiled. "I'm Shadowstalker."_

_Arcee seemed to be in deep thought. "That's a long name. I think I'll call you Shadow."_

_I laughed. "Everyone does."_

_Arcee laughed and got on the swing beside me. For the fifteen minutes I had left, we talked and talked about only Primus knows what. We actually found out that we had a lot of things in common._

"_Shadow!" Nightshade ran over to me panting._

"_That's my big brother Nightshade." I told Arcee._

"_He seems cute." Arcee muttered._

"_What?" I asked._

"_Nothing." Arcee chirped._

_Nightshade finally made it over to me panting. "Shadow, we have to go. NOW! Mom and Dad are on their way home and if we're not there we're toast." He then looked at Arcee, "Who are you?"_

_I facepalmed. "This is Arcee."_

"_Nice to meet you." Nightshade said before saying to me, "Now let's go before we end up being caught."_

_I nodded and looked over to Arcee, "Do you wanna be best friends?"_

_Arcee's faceplate held the biggest grin I've ever seen. "Sure! Best friends fovever."_

_I smiled. "Best friends forever."_

"_SHADOW!" Nightshade yelled._

"_Gotta go." I said. "Bye!"_

_Nightshade and I then raced back home so we could beat Mom and Dad._

_*Flashback End*_

"And that is how I met Arcee." I smiled.

"Aww that's so sweet!" Terra exclaimed.

"Just wait until you here about all the pranks they pulled." Chromia grumbled.

"Never thought of you as the pranking type Arcee." A voice said.

We all turned around to see Jack standing at the door. I smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Jack?" Arcee asked. "When'd you get here?"

"How'd you get here?" I asked.

"Mom had to bring me back because my relatives were busy for the rest of the week and Nightshade brought me here. Took a while to explain where I was going in a Cadillac Sixteen to Mom." Jack explained. "So what were you guys doing in here?"

We all glanced at each other and I said, "Girl Talk."

**And that is the end of this chapter. The explanation for how Jackie and Shadow broke up was all I could come up with. Oh and does anyone got any ideas for next chapter cause I'm stumped. I'm skipping Convoy, Deus Ex Machina, and Speed Metal. I'm starting just a week before Predatory so I need some ideas. I hope you enjoyed. Shadowstalker Out!**


	10. Emotional Breakdown

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! It's me with another chapter of Femme Spy. So this chapter takes place three days before Predatory so that will be next chapter. Shadow gets her voice back as well. So let's see what happens. Oh and any Autobot that is not in Prime, their vehicle forms are based off the live action films. ENJOY!  
**Chapter 10

"Shadow, come here for a second." Ratchet said.

I frowned in confusion and walked over from my comfy spot on the wall I was leaning on. "Yes?"

"Try saying something without the bracelet." Ratchet instructed.

"Autobot." I said. My voice wasn't hoarse and it didn't hurt but I was too confused to acknowledge it.

"Does it hurt?" Ratchet questioned.

"No." I answered.

"Don't you know what this means femme?" Ratchet asked in an irritated manner.

It took me a moment to realize it. "I can talk?"

Ratchet nodded and he looked like he braced himself for something. I couldn't really blame him.

"I can talk." I laughed happily as I pumped my fist in the air.

Ratchet laughed, which was rare for the old medic. "Alright now. You may be able to talk but your vocal processor isn't completely healed yet. So just settle with small sentences for now. In about a day or two, you should be back to your old self."

"Alright. Do I still need the bracelet?" I asked as I held up my wrist.

Ratchet sighed and pulled the bracelet off my wrist. "Thanks Doc."

He only grunted and I shook my head. I walked away and down the hall to my one destination.

Optimus' quarters.

I opened the door slightly and smiled when I saw him sitting there reading a datapad.

"Now come on Optimus. Reading a data pad all day isn't going to win you a femme." I said jokingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Optimus leaned in to my touch. "I don't care. I already have you."

"I know." I whispered. "I have good news."

"What is it?" Optimus asked as he turned around to face me.

"I can talk." I said.

He finally seemed to take notice that I wasn't wearing the bracelet. "Well this is expected. You always did make a rapid recovery when you're injured."

I laughed. "I guess luck is on my side."

"Optimus, Shadowstalker, the 'Cons are on the move." A voice said.

We both turned around to see Elita standing in the door. I guess Ratchet sent her.

"We'll be in there." Optimus and I said as we both stood up.

Elita nodded and sprinted back to the main room. Optimus and I shared a look and sprinted to the main room as well. When we arrived, Ratchet was typing on the monitors.

"Where are the Decepticons Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"In an area called Sierra Nevada." Ratchet informed.

"Prepare the ground bridge." Optimus stated.

Ratchet nodded and went over to the ground bridge controls. I turned to Miko.

"Stay here Miko." I commanded.

"Aww man." Miko groaned.

I sighed. "How does Bulkhead put up with you?" I muttered.

"Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus bellowed.

We all transformed in to our vehicle forms and sped through the ground bridge at Optimus' command. Soon enough we were on the other side in the Sierra Nevada mountains. I growled when I saw Shockwave and it took every single inch of common sense I possessed not to just go after him. I snuck behind a rock and everyone else followed.

"Looks like they're mining for energon." Bulkhead said.

"You don't say?" Mirage said sarcastically.

We all quieted down as Starscream, who had been with Shockwave, spoke up.

Starscream laughed. "With all this energon, we won't have to restock for a while and the Autobots will run out."

I gripped the rock and everyone else winced when they saw it crumble slightly. _"Don't kill the mech, don't kill the mech, don't do anything stupid, don't do anything stupid."_

"Starscream, even though the Autobot's reserves might deplete there is still one particular Autobot you have to watch out for." Shockwave said.

"And who would that be Shockwave?" Starscream questioned.

"The black femme. Shadowstalker." Shockwave said.

"Don't do anything stupid." I muttered as I gripped the rock tighter.

"I pray you don't." Arcee mumbled.

Starscream laughed. "How would such a weak femme be such of a problem?"

"Do not underestimate her Starscream. If she is capable of taking me on alone, then she is certainly strong." Shockwave stated.

Starscream stuttered before saying, "She managed to take you on? _Alone?_"

"Yes she did. Especially since she has retractable wheels." Shockwave said.

Starscream hummed in thought. "I wonder what would happen if we found someone, maybe two, close to her."

"That would be the most wise course of action." Shockwave said.

"Oh _frag_ no." I hissed as I went to stand up.

Optimus pulled me down. "Don't do anything unwise Shadowstalker."

I grumbled under my breath and looked back over the rock. Starscream and Shockwave were still talking. One thing they said, however, made me snap.

"Do you remember that femme named Waterstrike and the mech named Flamestrike? I remember when they were killed too." Shockwave actually laughed.

I felt my faceplate go hot and red with pure rage and I clenched my fist.

"Shadowstalker wait!" Nightshade hissed.

Ignoring him, I stood up and walked to those two glitch heads. I'm pretty sure my optics had turned blood red like they always do when I am beyond ticked off. They have the nerve to insult the two people I care about most. The two people that raised me.

They have the nerve to talk about my parents.

I growled as soon as I was close enough to them and I heard the others come up behind me. Starscream looked nervous when he saw my red optics, but I didn't care. I looked straight at Shockwave.

"Shadowstalker, you back for a rematch?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I growled furiously.

He didn't have time to attack before I lunged at him in a black blur. I tackled him with unnatural strength, even for a Cybertronian! I punched and kicked at him until I was pulled back by someone.

"Shadow, come down. It's me Optimus. Calm down sweetspark." Optimus whispered in my ear.

My optics when back to their normal crystal blue and pink color and I calmed down a bit. I was still growling at Shockwave though.

"So the leader and the femme are in a relationship now?" Shockwave mumbled.

He then transformed and left without a word. I looked around and saw that Starscream had already fled. Optimus finally let go of me and I collapsed to my knees. I couldn't help but let out a soft sob.

**Normal P.O.V.**

Optimus' spark felt like it had been ripped in half when he saw his love collapsed to her knees on the ground. He knew about the emotional stress she had gone through most of her life and now Shockwave had just reopened old wounds. His spark broke even more when she let out a soft sob. Optimus looked back at the others with a look that said 'Go back to base.' The others seemed to get the message and called for a ground bridge. Optimus bent down beside Shadowstalker. He could see that she was starting to tremble ever so slightly. He knew in about a couple seconds or more that she was going to have an emotional breakdown.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Optimus asked gently.

Shadowstalker only whimpered and shook her head. Optimus' spark shattered at the sight. Standing before him was a strong warrior capable of taking on most of the higher ranking Decepticons. The only 'Con she probably wouldn't be able to take on by herself would probably be Megatron himself! Optimus picked up the femme in his arm. Then the breakdown began.

"Optimus!" Shadowstalker wailed as she clung to him with a death grip.

Optimus gripped her tighter as she trembled even harder. "Shh, Shadowstalker, shh. Calm down. It's going to be alright."

Shadowstalker sniffled. "Optimus, my parent's…" She trailed off as she couldn't even finish the sentence with breaking in to tears again.

"I know Shadowstalker." Optimus whispered as he stroked her helm. "I know."

Shadowstalker gripped Optimus tighter and trembled. She whimpered. "Don't leave me."

Optimus gripped her tighter. "Never."

Shadowstalker continued to cry in to Optimus' chest and Optimus continued to mummer comforting words in to her audio receptors. Soon enough Shadowstalker cried herself to recharge. Optimus picked her up bridal style.

"Ratchet, I need a ground bridge." Optimus spoke in to the com-link.

"_Coming up." Ratchet stated._

The ground bridge opened up a couple feet in front of Optimus. Shadowstalker shifted in his arms and he looked down at her. He caressed her faceplate with a small, sympathy filled smile. He walked inside the ground bridge and was soon in the confides of the base.

"Is she alright?" Jack asked worriedly. Shadowstalker had started to become like a big sister to him, along with Arcee of course, and he didn't like the thought of something bad happening to her.

"She is alright. Shadowstalker is merely recovering from an emotional breakdown." Optimus said.

"What happened out there?" Miko asked.

"Shockwave." Arcee growled with so much hatred towards that one eyed freak.

"Oh joy. We have a freak who is trying to make Shadow's life miserable." Terra groaned.

"I suggest you all get some recharge. It's been a long day." Optimus said.

Everyone agreed and went to their quarters. The kids, with Prime's permission, had agreed to stay at base since today was Saturday. Optimus walked down the halls to his quarters with Shadowstalker still in his arms.

"Optimus." A voice called.

Optimus turned around and looked to see Nightshade walking towards him with a thankful look.

"Do you need something Nightshade?" Optimus asked his old friend.

"I just wanted to thank you." Nightshade said.

"Thank me?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. Shadowstalker has gone through quite a lot. To see her get so attached to you warms my spark. Just treat her well." Nightshade smiled.

"I will." Optimus promised.

Nightshade smiled and nodded. He walked back down the halls to his quarters. Optimus walked in to his quarters and laid on his berth with Shadowstalker on top of him.

"Optimus?" A small voice said.

Optimus looked up to see Shadowstalker looking at him tiredly, her crystal blue and pink optics filled with grief.

"Shh." Optimus whispered. "Go to sleep my shadow."

Shadowstalker gave a small forced smile and laid her helm on his chest. She murmured, "I love you."

"I love you too." Optimus murmured back.

In a minute, the two were fast asleep in each other's arms.

***wipes eyes* Oh I hate having to put Shadowstalker through all this but it's part of the story. And was that scene at the end cute or what? * smiles* Next Chapter: Predatory! And I get to write about how Airachnid is about to get her aft kicked. *smirks* Arcee won't be the only one with some trauma filled moments next chapter. I'm pretty sure you can all guess who I'm talking about so I won't even say anything. Until next time everyone. Shadowstalker Out!**


	11. Game of Predator and Prey

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with a new chapter of Femme Spy! This chapter shall be Predatory! And I'm gonna have a new OC! The only thing I will tell you is that she is a Decepticon. My first 'Cons OC. Oh joy. I was being sarcastic. ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Here is the next chapter of (Me: Shadowstalker? Shadowstalker: *shoots cannon*) FEMME SPY!**

Chapter 11

Arcee, Jack, Terra, and I were walking through a forest. Jack kept flinging his arms around while Terra was laughing at him.

"Man, I wish I brought some insect repellent." Jack said. "The mosquitos on this routine recon are the size of vampire bats. And they drink just about as much blood."

"Quite the ourdoors men. Aren't you Jack?" Arcee smirked.

"You wouldn't happen to be making fun of my survival kit?" Jack asked.

"Maybe she is." I smirked.

"I may not have stinger proof metal skin Arcee and Shadow, but in a pinch I can use my multi-function pocket knife and magnesium fire starter to cook up some freeze dried mac and cheese." Jack said.

"That mac and cheese is good too." Terra smiled.

"You have your tools, we have ours." Arcee said before the scanner she had started beeping.

I checked it out. "What's going on with that thing?"

Arcee ignored me and said, "That's odd. Ratchet's satellite scans were accurate. Subterranean energon deposits don't cause this kind of surge."

"I'm getting a dread feeling that this isn't an energon deposit." I grumbled.

"We'll just have to see." Jack told me as we followed Arcee towards the signal with Terra right behind us.

We walked on for some more before we can to an unbelievable sight.

"What happened here?" Terra asked.

"Crash landing." I replied.

"Stay behind us. Low and close." Arcee said as her and I took off running with Jack and Terra struggling to keep up.

I snuck behind a tree and gasped when I saw what caused the crash landing. Arcee came beside me and all she did was stare at it. Jack and Terra stopped beside us and stared at the ship in awe.

"Autobot?" Jack asked.

"Or Decepticon?" Terra finished.

"Can't tell." Arcee said. "Wait here. Shadow?" She turned to me.

"I know I know." I rolled my optics. "Stay and watch the kids."

Arcee nodded, activated her blaster, and snuck towards the ship. I looked down towards a very worried Jack.

"Don't worry Jack." I said. "Arcee's going to be okay. If anyone can scout out this ship, it's her."

Jack nodded, but he still looked worried. Terra put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. I looked back at the ship, but I was surprised at what I saw. Arcee was leaning against the ship looking a little sick if you asked me.

"Arcee." Jack said as he ran to her.

"Jack, wait." I called. I then facpalmed. "Ah who am I kidding, come on Terra."

"Let's go." Terra said as we ran after Jack.

We finally caught up to Jack and we ran towards Arcee who looked spooked by something.

"Arcee, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"What's got you so spooked?" I added.

"I know who this ship belongs to." Arcee said and her voice was cracking which made me frown.

I didn't hear anything else she said because I went inside the ship to see what could have spooked her so bad. Once I made it to the main room of the ship, I looked around in horror. In many containers there were heads of species that I only heard were extinct. I only knew two people that could do this.

"No." I whispered as I backed out the ship.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" Terra asked making me jump.

"Huh?" I replied dumbly before shaking my helm. "Nothing's wrong Terra."

Terra put her hands on her hips. "Oh really? Explain to me why you're shaking then."

I then tensed up as I stopped shaking. "It's nothing Terra. Honestly." I then looked around. "Wait a sec, where's Arcee and Jack?"

Terra only pointed to the forest. I sighed and jogged after them with Terra running after me. I slid to a stop as I saw Jack standing behind Arcee, who had a very traumatized look on her face. Honestly since we both knew who was on that ship, I couldn't blame her.

"Arcee?" Jack asked, making her snap out of it.

"Oh we're screwed." I mumbled.

"Uh, anyone mind giving the two confused humans an explanation?" Terra asked.

Arcee and I only shared a knowing look and transformed. We both said, "Climb on."

Terra and Jack shared a freaked out look. Terra climbed on me and Jack climbed on Arcee. They both put their helmets on and as soon as they both gripped the handle bars we gunned it. Jack and Terra were screaming.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah." Jack said.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" Terra screamed.

"Arcee!" Jack screamed.

Terra looked up and screamed, "Shadow!"

The reason they were screaming in unison right now is because we just jumped over a gap in the ground. I'm pretty sure they were both terrified out of their minds right now, but we need to keep them in the dark a little longer. Arcee and I landed on the ground and Jack and Terra took off their helmets and glared at us.

"Okay was that really necessary?" Jack asked.

"Shadow to Base." I tried to comm base, but I received no answer. "Scrap!"

"Look we've seen danger before." Terra said.

"Wait here." Arcee told them. "We mean it this time."

"Okay first you both shut us out, now you're ditching us?" Jack asked. "I thought we were your partners."

Arcee and I transformed and looked down at both of them.

"No Jack you're a kid." Arcee said.

"You're only here because this was supposed to be no risk." I said before I leaned down in front of them and said, "Got it?"

Arcee and I didn't give them anytime to answer before we transformed and gunned it. We jumped across that gap again and rode through the forest in search of our foes. I sighed and said, "Maybe we shouldn't have been so hard on them. I mean, they don't have a clue about what's going on."

"I will NOT risk Jack's safety to _her_." Arcee growled.

I didn't say anything else after that and kept on driving through this forest. Finally I swerved to a stop in the middle of a clearing and Arcee followed. We both transformed and I activated my ion displacer while Arcee activated her blaster. I walked ahead of her, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a familiar acid leaking from a tree trunk. I knew I was beginning to tremble slightly too.

_*Flashback*_

"_Shadow to Sonic, requesting rendezvous coordinates." I said as I ran through an old factory._

"_Shadow, you lost again? I'm starting to question your navigation abilities." Sonicflare stated._

_I scoffed. "I'm starting to question your aim. If you had tagged that Drone back at the depot, I wouldn't have had to break rank and save your aft."_

"_I'm guessing you came out ahead?" Sonicflare asked._

_I slowed down to a walk and looked around this abandoned factory. "Try waiting for me this time and I'll give you the details. What's your position?"_

"_About half a breem from the depot." Sonicflare reported. "Think you can get here without causing mischief as always?"_

_I smirked. "Trust me Sonic, if anyone can get to you it- scrap!" I screamed as I was flung back against the wall by some purple net._

_I groaned as I banged my helm on the wall. I saw black spots clouding my vision and the only thing I saw before I blacked out was a femme walking towards me._

_*Time Skip*_

_I groaned as I came back to the world of consciousness. "Where am I?"_

"_I was wondering when you would wake up." A silky, femme voice said from the shadows._

_I growled. "Show yourself you Decepticon punk!"_

"_As you wish." That voice said as a figure came in to the light._

_It was a femme, probably just a little older than me. I was 14 at the time. The femme was black with purple streaks and violet optics, a little unnatural given all the optics of Decepticons I've ever seen are red._

"_Who are you?" I narrowed my optics._

"_My name is Blazestrike" The femme smirked deviously. "And I'm your worst nightmare."_

_Blazestrike brought her finger up to my faceplate and left an acid mark on my face._

_*Flashback end*_

"Shadow, snap out of it!" Arcee yelled.

I jumped. "Huh?"

"I said snap out of it." Arcee said.

I shook my helm. "Sorry about that."

Arcee only shrugged and we both walked through the forest some more. I saw a purple glint and I tapped Arcee on the shoulder.

"What?" She asked and all I did was point to where I could now see clearly a purple, black, and gold spider femme who was about to pounce on a human.

"Not on my watch." Arcee growled as she stood in a position to pounce on Airachnid.

Just when Airachnid pounced, Arcee jumped out and tackled her down a hill. Since Blazestrike wasn't anywhere to be seen, I decided to help her out and I followed her. I jumped off the hill and landed silently beside Arcee. Thank Primus for spy training.

"Arcee." Airachnid said. "Small universe."

"Too small Airachnid." Arcee hissed.

"And I see little Shadow is here as well." A silky voice said and Blazestriker jumped down from a tree.

"Blaze." I sneered. "Long time no see."

"Same here Shadow." Blazestriker sneered.

Airachnid smirked at Arcee. "Still holding a grudge? The war's been over for mega-cycles."

"Tell that to the Decepticons." Arcee said as she got in a fighting position.

"These days my assistant and I travel solo in pursuit of our new hobby." Airachnid declined.

I narrowed my eyes as I remembered her little souvenir case.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked inside of Airachnid's ship and looked around. I gasped as I saw a whole bunch of heads on extinct species._

_*Flashback End*_

Arcee shook her helm. "I got a look at your souvenir case."

"You mean our trophies?" Blazestrike asked. "We collect endangered species."

"Of course they aren't really endangered until they meet us." Airachnid hissed. "And I have a slot reserved for human."

"Not gonna happen." Arcee and I said as we pounced.

Airachnid got tackled by Arcee and Blazestrike and I were pulling off ninja moves like there's no tomorrow. I punched the black femme in the face and she responded by kicking me a couple feet back. I jumped up and roundhouse kicked her in the face and I pinned her down. I saw that Arcee also had Airachnid pinned down. I heard a rustling in the bushes and I looked up.

"Terra?" I whispered.

Terra and Jack were sliding down the hill and running towards us. Using her advantage to my distraction, Blazestrike pushed me off her. I slid back with a grunt and bent down panting. Blazestrike shot some of her purple net stuff at me and pinned me against the wall. I heard a thud and looked beside me to see Arcee struggling in Airachnid's web. I growled and looked back at Blaze.

"Arcee!" Jack shouted as he ran over to her.

"Shadow!" Terra yelled as she ran over to me at full speed.

Airachnid and Blazestrike got this very sadistic look in their eyes. I wasn't in the mood for this so I unsheathed my wrist blade on cut through that net. I then deployed my ion displacer and shot Blaze a couple feet back. She didn't have the strength to get up so she collapsed on the ground unconscious. Airachnid soon landed beside her insufferable assistant. I then looked back down at Terra and Jack.

"We told you to wait for us." Arcee said.

"Well partners don't ditch partners." Jack said as he tried to pull the web off Arcee and Terra tried to pull this fragging net off me.

"Get this through your head." I said. "You're not our partners, you're liabilities."

"I don't believe you." Terra said as she looked at me. "I can see it in your eyes. You're afraid Shadow and you're _never_ afraid."

Her words struck me like a hammer.

_*Flashback*_

_I kept my helm down as Blazestrike circled me for the hundredth time._

"_You know for an Autobot, a spy at that, your resilience is quite impressive." Blazestrike said. "In fact I'm guessing that no matter how much torture or pain I put you through, you'll never crack. Am I right?"_

_I only glared at her and growled. Blazestrike chuckled. "That's what I thought. Now I wish I had been able to capture that partner of yours, but he was simply too quick for me. Plus your blue femme friend is already with me master. But I believe our guests are the jackpot I need."_

_My optics widened slightly in fear, but I didn't show it. The doors to my cell opened and two vehicons came in carrying a femme I knew all too well. The blue paintjob with red streaks, the caliber of weapons just like myself, and the crystal blue and pink optics was all too familiar._

"_Sonicflare?" I gasped in fear._

_The vehicons carried a struggling Sonicflare over to some electrical cuffs and hooked her up._

"_Let me go your worthless scrap piles piece of slag." Ah Sonicflare, gotta love her._

"_What have you done to her?" I asked angrily._

"_Nothing much." Blazestrike said before adding, "Yet. Just tell me what I want to know and, well, you're a pretty smart 'Bot. I'm pretty sure you can imagine the horrors I can do to your beloved partner. And don't tell me you don't know because your unit was specifically ordered to go there. You're their commander after all aren't you?"_

"_Shadow, if you tell them anything I will personally kick you to Polyhex and back!" Sonicflare shouted._

"_I don't know the intact coodinates." I admitted._

_Blazestrike apparently did not like that answer so she just walked casually over to my Sonicflare who had ceased her struggling and now looked a little terrified. I felt my fear skyrocket through the roof._

"_I swear upon Primus and the Allspark that it's the truth." I said._

"_We shall see." The black femme chuckled._

"_No! Please!" I begged her desperately._

_Blazestrike only raised her spiked energon whip, a rare weapon, and cut Sonicflare's helm off and her screams of pain echoed in my mind._

"_SONICFLARE!" I screamed as fresh tears rolled down my face._

_*Flashback end*_

I dropped my helm in defeat, pain, and anguish. "You're right Terra. I am afraid of losing you."

"You're right too Jack. I'm afraid of losing you." Arcee admitted.

Jack and Terra both looked at us shocked by our confession. Blazestrike looked at me as tauntingly as Airachnid did to Arcee.

"You sure do have trouble hanging on to your partners, don't you?" Airachnid asked Arcee. "We both know what happened to Tailgate. But I've recently picked up some Decepticon radio chatter regarding the passing of Cliffjumper."

Arcee only looked like she had seen a ghost and I'm pretty sure if Cybertronians could, her face would've paled. I'm sure mine would've too when Blazestrike started speaking.

"And I remember clearly what happened to poor little Sonicflare." She taunted me. "After all, I was the one who tortured you and killed her."

"Wait torture?" Terra asked.

"At some point, you both have to ask yourselves Shadowstalker and Arcee, is it them or is it us?" Airachnid asked sweetly.

"Do you two get it now? She's not interested in me. She hunts indigenous species, and she's on Earth. And she's on Earth and that means humans, you two." Arcee said causing Jack and Terra to freeze.

I growled in annoyance, snapping them back to reality. "DON"T JUST STAND THERE LIKE IDIOTS! RUN!"

Jack and Terra immediately got the message and took off running, Terra being ahead of Jack since she took track. Airachnid webbed Arcee's free arm back down on looked at her upside down because of her spider legs.

"And that's why we now prefer to work alone." She said. "It's so sad when bad things happen to those close to you. But don't get me wrong, I fully intend to snuff out your spark. And believe me I will make it hurt. But that won't compare to the pain you and your little friend here will feel knowing I've added your humans to our collection." Airachnid then jumped down in front of us and walked away.

"JACK!" Arcee screamed.

Blazestrike then smirked at me. "And as much as I would like to deal with you here and now, I have to go deal with your human. What was her name again? Terra?"

She walked away after her boss leaving me to stare after her in horror.

"TERRA!" I screamed. "So help me Primus if you lay a hand on her I will kill you!"

Airachnid and Blaze only walked away in the forest after Jack and Terra. Arcee was struggling to get free while I just looked down and I was more than aware that I was shaking.

"Shadow, what's wrong? Normally you'd be trying to break free." Arcee said.

I only closed my optics and whispered, "Terra's gonna be okay right?"

Arcee's optics softened. "Shadow if I know Terra she's not going down this easy. I might not know her as well as you, but I know her."

"You're the second Autobot she's closest to." I said.

"Yeah." Arcee sighed. "Now let's get out of this."

I smiled and nodded and tried to break out of this fragging piece of purple net. Slag, what is this made of anyway? Arcee and I tried for hours on end to get out of this predicament and soon enough it was night. I let out a frustrated scream, along with Arcee.

_*Flashback*_

_My optics were glued to Sonicflare's dead body. I was very aware that I was trembling like mad right now, but I didn't care. Sonicflare was my partner and one of my closest friends. The only people I were closer to would have to be Arcee, Optimus, and Jazz._

"_Time for a nightmare." Blazestrike whispered as she brought a very deadly looking blade to my faceplate._

_Now I see why she has the nickname Beautiful Nightmare. I have to admit she's kind of pretty and she's a freaking nightmare! Thankfully my rescue came, but I was too out of it to notice. Blazestrike escaped, but that was expected._

"_Get away from her!" Jazz screamed as he shot is blaster wildly._

_Mirage ran over to me and helped me down. I was barely able to stand on my pedes, but that was because of my injuries. Jazz came over and helped Mirage support me while tears streamed down my face._

"_I couldn't save her! I couldn't save my partner." I yelled._

_*Flashback end*_

"Terra I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I should've never looked back. I should've," My optics widened and Arcee and I glanced at each other and said in unison, "Kept driving."

I smirked. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"It's driving time." Arcee smirked.

Together we both stretched out our traps and transformed in to our vehicle modes and worked on stretching out our traps so we can get out of here. I'm pretty sure Optimus and Nightshade are worried about me that they're on the verge of a nervous breakdown. Well they're going to have to wait until we get ourselves out of this mess!

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest, Jack and Terra were running for their lives. They stopped for a moment to catch their breaths.

"Think we lost them?" Jack asked.

"Not a chance." Terra said as they heard footsteps.

Terra and Jack both hid behind a nearby log and leaned against it. Airachnid and Blazestrike looked around and they put their servos on the log causing Jack to have to slap his mouth over Terra's mouth to keep her from screaming. Airachnid and Blazestrike walked over the log causing Jack and Terra to relax a little bit.

"Hello Jack and Terra." Airachnid said as her face appeared in said humans' faces and Blazestrike had a very interesting blade in front of her.

"AHH!" Jack and Terra screamed as they jumped up.

Jack and Terra jumped around trying to dodge Airachnid's sharp claws and Blaze's deadly blade.

"Run!" Terra screamed as she and Jack hopped over the log and ran like Unicron was after them.

Airachnid shot some of her web at Jack and Blazestrike shot some of her purple net at Terra. Thankfully both of them managed to dodge it and they ran faster than before if that was even possible.

* * *

I gunned my engine to the maximum and with a battle cry I ripped through the net just as Arcee ripped through the web.

"Now the hunter is about to become the hunted." I proclaimed as Arcee and I drove through the forest in search of our foes and our charges.

"You got that right." Arcee agreed as we weaved between trees like crazy.

"I just hope we get there in time." I said.

"We will get there in time if I have anything to save about it." Arcee said as we both sped up some more.

"I think you should tell Nightshade how you feel." I suddenly said.

"Why?" Arcee asked.

"Because now that Airachnid and Blaze are on Earth, there's a higher chance you or him won't come back to each other. Trust me I know how it feels." I stated.

Arcee sighed. "I'll think about it."

We didn't say anything else because apparently time had passed by quick since we saw Airachnid and Blazzestrike about to kill Terra and Jack who were webbed against a tree. Arcee and I screamed bloody murder and then pounced on our respective ememy. I tackled Blaze and punched her in the face.

"Feelin' lucky punk?" I sneered.

"Oh I'm feeling lucky enough to murder you!" Blazestrike sneered.

I then punched and kicked her and she tried to punch me, but I ducked and roundhouse kicked her to the face. HARD. It was so hard that it knocked her backed in to Airachnid just as Arcee kicked her away really hard and they both skidded across the ground while knocking down some trees. Arcee and I were panting, but we turned around.

"Jack, Terra." Arcee said as she walked over to them with me right behind her. "Are you okay?"

I ripped the webbing off them. "Are you hurt?"

"Of course not." Terra panted. "Jack had that survival kit."

"It actually worked too." Jack added.

Arcee and I smiled, but I frowned when I heard drilling. We all turned around and saw Airachnid drilling away. Arcee raced past us all and tried shooting at her, but the 'Con had already escaped.

"Airachnid!" Arcee screamed.

"I hate to run, but I have to scram." Blazestricker said before jumping in to the trees and going only Primus knows where.

"That son of gun!" I screamed.

"Blazestriker is a ninja?" Terra asked.

"Assasin." I corrected.

"So much for closure." Arcee sighed.

"Now Airachnid and Blazestriker are stuck here on Earth. I'm not sure that's such a good thing." Jack said.

"Of course it's not." Terra put her hands on her hips. "We have a giant robot spider that's trying to kill us and an assassin that has about as many wepaons as Shadow has. And now all four of us are their main prey. We're screwed!"

"We're sorry you had to face our demons today." Arcee said. "You two were really fearless there."

Jack scoffed. "We were terrified. Mostly for you two."

"Shadow, call for a bridge." Arcee requested.

"On it." I smirked.

Jack squashed a mosquito and Arcee said, "Need to get my partner away from any oversized insects."

"And mine." I smirked.

"Partners, huh?" Terra asked.

"Junior partners." I corrected with a smirk. "We can always pull rank."

"Haha very funny." Jack rolled his eyes. "Now can you call for that ground bridge cause I would like to get home without getting a mosquito bite?"

I laughed. _"Shadowstalker to Base, requesting ground bridge."_

"_Shadowstalker!" Ratchet screamed. "Where the frag have you been? We've been trying to get ahold of you for hours!"_

"_Well excuse me if we were at a game of Predator and Prey with some of the 'Cons best hunters." I retorted._

_Ratchet sighed. "What am I going to do with you femme? Ground bridge coming." He then closed the link._

"I swear that crazy ole coot is going to end up giving me a spark attack." I muttered.

Terra and Jack laughed while Arcee only shook her helm. The ground bridge opened up in front of us and we happily walked in. Terra launched herself on the floor.

"Oh Autobot Base, how I love you!" She screamed in glee.

"Terra!" Miko screamed as she hugged her best friend. Terra's actually the only person that can beat Bulkhead. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Woah Miko, take a chill pill." Terra said. "I'm fine."

"Shadowstalker, what happened?" Nightshade asked me.

"Long story." I sighed.

"To make this short, we had to deal with Airachnid and Blazestriker." Arcee simplified.

"What!" Optimus boomed as he walked in the room.

"Yeah, we dealed with a lot of scrap last night." I said.

"Mind giving the confused 'Bots and humans an explanation?" Mudflap asked.

Arcee and I sighed. "It all started with Airachnid's ship crash landing…"

**And that is the next chapter of Femme Spy! Next chapter we get an Arcee/Nightshade filled chapter everyone! I've been meaning to get a chapter for those two. Oh and should I make Terra and Jack a couple? I've had plans for Terra to go with him but I wasn't sure. I need your help to decide. Well that's it for now. *smiles* Shadowstalker Out!**


	12. Feelings Admitted Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter of Femme Spy. We get to finally see some Arcee and Nightshade moments! Awesome right? Anyway since I don't want to make this disclaimer so long here is the next chapter of (Shadowstalker: *blows cannons* Me: Thank You! Someone who doesn't have to be told every time just to do that!) FEMME SPY!**

Nightshade sighed as he leaned against the wall of the base. After Airachnid attacked Arcee, Shadowstalker, Jack, and Terra, he had been debating whether or not he should tell Arcee about his feelings for her. Little did he know that a certain someone was trying to convince Arcee to do the same.

"Frag it Arcee!" I yelled in frustration. "Why won't you tell the mech?"

"Because I don't want him to get hurt." Arcee said. "If Airachnid knew I was that close to Nightshade then she would automatically go after him."

Currently Arcee and I were in my quarters. I was trying to get her to tell Nightshade how she feels but she was doing the thing that I love and hate about her. Arcee was just too fragging stubborn! I might be as stubborn as her, but come on now!

"Primus femme you're too stubborn." I groaned. "Come on! You said you'd think about it."

"I did think about it." Arcee retorted. "And I think I'm not going to tell him."

"Arcee," I sighed. "How do you think I was like whenever Optimus went on a mission that I wasn't assigned to be with him?"

"You didn't worry since you knew he could protect himself?" Arcee guessed.

"No." I shook my helm. "I was terrified." Arcee now looked interested. "I was so scared that he wasn't going to come back that I nearly had a panic attack one time." I laughed. "But I finally got some sense slapped in to me by my old partner Sonicflare."

_*Flashback* _

"_Shadowstalker, get your aft in here!" Sonicflare called from her room as I walked down the hallway._

_I sighed as I walked in to her room. "What do you need Sonic?"_

_Sonicflare leaned against the wall. "I want to know why you almost had a panic attack yesterday."_

"_I was not," I got cut off by the blue and red femme._

"_Don't even try to deny it Shadow." Sonicflare shook her helm. "You might've been in your quarters the whole time, but I'm your third in command for a reason."_

_I sighed. "Promise you won't tell anyone?"_

"_Cross my spark." Sonicflare swore._

_I sighed and said, "I'm in love with Optimus."_

_Sonicflare dropped her dagger that I didn't know she was holding. "Crushing say what?"_

_I laughed at her antics. "Yeah I'm in love with Optimus."_

_Sonicflare stared at me in shock. "Our Optimus?"_

"_Yep." I said._

"_Our leader?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Our,"_

"_Yes frag it yes!" I cried._

"_You're in love with Optimus Prime." Sonicflare whispered, but she then shook her helm. "So you almost gave yourself a panic attack because you were worried about him?"_

_I nodded. "Yeah. I mean how can I not be worried about the mech? He goes on more dangerous missions then we do Sonic."_

_Sonicflare smiled. "Do it."_

"_Huh?" I questioned._

"_Tell him your feelings." Sonicflare clarified._

"_No you idiot." I said. "Are you insane?"_

_Sonicflare now grinned, showing off her pointed denta. "Shadowstalker if you don't tell him now you might never get the chance."_

"_I'm still clueless here." I said._

_Sonicflare sighed, smiled, and walked over to me. She put her servo on my shoulder. "Shadowstalker if you don't tell him now you may never get the chance to do it. Like you said, he goes on more dangerous missions than we do thanks to him being a Prime."_

"_I'm scared to tell him Sonic." I said._

"_I know." Sonicflare smiled softly. "But would you rather wait for the right time and he doesn't come back one time or tell him now and fight by him to the end Shadow?"_

_I smiled and hugged her. "Thanks Sonicflare."_

"_No problem Shadow. That's what partners are for. Got each other's back until the end." Sonicflare grinned again showing off her pointed denta._

_I laughed. "You and you're crazy antics. I'm surprised you've managed to stay my third in command for so long."_

_Sonicflare laughed. "I don't know either. Oh and do me a favor Shadow? Pass my advice on to someone else who needs it."_

_I smiled. "Don't worry Sonic. I'll make sure I do it."_

_*Flashback end*_

I smiled. "Sonicflare told me the advice and now I'm telling you. I'm keeping her promise as well."

Arcee seemed in deep thought before she sighed. "Curse you and your random times of wisdom."

"Hey don't blame me." I raised my arms in surrender. "I'm not the one that came up with the advice."

Arcee sighed. "Alright, I'll tell him."

"Yes!" I said as I did my victory dance.

Arcee laughed and walked out of the room. I smiled as she left. I walked over to the holographic picture that was beside my berth. It was a picture of me and Sonicflare on my fifteenth birthday. It was just a week before she was assassinated. We both had huge grins on our face and Sonic was once again showing off those pointed denta of hers.

I smiled sadly and a single tear of sadness ran down my faceplate. I found myself whispering, "I did it Sonicflare. I kept my promise."

A breeze went past me and I heard Sonicflare whisper something if that was even possible.

"_I knew you would make my last wish come true Shadowstalker."_

Arcee walked in the main room where Nightshade was alone. "Hey Nightshade, can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what's up 'Cee?" Nightshade asked.

Arcee sighed and finally admitted, "I love you. Ever since they first day I met you, which was the same say I met you crazy sister, I've loved you to the bottom of my spark. I just hope you feel the same way I do."

Arcee was expecting him to be shocked, but she yelped when she was picked up by the mech and swung around in circles.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Nightshade yelled quietly. "This is the happiest day of my life."

"So you feel the same way?" Arcee laughed as Nightshade sat her down.

"Yes I do." Nightshade smiled. "You're the most beautiful femme I've ever met."

Just when he said that, Jazz and I walked in to the room smirking.

"About fragging time." We both said.

Arcee and Nightshade only smiled. Jazz then smirked and his visor glowed slightly.

"Now we just have to get Jack and Terra to admit their feelings." He said.

"I know just the way to do it." Nightshade smirked evilly.

I looked confused, but soon I was smirking evilly as well.

**Arcee and Nightshade are officially a couple! Next on the list: Jack and Terra. *smirks evilly*What do Shadow and Nightshade have planned? *chuckles evilly* You're going to find out next chapter. Shadowstalker Out!**


	13. Feelings Admitted Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! Here's a new chapter of Femme Spy! This chapter Terra and Jack finally get together! **

**Miko: About fragging time!**

**Me: I agree with you Miko. I agree.**

**Anyway since I don't want to get those two lovebirds waiting, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Terra and Jack: WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!**

**Miko and I: Denying it only makes it true!**

**Terra: That's it! Come here you two!**

**Miko and I: BULKHEAD!**

***Bulkhead sighs and transforms while Miko and I jump inside***

**Bulkhead: I'm going to get in so much trouble for this.**

**Miko: METAL TO THE PEDAL BULKHEAD!**

**Shadowstalker: *sighs* Autobot Shadowstalker does not own anything from Transformers Prime.**

**Terra: Shadowstalker?**

**Shadowstalker transforms and Jack and Terra hop on to give chase.**

**Me: ENJOY THE CHAPTER! BULKHEAD STEP ON IT! I WANT TO LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!**

**Miko: SO DO I!**

Chapter 13

Terra and Jack were walking around the base laughing and talking, unaware of the danger watching them from above.

"Did you see Mr. Lanners face?" Jack laughed.

"Yep." Terra grinned. "Miko sure knows how to pull a prank."

"That she does." A voice said from above.

Terra and Jack shrieked and looked up to see a smirking black femme. Terra panted. "Shadow are you trying to give us heart attacks?"

Shadowstalker shrugged. "Nope."

"Why are you up there anyway?" Jack asked.

Shadowstalker grinned. "You'll see." With that, she disappeared.

"What the heck?" Jack asked.

"What is that sneaky femme planning?" Terra muttered.

"How do you deal with her?" Jack sighed.

Terra shrugged. "I deal with Miko don't I?"

"Good point."

Jack and Terra jumped and turned around to see Shadowstalker leaning against the wall.

"How'd you…" Jack trailed off.

Shadowstalker smirked and zoomed away with super speed! Terra looked around wildly.

"Okay she is definitely planning something." She declared.

"No doubt about that." Jack said with a freaked out look.

Jack and Terra walked in to the main room to see a smirking Nightshade.

"Yo!" Terra yelled.

Nightshade looked down. "Yes?"

"Do you know why your sister is acting freaky?" Jack asked.

"Maybe I do." Nightshade's smirk widened. "Maybe I don't."

"You looking for me?"

Terra spun around but she didn't see anything. Jack screamed and she turned around to see Nightshade was gone.

"Okay something freaky is going on." Jack screamed.

"Why'd you scream Jack?" Arcee asked as she walked in to the room.

"Because Shadow suddenly has super speed and Nightshade just up and disappeared." Terra stated and it was clear she was freaking out.

Arcee only smirked and disappeared in a flash. Terra and Jack screamed.

"Okay, what's going on?" Terra asked.

"I don't know." Jack said shakily. "But I'm going to find out."

Suddenly the lights went out and a spotlight hit Jack and Terra.

"AHH!" They screamed as they latched on to each other.

"This is a scene from a horror movie!" Terra screamed.

Up in the rafters Shadowstalker, Arcee, Nightshade, Jazz, Miko, and Raf were struggling not to laugh out loud. Nightshade winked at Miko. Miko pressed a button on her phone and a familiar song started playing.

_One two Freddy's coming for you_

_Three four you gonna shut your door_

Terra and Jack were freaking out! Jack was trying to calm down a terrified Terra who was clearly having a heart attack while he was trying not to have one himself.

_Five six grab your crucifix_

_Seven eight gonna stay up late_

"Okay don't freak out, don't freak out." Jack whispered. "This is only a prank. Yeah that's it."

"This isn't a prank." Terra hissed. "This is a freaking horror show!"

_Nine ten never sleep again_

Just then, the song stopped and two arrows flew out the walls and pushed Jack and Terra together, getting them to kiss. Now normally if this happened to someone they would immediately back away. But Jack and Terra enjoyed it! They kissed for about two minutes before separating and panting.

"Woah." They whispered.

"So I'm guessing you like me too?" Terra asked.

"It depends if you like me or not." Jack smirked.

Terra smiled. "Yes! Yes I do."

Jack smiled. "Then so do I."

"Our work is done."

Terra and Jack looked at to the smirking faces of Shadowstalker, Nightshade, Arcee, Jazz, Miko, and Raf. Shadowstalker grabbed Miko and Arcee grabbed Raf. Everyone then jumped down from the rafters landing gracefully on the floor. Miko burst out laughing.

"God you should've seen your faces." She laughed.

Terra's eye twitched. "Are you telling me you all had this planned?"

Shadowstalker smirked. "Yep. The Nightshade, Arcee, and me that you saw were only illlusions. That was Raf's doing."

Raf smirked. "Yep. You two are so oblivious it isn't funny."

Terra and Jack glanced at each other and back to the group of Autobots and humans with raised eyebrows. Before anything could be said, the base's com-link sounded.

"_Ratchet to Base, send a ground bridge."_

"Alright Ratchet." Shadowstalker said before activating the ground bridge.

Optimus, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Chromia, Elita, Ironhide, Mirage, Mudflap, Skids, and Que stepped inside the base to see all the remaining people grinning like idiots.

"What did you do?" Optimus asked Shadowstalker.

"How'd you know it was me?" Shadowstalker demanded.

"This is you we're talking about. You can cause as much mischief as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, if not more." Ratchet answered.

"Oh we just made some love happen." Nightshade smirked.

"Do we want to know?" Ironhide raised an optic ridge.

"Not really." Miko shrugged.

Jazz suddenly got a crazy smirk on his face. "I have an idea."

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

Jazz winced. "Jeez, hold on. It's a good idea. I was going to say we should have a party! Ya know to celebrate the new couples on base? Jeez you guys are worst then Prowl."

Shadowstalker seemed in thought. "That's actually a great idea Jazz. Optimus?" She turned towards her boyfriend.

Optimus smiled a small smile. "I think it's a great idea."

Miko and Jazz smirked. "Let's get this party started."

***laughs* Oh crud that was hilarious!**

**Terra: You gave me a heart attack!**

**Jack: Forget heart attack! You gave us a heart attack and a panic attack. **

**Miko: Calm down Jackie and Ter Ter.**

**Terra: DON'T CALL ME THAT!**

**Me, Bulkhead, Arcee, and Shadowstalker: *sighs* Here we go again. Well we have to go so I can keep these two from fighting. Hope you enjoyed. **

**Me: *smirks* Shadowstalker Out!**


	14. Party Time!

**Disclaimer: *laughs out loud* Oh my Primus, I still cannot get over that prank I came up with last chapter. It was HILARIOUS!**

**Terra: *grumbles* I'm still mad.**

**Miko: Ah come on Terra! It's not that bad. At least you and Jack are together.**

**Jack: But you seriously had to pull Freddy in to this? Even Jason isn't that scary.**

**Me, Miko, and Terra: *raised eyebrows and the 'really' look***

**Jack: Okay so maybe he is but you get the point.**

**Me: I don't own any of the songs I'm going to be using this chapter. And as to why I'm just now updating is because I was looking for said songs. Optimus?**

**Optimus: Roll out!**

Chapter 14

"Alright let's get this part kicking." Jazz grinned as he stood over by a DJ system I didn't know we had.

I smiled as I leaned against the wall. Jazz had somehow brought a DJ system in the main room for this party he was planning. Miko, Jack, Terra, and Raf were standing on the platform where they usually hang out with Terra and Miko looking a little more excited.

"I can't believe you managed to pull this off." Arcee shook her helm at me.

I grinned. "Arcee this is me we're talking about. What can't I do when it comes to pranks?"

"I swear I never thought I would meet anyone would can beat Sideswipe and Sunstreaker when it comes to pranks." Arcee said.

I only shrugged. "Like I said, it's me we're talking about."

"Hey!" Miko yelled. "I just got the best idea ever!"

"And what would that be?" Mudflap asked.

"A singing contest." Miko said. "Everyone's going to sing, be it a duet or solo or whatever. And then Jazz can pick who was the best."

"Count me out." I said.

Mirage stared at me in shock. "Shadowstalker, you love to sing! Why wouldn't you want to be a part of this?"

I only shrugged. "I may love to sing, but I'm not one for singing contest."

Jazz raised an optic ridge. "Says the femme who's been singing at bars on Cybertron for who knows how long and got in a contest with me."

Nightshade snickered. "And she totally beat your aft."

I only grinned. "Are you looking for a rematch Jazzy?"

The whole base went deathly silent and everyone was looking between Jazz and me.

Jazz only smirked. "Is that a challenge I hear?"

I stepped off the wall. "Depends on how you look at it."

"If it's a challenge I'm hearing then you're on femme." Jazz grinned.

I only smirked. "You're going down Jazzy boy."

Five minutes later, Jazz and I were in our holoforms holding the microphones Miko gave us. Miko was standing by the DJ system ready to be the judge.

"Alright," Miko said. "You two are going to sing a song. Don't care what it is as long as it's a song and the audience is going to decide who won. Got it?"

"Yep." Jazz and I said.

"Alright Jazz you're first." Miko said. "What song are you going to sing?"

"Say Something by Austin Mahone." Jazz smiled.

"Nice. Alright sing," Miko said as she pressed a button on the stereo, "Now."

_I see you walk by extra fly_

_Baby where you going_

_Can I roll?_

_Living beach life_

_Feelin right_

_You're the hottest everybody knows_

_Burning up burning up_

_Show em' what you got_

_Yeah you got I baby let it show_

_Turn it up turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_Don't just stand there girl _

_I gotta know_

_Say something_

_If you feeling the vibe_

_Say something_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say something_

_Cause your all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something_

_The way you working it baby_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_When we talk girl fireworks_

_Something like the Fourth of July_

_You're superhot fire hot_

_Something like the sun in the sky_

_Huh pretty hot baby_

_Burning up burning up_

_Show 'em what you got_

_Yeah you got it baby _

_Let it show _

_Uh huh_

_Turn it up turn it up_

_Let me know what's up_

_Don't just stand there girl_

_I gotta know_

_Say something_

_If you feeling the vibe_

_Say something_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say something_

_Cause you're all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me wild_

_Say something_

_The way you working it baby_

_It's oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah oh yeah_

_Hey baby_

_Tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up_

_I gotta know it right now_

_Hey baby_

_Tell me something lady_

_I gotta know what's up_

_I gotta know it right now_

_Say something_

_If you feeling the vibe_

_Say something_

_Baby don't be so shy_

_Say something_

_Cause you're all in my head like_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh _

_Yeah yeah_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me crazy_

_Say something_

_Cause you're driving me wild_

_Say something_

_The way you working it baby_

_It's oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_Yeah yeah_

_Oh yeah_

Jazz smiled as he finished the song. "How'd you like it?"

Miko grinned. "Awesome! That's a solid nine in a half. Alright Shadow, what are you singing?"

I thought about it for a second. "Turn me on by Nicki Minaj and David Guetta."

"Man, Terra you've really have grown on this girl." Miko muttered before saying, "Alright. Sing right," She pressed a button on the stereo. "Now."

_Doctor Doctor need you bad_

_Hold me baby_

_Doctor Doctor were you at_

_Give me something_

_I need your love_

_I need your love_

_I need your lovin'_

_You got that kind of medicine that keeps me coming_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Oooooooooh!_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me, save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Boy I'm aching make it right_

_Mt temperature is super high_

_If I scream if I cry_

_It's only cause I fell alive_

_My body needs a hero_

_Come and save me_

_Something tells me you know how to save me_

_I've been feeling real low_

_Oh, I need you to come and rescue me_

_Oooooooooh!_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me save my life_

_Come on and turn me on _

_I'm too young to die_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on _

_Touch me save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die _

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on _

_Turn me on turn me on_

_You've got my life _

_In the palm of your hands_

_Come and save me now_

_I know you can I know you can_

_D-D-D-D- Don't let me die young_

_I just want you to father my young_

_I just want you to be my doctor_

_We can get a crackin' chiropractor_

_I,I,I,I,I,I,I,I,i- I know you can save me_

_And make me feel alive_

_Make me come alive_

_Come on and turn me on_

_Touch me save my life_

_Come on and turn me on_

_I'm too young to die _

_Come on and turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

_Turn me on turn me on_

I grinned as I finished. "How'd I do?"

Miko dropped her phone. "I knew you could sing but I didn't know you could rap too!"

Nightshade smirked. "Did I mention she can dance as well?"

"Don't get any ideas!" I growled.

"Don't worry I won't." Nightshade smirked.

I only sighed. Miko picked up her phone and turned back to everyone. "Alright, who do you think won this?"

"I bet my money on Shadow." Terra , Jack, and Raf said.

"Shadowstalker won that." Optimus said.

"Shadowstalker definitely." Ironhide smirked.

"Shadow." Chromia, Elita, and Arcee said.

"We go for Shadow." Mudflap and Skids said.

"I'm with Shadow." Bumblebee and Que said.

"I'm for Shadow." Mirage, Cliffjumper, and Bulkhead said.

Everyone turned to look at Ratchet. He just grunted and said, "Shadow."

Jazz's jaw had dropped and I had to keep myself from laughing. "Aww not that hurts." He said.

"Face it Jazz." I said. "You can't beat me."

Jazz only grumbled something under his breath and deactivated his holoform. I grinned cockily and deactivated mine as well.

"Alright, so does anyone else want to sing?" Miko asked.

Optimus looked over to me. "Would you like to sing a duet with me?"

My optics widened and I was pretty fragging sure Arcee was smirking at me right now. "Uh sure. Fine by me."

Arcee snickered. "Have fun."

I only punched her in the arm playfully. Optimus transformed and activated his holoform and I did the same. If I wasn't in public right now, I'm pretty sure I would have fainted.

Optimus' holoform looked like he was in his thirties. He had slick brown hair that was spiked at the end and electric blue eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and brown cowboy boots. There were only three words to describe what he was.

Drop.

Dead.

Gorgeous.

"Woah." I whispered. "He is hot."

Terra covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing and settled for saying, "Shadow, quit staring."

I shook my head and glared at her while she only smirked. I sighed and walked over to Optimus and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and we both grabbed a microphone. I winked at Terra and she had a look a realization and she pressed a button on her iPod.

_Optimus: I've been trying to reach you._

_Me: You know I've been working in the studio._

_Optimus: We should write a new song._

_Me: Maybe they'll play it on the radio._

_Optimus: When can we get together?_

_Me: Let's not wait another day_

_Optimus: Don't forget your guitar_

_Me: Got it already and I'm on my way._

_Both of us: It's been so long since I saw you_

_Me: I was wondering if you were even real_

_Both of us: Yeah I can't believe my eyes _

_Yeah you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You're like a star that landed here from outer space_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

_Me: Imaginary friends can't take the place_

_Optimus: I need to see ya _

_I need to see ya_

_Me: Of you and me just talking face to face_

_Optimus: Face to face_

_Both of us: Yeah I can't believe my eyes_

_Yeah you're not pretend_

_I thought you might be my imaginary friend_

_You know that no one else could ever take you place_

_My world just got a whole lot brighter_

_Now that I can see you face to face_

_Optimus: Face to face_

_Both of us: Now that I can see you face to face_

_Optimus: Let's go get some pancakes_

_Both of us: I just wanna see you face to face_

_Me: Party everyday_

_Both of us: I just wanna see you face to face_

_Me: So lighter_

_Both of us: Yeah yeah yeah yeah_

"Wow Optimus," Jack said. "I never knew you could sing."

"I didn't either." I said.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me." Optimus smirked.

I smirked back. "Well played my friend. Well played."

**Alright everyone that's the end of the chapter. Here are the songs I used:**

"**Say something" By Austin Mahone**

"**Turn me on" by David Guetta and Nicki Minaj**

"**Face to Face" By Ross Lynch and Debby Ryan**

**I was going to have Arcee sing, but I decided against it. I have plans for her in the future. *smirks***

**Oh and I have news. I have a new story up. It's called Round the World Trailers. I'm going to be putting in trailers for my future stories, but that's not the best part. Dragon and I are back in the story! Read it and see the first trailer. It's awesome! Shadowstalker Out!**


	15. A Day to Remember

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another awesome chapter of Femme Spy. Thankfully I managed to finally come up with an idea for what I wanted to do with this. All I've gotta say is this:**

**Shadowstalker + Autobots +Birthday= It's Party time! It's Party Time!**

**Enjoy my lovely readers!**

I rubbed my optics as I woke up that morning. I then realized what today is.

"Happy birthday to me." I muttered. "I just wish this week could've gone better."

"Happy B-Day Shadow!"

I looked up at my door and saw Miko and Terra grinning at me.

"Thanks." I smiled. "So you remembered, eh?"

"Duh!" Terra exclaimed. "How could I forget my guardian's birthday?"

I shrugged and stood up off my berth. Miko and Terra led me outside to see Nightshade.

"Happy creation day 'sis." He said.

"Thanks." I said. "What's up with the blindfold?"

Nightshade smirked. "We got a surprise."

I sighed. "Just put it on already."

"I knew you'd cooperate." Nightshade smirked.

Nightshade blindfolded me and led me somewhere. I heard talking and I immediately knew that voice as Arcee.

"Alright 'sis." Nightshade said. "We're here." He took off the blindfold and I gasped.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled.

"What?" I asked. "You guys did all this?"

"Well we helped decorate." Mudflap explained. "But Boss Bot was the one who planned it."

Optimus walked over to me. "Happy birthday Shadow."

"Did you just call me by my nickname in public?" I teased affectionally.

"Why yes I did." Optimus smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"Get a room you two!" Cliffjumper yelled.

I laughed and kissed Optimus' cheek. "Cliffjumper, you've known me for how long now? You know I'm just gonna keep on with it right?"

"Take me now." Cliffjumper muttered.

"I've got a surprise for you." Optimus whispered.

"And that would be?" I whispered lovingly.

"Hold on." Optimus said as he stepped back, transformed, and activated his holoform.

I was taken back when he appeared in a tuxedo. Just what is that sneaky Prime planning?

"Can you activate you holoform?" Optimus asked.

"Sure." I shrugged as I transformed and activated mine as well.

Optimus walked up to me and…got on one knee? I then remembered Terra telling me something.

_*Flashback*_

"_I swear one day you and Optimus are going to get married." Terra joked._

"_Married?" I asked._

"_Right." Terra sighed. "Forgot you're now human. Anyway, married is like, what was it that you called it, sparkbonding? Yeah that's it."_

_I smiled and closed my optics. "I can imagine that already."_

_Terra laughed and punched my arm playfully. "Don't go getting any ideas. But if he gets done on one knee and he has a ring, be prepared."_

_*End Flashback*_

No way! Just no way! I looked down at him as he slid a beautiful wedding ring on my finger.

"Shadowstalker, you're the most beautiful femme that I've ever met. You're the one that completes me. If anything happened to you, I'd go to the ends of the Earth to get you back and hurt the one who brought you harm. Now I ask you this." Optimus said as he looked back up at me. "Shadowstalker, will you be my sparkmate?"

"Yes." I laughed as he stood up with a smile. "YES!" I laughed happily and jumped in to his arms and he twirled me around while I was crying tears of pure joy.

"I knew it!" Terra exclaimed with a smile. "I knew he was going to ask her to marry her!"

Jack laughed and kissed Terra on the cheek. "Easy babe. Don't work youself."

Terra grunted. "Ha! You're telling me that? Jack honey, how long have you known me?"

Jack just face palmed at his girlfriend's antics. I laughed as Optimus sat me down.

"Wow." Arcee smiled as he leaned in to Nightshade's living grip. "I never thought I'd see the day you cry tears of joy."

I laughed. "When I get married to the man I love, that's an exception."

Arcee laughed. "How have I dealt with you?"

I grinned. "The same way you always do."

Optimus smiled and walked over to me. "Should we go do 'it' now?"

I nodded with a grin. "Sure!"

Optimus chuckled at me. And I knew he was doing backflips in his mind. Ah love, the thing that makes the world go round. Optimus and I deactivated our holoforms and we walked up to the top of the base.

Optimus looked my straight in the optic. "Are you sure about this?"

I nodded with a smile. "I've never been so sure about anything."

Optimus nodded and opened his chest plate. His royal blue spark was so beautiful that I swear I nearly fell because my knees weakened so much. I finally mustered up the courage to open my chest plate and show him my crystal blue and lavender spark. I leaned my head against Optimus with a smile as he held me tight.

"I love you." We both whispered as our sparks finally merged.

This was it. Optimus was now my sparkmate. I smiled as I leaned in to his now closed chestplate.

"Oh Optimus." I whispered.

"Shadow." Optimus whispered back.

I smiled as I stood up. Oh how it felt so good to be able to have a bond with him now. "We should probably get back to the others."

"I agree." Optimus smiled as we both walked back down to the main room.

"Did you two do what I think you did?" Nightshade questioned.

I smiled. "Sure did 'bro."

Nightshade smiled and then looked at Optimus with a murderous glare. "Hurt my sister and I don't care if you are my leader, so help me I'm going to _eviscerate_ you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Optimus said and I swore he looked a little scared.

I smiled. "Ah Nightshade. The overprotective brother that I love."

"You remember that." Nightshade smirked. "And Optimus should sing that song he planned."

"Say what?" I spun around but I saw that he was back in his holoform holding a microphone.

"This is for you Shadow." Optimus said as he started singing.

_Can't blame you_

_For thinking_

_That you never really knew me at all_

_I try to_

_Deny you_

_But nothing ever made me feel so wrong_

_I thought I was protecting you_

_From everything that I go through_

_But I know that we got lost along the way_

_Here I am_

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

_Just know that_

_I'm sorry_

_I never wanted to make you feel so small_

_A story is just beginning_

_For let the truth_

_Break down these walls, oh yea yea_

_And every time I think of you_

_I think of how you pushed me through_

_And show me how much better I could be_

_Here I am _

_With all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer _

_To who I really am_

_Come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_Yeah!_

_You make me feel like I'm myself_

_Instead of being someone else_

_I wanna live that everyday_

_You say what no one else was saying_

_You know exactly how to get to me_

_You know it's what I need_

By now Optimus had walked in front of me while I was holding his hand.

_It's what I need_

_Yeah!_

_Here I am with all my heart_

_I hope you understand_

_I know I let you down_

_But I'm never gonna make that mistake again_

_You brought me closer to who I really am_

_So come take my hand_

_I want the world to see_

_What you mean to me_

_What you mean to me_

I had tears of happiness running down my face as I swung my arms around his neck and hugged him. Optimus hugged me back.

"So I take it you like the song?" He asked.

I sniffled. "I loved it."

"I'm glad." Optimus whispered in my ear.

I just continued crying tears of pure joy and happiness. I couldn't even talk because I was crying so hard.

"I've never seen Shadow this happy." Arcee whispered to Nightshade.

"That's because she's never been this happy." Nightshade whispered back.

I smiled. "So this is it huh?"

"Indeed." Optimus smiled.

I just continued to cry tears of joy and happiness in to his chest. This is officially the best birthday ever!

**And done! It had happened! Shadowstalker and Optimus are finally sparkbonded! Hooray!**

**Terra: About time! I was wondering if I had to pull a prank on them to get the two of them together.**

**Nightshade: Do it, and you will wish you had never been born Terra Monique.**

**Me: *laughs* Never mess with Shadowstalker when Nightshade's around.**

**Shadowstalker Out! **


	16. Had Me At Hello

**Disclaimer: I'm back! You're back! We're all back for another awesome chapter of Femme Spy.**

**Miko: About time!**

**Me: And I've got a special surprise.**

**Nightshade: Oh scrap! She's got a surprise. Run for your lives!**

**Me: It's a good surprise! Not a oh dear we're gonna die surprise! Jeez, you guys are worst than Prowl!**

**Jazz: Now you see my point!**

**Me: Yes, yes I do. Now let's get kicking. Oh and this chapter isn't from Shadowstalker's point of view. Can you guess who's?**

Shadowstalker walked in to the main room with a smile. She couldn't stop smiling. Optimus was now her sparkmate. And now she was 16. Could this day get any better?

"Man femme, you can't stop smiling can you?" Que asked.

Shadowstalker shook her helm with a grin. "Of course not! I just got bonded yesterday and I'm 16. This day possibly couldn't get any better."

"Don't doubt it." Arcee said. "Things have been looking good so far. Something good might happen."

"Oh Arcee how right you are."

Team Prime and Jack, Miko, Raf, and Terra turned around to see someone walk out of the elevator. That person was...

"Authoress?" Jack asked. "What are you doing here?"

I smiled. "I said I was going to come visit some point during this story didn't I?"

"We thought you were joking." Chromia laughed.

I scoffed. "Thought I was joking? Do you take me for a wacko?"

"Of course not." Ratchet said. "Still we thought you were just kidding around with us."

I laughed. "Well I'm here now. So why don't we use this time to hang out? I'm in a rush."

"School tomorrow?" Terra guessed.

I sighed. "Unfortunately. Plus I have a research paper to write and a timeline to make. I swear sometimes I wonder how I manage." I then grumbled, "Especially since I will never in my life like social studies."

"I hear you." Miko said.

"Alright." I rubbed my hands together with a smile. "What's on the activities list?"

For the next hour, we spent our time watching various movies. I somehow ended up with Miko trying to beg me to show her Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings.

"Miko." I groaned. "You can just look it up on the computer."

"Oh come on Authoress." Miko pleaded. "Don't you have a DVD?"

"No I don't." I said. "I just started watching the anime a couple weeks ago, let alone bought the game! I got that for Christmas."

"Tell us about it!" Miko pleaded.

"Oh for Primus sakes!" I screamed. "Raf can I please see your computer?"

"Sure." Raf shrugged as he handed me his computer.

I smiled and went to the internet. I typed in and clicked on Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings. The first season of course.

"Alright, watch it." I said as I stood up. "I've got to head home now."

"Can't you stay so Shadows can sing a song?" Terra smirked.

I shrugged. "As long as it's not long."

"Oh trust me. It's not." Shadowstalker grinned. "This is for you Optimus." She started singing. She didn't use her holoform this time.

_I can feel you coming from a mile away_

_My pulse starts racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_And it's time to deliver with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try to hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already in to you_

_So…_

_Hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You have me at hello_

_Had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_Close your mouth_

_Now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing I dun already heard_

_Plus all those words get buried with the beat so loud_

_Speakers blowing up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already in to you_

_So…_

_Hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello _

_Oooh Ooooh oooh oh oh oh oh_

_Aaah aaah aah ah ah ah ah_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already in to you_

_Oh oh oh oh yeah _

_So…_

_Hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

_You had me at hello_

_Had me at hello_

_Don't say, don't say good night you know_

_You had me at hello_

We all clapped and cheered as Optimus and Shadowstalker shared a kiss. It was two minutes before they separated and stared in to each other's optics, trapped in their own little trance.

"Alright you two." I smiled. "We're still here."

That snapped them out of their trance and they blushed before backing away. I laughed.

"Ah, romance." I sighed. "The thing that bonds lovers."

"You watch way too much TV." Ironhide said.

I shrugged. "I know it. That's me though." I checked my eyes and my eye bulged out of my head. "Oh frag! I'm am so late! Well I've gotta go! Bye bye!" I then ran down the stairs, nearly tripping, and back up to the elevator.

"It was nice having you Authoress." Nightshade called.

"Likewise!" I yelled as the elevator door closed.

Ah yes, the day in the life of me.

**Well that's a wrap! The song I used was "Had me at hello" By Olivia Holt. It fits Optimus and Shadowstalker doesn't it? That song might as well be their theme song. Now I've got some more updating to do before I have to sign out for the day. Well that's it for now. Shadowstalker Out!**

**Crazy Hand: I'm crazy and I know it!**

**Me: Crazy, get your aft our here! You're not even in Transformers Prime!**

**Please allow me to deal with this crazy hand for a moment.**

***Ten seconds later***

**Me: *swinging frying pan* CRAZY GET YOUR AFT BACK HERE!**

**Crazy Hand: NO STOP! I WANT TO LIVE!**


	17. Meet Team Jedi

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone! It's me with another awesome chapter of Femme Spy! And guess what? I'm doing another co-op chapter with SapphirePrincess1020! You should read her story More Than Meets The Eye. It's bloody awesome! Now let's get started shall we?**

"_Ratchet, I need a bridge." I said._

"_Coming up Shadowstalker." Ratchet said._

A ground bridge appeared and I walked through it. Boy, was I happy to get out of Canada. It's freezing up there this time of year.

"Did you find anything?" Ratchet asked.

"Not much." I shrugged. "The energon signal was just a trap. I encountered a few drones, but they were easy to scrap."

"How'd I know you were going to say that?" Arms wrapped around my waist causing me to squeak.

"Optimus!" I exclaimed with a smile. "You scared me."

"I thought it was impossible for you to have fear." Optimus chuckled as he planted a kiss on my cheek.

I laughed, but my laughter died down when a white portal appeared in the middle of the room. We all gasped as multiple humans and one Cybertronian came out.

"How many times must we fall today?" An alien girl said.

"Ahsoka? Alora?" Nightshade asked.

"Um, friends of yours?" I asked my brother.

"This is Team Jedi. They're from the dimension I traveled to. What are you guys doing here?" Nightshade asked.

"Oh, ya know, just returning favors." A human boy said as everyone got up.

"Wouldn't you believe it, you're at the top of the list." A girl said.

"Nightshade, would you care to introduce your friends to us?" Optimus asked.

"Right." Nightshade said sheepishly. "This is Alora, in her dimension she's your techno-organic daughter and 'Bee's girlfriend, Starlet, Alora's twin sister who was a human but she got turned into a Cybertronian, this guy right here is Ark, he's Alora's older brother and one mean prankster, this sweet little girl is Anika, she's Alora's younger sister, Ahsoka, she and Alora are partners, put the two of them together and you have Shadow and Arcee, Obi-Wan, Alora's master, Anakin, Ahsoka's master, Clone Captain Rex, and Clone Commander Cody. Did I miss anything?"

"Only that in our dimension Arcee is a princess and Optimus' girlfriend, Ratchet has a daughter, Bumblebee's also a prince, and that Megatron has a daughter." Alora said.

"You have two daughters, and Arcee is your girlfriend?" I asked. "That's unexpected." My best friend was my sparkmate's girlfriend in their dimension? Not something you hear everyday.

Optimus only stared.

"I'm a Princess?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee looked at Alora. _"You're my girlfriend? Wait, I'm a Prince?"_

"Yep." Alora said.

"I have a daughter?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, sometimes both of you want to kill me, Ark, and Miko, and poor Bulkhead is stuck as our guardian." Ahsoka smiled.

"Wait a minute, did you say that Megatron has daughter?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yep, Ivy is a mini female version of him." Alora sneered.

"Oh please Sparky, like you don't act like Prime every now and then?" Anakin said.

"Ok, I've heard everything!" I exclaimed.

"This is going to be an interesting week." Terra said.

**Monday**

I walked down the halls of the base only to stop as Ark and Ahsoka ran up to me.

"Hey Shadow." Ark smiled.

I grinned and leaned against a wall. "What's up?"

"I heard you were the pranking type." Ahsoka said.

My grin grew in to a smirk. "Oh really? Why would you need to know that?"

"Well," Ark said. "We were going to prank Ironhide."

I smirked and bent down to look at them. "You had me at prank Ironhide."

"I told you she'd agree." Ahsoka said.

"I'd never pass down a good opportunity like this." I smiled. "Plus I haven't pulled a good prank in a while."

"Well what better way to do so then prank the weapon's specialist?" Ark smirked.

"You know where we can get some pranking supplies?" Ahsoka asked.

I smirked. "Follow me."

I led the two of them to my room. I walked over to the wall and pushed on a certain place. A secret door that only I knew about opened and Ark's and Ahsoka's jaws dropped.

"What in the name of?" Ark asked.

"I might now have pulled a prank in a while, but that doesn't mean I don't keep the supplies." I smirked as I looked at all my pranking supplies, supplied to me by the twins.

"Shadowstalker, I love you so much right now." Ark said.

I chuckled. "So what prank are we doing?"

Ark and Ahsoka smirked evilly.

**Five Minutes Later**

"SHADOWSTALKER!"

I placed a servo over my mouth to keep myself from laughing from where I stood by Nightshade.

"Oh boy." Arcee groaned. "Shadow, what did you do this time?"

"Why do you think it was me?" I asked.

"Because I'm your best friend and I know you." Arcee shrugged.

"Shadow, what did you do?" Optimus asked.

"Oh come on Optimus." I said. "Even my own sparkmate doesn't trust me."

"Nobody does when it comes to pranks." Chromia said.

"Shadowstalker!" Ironhide screamed as he walked in to the room covered in bird feathers and white, purple, and green paint.

Ark and Ahsoka snickered while I had to hide my face in Nightshade's shoulder and my whole body was shaking from me laughing so hard.

"Oh you think it's so funny?" Ironhide gave me a menacing glare as he powered up his cannons.

"Shadow, emergency escape now." Ahsoka hissed.

I grabbed Ark and Ahsoka and transformed with them landing on top of me and I gunned it. Ironhide growled and yelled, "SHADOWSTALKER!"

**Tuesday**

"Ivy's that bad?" Terra asked.

Alora nodded. "I said she's a mini version of Megatron. She's as evil too."

"I bet she and Blazestrike would get along just great." I grumbled.

"Who's that?" Anika asked.

"She's an old enemy." I grumbled. "Don't wanna talk about it."

"Shadow has a very…interesting past." Terra laughed nervously.

"Oh and there's one thing I have to ask you Shadow." Alora said.

"Shoot." I said.

"How's Cliffjumper alive here?" Alora asked.

"I've been wanting to know that too." Anika said.

"At first he was dead. But we brought his parts back to base, after I had got a nasty encounter with Dark Energon. Ratchet patched him up and sucked the Dark Energon out of his body before he fueled him with some regular energon." I explained.

"He's still missing a horn though." Terra added.

"That's an interesting story." Anika said. "And Optimus is your sparkmate here?"

"Yeah." I sighed dreamily.

"Great job." Terra said sarcastically. "You've cast her in to her usual love trance."

"Huh?" Alora asked.

"When it comes to Optimus, when something romantic happens Shadow has a tendency to be pulled in to some love trance. She's basically lost to the world until you snap her out of it." Terra explained before kicking my leg.

"Huh?" I asked.

"See what I mean?" Terra smirked.

"Don't blame me." I said. "I've been in love with the mech since he was Orion Pax."

"Romantic." Alora and Anika said.

"And Arcee's your best friend?" Anika asked.

I nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We've been best friends since we were younglings. She's been by my side for who knows how long. We've been there for each other whenever the other needs a friend."

"Sounds like you two are close." Obi-Wan said as he walked over to us.

"Very." I smiled.

"What about your parents?" Anika asked.

I cringed and Terra facepalmed and said, "Bad, bad choice of words."

I looked away and squeezed my optics shut as I tried to hold back the tears. Alora, Anika, and Obi-Wan immediately began to worry.

"Was it something I said?" Anika asked.

"Well, I," I said but I couldn't even complete the fragging sentence. "Terra, _please_."

"No problem Shadow." Terra said before explaining to the others. "When Shadow was young, her parents were killed by the Cybonic Plague. It's a disease on Cybertron that wiped out millions during the war, hers and Nightshade's parents among them. It's an emotional subject for her, just like some other things that shall not be named at this time."

"Oh my gosh." Anika gasped. "I'm so sorry Shadow. I didn't know."

I laughed without humor. "No problem. It's just…" I sighed. "I just need some time alone. I'll see you guys later."

"Alright." Anika said.

I walked away and sighed as I wiped a tear from my face. Terra turned back to Anika who looked guilty.

"Hey kid don't worry." Terra said softly. "It's not your fault. None of us know Shadow's true past. The only person who does would have to be Optimus since he's the only person Shadow has ever told it to. Even Arcee doesn't know the full story."

"I know." Anika sighed. "I just wish I could make it up to her."

"The best way to do that is to get her to laugh."

Terra turned around to see Arcee standing in the door. She was smiling sadly.

"How do we do that?" Obi-Wan and Alora asked.

Terra suddenly smirked evilly. "Oh I know."

Arcee smirked. "Ratchet."

**Wednesday**

Arcee, Terra, Alora, Anika, and Obi-Wan walked in to my room smirking.

"Hey Shadow." Alora said.

"Hey." I said as I clutched something in my hand.

"Is that what I think it is?" Arcee asked.

I nodded. "My mom's locket."

"Hey Shadow?" Anika asked. "Can you come with us? We want to show you something."

I shrugged. "Sure."

I followed them out of my room and in to the main room. When I saw what was going on, the corners of my mouth formed a grin.

"Ratchet, you old coot!" Nightshade and Ahsoka screamed. "Stand still!"

"I will not stand still until you tell me what you're planning!" Ratchet screamed.

"I think it's working." Anakin whispered to Jack.

"I hope so." Jack whispered back.

My grin grew wider until I finally couldn't take it. I hid my face in Optimus's shoulder.

"Uh, Shadow what's wrong?" Bulkhead asked before he laughed. "Oh I see."

"What?" Rex asked.

"She's laughing." Mirage smiled as my body started to shake.

"She can get laughing fits. It takes her" Nightshade chuckled.

My muffled giggles weren't easy to hide and my shaking body didn't help. I was laughing so hard right now!

"It worked!" Miko exclaimed.

"Shadow, how long are you going to laugh?" Optimus asked.

I just shook my helm since I was still laughing. Chromia chuckled. "I've never seen her laugh this hard. You guys got her good."

"Shadow, you can stop laughing now." Nightshade said.

"Why is she hiding her face?" Ark asked.

"It depends on how hard she laughs if she hides her face or not." Arcee laughed. "If it's like a laughing fit that's like a minute she won't hide it, but if it's like _this_ then she'll hide her face. It might take a while before she calms down. The way you'll know she's about to have a laughing fit is if she has a really huge grin on her face. And trust me, she is terrible at holding in her laughter."

I laughed and took a deep breath before I lifted my face up a little so they could hear me. "I'm not laughing anymore guys." I laughed again. "I'm crying."

"Man, we actually made her cry tears of laughter." Mudflap high-fived his brother.

"We did bro." Skids cheered.

I laughed and wiped away the tears before I turned around. "Alright I'm done. Now tell me, who planned that?"

"I did." Anika said.

"Why?" I laughed. Yeah, I'm not completely done yet.

"Because I was still feeling guilty about last night and I wanted to apologize. So I planned to make you laugh."Anika said.

I laughed. "Well you certainly made me laugh alright. That's the funniest thing I've seen in a while. Nobody has ever made me laugh that hard."

"Oh we saw that." Jazz grinned. His visor glowed slightly.

"Ah shut up Jazz." I laughed.

"Oh brother." Nightshade face palmed. "She's going to be laughing all day."

**Thursday**

"Decepticons are on the move." Ratchet informed.

"What do those rust buckets want this time?" I asked.

"Energon it seems." Ratchet said.

"Just wonderful." I grumbled.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus said.

"Optimus, can we come too?" Alora asked.

"Of course." Optimus said.

"We could use the extra help." I smirked.

The ground bridge opened and we all transformed. We sped through with Team Jedi right behind us. I transformed along with the others when we made it through.

"Hmm, wonder what the 'Cons are up to this time." I mumbled.

"You don't have to wonder any longer, my dear Shadow." Shockwave stated as he walked out of nowhere.

"Shockwave." I growled.

"What kind of one-eyed freak is that?" Anakin asked.

Shockwave glared at him with his one optic. He then shot out some kind of net that hit everyone, except me. I retracted my wheels and skated around the blast, even managing to go under one. I put my wheels back in to my pedes and glared at Shockwave.

"What is this stuff?" Elita asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Shockwave stated.

"What do you want Shockwave?" I asked, trying to keep my helm cool. Now you see what I meant, when I said I have anger issues.

"Oh nothing really." Shockwave said. His voice told me he was going to torment me. "I was just wondering what the daughter of Firestrike was doing."

"_Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't lost it." I kept repeating in my helm._

"Shadowstalker, don't listen to him!" Nightshade screamed. "Just ignore it."

"How could she?" Shockwave asked. "Her mother and father were killed," One strike. "You were almost killed," Two strikes. "And now I'm tormenting her. What could set her off other than that? Oh I know! Me going after her little human friend. Terra is it?"

"Don't lose it Shadow." I muttered.

"She's going to lose her temper isn't she?" Ahsoka sighed.

"Yes, yes she is." Arcee, Nightshade, and Optimus sighed.

"Or I could go after your beloved sparkmate." Shockwave said.

"Oh no." Everyone groaned.

I growled as my vision went red. I unsheathed my wrist blades.

"That was a bad choice of words Shockwave." I growled.

"Oh?" Shockwave asked. "It seems I've hit a nerve. Guess I should go after him."

That was the last strike. I roared in anger and ran towards him with unnatural speed.

"What the heck?" Commander Cody asked.

Nightshade sighed. "And she lost it."

I sliced at him, but he threw me back on to the ground. I sheathed my wrist blades and grunted as I hit the ground. I stood back up.

"So unwise." Shockwave said. "To attack out of pure anger."

I flipped over and stared at him, heavily breathing. "You fragger."

"I am merely stating the truth." Shockwave said. "You seem to not have a good grip on your emotions. And I know why. It's because after your parents died, you became emotionally fragile. You hide behind a facade of laughter, trickery, and smiles but on the inside you're in an emotional turmoil."

"Shadow?" Arcee asked when I didn't say anything.

"You're right." I whispered. "I do." My optics blazed as I stared right back up at him. "But at least I chose to become an Autobot. I chose to go to the path of good instead of becoming a Decepticon. You think you know me Shockwave, but you don't. You never have and you never will. I might not have any biological family besides Nightshade, but I do have a family."

"What are you?" Shockwave asked.

I stood back up and turned around to look at Team Prime and Team Jedi. "They're my family."

Just about everyone present stared at me in shock. I only smiled at them. I then glared at Shockwave and with speed he didn't know I possessed I gave him the famous round house kick. "Rust in the pit."

"You little." Shockwave growled before retreating.

I sighed and walked back over to the others. I unsheathed my wrist blades and cut off the net.

"Shadow, are you serious?" Chromia asked.

"About what?" I asked.

"You said we were your family. Even us." Alora said.

I smiled. "That's because you are. Nightshade may be the only person here that I'm related too, but I think of you all as family. Nothing's ever gonna change that. Even if some of you are from a different dimension."

"Shadowstalker, I admire you so much right now." Cliffjumper laughed.

I shook my helm. "_Ratchet, send a bridge."_

"_Coming up." Ratchet said._

A ground bridge appeared and we stepped through. Nightshade then smirked.

"Guys, I just remembered something." He said as he looked at me.

"And what is that?" I asked.

Nightshade smirked evilly and then picked me up by the waist and started tickling me. "That you're ticklish!"

I struggled not to laugh, but it was hopeless. I started laughing. "Nightshade…you…fragger!"

Everyone laughed as I was tickled without mercy.

**Friday**

"Come on Alora, you can do it!" Terra cheered as Alora and Ahsoka were in a lightsaber duel.

"No way, Ahsoka's got this in the bag." Miko said.

The week had gone by in a blur. Everyone had enjoyed Team Jedi's company. We all enjoyed the stories Team Jedi had about their life with the Autobots. Bulkhead laughed at all of the things he, Ark, Ahsoka, and Miko did with each other. Bumblebee liked the fact that he had Alora as a girlfriend, and that Anika was like the little sister he always wanted. Ratchet smirked when they told him about how much Talia was like him. He groaned when he heard that Autumn was his human charge though. Arcee found the whole mother daughter relationship with Alora interesting, especially when Alora said that her mother, Nola, died when Alora was ten and Arcee stepped up and filled her place. Optimus was a different story though. Alora grew up around him, but he kept the fact that he was her father a secret until a few months ago. To him, Alora was kind, smart, and considerate, she really did act like him, then there was Starlet, he didn't even know that Starlet was his daughter about a month ago and when he heard that he felt bad, but the more he saw her relationship with Alora, it sort of reminded him of his relationship with Megatron before the war started, but, Starlet had makings of a Decepticon and that worried him.

Alora swiped Ahsoka's legs out from under her, making her fall with a loud thud. Alora smiled. "I win."

"I still don't get how Ivy does that!" Ahsoka said as she got up.

Just then a portal opened up and out walked Aloria, and the Primes.

"We have to go, don't we?" Anika said from her spot next to Raf.

"Yes child, you are missed in your own dimension." Aloria said.

"Home, even though I just spent all week with him, I miss my real father." Alora said.

"It was nice to meet all of you." Anika said as they walked through the portal.

I laughed. "Who would've thought we'd have a week like this?"

"Nobody I can tell you that." Nightshade smirked. "Oh and Shadow?"

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We never finished our tickle match." Nightshade smirked.

Everyone was amused by the look of pure fear that went across my faceplate.

"Oh no." I denied. "I've had enough thank you."

Nightshade wiggled his fingers and picked me up and started tickling me.

"Nightshade!" I screamed, but I couldn't stop myself from going in to another laughing fit.

"Ah, a day in the life of Team Prime." Terra and Miko sighed.

**And that was another chapter of Femme Spy! Who knew Shadow was ticklish? **

**Nightshade: I did.**

**Me: Of course you did. You're her sister.**

**Shadowstalker: Can't believe you had to tickle me. You know I'm ticklish!**

**Nightshade and Me: Which makes it all the more fun.**

**Alright people, next chapter we get to have a prank war! Who do you think will be the victor? And you should read SapphirePrincess1020's story More Than Meets The Eye! It is amazing! Until next time everyone. Shadowstalker Out!**


	18. Father and Daughter

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I know I said I wanted to do a prank war this chapter, but I changed my mind since I couldn't pass up this idea. The prank war will be next chapter though, promise. Well let's get going. Here's the next chapter of Femme Spy!**

I walked in to the main room to see Ratchet was the only one present.

"Where are the others?" I asked.

"They're on a scouting mission." Ratchet answered bluntly.

"Oh." I said.

"What? You wanted to go with them?" Ratchet turned to face me.

I shrugged. "As much as I love action, I'd like a day off so no."

"I find that hard to believe coming from you." Ratchet scoffed.

I chuckled. "Even I need a break Ratchet."

"I guess so." Ratchet grumbled.

I smiled and leaned against a wall. "Hey Ratchet?"

"What is it now femme?" Ratchet asked irritated.

"I just wanted to say thanks." I smiled softly.

"For what?" Ratchet looked as confused as ever.

"For being like a second Dad to me." I said. "Ever since Dad died, you filled in as my father figure."

"Well your father and I were good friends. Nothing more nothing less." Ratchet said.

"Ratchet." I said as I walked over to him. "You don't get it do you?"

"What is there to get?" Ratchet asked.

I had to resist the urge to face palm. "I _know you_ Ratchet. You care for us all. You just don't show it. You've been like a second father to me. No matter how cranky you are."

"Well I," Ratchet just sighed. "You are right I guess. I did feel in for your father role. And I do think of you as a daughter."

I smiled and did something I know Ratchet wasn't expecting me to do. I hugged him.

"W-what?" Ratchet stuttered.

I laughed and stepped back. "Sorry Doc. Guess I let my emotions get the best of me."

"Actually I enjoyed your little hug." Ratchet admitted.

I smiled. "Oh really?"

"_Ratchet, we need a ground bridge." Ironhide said._

"Coming up." Ratchet said as he activated the ground bridge.

Everyone walked through and saw the smile on my face.

"Oh no, what did you do?" Nightshade groaned.

"Oh come on!" I yelled.

"Shadow didn't do anything." Ratchet said. "This time at least."

"Thanks for the support Doc Bot." I said sarcastically.

"Now you see why we shouldn't leave her alone at base." Bulkhead said, earning a slap from me. "OW!"

I smirked. "I just got the best idea ever."

"Oh crud." Chromia face palmed.

"We should have a prank war." I said deviously.

"I like how you think baby 'sis." Nightshade smirked.

"And I know I'm going to be the victor." I smirked.

"Oh really?" Nightshade smirked. "I think I'm going to be the victor."

Nightshade and I were now face to face, smirking deviously.

"Oh really now?" I asked. "Maybe you should try your best because I got my training from the twins."

"Nightshade, I would back off now." Elita said.

"Oh no." I said. "He doesn't have to. Nightshade can just get his aft kicked."

"I'd like to see your try." Nightshade said.

"May the best prankster win." I smirked.

**Oh brother! Another prank war.**

**Arcee: I remember when they had these things on Cybertron. Nightshade, you might as well give up. You're lucky the twins aren't here.**

**Me: I agree.**

**Nightshade: *scoffs* I am not about to let myself get beat by my baby sister.**

**Shadowstalker: Well it's going to happen.**

**Me: Oi vey. **


	19. Prank Wars Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Femme Spy! Prank War Time! Who will be the victor?**

**Shadowstalker: It's going to be me.**

**Nightshade: No way! It's going to be me.**

**Me: *sighs* Oh brother. They've been at this all day.**

"Alright everyone." Miko said. "We're going to have to divide in to teams for this prank war. Shadow, pick your team."

I smirked. "Arcee, Mirage, Bumblebee, Mudflap, Miko, Terra, and Jazz."

Nightshade face palmed. "You had to choose the good pranksters didn't you?"

"Alright." Jack said. "Optimus, Ratchet, and I will be the judges and Nightshade gets the remaining 'Bots and Raf."

"So, are we going to start this prank war or not?" Nightshade and I asked impatiently.

"Let the prank wars begin!" Jack exclaimed.

"Come on." I said. "I've got a load of prank supplies."

I led my team to my secret supply of prank supplies. Terra's jaw dropped.

"What the scrap?" She gasped.

"I said I got training from the twins didn't I?" I smirked.

"I love you." Mudflap smiled. "And your talent for pranks."

"So, anyone got any prank ideas?" Jazz asked.

"I've got one that I've been waiting to pull for so long." I smirked.

"What is it?" Miko asked.

"Operation: Garbage Extravaganza." I smirked.

**Five Minutes Later**

"Alright Shadow, everything's set up." Miko said.

I nodded from my place up in the rafters of the base. "Alright, go lure in Bulkhead. It's go time."

Miko nodded and ran away. I smirked. Bulkhead's going to be in for a surprise. My smirk grew even wider when Bulkhead walked up and Miko was hiding behind a corner.

"Get ready Bulkhead." I whispered.

Bulkhead walked right under me. "That's weird. I thought I heard something."

I smirked and yelled, "That's because you did." I pulled a rope.

Bulkhead screamed as a whole bunch of garbage dumped on top of him. I looked up him upside down with a smirk on my face as I hung from the ceiling.

"Hey Bulk." I chirped.

"Shadow!" Bulkhead screamed.

He was about to try and do something, but I activated my cloaking device.

"You can't do anything to me if you can't see me." I said.

"Scrap." Bulkhead grumbled.

I deactivated my cloaking device, jumped down from the railing and ran back to my room with Miko right behind me.

**Nightshade's Room**

Nightshade paced around in his room. "Alright, Bulk's out so it's only us now." He banged his head against a wall. "Oh come on! Think you afthead!"

"If I may," Raf started. "I'm pretty good with sound effects. Maybe we could lure one of them in and then prank them."

"How though?" Skids asked.

"I'm so glad I have this." Nightshade smirked as he pulled out a datapad. "Shadow hides all her best prank ideas on this. I'm just glad she doesn't know I have it."

"So, what's a good prank?" Elita asked.

Nightshade looked through the datapad and smirked. "Oh this is good."

"What?" Ironhide asked.

"Operation: Bazooka." Nightshade smirked.

"What?" Que asked.

"A bazooka is a type of gun." Raf answered.

**Four Minutes Later**

Mirage walked down the halls of the base, trying to find anything that could lead to a prank. When he didn't see anything, he sighed.

"Maybe Shadow is gonna win." He muttered.

He then stopped dead when he heard a ticking sound. He nervously turned around to see Chromia standing there with a bazooka.

"Oh scrap." He said.

Chromia smirked as she fired. Pink, Green, and White paint made its way on to Mirage's frame and the mech shrieked.

"You're out." Chromia said.

"Oh man." Mirage groaned.

**ShadowStalker's Room**

"Okay so Mirage is out." I muttered.

"What's next?" Arcee asked.

I looked in to my hidden prank supplies for a special datapad. I then realized it wasn't here.

"That pathetic little." I said.

"What?" Miko asked.

"I had a whole list of pranks and Nightshade's got it." I grumbled. "Just great."

"But you know some of them right?" Bumblebee asked.

I scoffed. "Of course. I even know one I want to do."

"What is it?" Terra asked.

"Hey Miko, do you have some sound effects on your phone?" I smirked.

**A Minute Later**

Que walked down the halls, slightly worried he'd see a black blur speed past him. When it came to Shadowstalker, he always wanted to be careful. While he was positive she wouldn't hurt any of her teammates badly, when you got her mad enough she'll do a considerable amount of damage.

"I need to stop worrying." Que said.

He screamed when a scary song started playing.

_One Two, Freedy's coming for you_

_Three Four, You gonna shut your door_

_Five Six, Grab Your Crucifix_

_Seven Eight, Gonna stay up late_

_Nine Ten, Never sleep again_

Creepy laughter started feeling the hallway he was in.

"Okay calm down Que. Calm down." He muttered to himself.

He screamed when he was assaulted with a bunch of black and purple paint. He looked up and saw Shadowstalker…standing on one leg…on the rafters. How is that possible?

"How…?" Que trailed off.

**Nightshade's Room**

"Dang." Nightshade growled. "She's good."

"What does she think she's doing anyway?" Ironhide asked.

"She knows just who to get off my team." Nightshade answered. "If I had to take a guess, she'd be aiming for Skids next."

"So, who are we going to aim for?" Chromia asked.

"Terra." Nightshade smirked. "And we're doing it Nighthawk style."

**Twenty Seconds Later**

Terra walked down the halls and said in to her cell phone, "Haven't seen anything."

"_Just keep a lookout. While Nightshade may not be that good a prankster as me, he's still a good prankster."_

"Alright Shadow." Terra said as she hung up the phone.

She looked up to see a hawk. An actual hawk.

"How'd a hawk get in to base?" Terra mused. "What's a hawk doing in Jasper anyway?"

The hawk disappeared. Terra frowned but she shrieked when she was hit by a blast of cold water. She looked in front of her and saw Raf smirking.

"Hey Ter Ter." Raf smirked.

"Well played kid. Well played." Terra narrowed her eyes.

**Shadowstalker's Room**

"Wonderful." I grumbled.

"So, what's next?" Jazz asked.

"We're gonna do something I like to call Operation: Music Breaker." I grinned. "And it involves you Jazzy."

"I'm dead." Jazz face palmed.

**What's Operation: Music Breaker? What does Shadow have planned? Who will be the next victim of her devious pranks?**

**Jazz: Why me? Why me?!**

**Me: Because you know a lot about music Jazz.**

**Jazz: Where's Blaster when you need him?!**

**Me: Well you'll have to suffer for a while Jazzy.**

**Until next time so we can see what Shadowstalker has planned for Jazz, I'm out.**


	20. Prank Wars Part 2 and Guess who's here?

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! It's me with another chapter of Femme Spy. Prank Wars Part 2! Who will win this awesome prank war?**

**Shadowstalker: Definitely me.**

**Nightshade: Not it's going to be me.**

**Me: Why don't we just read the chapter and see who wins?**

"_Alright Jazz, are you ready?"_

Jazz sighed. "Why did I have to do this?"

"_You're the expert on music, are you not?"_

"Man you're the most devious femme I know Shadow." Jazz grumbled.

"_I'll take that as a compliment."_

Jazz sighed and switched off his com-link. How did he get pulled into this? He heard footsteps and quickly climbed into the rafters. He looked down to see Skids walking towards him.

"Alright! Show yourself punk!" Skids yelled.

Jazz smirked and pressed a button on his remote. Two stereos popped out of the walls.

"What in the name of Primus?" Skids asked.

"Yo!" Jazz yelled.

Skids shrieked as he covered his audio receptors as Jazz's voice came booming from the speakers.

"What's a cracking lil glitches?!" Jazz yelled.

"Oh I know he did not curse me out!" Skids yelled.

"Yes I did!" Jazz smirked as he jumped down and sprayed paintballs on Skids.

Skids swore loudly. "Jazz you fragger!"

Jazz smirked and said, "Well I had to do something."

**Two Hours Later**

Nightshade and I were the only ones left in this prank war. Whoever pranks the other person first wins.

"Now what should I do?" I muttered.

I went through every last prank I could think of until I came to the perfect one.

"Well, well, well." I smirked. "Looks like Nightshade is about to feel what it's like to be inside a horror movie."

I got out all my supplies and quietly snuck out my room. I looked around and I saw a shadow. I narrowed my optics and quickly jumped up in the rafters. I smirked when Nightshade walked down the halls. I activated my cloaking device so he wouldn't see me.

"Shadowstalker, I know you're here." Nightshade said. "We have a sibling bond remember?" He was now smirking.

"_Scrap!" I thought. "I forgot to block out bond."_

I then proceeded to block out the bond. Nightshade swore under his breath and said, "Well that backfired."

"Ya think?" I muttered before I smirked and activated my prank.

The lights darkened and multiple shadows danced around the wall. Creepy dolls were starring at Nightshade.

"Hehe, uh, hello." Nightshade laughed nervously.

"Welcome to _Insidious_!" I screamed, using the voice changer Ratchet had made me. It made me sound like Frakenstein or something.

Nightshade was now looking a little scared. "Ok, ok. Calm down. This is just a trick." He gulped. "At least I hope."

I placed a hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing. This was just hilarious watching my 'tough and strong big brother' as he dubbed it get scared over something from the movie _Insidious_.

"Are you scared? Are you scared? Why don't you look over there?" I sang in a creepy voice.

Nightshade slowly turned around, but screamed like a little girl when he was grabbed by a pair of arms. Of course they were fake, but he didn't need to know that. At least he didn't need to know it yet.

"Ok what the frag is going on?!" Nightshade screamed.

I smiled and mumbled, "Alright I guess he's had enough."

I cut off everything and turned off my voice changer. I jumped down and smiled at Nightshade innocently.

"Hey bro." I said.

Nightshade sighed. "Well I guess you won the prank war."

I smirked. "What did I tell you?"

Nightshade rolled his optics. "Oh let's just go to the main room while I still have my pride."

I chuckled and walked with him to the main room. How is it that he's older than me by three years and I'm the mature one? Well sometimes I'm the mature one.

"And the winner of this Prank War is Shadow." Optimus smiled at me.

I smiled back and sent waves of love through our bond. He seem to visibly relax when he felt my feelings. I walked over to him and put a quick kiss on his cheek. Five, four, three, two…

"Get a room you two!" Cliffjumper yelled.

I chuckled. "Ah Cliff. You know that's never going to happen."

Cliffjumper grumbled something under his breath and I said in a sweet, yet deadly voice, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Cliffjumper said.

I smiled. "Thought so."

**The Next Day**

"Optimus, I'm detecting Cybertronian signals in a cave not far from Jasper." Ratchet informed.

"Really? Think you know who it is?" I questioned.

"If I knew who it was don't you think I would've told you by now?" Ratchet snorted.

"Fair enough." I shrugged.

"Ratchet, activate the ground bridge. We shall see who our new arrivals are." Optimus said.

I smiled. "I just hope they're Autobots."

"We all do." Mirage said.

"Well what are we waiting for honey?" I look up at Optimus with a smile.

Optimus smiled at me before putting on his serious face. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

We all transformed and followed Optimus through the ground bridge. We transformed inside a cave. I looked around and said, "Alright so where do we start?"

"I TOLD YOU TO LET ME LAND THE SHIP AFTHEAD!"

"NO I TOLD YOU TO LET ME LAND IT!"

"Oh no." Chromia groaned.

A grin like no other found its way on to my face plate and I ran ahead of the others. I know those voices!

"This won't end well for us. Can't say the same for Shadow." Arcee said as she ran after me.

I slid to a stop in a room in the middle of the cave and I grinned. "It really is you!"

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to me and gasped, "Shadow?" They then grinned.

I grinned and squealed before running towards them just as the others walked in the room. I launched myself in to their arms and laughed as they took turns swinging me around.

"Oh my Primus, I can't believe it's you!" I squealed.

"We can't either!" Sideswipe grinned.

"Shadow, how've you been?" Sunstreaker asked.

I finally managed to rip myself from their arms and grinned. "Oh just fine! And I just beat Nightshade in a prank war yesterday."

Sideswipe put his hand on my shoulder and said in a tearful voice, "We've taught you well my young pupil."

All three of us laughed before we fist bumped. This day could not get any better!

I think I just jinxed myself.

**Alright that's the end of this chapter. Next Chapter: Sick Mind.**

**Shadowstalker: What's going on next chapter?**

**Me: All I'm going to tell you is to prepare youself. It won't be anything good.**

**Sideswipe: And we're finally in the story!**

**Me: *raises eye brow* I've been planning for you to come in to the story for a while now, you know?**

**Sunstreaker: My brother isn't so bright.**

**Sideswipe: HEY!**

**Me: *sighs* Shadowstalker Out!**


	21. Ratchet the Hatchet gets pranked

**Disclaimer: Hello guys! Since I'm going to Texas tomorrow I thought I'd squeeze this in and do Sick Mind when I get back.**

**Terra: You couldn't have done it tonight?**

**Me: I had to pack dumbo.**

**Jack: She's got a point babe.**

**Terra: Jack sweetheart do me a favor?**

**Jack: Anything.**

**Terra: Shut up.**

**Me: Ah love.**

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and I grinned as we snuck down the hall way. Our next prank target was Ratchet.

"So you and Prime huh?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yep." I grinned. "We started dating a month ago and sparkbonded a couple weeks ago."

"You've already had your first kiss?" Sideswipe asked.

I nodded. "Sure did. The most romantic part was it was under the stars."

"You and your romance." Sunstreaker muttered.

I smiled. "That's why ya love me."

We all laughed before we finally made it to Ratchet's quarter. We snuck in and quickly pulled out our buckets of paint. The colors were pink, green, and white. We painted every single thing in his room. And I mean _everything._ It took us an hour to get finish.

"Guys! Ratchet's coming!" Sideswipe hissed.

"We don't have time to get out." I hissed. "Grab my servo."

The twins grabbed my servo and I closed my optics befroe boosting the energy to my cloaking device. In a minute the twins and I were cloaked.

"I thouhgt you could only cloak yourself?" Sunstreaker asked as we ran past Ratchet and hid in my room.

I deactivated my cloaking device and collasped on my berth. The twins looked at me in worry.

"Don't...worry...about...me." I gasped in between breaths. "Just...tired."

"Power surge." Sideswipe guessed.

I only nodded before I finally caught my breath. "Yeah. I haven't done that since Cybertron."

"Hey Shadow? You ever heard of elemental Cybertronians?" Sunstreaker asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Have you ever met one?" Sunstreaker asked.

"No." I shook my helm as I sat up. "I just wish I was one though."

Before I could say anything else, a scream was heard from down the hall.

_"Sideswipe! Sunstreaker! Shadowstalker!"_

"Oh scrap Ratchet's going to kill us!" I hissed. "BAIL OUT! BAIL OUT!

We ran out of my room and in to the main room away from Ratchet. I saw the one person that could save us.

"Optimus!" I screamed happily as the twins and I hid behind him.

"Shadow what are you doing?" Arcee asked.

"And why are you hiding behind me?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"Could you save us from the Hatchet?" I asked sweetly.

Optimus only stared at me before looking behind him as an angry as scrap Ratchet walked in.

"Optimus! Let me kill those little fraggers!" Ratchet growled.

"Don't let him kill us BossBot!" Sideswipe shrieked.

Optimus stepped aside and pulled me with him. I could see the smile in his optics and I could feel his amusement.

"As long as you don't hurt my sparkmate." Optimus smirked.

"WHAT!" The twins yelled before transforming and speeding away from Ratchet who was hot on their tail.

I kissed Optimus on the cheek. "You always do have my back."

"Who said I wouldn't?" Optimus chuckled.

"Get a room you two!" Terra yelled.

"Oh please like you never kiss Jack." I scoffed.

Terra merely blushed while Jack whistled innocently as he looked away.

**Me: How'd I do?**

**Miko: You did an awesome job!**

**Me: *bows* Thank you! Thank you! You are far too kind.**

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Me: Shadowstalker Out!**


	22. You've Got A Sick, Sick Mind

**Disclaimer: And I'm back! And you guys are going to enjoy this chapter because Optimus/ Shadow moments are going to be through the roof! And besides this is Sick Mind so you could've figured that out anyway. Now let's get started because I'm excited about this since I've got a surprise at the end. *smirks* By the way, I don't own **_**I See The Light**_** from the Disney movie Tangled.**

"Optimus, you're not going to believe this!" Ratchet cried. "I've just pinpointed the coordinates of the Decepticon warship."

"You just did what?" I asked in disbelief.

"How did you penetrate their cloaking technology?" Optimus asked.

"I didn't. I was experimenting with variable frequency wavelengths when I stumbled upon it. Even so their ship must be experiencing some type of electromagnetic breach." Ratchet explained.

"With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise…" Arcee trailed off as she pounded her fist in his servo.

"We can cause some serious damage." I smirked.

"Do you two always have to finish each other's sentences?" Nightshade raised an eyebrow.

"Yep." Was the answer he got from both of us.

"Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon." Ratchet reported.

"The Decepticons can wait. There may be Autobots in distress. Ratchet bring your medical kit." Optimus said before turning to me. "Shadow?"

"Bridge operator?" I guessed.

Optimus only nodded as I started up the ground bridge.

"If you come back injured, so help me Ratchet and his famous wrench will be the least of your worries." I laughed as I gave Optimus a quick kiss.

Optimus chuckled. "I'll try my best."

"Get a room!" Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Cliffjumper cried.

"That's getting old ya know." I shrugged as I watched Optimus and Ratchet disappear through the ground bridge before I shut it down.

"Can't blame us Shadow." Sunstreaker flashed his signature smirk.

"Oh don't worry. I know." I smiled. "Just don't be surprised when you see something surprising in your quarters tonight."

If Cybertronians could pale, I'm pretty sure their faces would've been pure white. I frowned when Optimus shut off his side of the bond.

"Shadow, you okay?" Terra asked.

I was about to say something, but Ratchet commed in. "_Shadow open the ground bridge! NOW!"_

"What happened?" I asked as I opened the ground bridge and turned around.

I wished I hadn't.

"Oh my God." I whispered as Ratchet came in dragging Optimus who didn't look so good.

"Bulkhead, Ironhide, frag it one of you come help me here! Optimus is not light-weighted!" Ratchet yelled.

Ironhide immediately rushed over and helped Ratchet sit Optimus on a nearby medical berth. I walked over to him and saw the discoloring around his optic.

"Please don't tell me this is what I think it is." I pleaded.

"What is it?" Elita asked.

"Cybonic plague." Ratchet answered. "It is only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon."

"Primus." Nightshade whispered.

"Optimus." I mumbled as I sat down on a crate beside the berth and grasped his hand.

"What was a plague doing in an Autobot space ship?" Miko asked.

"It's passengers were infected. The virus wiped out millions during the war." Arcee said while casting a worried glance my way.

"The Cybonic Plague was engineered in the Decepticon's Biological Warfare program. By Megatron himself." Ratchet said darkly.

"Now that's something I didn't know." I growled, various plans on how to do certain…_things _to Megatron going through my helm.

"You have a cure don't you?" Raf asked worriedly.

Optimus moaned in pain. "No…cure."

"Optimus please, save your strength." Ratchet took the words right out of my mouth.

"Would Megatron really create a disease with making a cure?" Terra asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, I mean, what if he caught it by accident?" Jack added.

"It's not like we can ask Megatron you two. He's pushing up lugnuts." Chromia stated.

"But we might be able to access the Decepticon Database." Que snapped his fingers.

"For the moment, we still have a fix on their warship's location." Ratchet informed.

"Well I know where I'm going to be going." I said as I walked over to the ground bridge.

"Shadow…" Optimus struggled to say.

I growled lowly and said, "Optimus don't even think about stopping me. My parents already died to this and to the Pits of Kaon if you think I'm just going to sit around while you do as well."

"Well you're not going alone." Arcee said as she and Bumblebee walked over.

I gave a ghost of a smile. "I had a feeling I wasn't."

"Shadow, quickly." Ratchet said.

"Don't worry." I said. "This isn't going to be long."

I ran through the ground bridge with Arcee and Bumblebee right behind me. We flipped out of the bridge and ended up on the 'Cons warship. Arcee had her blasters, Bumblebee had his blasters, and I just had my Nucleon Shot Cannon.

"_Haven't used this thing in a while." I thought._

"Let's start with the lab." Arcee suggested.

We walked on for a bit and I looked around the corner before seeing Knockout walk out of the lab. We quickly hid before Knockout looked around before shrugging and saying, "Hmm." He walked away.

I couldn't help but chuckle and say, "Even when we aren't on Cybertron, Knockout is still as dumb as when I first met him."

"You two stand guard. I'll search the network." Arcee said.

Bumblebee and I nodded before we stood behind as Arcee searched through the database.

"I'm in the network." She muttered.

"Good. The faster we get this over with, the better." I said.

After about a good twenty minutes searching through the database, Arcee said, "If it's here I don't see it."

"What?!" I hissed.

"_Are you certain Arcee?" Ratchet asked._

"I searched every file. Nothing!" Arcee answered.

"_Well search again. Clearly you missed something." Ratchet snapped._

"There's gotta be something in there." I growled.

"I scanned the entire database." Arcee retorted.

"Arcee? Shadow?" Bumblebee beeped but we ignored it.

"_Did you use a redundant quadrimatical rhythm?" Ratchet asked._

"Don't tell us how to research!" I snapped. "You think you're the only one who cares about Optimus?! I'm his sparkmate for crying out loud!"

"Arcee! Shadow!" Bumblebee buzzed.

"What the frag is it?" I hissed as we both walked over to the mech.

"_What is it? What's going on?" Ratchet questioned._

"It's Megatron." Arcee said. "He's alive."

"_That's not possible." Ratchet retorted._

"We'll I'm staring right at him." Arcee said.

"Good news is Megatron isn't exactly staring back." I sneered.

"He's critical. Hooked up to life support." Arcee informed.

"Time to finish this once and for all." I growled as my Nucleon cannon started glowing.

"_Wait! Don't!" Que yelled._

" Give me one really good reason and fast!" I growled.

"_Megatron may be Optimus' only hope for survival." Que explained._

"Say again?" I was confused.

"_Does he display brainwave activity?" Ratchet asked._

"Spiking hard. His sick mind's still at work." Arcee sneered.

"_Perfect!" Ratchet exclaimed. "If a cure exist, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."_

"Enter Megatron's brain?" Arcee repeated in disbelief. "Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?!"

"_The Decepticon laboratory may contain everything you need for a cortical psychic patch." Ratchet stated._

"No way! Have you ever even performed the procedure?" Arcee questioned.

"_No." Ratchet admitted. "But I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots."_

"Well that's not exactly reassuring." I said. "Isn't there any other option that'll by us some time?"

"_Time is one thing Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will NOT allow Optimus to pass, knowing Megatron will outlive him!" Ratchet roared._

That one statement made up my mind. "I'll do it."

"You will?" Arcee asked.

"_Are you sure Shadow?" Terra asked, sounding genuinely concerned._

"_Shadow's the best spy there is." Mirage said._

"That's right. And I'm not about to just stand around while my sparkmate is fighting for his life." I said.

After finding all the equipment, we all hid down in a tiny space under Megatron's berth while Arcee went to connect the other half of the patch to Megatron's head. She came back down a couple seconds later.

"Are you nervous?" Arcee asked.

"A little." I admitted.

"A little?" Arcee raised an optic ridge. "Shadow, you're shaking like crazy."

"Alright I'm terrified!" I confessed.

Arcee grabbed my hand. "I just keep holding your hand until you come back alright?"

"Promise?" I asked.

"Cross my spark." Arcee smiled.

I smirked. "Let's get this over with. Megatron's not going to know what hit him."

"Ratchet, we're ready." Arcee commed base.

"_Initiate cortical psyche patch." Ratchet said._

Arcee hooked the cord up to the back of my helm and all I saw was stars before I was standing in Megatron's mind.

"This is wicked." I laughed before I started walking.

I walked across some creepy looking bridge before Jack asked the billion dollar question, _"Where is that?"_

"I think this is Kaon." I answered as I looked around. "The Decepticon capital back on Cybertron." I sighed. "Brings back memories of one of my first missions."

"_Shadow I know you don't exactly know where to look but you need to find out where the cure might be stored in Megatron's mind." Ratchet stated._

"Easier said than done." I said as I stepped up the last stair and came to a sight I'd never thought I'd see. "Optimus?"

I ran up to him with a shocked face and Ratchet decided to spoil the fun. "_Shadow that is not Optimus, but a figment of Megatron's mind. It cannot see or hear you."_

"You couldn't have just let me have my moment?" I couldn't help but ask.

Evil cackling drew my attention away from the fake Optimus and I looked up to see the one person I haven't seen since the space bridge explosion. I quickly jumped behind a boulder and peaked out from behind it so I wouldn't be seen.

"Optimus Prime, your Autobot armies are defeated. Bow before your new master." Megatron sneered.

"Never Megatron." Optimus growled. "One shall stand, one shall fall."

"So be it." Megatron said casually before jumping down and running towards Optimus.

Optimus ran towards him as well with his sword raised high. My jaw dropped when Megatron made Optimus disappear in a cloud of green smoke.

"_That never happened!" Bulkhead exclaimed._

"_It's not a memory. We're seeing Kaon as Megatron has recreated it." Ratchet stated. "In his darkest dreams."_

"More like a horror film." I muttered.

The rock I was hiding behind crumbled and another Optimus took form.

"Okay now that is just weird." I proclaimed.

"Megatron, your treachery ends here." Optimus said as he unsheathed his swords.

Megatron simply sheathed his sword and fired at Optimus with his fusion cannon. I don't know what kind of sense came over me and I'm sure it wasn't any common sense at all, I jumped out from behind another rock and ran in front of the fake Optimus but the shot hit him anyway.

I gulped and said, "Not good."

Footsteps echoed behind me. I laughed nervously and turned around to see a fragged out Megatron.

"The Autobot spy." Megatron said. "Punishment for trespassing in my domain will be your destruction!"

"_I haven't seen him this mad since the Spacebridge explosion." I thought idly._

Megsy unsheathed his sword and brought it down. I brought my arms up and closed my optics, but I opened them when I didn't feel anything.

"Huh?" I asked. "Here I was expecting my doom."

"How can this be?!" Megatron roared.

After a couple more swipes at me, Megatron started pacing which I found quite amusing.

"You're not wearing phase displacement armor, your optics track my movements so you're not a hologram, and I do not believe in spirits." Megatron mused before stopping in front of me. "So tell me spy, what are you?!"

"I'm Shadow and that's it." I smirked.

"Megatron."

I turned around to see copies of Optimus, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee walking towards us.

"Alright this is getting freakier by the second." I said.

Megatron stared at them for a second before roaring in anger and shooting them in a cloud of green smoke. Well this is not good. Not good at all.

"You are real. They are not." Megatron realized before chuckling evilly. "A cortical psyche patch. How unexpected."

"_Okay not it's official. I'm screwed!" I screamed in my mind._

"If this is my self-conscious," Megatron started calmly before screaming, "What are you doing inside my head?!"

"It's a long story that I don't feel like telling." I stated.

"The only way you could've entered my head is via cortical psyche patch. But the question remains: what happened to me?!" Megatron snapped.

I merely stared at him as he stared in to my optics, which happened to me scarily similar to the space bridge. A look of realization appeared on his face.

"The space bridge explosion." Megatron gasped. "But if, if you're in my head then I am not one with the Allspark." He looked at me. "So tell me spy, do I still function?"

"_Shadow, we're out of time! Think of something!" Elita yelled._

"Look I'm here for a good reason. Someone's sick with the Cybonic Plague and I'm not stupid enough to believe that you never created a cure." I said.

"The Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is unwell?" Megatron actually looked concerned.

I nodded slowly. I can already tell he's going to realize who it is. And I was right.

"Optimus!" Megatron exclaimed before laughing. "Such irony! That after ages of endless battle, the mighty Optimus Prime has fell from a simple virus from the distant past!"

I narrowed my optics slightly. This guy is seriously pushing his luck.

"And what makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?" Megatron asked. "Let alone give the cure to you."

"What do I have to do with this?" I sneered.

"You think I don't recognize you Shadowstalker?" Megatron snarled. "I know nearly everything about you. You're one of the most famous Autobots! And let's not forget the scratch mark you gave me at the space bridge explosion."

Oh now I remember.

_*Flashback*_

_Megatron had just pushed Optimus back. I gave a roar of anger and unsheathed one of my blades before slashing him on the arm, leaving a pretty nasty scar._

"_Next time you'd think otherwise to attack him." I sneered._

_*End Flashback*_

"Megatron, your treachery ends," Fake Optimus started.

"NOT NOW!" Megatron and I snapped as he shot at Optimus.

"Well if you don't help Optimus, you'd never get what you've been wanting for most of your life." I shrugged.

"Oh? And what is it that I want most?" Megatron questioned.

"To slay Optimus by your own hand." I said before I muttered, "No matter how many times you fail."

Megatron chuckled. "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus by my own hand. At will, whenever I desire."

"But if you let the real Optimus die to the Cybonic Plague, you'll never get the chance to do it for real." I retorted.

"After out deep history together, to not watch the spark air from Optimus's eyes with my very own." Megatron mused.

"Do I hear an agreement?" I smirked.

"Well played Shadowstalker." Megatron opened his servo and the cure appeared. "The chemical formula for the cure you seek. Not that I expect you to know how to read it."

I was about to reach out for it but Megatron closed his servo. "Hey! What gives?!"

"Not yet." Megatron explained.

"Why?" I snapped.

"And how am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you proposed while I'm trapped here in a perpetual daydream?" Megatron asked. "Once you release me from this prison, you will have the cure."

"Great. Just great." I rolled my optics.

"You must guarantee my recorvery." Megatron stated. "Or Optimus fades to gun metal grave. The real Optimus."

I was about to make some snarky retort, but everything around me began to crumble.

"Ratchet got the formula." I whispered.

"You were watching. You tricked me!" Megatron roared.

"I've gotta admit. It's pretty funny seeing you feel powerless." I shrugged as I began to fade away.

"NO! Take me with you! TAKE ME!" Megatron screamed as he and everything else around this place disappeared.

I came back to the world of the consciousness and I saw Arcee standing in front of me with her gun aimed at…Starscream?

"What in?" Starscream screeched.

A ground bridge appeared behind us and Bumblebee immediately jumped through.

"Intruders!" Starscream, well, screamed as he took out his blaster.

Arcee and I looked at each other and smirked before looking back at Screamer and saying, "Allow us."

We both shot from her respective guns and each shot hit Megatron square in the chest. We then jumped back through the ground bridge and landed in base.

"How's Optimus?" was the first question that immediately left my mouth.

"Ratchet's working on a cure for BossBot and the big man should be conscious in an hour." Jazz smiled.

I sighed in relief and leaned against a wall. "Thank Primus."

"And tell me Shadow, what in Primus' name made you think to insult Megatron?" Nightshade couldn't help but ask.

I smirked. "This is me we're talking about."

Everyone laughed.

**An Hour Later**

"That's it. Steady." Ratchet said as he helped Optimus off the berth.

Everyone clapped for him while I ran up and hugged him and he swung me around.

"Kodak moment." Miko smiled as she took a picture.

"Please, reserve the heroes welcome for my physician." Optimus smiled. "And my sparkmate."

"And the best Autobot spy around!" Mirage cheered.

"Three cheers for Shadow!" Jack yelled. "Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray!"

I rubbed the back of my helm from the attention. "Oh come on guys, it's not really that much to turn this in to a cheering match."

"We had to do something didn't we Shadow?" Jazz smirked.

"Oh shut up Jazzy boy." I laughed before I heard a voice in my helm, "_In out, or should I say in!"_

Well things just got peachy.

**Later That Night**

I was sitting out on the edge of the cliff when Optimus walked up beside me.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Optimus asked.

I chuckled. "Not really. I just got bored so I came up here."

"Would you like to dance with me?" Optimus blurted.

"Repeat that?" My voice portrayed how shocked I am.

"Perhaps I should ask you more properly." Optimus smirked as I stood up. "Shadowstalker, would you give me the honor of dancing with you?"

I smiled. "I'd love to. And I know just the song. Try and keep up."

_Me: All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never really knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm her blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here, it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog had lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

"You really have I talent for singing." Optimus smiled.

I chuckled as I rested my helm against his chest. "I've been told. Now I get to see how you take it."

Optimus smiled. "My pleasure."

_Optimus: All those days chasing down a daydream_

_All those years living in a blur_

_All that time never truly seeing_

_Things the way they were_

_Now she's here starlight_

_Now she's here, suddenly I know_

_If she's here, it's crystal clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to go_

_Both of us: And at last I see the light_

_Optimus: And it's like the fog has lifted_

_Both of us: And at last I see the light_

_Me: And it's like the sky is new_

_Both of us: And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once, everything is different_

_Now that I see you_

_Now that I see you_

We stopped dancing and stared in to each other's optics.

"I love you." We both murmured.

* * *

"Did you record all that?" Arcee asked Ratchet from where all the Autobots, Jack, Terra, Miko, and Raf were crowded around the monitor watching Shadow and Optimus.

"Would I be standing here if I didn't?" Ratchet retorted.

"Now I have some great blackmail to use on her." Nightshade smirked.

"All of you realize Shadow will be mad when she finds out about this." Ironhide reminded.

"Scrap." Everyone said.

**Aww! That was so sweet! When I listened to that song from Tangled, I knew it would fit those two perfectly! And I found a song that could fit Shadow's and Wheeljack's breakup which Shadow will let the others hear the song later on. Probably in the sequel since after Out of Her Head, we're having a major time skip so we can get to One Shall Fall. The song is **_**Take A Bow**_** by Rihanna. Until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	23. Get Out Of Her Head You Freak!

**Disclaimer: Alright guys! This chapter we're doing Out of Her Head. And I changed my mind about them time skip. But don't get your hopes up because we're not doing the episodes themselves. Probably sometime after the episode or at the end of the episode. Depends on how I feel.**

**Terra: Sure…**

**Me: Don't you dare say a word.**

**Shadow: Well this is going to be interesting.**

**I don't own the song _Can I have this Dance? _By High School Musical Cast. **

"That's it. Follow the light." Ratchet said. "Good, good. I wouldn't advise anything strenuous Optimus, but it appears that your systems have fully recovered from the Cybonic Plague."

"Awesome." Shadow smiled as Optimus stepped out of the medical chamber and hugged her.

"All thanks to your medical expertise old friend." Optimus smiled.

"It was your sparkmate who braved unknown territory to locate the cure." Ratchet said.

"Oh it's not really that much of a deal. Anyone of us would have done it. I just volunteered first." Shadow rubbed the back of her helm in embarrassment.

"Lucky for us Megatron was still alive." Arcee said.

"Did you actually just say that?" Bumblebee and Nightshade said.

"Yeah I actually said that." Arcee smirked.

"What matters is that you are on the mend Optimus." Ratchet said. "While Megatron…"

"We don't know if Megatron's dead or not." Bumblebee cut him off.

"Bee's right. Did my best to finish Megatron's story. Just couldn't stick around long enough to see how it ended." Arcee said bitterly.

Shadow walked off in to the hallway and something took control of her body. Or someone…

"_It is a matter of time before Optimus finds out all is not right with you spy. I must reclaim my body. Which means taking complete and total control of yours!" Megatron said._

Shadow came back to reality and gasped. "I'm so fragged."

"Why is that 'sis?"

Shadow jumped and turned around to see Nightshade. After finally getting her sparkbeat under control, she laughed slightly and said, "What do you mean?"

"You just said I'm so fragged. Why is that?" Nightshade asked.

"_For someone who's usually emotional challenged, Nightshade has his crowing moments." _Shadow thought before saying, "Oh no reason. Well I've gotta go. See ya!" She quickly ran down the hall leaving a confused Nightshade.

"What just happened?" He asked before saying, "Oh right. My crazy little sister just got me again." He then realized what he said. "SHADOW!"

**Sometime Later**

"Basketball by the way of Cybertron! Let the games begin!" Terra announced as Miko blew the whistle.

It was Shadow VS. Bulkhead. Shadow tried to shoot but Bulkhead caught it with a smirk and shot the ball.

"Yeah! Go Bulk!" Miko cheered.

Bulkhead laughed. "Come on kid. Best two out of three." He threw the ball to Shadow.

Shadow caught it and shrugged. "Fine by me. And would you stop calling me a kid?!"

Shadow ran up to the goal, barely dodging Bulkhead.

"You're in the clear Shadow!" Terra shouted. "Dunk it!"

Shadow suddenly stopped at the goal and images of the space bridge explosion went through her mind. Megatron was in temporary control.

"Quit hogging the ball Shadow." Bulkhead complained.

Shadow then threw the ball at Bulkhead who yelped and ducked.

Miko blew the whistled and yelled, "Flagrant foul!"

"Dodgeball by way of Cybertron." Jack smirked.

"Not funny Jack." Terra said.

"Shadow, hoops over there." Bulkhead said.

Shadow turned around and muttered, "Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Shadow, you okay?" Terra asked.

"I'm fine Terra. Let's play 3 out of 5, yeah?" Shadow smiled.

"Yeah 3 out of 5." Terra smiled, though it was fake.

* * *

Later on Shadow was walking down the halls of the base when she suddenly froze.

"_Oh scrap." _Shadow thought.

"_If I am to return to my body, I must first restore its functionality. Now how did I escape __annihilation?" Megatron asked._

Shadow saw more of Megatron's memories. She saw the Dark Energon and who took it. A Decepticon she knew all too well.

"_Of course! Dark Energon! Starscream…" Megatron sneered._

* * *

Terra was leaning against her mailbox. Her guardian still hasn't picked her up for school. Oh how was she supposed to explain this to her mother? She sighed and took out her phone to call her beloved boyfriend.

"_Terra, where are you? Class is starting!" Jack yelled._

"Shadow hasn't picked me up for school and her comlink is off again." Terra explained. "Something weird is going on Jack and I don't like it."

"_Come to think of it Shadow has been getting weird headaches lately."_

"Well I think we all just got ourselves in to a freaky situation." Terra said.

* * *

Shadow was walking around the main room of the base when Megatron took control of her body once again. Shadow gritted her denta as she tried her hardest to fight his will as he made her pick up one of Ratchet's tools. While she had a strong will, one that Megatron noticed, the Decepticon leader had a stronger one.

"_Go on my dear Shadow. Obey my will." Megatron smirked._

"No." Shadow growled as she broke the tool.

"SHADOW!"

Shadow froze and turned around to see Ratchet staring at the poor tool.

"I needed that!" Ratchet cried.

"Uh sorry Ratchet." Shadow mumbled.

"What has gotten in to you?" Ratchet asked.

"Ratchet I need your help. I keep seeing Megatron's face in my head and I don't know what's going on but please tell me you can help me!" Shadow pleaded.

"Wait slow down! You're seeing Megatron's face?" Ratchet gasped. "Oh this is not good. Not good at all."

* * *

"Shadow has been complaining about intermittent visons. Waking nightmares, if you will. She has also been getting intense headaches." Ratchet explained to the worried sparkmate of his close daughter figure and her freaking out like mad brother.

"But you said Shadow was fine when you checked her over!" Raf and Terra protested.

"Physically, but the experience she endured seems to be having an effect on her psyche. This induced power down should allow Shadow's mind to rest and recover." Ratchet explained.

"That's what she meant by I'm so fragged." Nightshade muttered.

"You knew she was like this and you didn't tell anyone?!" Jazz cried in disbelief.

"I didn't know okay! All I know is what she said!" Nightshade defended himself.

A beep came from the monitors causing everyone to walk over to it. Fowler's face appeared as he said, _"Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"_

"No Special Agent Fowler. Why?" Optimus wanted to know.

Terra snickered. "I'd paid to see that sight."

"_Cause I was hoping you'd have a lead on the 'Cons that busted into the Hawaiian Naval Observatory. Place looked like it was hit by an army of wrecking balls." Fowler explained._

"Why would 'Cons break in to an observatory?" Arcee asked.

"_Does the Hoit Niko Gosium ring any bells?" Fowler asked._

"The space telescope." Raf answered.

"_As of last night missing it's primary lens." Fowler said._

"It would difficult to guess Starscream's intent without knowing where the lens has been taken." Optimus stated.

"Oh boy." Elita sighed.

"_Good thing the lens has a tracking device."_ Fowler said as he pulled up a map.

It was a place that was familiar to Arcee, Optimus, and if Shadow was awake it would be familiar to her as well.

"The Artic? Great." Arcee rolled her optics. "Another chance to freeze our sparkplugs off."

Ironhide whistled in amazement. "That's an ND-7 Class. The biggest unmineable energon deposit there is."

"Unmineable until Starscream melts his way down to it." Optimus corrected.

"With the help of the lens." Sunstreaker piped in.

"I can imagine Shadow saying something along the lines of 'Well Screamer's gonna have a hard time doing that because of those heels'." Mirage chuckled.

"I can imagine her saying just that." Terra shook her head.

"_Melting a glacier that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities." Fowler protested._

"Then we need to get to the glacier as soon as possible." Optimus said.

"Wait what about Shadow? We can't leave her here alone." Arcee reminded.

"I'll stay here and help out Ratchet." Nightshade said. "She is my sister."

"I'll stay here and help too." Bumblebee said.

"Alright. Arcee, Bulkhead, you're with me." Optimus nodded, relieved that his sparkmate was in safe hands. "Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge."

Ratchet did as he was told and soon, Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead were gone. The other Autobots, besides Ratchet, Bumblebee, and Nightshade, went on patrol.

"So I blow past the finish line! Then my other sister, Poliais, asked how I got so good at racing games. And I told her I know a really awesome girl and her friend knows girls." Raf explained excitedly.

"That's quite a story." Terra smiled. "I'm sure Shadow's loving it as well."

"Rafeal, Terra, I'm afraid Shadow cannot hear you in powerdown mode." Ratchet said. "It's getting late, why don't I bridge you home to your family?"

"Because we promised Shadow we'd stay. She's family too." Raf smiled.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species!" Ratchet scoffed.

"That's being related. It's not the same thing. Yo Raf, show Doc the picture of your family you just showed me." Terra requested.

Raf nodded and took out his phone before pulling up a picture and showing it to Ratchet. "This is my family."

Ratchet nodded. "Hmm hmm. That's very nice."

"Very _large_. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." Raf said.

"Yes yes yes." Ratchet mumbled uninterested.

"But Shadow always listens." Terra smiled. "She's been through a lot in her life yet she still acts like she's a kid when she's actually sixteen."

"And she acts like a sister to us." Raf smiled.

"And I'm sure you think of her as your daughter. She told me herself that you said so." Terra said.

"Shadow has been through a lot in her life yes. Much more than all of us. Losing her family, losing one of her closest friends, and being separated from those she holds close." Ratchet stated. "But Shadow has a reason to go on."

"What's that reason?" Terra asked.

"Hope. To live on Cybertron once more, for this war to end. That's what inspires her to fight. She clings to hope with a death grip." Ratchet smiled.

"Like a true patriot." Nightshade smirked as he walked in the room. "Shadow's always had luck on her side. And I remember something she told Jazz once that had everyone laughing."

"And that was?" Ratchet raised an optic ridge.

"Jazz, how is it that you attract girls faster than any mech alive yet you get dumped faster than any mech alive?" Nightshade recited causing everyone to go in to a fit of laughter.

* * *

"A lot different then out last polar visit. Feels like summer." Arcee remarked as her, Optimus, and Bulkhead walked through the Artic.

"Here that's a bad thing." Bulkhead said as they peaked around the corner to see Starscream melting the glacier with smoke rising up.

"Autobots," Optimus said to get the other two's attention. "Remember the end run of Polyhex?"

"Considering it was one of Shadow's and one of my first missions, I couldn't forget so easily." Arcee shrugged before asking, "Why?"

* * *

Raf was sitting by Terra who was watching him with a smile as he typed on his laptop. Nightshade and Bumblebee were keeping an eye on Shadow. Ratchet walked up to them.

"Rafeal, Terra, Nightshade, Bumblebee, I'm going to the supply vault to see if I can find parts to repair this. Though I doubt it since Shadow has one frag of a grip. Anyway, you know what that means?" Ratchet asked sternly.

"Don't touch anything." The four chorused together.

Once Ratchet walked off, they all laughed. What no one, not even her older brother, noticed was Shadow's optics slowly coming back to life and her stepping out of the medical chamber.

"Shadow, what are you doing?!" Nightshade cried.

"Shadow?" Terra asked as she and Raf ran after her with Nightshade not far behind.

Shadow set in the coordinates to a very special place and walked through the ground bridge.

"Shadow!" Raf yelled after her.

"What did you do?" Ratchet asked, pointing the question more at Nightshade than anyone.

"Nothing! Shadow just got up and…" Terra was cut off.

"She was in power down!" Ratchet cried. "Where does she think she's off to?"

"Where ever it is, it can't be good." Bumblebee said.

"Why did she always have to be a trouble magnet?" Nightshade moaned.

* * *

As Shadow walked through the familiar place to her since she had nearly got killed by zombies, she tried to fight Megatron's will. But like last time, Megatron was just too strong for her.

"_Where is it? Where?!"_

Shadow gritted her denta in pain as she watched another one of Megatron's memories. She saw the time he threw the shard of Dark Energon down and it formed the glowing purple cracks. She walked over to it, desperately trying to fight Megatron, but it was no use. Megatron made her pick up the shard and it pulsed in her hands.

"Frag you." Shadow muttered weakly.

Megatron put her in more pain so much that she fell to her knees and clutched her head. When she opened her optics, they weren't their normal crystal blue and pink. They were now blood red.

"_That's better. And I do have to say, that color suits you nicely."_

Shadow merely growled.

* * *

"These are the coordinates for our previous battle with Megatron's army of Cybertronian undead." Ratchet gasped.

"Maybe we should call Optimus." Raf gulped.

"Optimus is busy preventing a polar ice cap from melting and saving lives as usual. The needs of many outweigh the needs of few. We need to handle this on our own." Nightshade said.

Ratchet opened the ground bridge and the very femme he thought of as a daughter walked in.

"Shadow, what have you been up to?" Ratchet asked catiously.

Shadow didn't say anything. Ratchet caught her arm and made her open her servo to reveal the Dark Energon.

"Dark Energon?" Bumblebee buzzed in disbelief.

Shadow, under Megatron's control, punched and kicked Ratchet, Nightshade, and Bumblebee back.

"Why did I let her train under Prowl and Jazz once?" Nightshade moaned.

"Shadow, what are you doing?" Raf asked as Shadow picked them up and sat them on an air vent.

"Come on Shadow! You have to fight whatevers making you do this!" Terra shouted after her guardian.

"I'M TRYING!" Shadow shouted but she screamed in pain as Megatron took control of her and sneered, "_I win."_

Megatron forced her to run back through the ground bridge. While she was in control of herself, she pleaded through her sibling bond with Nightshade, _"Save me. Please!"_

Nightshade felt his spark break. Never in his life had he heard his little sister sound so scared. He growled. While Shadow was perfectly capable of defending herself, she was still his baby sister. And no one messed with his baby sister and got away with it.

"Guys, are you okay?" Terra asked.

"We're fine. More importantly, is Shadow?' Ratchet grunted as he helped the two children down. "I fear the time in Megatron's mindscape is causing her to think like a Decepticon."

"Shadow is not a 'Con!" Bumblebee cried.

"Agreed. But we need to figure out exactly what Shadow intends to do what that fragging shard." Nightshade growled.

"The only one who knew of the Dark Energon was Megatron." Ratchet narrowed his optics, now even more worried for the femme he thought of as a daughter of his own.

"Shadow has Megatron's memories?" Raf gasped.

"Worse. Megatron is occupying Shadow's mind." Ratchet sneered.

"WHAT?!" Terra and Nightshade cried.

"How could I have been such a fool? The cortical psychic patch acted as a two way conduit. When Shadow returned to her own mind, Megatron followed. And now Shadow, _Megatron_, has bridged to nearly the same coordinates Optimus used." Ratchet explained. He activated the ground bridge. "Stay here."

"Ratchet, If you think I'm going to sit around while my little sister has a sicko in her brain, you are sadly mistaken." Nightshade sneered.

"And Shadow needs us too." Terra added.

Ratchet sighed in defeat. "Of course she does."

* * *

Starscream watched in satisfaction as the glacier was melted. "Yes! I love when a plan comes together."

That was when he heard engine noises. He looked down to see Bulkhead and Arcee heading towards the warship. He growled.

"Please Lord Starscream. Allow your second in command the honor." Knockout bowed before ordering, "Breakdown, total them!"

Breakdown walked up with a grin and jumped off the ship with a hearty laugh. Bulkhead and Arcee barely managed to avoid getting totaled as Breakdown made impact with the ground. When the icy smoke cleared, all three Cybertronians were ready to fight.

Nearby Optimus was climbing an icy glacier, thankful that the distraction had worked.

* * *

The ground bridge opened up in the halls of the Decepticon warship, and Ratchet jumped out followed by Nightshade and Bumblebee who was carrying Raf and Terra.

"The whole 'Con shabang." Terra gasped.

Ratchet, Nightshade, and Bumblebee took off running and they rounded a corner to see dead Vehicons on the floor.

"Did Shadow do this?" Raf asked.

"I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. And clearly he came here for one purpose: to use the Dark Energon to resurrect his own body." Ratchet sighed.

"Shadow won't let him. Like she didn't let Megatron hurt us back at the base." Terra shook her head.

"I hope you guys are right." Nightshade said nervously.

Bumblebee sat Terra and Raf down as they crept around the corner and looked in to the Med-Bay where Megatran was forcing Shadow to hook up the cortical patch. Ratchet rushed in to try to stop her.

"Ratchet, don't hurt Shadow!" Terra cried.

"That's not Shadowstalker." Ratchet declared.

"Give her a left. A left!" Nightshade cried.

"This isn't a fist fight!" Bumblebee buzzed.

"He's got a left arm doesn't he?" Nightshade retorted. **(I couldn't resist adding that. That came from Avatar The Last Airbender and if I remember correctly it was from the episode "Zuko Alone".)**

Unfortunately Ratchet didn't last long as Shadow already knew martial arts and simply kicked him away. Nightshade winced and said, "That's gonna leave a mark."

When Shadow was about to stick the shard in Megatron's spark, two voices of two people she loved dearly stopped her.

"SHADOW STOP!" Terra and Raf cried as they ran out.

"Remember who you are! Remember Optimus! Remember Arcee! Remember Nightshade! Remember Raf! Remember me! I know you'll always listen to us no matter what!" Terra shouted.

It seemed to be working because Shadow's optics slowly flickered back to their usual crystal blue and pink color as she moaned and said, "Terra? Raf?"

"That's right Shadow! It's us!" Raf grinned.

"_Unbelievable!"_

Shadow groaned again as she grabbed her helm and fell to her knees.

"Shadow!" Bumblebee buzzed as he saw his sister figure in so much pain.

Suddenly Shadow's optics went blood red with white circles and she flicked Terra and Raf back.

"My poor back." Terra grunted as she stood up.

Shadow turned around as she heard Ratchet say, "Farewall Megatron." He was going to pull the plug on his life, but Shadow sucker punched him across the room.

"Shadow!" Nightshade cried.

Shadow turned around and Nightshade felt sick to his stomach when Megatron's voice said, "Shadowstalker can't hear you anymore."

"As much as we want you to leave Shadow's body, we can't let you return to your own." Terra and Raf declared as they ran up and jumped on the cortical patch and tried to hang on.

Their efforts were in vain as Shadow turned sharply and threw them off. With all her strength, Shadow plunged the Dark Energon in to Megatron's chest. Megatron's optics opened and Shadow as back in her own mind. Nightshade immediately pulled his little sister close to him, especially when he saw the horror on her face at what she just did.

Together they both remarked, "We're screwed."

"Decepticons! Your rightful Lord and Master has returned!" Megatron proclaimed.

"Oh yeah. Definitely screwed." Shadow gulped.

Megatron looked at her for a second and then walked past the Autobots and the Vehicons who ran in the room saying, "Finish these pest. I have my own extermination to perform."

The Vehicons immediately deployed their blaster and started shooting. Shadow deployed her ion displacer and shot some before saying, "What are we just standing here for? RUN!"

They didn't need to be told twice. They all ran out the room to avoid getting killed. Soon enough they were outside when they heard Optimus say, "Ratchet, we need a bridge."

"You are not the only ones." Ratchet smirked.

Shadow grinned and yelled, "Optimus!" She ran up to him and jumped in to his arms as Optimus held her tight.

Nightshade smiled and walked up to Arcee and hugged her. "So, how'd the fight go 'Cee?"

"I'll explain all the details later." Arcee promised.

**Back At Base**

All the 'Bots that were on patrol had returned and when they heard what all had happened, they were shocked to say the least. Poor Mudflap fainted.

"Everything is back to normal." Ratchet sighed as he let Shadow out of the medical chamber.

"Seriously?" Arcee and Shadow had identical smirks.

"Well normal for Shadow." Ratchet laughed.

Shadow bent down to Terra and Raf and smiled. "Hey guys, I'm sorry."

"It's alright." Terra smiled.

"You guys were scared, huh?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"Of course we were!" Raf screeched.

"I never wanted to put you through all that." Shadow sighed.

"We know." Terra and Raf smiled.

"And Shadow, do me a favor?" Nightshade smiled.

"Yeah?" Shadow asked.

"Never, ever, let us go through that again! You nearly gave me a spark attack!" Nightshade shouted.

Shadow laughed. "I'll try. But like you said, I'm a trouble magnet."

"Oh trust me. We've realized that." Sunstreaker smirked.

"Shut your trap Sunny." Shadow smirked.

"Don't call me that!" Sunstreaker snapped.

"You know what? This calls for celebration!" Miko cheered.

"Guys first I'd like to ask Arcee something." Nightshade stated.

Chromia and Elita gave Nightshade 'the look' which made him chuckle nervously.

"Arcee, would you like to dance with me?" Nightshade asked.

Arcee smiled. "I'd love too."

Nightshade chuckled. "I'm going to warn you now. I'm not that much of a dancer, but I'll try."

"Then maybe I outta teach you." Arcee smirked. "Transform in to your holoform."

Nightshade did just that and his holoform appeared. Arcee made hers appear as well.

"Bumblebee, mind starting the music?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee nodded and started a familiar song. Shadow couldn't help but laugh. This would be an interesting sight.

_Arcee: Take my hand, take a breath_

_Pull me close, and take one step_

_Keep your eye locked on mine_

_And let the music be your guide_

_Nightshade: Won't you promise me_

_Arcee: Now won't you promise me_

_That you'll never forget_

_Nightshade: We'll keep dancing_

_Arcee: To keep dancing_

_Both: Wherever we go next_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feelin' the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Arcee: So can I have this dance_

_Nightshade: Can I have this dance_

_Both: Can I have this dance?_

_Nightshade: Take my hand, I'll take the lead_

_And every turn, will be safe with me_

_Don't be afraid, afraid to fall_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_And you can't keep us apart_

_Arcee: Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart_

_Both: Cause my heart is wherever you are_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feelin' the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Arcee: So can I have this dance_

_Nightshade: Can I have this dance_

_Both: Can I have this dance?_

_Arcee: Oh, no mountains too high enough_

_Both: Oceans too wide_

_Cause together or not out dance won't stop_

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_You know I believe that we were meant to be_

_It's like catching lightning_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_It's one in a million_

_The chances of feelin' the way we do_

_And with every step together_

_We just keep on getting better_

_Arcee: So can I have this dance_

_Nightshade: Can I have this dance_

_Both: Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance_

_Can I have this dance?_

Everyone clapped and cheered as the happy couple shared a kiss.

"Now about that celebration…." Miko trailed off.

Shadow smirked. "Let's get this party started!"

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Femme Spy. We've only got a couple chapters left so that is why this, along with Freedom Fighters, are going to be the stories that will be updated more often. But don't worry I'm going to be updating my other stories. Just not as often as I used to. So until next time, Shadowstalker Out!**


	24. Say Good Bye

**Disclaimer: Based on the title of the chapter, you can see someone is going to either die or leave and since no body has died in this story so far, dying is not an option. At the moment at least. Some people are leaving until the sequel comes out. So grab some tissues, this is going to be a heartbreaking chapter of Femme Spy. *grabs tissue* **

"Look if you're going to blame anybody blame me." Miko said.

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" Jack asked.

"A couple dozen times?" I added.

Miko glared at both of us. I couldn't help but chuckle. Today had certainly been interesting. It had all started out with a Dark Energon signature that we thought belonged to Megatron. Primus was I glad to have him out of my helm. It turned out the signal actually belonged to the Stiletto Heeled Creep himself, Starscream. And of course Miko being Miko decided to tag along, bring Jack, Terra, and Raf with her.

The ground bridge malfunction was the worst part. Scream and Optimus had called for a ground bridge and they had came at the exact same time. Jack, Miko, Raf, and Terra just had to go in. Since I was the fastest 'Bot there, I managed to somehow get trapped with them when the ground bridge dueled in on each other, trapping all five of us in the Shadowzone, which was some alternate reality. Unfortunately none of the others could see or hear us because we were moving at hyper speed or something.

That isn't even the worst part. I got to meet an old pal. And by old pal, I meant Skyquake who Starscream just had to go and revive. So after getting chased through the Shadowzone by Skyquake, we finally managed to shoot off his arm, get the heck out of there, and now we're back at base.

"Miko what you endured has been lesson enough. We're just glad you are all safe." Optimus said, looking at me in particular.

"Guess it was a good thing you dropped this lil lady." Jazz smirked as he handed Miko her phone. "Too bad ya didn't get any pictures though."

"Nah that's okay. I think after today I pretty much have zombie close-ups seared in to my brain." Miko smirked.

"And now I know why I had the urge to chop off all of Skyquake's limbs that day." I joked.

"And you didn't why?" Terra asked.

I shrugged. "Didn't have the time."

"How'd I know you'd say that?" Jack face palmed.

"Because we all know her all to well." Arcee smirked.

"What? It's a habit." I smiled.

"Optimus, I'm receiving a video message from Sentinel Prime." Ratchet informed.

That one sentence was all it took for my energon to boil. I growled. "What does he want?"

"Open the message Ratchet." Optimus said as he placed a hand on my shoulder to calm me down though it did nothing.

Ratchet pressed a button on the keyboard and the arrogant face of Sentinel Prime appeared on the screen. He was about to speak, until he saw me.

"_My my, if it isn't Shadowstalker. I have to say you have grown since I last saw you." Sentinel smirked._

I merely rolled my optics. "Hello to you to Sentinel. I see you're still a Pit Spawned fragger as always."

Jazz snickered while Sentinel growled and said, "_I see all these years that have past have done nothing to that smart mouth of yours."_

"What do you want Sentinel?" Optimus asked.

"_I need some of your team to come and assist me on the Ark. I already have the names." Sentinel smirked._

"Is that so?" I growled. "Tell us then, who are they?"

"_Elita-1, Chromia, Ironhide, Jazz, Mirage, Mudflap, Skids, Que, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker." Sentinel listed the names._

"But that's practically everyone except the original members of Team Prime!" Bulkhead protested.

I growled. "You pathetic little! Ugh! I can't believe you're a Prime!"

"_I am merely requesting the Autobots who I see fit to accompany me." Sentinel smirked with a shrug._

"Why do you need help?" Chromia snapped.

"_That information is need to know and right now you don't." Sentinel said. "I will be arriving on Earth tomorrow morning. Have your stuff prepared by them."_

The video call promptly turned off. I growled and turned to Ratchet with a look that screamed bloody murder. "Doc, do you need that computer?"

"Yes I need that computer." Ratchet snapped.

"What about that tool I broke yesterday?" I growled.

Ratchet looked at the broken tool, and then at me. "I'm still repairing it."

"Well you're just going to have to find a replacement because I need something to shoot." I growled as I shot the poor tool to nothing but ashes with my ion displacer.

Ratchet stared at his poor tool with dismay before yelling, "SHADOW I NEEDED THAT!"

"I'm going to the training room." I muttered as I walked away, not bothering to deactivate my smoking blaster.

"What's got her in such a mood?" Terra asked.

"Let's just say Sentinel and Shadow have a….history." Arcee sighed.

After I made it to the training, I immediately set the simulator on the hardest mode possible and waited for the 'Cons to appear. I did this every time I needed to let off some steam. When the 'Cons appeared, I unsheathed my wrist blades and started swinging. When I was finally down to the last drone, I was panting and was tired as crap but that didn't stop me. I sheathed my wrist blades and pulled out a special dagger from my subspace. **(Can anyone guess who's dagger that is?)**

"I haven't used this since Sonicflare gave it to me." I whispered as I stared at the engraving.

"_Never Give Up Without A Fight."_

I could only let out a small chuckle and ran at the simulated Vehicon. I jumped on its shoulders before plunging the dagger through his neck.

"Simulation Completed."

I smirked slightly. I was the only one, besides Optimus, that could ever get through a fight on this difficulty.

"MATRIX MOMENT!"

I jumped and turned around to see Miko and Terra grinning. I only sighed. "What in the world are you two doing in here?"

"Because we thought we could cheer you up." Miko chirped happily.

I only sighed, sat down, and leaned against a wall. "Thanks Miko, but I don't think there is anyone that can do that. Not even Optimus."

"Wow, you must be really ticked." Terra whistled.

"Sentinel Prime is an arrogant fragger. How could I not be?" I muttered angrily.

"Who is Sentinel anyway?" Miko asked.

"Sentinel Prime was the leader of the Autobots. That was until Optimus became the next Prime." I explained. "I'm glad that happened because before I became a spy, Sentinel was good friends with my family. But what my family didn't know was that he was just plain out mean to me."

_*Flashback*_

"_Sentinel, come in." Dad smiled as he let Sentinel in to the house._

"_Flamestrike, how are you?" Sentinel asked._

"_I'm just fine." Dad said. "Waterstrike, Sentinel is here!"_

"_Sentinel darling. It's been too long." Mom said as she walked in._

"_Same goes to you Waterstrike. How is Nightshade?" Sentinel asked, not aware I was born._

"_Don't you mean Nightshade and his sister?" Dad smirked._

"_You had another child?" Sentinel inquired._

"_Yes. Her name is Shadowstalker though she prefers to be called Shadow." Mom smiled._

"_Ah." Sentinel said._

"_See watch?" Dad smirked. "Nightshade, Shadowstalker! Come in here!"_

"_Coming Daddy!" Came the reply from both of us._

_A nine year old Nightshade and a five year old me came in. I glared up at Dad. "Daddy! I thought I told you no calling me by my full name!"_

"_It's just to fun sometimes kid!" Dad smiled as he picked me up._

"_Sentinel!" Nightshade squealed as he went to hug the mech._

"_Hello Nightshade. How are you?" Sentinel asked._

"_I'm fine." Nightshade grinned._

"_And you must be Shadowstalker." Sentinel nodded. _

"_Yep. Shadow's the name and speed's my game!" I grinned._

"_She loves running." Mom clarified for the confused Sentinel._

"_Ah. Why don't you leave us alone for a bit? I want to get to know her personally like I did with Nightshade." Sentinel said._

"_Oh course. Come on Nightshade. Let's leave your sister alone for now." Dad smirked._

"_Aww! We were about to play Superhero!" Nightshade whined as he with Mom and Dad walked out the room._

"_Wanna play a game?" I asked sweetly._

"_No I don't wanna play a game." Sentinel snapped._

"_Why?" I giggled._

"_Because you're a femme." Sentinel hissed. "Look child, I like Nightshade because he's a mech. He won't be worthless in life! But you're just a soft femme!"_

_Even though I was pretty young, I still knew how to make a snarky comeback. "But you're just a mech. Why does it matter?"_

_Sentinel looked at me in surprise before growling. "Just you watch and see femme."_

_*Flashback End*_

"Most people think that femmes are weak. That they always need someone to protect them. Well not me. I've been a warrior and one of the Autobot's best spy for eons and I'm freaking proud of it." I said.

"I HATE SENTINEL!" Terra declared.

I laughed. "Trust me Ter Ter. Everyone does."

"Nice." Terra smirked before frowning and saying, "Don't call me Ter Ter!"

Miko and I laughed and high-fived each other while Terra only glared at us.

"Hmm. Maybe you guys did help me feel better." I laughed.

"Hey Shadow, can I talk to you?" Jazz asked as he walked in.

"Sure. You two stay here." I said.

"Aye Aye captain." Terra nodded before saying, "That means you Miko."

"HEY!" Miko shouted.

Jazz and I laughed before walking out the room. We stopped at the corner of the hall.

"Look Shadow, I know you're sad." Jazz said. "And mad as Pit."

"You're spot on." I sighed. "Jazz, I'll miss you."

"Yeah I know you will." Jazz smirked. "But I thought you'd help me with the good bye party I'm planning."

"You have a party for everything don't you?" I laughed slightly.

"I do what I do femme." Jazz smirked, his visor glowing.

"Alright but on one condition." I smiled.

"What?" Jazz asked.

"If you see Prowler, tell him I said hi." I laughed.

Jazz laughed. "I'll make sure I do that."

**Later On**

"Are you ready to party lil glitches?" Jazz smirked.

"You have a party for everything don't you?" Chromia smiled.

"Well we thought we'd have one last party before you guys leave." I smiled.

"I can dig that." Mudflap smirked.

"Alright then." Jazz smiled. "But before we get the real party kicking off, Shadow would like to sing a song."

"I'd like to do what now?" I asked.

"I thought we agreed to this!" Jazz yelled.

"We didn't agree to nothing." I said. "Besides the party I mean."

"Frag would one of you just sing!" Ironhide groaned.

"Fine." I grumbled. I didn't even bother using my holoform.

_I used to be afraid of giving up_

_The road was just too tough_

_Out here on my own_

_My path was so alone_

_But now I see clearly_

_Everything within me_

_Is reaching out for the sky_

_I can see the world with open eyes_

_You can let it pass you_

_Just take hold ad grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just inside_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If you heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mind_

_Hold you head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_That's what left your head up to the sky_

_And find yourself asking why_

_Never see them eye to eye_

_With the hardships of life_

_But faith is where my heart is_

_Let energy replace my doubts_

_Won't let my trials get the best of me_

_I'm marching forward to my destiny_

_You can let it pass you_

_Just take hold and grasp it_

_Now's the time to take a chance_

_With the strength of a thousand men_

_Climbing to my feet again_

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just inside_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine_

_Hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise we'll rise we'll rise_

_You can try to hurt me_

_Doubt me and desert me_

_I feel the will of kings_

_With my mind I'll build the sea_

_And you know a tree will grow_

_And take me in_

_To safety's arms_

_I will descend…._

_Dry those tears from your eyes_

_And everything will be alright_

_You know the rainbow's just insdie_

_Dust your wings off as you rise_

_If your heart feels overwhelmed_

_Just know you're never by yourself_

_Put your hand in mine_

_Hold your head up high_

_And together we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise We'll rise we'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise_

_We can make it through anything_

_We'll rise_

_Together we can do anything_

_We'll rise we'll rise we'll rise_

I was so caught up in singing I didn't even notice Jazz had turned the music on. Everyone clapped, snapping out of my thoughts.

"What was the name of that?" Elita asked.

"Rise by The McClain Sisters." Terra and I said in unison.

Everyone stared at us.

"What? What do you think Terra and I do when we're alone? Gossip and play games?" I defended myself.

"She does have a point." Raf said.

"Okay so any song request anyone wanna sing?" Jazz asked.

"I'd like to sing a song my girlfriend over here has stuck in my head." Jack shot Terra a look.

"Good." I smirked. "What song?"

"Hands up by Max Schneider." Jack said.

"How do you even pronounce that?" Miko asked.

Jack shrugged as Terra handed him the microphone and he started singing. Or more like rapping.

_Oh oh here I go_

_On my way to hit the club_

_Grab my bags I'm out the door_

_Ain't got no worries no more_

_Oh oh here I go_

_On the train I'm in my zone_

_Everybody like where he go_

_I can't wait to hit the floor_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_Feels like I'm on top_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_The party's going on_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_I don't want it to stop_

_It's tonight it's tonight tonight tonight_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries I'm gonna get mine_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Now get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Now get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Now get those hands up_

_Oh oh letting go_

_All my problems out the door_

_I'm not stressing it no more_

_Party party here we go_

_Oh oh there I go_

_Sneaking out up out the door_

_Everybody like where he go_

_I'm getting down on the floor_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_Feels like I'm on top_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_Our party's going on_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_I don't want it to stop_

_It's tonight it's tonight tonight tonight_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries I'm gonna get mine_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Now put your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Now get your hands up_

_Tonight is turning out to be_

_Something so good to me_

_Everyone is getting loud_

_There ain't no stopping we_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Let's get those hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ain't nothing stopping us_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_Feels like I'm on top_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_The party's going on_

_It's tonight it's tonight_

_I don't want it to stop_

_It's tonight it's tonight tonight tonight_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_No worries I'm gonna get mine_

_Tonight I'm having a good time_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh_

_Get your hands up_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Put those hands up_

We all stared at Jack in shock. Sure we knew he could sing. Didn't know he could rap though.

"Cool. I have a boyfriend who can sing and wrap." Terra smirked.

"You didn't guess?" Jack smirked.

"Children present!" Miko pointed to Raf, causing Jack and Terra to blush.

"Alright anyone else wanna sing?" Jazz said. "Come on guys, it's almost midnight and that marks the next day! We only got time for two more songs!"

"Guess I'll give it a go." Terra shrugged as she took the microphone from Jack.

"Alright what song lil lady?" Jazz smirked.

"Powerless by Linkin Park." Terra grinned.

"GO LINKIN PARK!" Miko cheered.

"Alright Terra." I grinned, since it was one of my favorite songs, and started the music.

Terra started singing. And she was pretty good.

_You hid your skeletons_

_When I had shown you mine_

_You woke the devil that_

_I thought you left behind_

_I saw the evidence_

_The crimson soaking through_

_Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you have it all_

_But you were careless to let it fall_

_You have it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless…_

_I watched you fall apart_

_And chased you to the end_

_I'm left with emptiness_

_That words cannot defend_

_You'll never know what I_

_Became because of you_

_Ten thousand promises, Ten thousand ways to lose_

_And you have it all_

_But you were careless to let it fall_

_You have it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless…_

_And you have it all_

_But you were careless to let it fall_

_You have it all_

_And I was by your side_

_Powerless…_

Mirage whistled. "You have a beautiful voice."

"Hey lay off my woman!" Jack yelled.

I laughed. "Oh gosh."

"Relax Jack. Mirage just doesn't know when to stop complimenting a girl." Arcee smirked.

"HEY!" Mirage cried.

"Alright we've got time for one more song. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Jazz said.

"We wanna sing!" Sideswipe said as he pointed to Sunstreaker.

"What? I didn't agree to this!" Sunstreaker cried.

"You didn't have to." Sideswipe grinned before saying, "We're singing Top of the World by Mitchell Musso."

"Uh okay." Jazz and I laughed before starting the music. Sunstreaker only grumbled but he decided to sing anyway.

_Sideswipe: Let's bring it on!_

_We're at the top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_We're at the top top top of the world_

_We're pimping in the building_

_So people come out your hands up_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_Me and my homie_

_Yeah baby we're taking over_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top top top of the world_

_We diss the swagger you know_

_Together we're gonna flow_

_Yeah we're so sick with it_

_Yeah!_

_Say we're so sick with it yeah_

_We're standing close to rule_

_Hard to believe but it's true_

_Yeah we're so sick with it_

_Say we're so sick with it_

_Both: We go rock the throne_

_Let the kingdom come_

_Yeah!_

_At the top of the world_

_We are brothers, kings_

_Hear the island sing yeah_

_At the top of the world_

_Oho, oh, oh, oh, oho HEY!_

_Oho, ho, oh, oh, oh ,oh HEY!_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_We're at the top top top of the world_

_Sunstreaker: The island's awesome_

_Yeah man it's gonna be crazy_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world_

_Oh oh who would have thought that you and I_

_Were meant for greatness_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top top top of the world_

_We diss the swagger you know_

_Together we're gonna flow_

_Yeah we're so sick with it_

_Yeah!_

_Say we're so sick with it yeah_

_We're standing close to rule_

_Hard to believe but it's true_

_Yeah we're so sick with it_

_Yeah!_

_Say we're so sick with it_

_Both: We go rock this throne_

_Let the kingdom come yeah_

_At the top of the world_

_We are brothers, kings_

_Hear the island sing yeah_

_At the top of the world_

_Oho, oh oh oh oh ohoh HEY!_

_Ohoho oh oh oh oh HEY!_

_Yeah we're so sick with it_

_Say we're so sick with it_

_Sideswipe: Let's bring it on!_

_Top of the world_

_We're at the top of the world (7x)_

_We're at the top top top of the world_

_We go rock this throne_

_Let the kingdom come _

_Yeah!_

_At the top of the world_

_We are brothers, kings_

_Hear the island sing yeah_

_At the top of the world!_

"And that is the end of our Music Party!" Jazz grinned before his grin faltered. "Before we have to leave."

"Well at least we The Last Party." Miko said sadly.

"Better get some sleep." I said sadly. "We've got a long day tomorrow."

We all headed in to our quarters for the night. Before I went to recharge, I couldn't help but shed one single tear. I growled.

"_Frag you Sentinel Prime."_

**The Next Day**

We were all standing outside in a lone field in some part of the U.S. The 'Bots that were supposed to go with Sentinel looked sad. Ironhide, well, he just looked angry. You could tell since his cannons were smoking. Finally the _Ark_ landed in front of us and Sentinel Prime stepped out. He looked around this planet in digust. I only growled and shot three shots from my ion displacer in the air, getting the fragger's attention.

"Shadowstalker, like I said before you have grown." Sentinel mused.

I merely growled. "Get to the point _Sentinel._"

Everyone, except Sentinel, stared at me in shock. Why? Because when I spoke Sentinel's name, I used an ancient language that was known in Kaon. Only a selected people knew it.

"So you're still fluent in Kaon language _Shadowstalker._" Sentinel said, knowing it as well. "Well you were _always special."_

"I'm honored." I said sarcastically.

Sentinel only growled and said, "Anyway, where are those 'Bots that I sent for?"

"Can you at least let us say good bye first?" Sunstreaker asked, for once in his life not being, you know, like Sunstreaker. He actually sounded sincere.

"We have no time." Sentinel snapped.

"Sentinel." Optimus said, for once in his life sounding ticked. "You would be wise to remember that while on Earth, these Autobots are under my command."

"Very well." Sentinel sneered.

I growled and said, "_If you think you can do anything to them, while I'm around, do you worst."_

Sentinel merely growled and stepped back. I smirked in satisfaction and walked over to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

"Stay out of trouble alright guys?" I smiled weakly.

"You know that will never happen right?" Sideswipe grinned before it faltered.

"I know." I said.

"We'll miss you Shadow." Sunstreaker said.

"I'll miss you too." I whispered as we shared a group hug.

"Good luck with Megafreak." Sideswipe smiled as he and Sunstreaker walked away.

Mudflap and Skids walked over to me.

"Whatever smart, sadistic comment," I started only to be cut off.

"We'll miss you 'Stalker." Mudflap said.

"Yeah." Skids agreed.

For once in my life, I actually smiled at the Chevy Twins as they had been dubbed. "As annoying as you are, I'll miss you too."

"Group hug!" Skids cheered.

"Yeah too much." I frowned.

"Right. Now come on bro." Mudflap said as he pulled Skids along with him.

"Hey Shadow!" I looked over to see Chromia, Elita, Arcee, and Ironhide walking towards us.

"Hey Shadow, as annoying as you are with the pranks." Ironhide grumbled causing me to smirk slightly. "I'll miss you. Just not the pranks."

"Was that humor 'Hide?" I smirked before hugging him. "Come here you big lug."

"Shadow, stay out of trouble." Elita pleaded.

"This is me we're talking about." I repeated my famous quote with a smirk.

"That's what we're worried about." Chromia joked.

I laughed. "Can't blame you there."

"Alright out of time!" Sentinel yelled.

I glared at him and said, "_Idiot."_

"Can you tell us what language your speaking?" Arcee asked

"Kaon." I replied. "I picked up quite a bit since most of my missions dealt with infiltrating Kaon and Slaughter City."

"What part of out of time don't you understand femme?" Sentinel snapped.

"Leave my sparkmate out of this." Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Sparkmate, eh?" Sentinel said before looking at me and saying, "_Hmm. This will prove to be quite interesting."_

"_You get hurt and you'll get no sympathy from me." I growled._

"Alright let's go." Sentinel sighed as he walked in the ship.

All the 'Bots that had joined us on Earth shared one final glance at us before boarding the ship. Arcee shared one last look with her sisters before looking away. I spared one last glance at Jazz.

"Keep beating the slag outta 'Cons Shadow." Jazz joked sadly before walking in the ship.

We all watched the ship until it flew out of Earth's orbit.

"Let's get back to base." Bulkhead sighed.

"Rafeal, requesting ground bridge." Ratchet said.

"_Coming up."_

A ground bridge opened and we all walked through. Once we got back, I sighed and leaned against a wall. What could go wrong next?

"You okay sis?" Nightshade asked as he leaned against the wall beside me.

"Yeah. Just fine." I muttered.

"Our bond says otherwise." Nightshade retorted.

"I _said_ I'm _fine._" I hissed, letting a little Kaon slip in my words.

"If you say so." Nightshade sighed.

I sighed. Now it's just back to Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Cliffjumper, Nightshade, and me. Knowing that Cliffjumper was alive brought back the memories of our first encounter with Dark Energon. I smirked slightly. It's funny how fate does some crazy things.

"_Fate never calls upon us at a moment of our choosing." I thought._

***cries* CURSE YOU SENTINEL! Why must you be so arrogant?! And now we're back done to the original members of Team Prime, plus Nightshade. But Sentinel doesn't hate Nightshade so that's one reason. **

**Songs Used This Chapter: **

_**Rise**_** by McClain Sisters**

_**Hands Up **_**by Max Schneider**

_**Powerless **_**by Linkin Park**

_**Top Of The World **_**by Mitchell Musso**

**OH! And before I forget Bee4ever you are my 90TH reviewer! Any request for one-shots? PM me to let me know.**

**Well until next time, I'm out.**


	25. An Eventful Night

**Disclaimer: Alright last chapter was a bit emotional don't ya think? I think we all need some snarky comebacks to make our day, yeah?**

**Shadow: Most of which will be made by me.**

**Me: As usual.**

**Now as you know this episode is Operation Breakdown. Now I'm not doing the whole episode but I will be starting off with Bulkhead and Breakdown's fight with MECH after Bulkhead helps Breakdown escape. But Bulkhead won't be alone this time…**

"Well that went easier than I expected." Shadow said.

"I thought you were one to believe the saying 'Always expect the unexpected'." Bulkhead retorted with a smirk.

Shadow wore a smirk of her own. "Well it doesn't always apply to everything."

You might be wondering where in the world these two Autobots are right now? Let's get a recap shall we? Bulkhead and Shadow encountered Breakdown and the three engaged in combat, only to be interrupted by MECH taking Breakdown captive. While Optimus, Arcee, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, and Nightshade went to try and save Breakdown, Bulkhead and Shadow weren't as persuading. Bulkhead because of his history with Breakdown and Shadow because of her history with the Decepticons in general. But Miko managed to persuade them by these four words:

"_No rescue, no rematch."_

Shadow might not have anything against Breakdown, but she was always looking for a good fight with the 'Cons and Bulkhead jumped at the chance at beating Breakdown, even if it did mean rescuing him. So that was how they both ended up in front of Breakdown at this very moment.

"It must be your lucky day." Bulkhead grunted as he reached down.

Breakdown closed his one remaining optic, preparing for the end. But he was instead surprised when Bulkhead began tearing off his bindings while Shadow watched with a satisfied smirk.

"What are you doing?" Breakdown asked.

"Getting you out of here." Shadow answered. At Breakdown's disbelieving look she added, "Yeah we don't believe it either." She held out her servo for him and lifted Breakdown up with a grip made of iron.

"One frag of a grip femme." Breakdown grunted.

"You'll get used to it." Shadow shrugged.

"Can you walk?" Bulkhead asked.

"I think so." Breakdown replied as he closed his chest compartments.

Just then alarms went off, signaling that MECH knew of Breakdown's escape.

"Can you run?" Bulkhead then asked.

"Never run when you can fight." Breakdown said with a smirk as he unfolded his hammer.

"Just keep that thing pointed away from alright? I'd rather not go home with another injury. I've been having some good luck lately now." Shadow said as she led the two mechs out of there.

"How is what happened yesterday good luck?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"Don't remind me. Please." Shadow pleaded as they came across some MECH soldiers. She smirked. "CREATURE DOUBLE FEATURE COMING AT YA!"

Bulkhead smashed the soldiers aside with his wrecking ball, Breakdown smashed them aside with his hammer, and Shadow threw them with her fist since all her weapons were highly dangerous and none of them can pass by its target without death coming its way.

Bulkhead, Shadow, and Breakdown finally made it outside and when they did only one word described it.

Chaos.

Gunshots were heading straight towards the three Cybertronians. Even though it didn't hurt, they did feel a sting. Breakdown finally got tired and shot at one car with his shoulder cannons.

"Got some sort of escape plan?" Breakdown asked.

"Yeah and you're not gonna like it that much." Shadow said. "Shadow to Optimus, rendezvous to my coordinates. Bulk and I are in need of some serious backup!"

Things went on from there. Shadow decided to use her ion displacers and helped Breakdown shoot some car and helicopters. Breakdown picked up a car and threw it in the air where it collided with a helicopter and exploded on impact. Breakdown, however, was focused on one helicopter in general. And that helicopter was the one that the leader of MECH was riding in. His name was Silas. A bright blue beam shot out of the gun on the bottom of the helicopter.

Breakdown didn't know what came over him but he pushed Shadow out the way with a grunt.

"I can protect myself you know." Shadow glared at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to be polite." Breakdown rolled his optic.

"Just let me handle myself alright." Shadow hissed.

Bulkhead's situation wasn't looking so good. All the MECH agents had decided to gang up on him and were pelting him with bullets, forcing him to remain down if he wanted to keep his optics. Silas decided that Bulkhead would be a good target and aimed at him.

"BULKHEAD!" Shadow screamed as she and Breakdown pushed him out the way.

"Thanks for the save kiddo." Bulkhead sighed.

"You're welcome." Shadow said. "And don't call me kiddo!"

The three Cybertronians then started to beat the living daylights out of the rest of the MECH agents that dared to come towards them. Finally they retreated.

"Your backup?" Breakdown asked.

He got his answer when Starscream and a couple Vehicons flew down and landed in front of them.

"Starscream." Shadow hissed.

"Commander Starscream!" Breakdown cried in disbelief.

"Consulting with the enemy Breakdown?" Starscream asked, ignoring the black femme that he hated dearly.

"Bulkhead and Shadowstalker got me out of there." Breakdown defended himself.

"Many sparkfelt thanks Autobots." Starscream smirked before ordering Breakdown, "Now destroy them."

Breakdown glanced at his rescuers who prepared themselves for the fight that they knew without a shadow of a doubt was going to breakout.

"But," Breakdown began to protest.

"Do you plan on joining their ranks anytime soon?! NO! Then be done with it already!" Starscream, well, screamed.

Breakdown glanced at Shadow and Bulkhead before smirking and saying, "Tough break you two. Maybe in the next life." He charged.

Shadow finally unsheathed her wrist blades before slashing his chest and kicking him to the ground.

"Destroy them both-AHH!" Starscream yelled as he was flung back by Bulkhead and his trusty wrecking ball.

"Wanna give them the party of a lifetime?" Shadow smirked.

Bulkhead smirked as well and picked up Breakdown by his legs and swung him around while yelling, "HAMMER TIME!" He threw him at the unlucky Vehicons.

"Come on! We'll scrap all of ya!" Bulkhead proclaimed.

Starscream got back up and glared at the two, mainly Shadow. He then growled as blaster shots came his way. Shadow smiled when she saw the familiar forms of Team Prime.

"Retreat." Starscream ordered as he and the other Vehicons flew away.

Breakdown pushed past Bulkhead and transformed before driving away.

"Engaging the enemy on your own was even more foolish this time you two." Optimus reprimanded. "But I am honored that you saw fit to rescue your rival."

"He's not my rival." Shadow reminded.

"Even so, you both have truly risen above yourselves." Optimus smiled behind his battle mask.

"Did you see? I bashed Breakdown with his own hammer! I won the rematch!" Bulkhead cheered but when he saw Shadow's glare he quickly added, "I mean we won the rematch." He chuckled nervously.

"Nice save." Shadow shrugged.

"I'm sure Miko would be proud." Arcee smiled.

"Now if the rest of you guys don't mind, can we get back to base? I've seen enough for one day." Shadow smirked.

"That can be arranged." Ratchet said. "Agent Fowler we require a ground bridge."

"_Coming up."_

Soon enough the ground bridge appeared in front of them and everyone walked through.

"Bulk, fill me in with all the details." Miko grinned.

"Sure thing Miko." Bulkhead laughed.

"So tell me 'sis, what made you want to go help Breakdown?" Nightshade asked as he leaned against the wall.

Shadow shrugged. "Call it woman's intuition."

"I knew I wouldn't get a straight answer from you." Nightshade face palmed.

"Then why'd you ask?" Shadow smirked.

Nightshade only muttered something and shook his head. Shadow laughed.

"Okay you laughed, what kind of crazy scheme do you have worked up this time?" Arcee walked over to them with a smirk.

"Nothing but now that you mention it…" Shadow trailed off thoughtfully.

"You've said too much." Nightshade looked at his girlfriend with a playful glare.

"I couldn't help myself." Arcee laughed.

A beeping sound came from the monitor. Ratchet checked it and recognized it as Terra's phone number.

"What does Ter Ter want?" Miko smirked as Ratchet answered the call.

"_Haha very funny Miko." Terra said. "Now Shadow come pick me up. And be quick about because my Mom is going to be home soon and she still does not know I supposedly own a motorcycle."_

"Sure Ter Ter." Shadow smirked.

"_Don't call me that!" Terra shouted before the line ended._

**Shadow's P.O.V.**

"Well I'll be back in a few." I said as I transformed, activated my holoform and drove away.

It didn't take long to reach Terra's house, given that it was night and since there wasn't many police around I could speed up a little. After reaching Terra's garage, I saw her waiting there in her usual black and purple tank top with black shorts, purple leggings, and black boots with purple strings.

"About time." Terra smirked. "I thought I was going to have to call Arcee instead."

"Oh so now you'd rather have my best friend over me? Real mature." I said.

"Terra, why do I see a _motorcycle_ in our garage?!"

"Oh scrap." Terra and I said at the same time, though I whispered mine.

Standing there right behind us was Terra's mom. I think I caught her name once. I tried to remember when it suddenly popped in to my processor. Natalie Monique!

"Uh hi mom." Terra stuttered nervously. "Uh what are you doing home? I thought you didn't get off for an hour or two."

"I was relieved." Natalie said. "Now back on the subject missy. Why do I see a motorcycle in our garage? I knew Jack had one because June told me at the hospital but what is this about you?"

"Uh…" Terra desperately racked her brain for a reply. "I, uh, got it from a friend."

Oh Terra better not be thinking what I think she is!

"What friend?" Natalie asked.

"Her name is Shadow." Terra said.

"_Oh man." I thought. "Well better make this worth it."_

I called Terra's phone and she jumped when it rang, Katy Perry's song _Part of Me_ being its ringtone.

"Hello?" Terra asked.

"Hey Ter Ter. How's that motorcycle I gave ya?" I asked.

"Uh hey Shadow." Terra said while glancing at me. "The motorcycle's fine actually."

"Terra." Natalie said warningly.

"Uh hey I've gotta run. See ya." Terra quickly hung up the phone. "See? I told you!"

"Fine sweetie, but next time just tell me. I'd rather not have a heart attack." Natalie joked as she hugged her daughter.

"Sure mom." Terra smiled.

"Alright now you go wherever you have to go but be home before 10:00 alright?" Natalie asked.

"Got ya." Terra said as she grabbed her helmet and climbed on. "See ya mom."

"Bye honey." Natalie said as we drove off.

"Shadow my friend you are a mad genius." Terra grinned.

"I know." I laughed, causing her to join in.

Tonight has certainly been an interesting night.

**And that is the end of this awesome chapter. Now I'm telling you now that I **_**might **_**either have another chapter of this up or for one of my other stories but don't get your hopes up. I'm not using my computer as the computer problems that I've told you about are gonna take a while to fix but I'll try my best. On a side note, I've kind of have the whole **_**Femme Spy **_** series planned out. Wanna see? Oh who am I kidding of course ya wanna see!**

_**Femme Spy: **_**Takes place during season 1.**

_**A Shadow In The Night: **_**Takes place during the Orion Pax Trilogy.**

_**Spy On The Hunt: **_**Takes place during Operation Bumblebee and goes on to season 2.**

_**Shadow Beast: **_**Takes place during season 3.**

**Now the title **_**Spy On The Hunt **_**is still in the workings but I know it's going to have the word spy in it. That's how the series goes. Spy, shadow, spy, shadow, and so on and so on. If you have any ideas on what a better name should be, don't be scared to send 'em in. Be it by review or PM, I don't care. In fact, I'll make it a contest. Whoever gives me the best name gets to use any OC I've used in this story so far, as long as they state the OC belongs to me of course. Don't just stand there gaping at this message, start sending! Oh and I already have the summary for the sequel to this but as you know from my time on Fanfiction the summary won't be out on my profile until this story is finished which won't be long from now which is why my attention is going to be more focused on this than anything. Until next time, Shadow Out!**


	26. Sweet and Bitter Memories

**Disclaimer: Alright guys this is probably the only thing you'll hear from me in a while because I've got a busy week next week. Field trip, last day of school. You name it. So I'm going to try to make this chapter worth it given that I'm using my cousin's computer and she's going to summer school in June so you won't be seeing much of me for a **_**long **_**time. So let's get this party started!**

"_Jack your mother wants to know. Don't leave her dangling."_

"_You monsters! Stop this!"_

"_I'm afraid your wish isn't going to be granted."_

Those were the first things I heard when I came back to consciousness. I resisted the urge to groan since I knew MECH was in the room. Jeez, luck has not been on our side lately. Airachnid and Blazestrike really had to choose MECH of all the people to make an alliance with! And to make things worse, they have Jack and Terra's moms.

"_The plan?" I opened a comm with Arcee._

"_The usual."_

I smirked a little before faking like I was still out of it. Some agents finally undid the webbing from Airachnid off Arcee and Blazestrike's silk off me.

"We don't have much time. Go straight through the heart." Silas sneered.

I heard a drill turn on and as soon as we heard the drill close to us, Arcee and I snapped open our optics and punched those agent's lights out. They started shooting at us.

"Now would be a good time to retreat." I said.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Arcee smirked.

We both transformed and gunned it out of there. Once we found Jack and Terra, I saw Blazestrike about to claw Natalie to bits. Well that just won't do.

"NOT ON MY WATCH BLAZE!" I shouted as I jumped up, transformed, and punched her.

"Ugh!" Blazestrike shouted.

While Arcee and Airachnid were fighting on the building, literally might I add, Blazestrike and I took the ground.

"Back for round 2?" Blazestrike sneered.

I unsheathed my wrist blades with a smirk. "No. I'm just doing what I do best." I narrowed my optics. "Being a spy."

I lunged.

Blazestrike quickly blocked it with her own wrist blades and growled. "You've certainly gotten better since our last encounter."

"Practice makes perfect." I growled as I gave her a nice long gash across her faceplate.

She grunted and stumbled back. I took that as my chance and gave her a nice roundhouse kick. I sheathed my wrist blades and punched her across the face.

"_Shadow, change of plans. Kick Blazestrike in the crate I'm standing by." Arcee commed me and I could hear the smirk in her voice._

"_That can be arranged 'Cee." I smirked._

I looked to my right and saw Arcee standing by a cement crate. Oh this is just perfect. While Blazestrike was still stunned from that last punch, I gave a roar of determination and kicked her aft in the crate.

"Wahoo! Kick her to Cybertron and back Shadow!" Terra cheered.

Arcee winked at Jack and he flicked a switch which caused the cement to come flowing on the two rogue Decepticons.

"NO!" Airachnid shouted before she and her little assistant were frozing.

"AHH! JACK!"

"Now that's something you don't hear every day." I grunted.

Arcee shot me a glare. "Now is not the time."

"I know but I couldn't help myself." I shrugged.

"Hang on June." Arcee shook her head as she climbed up.

I climbed up after her and we both were almost there but a net caught me and webbing caught Arcee.

"Frag!" I shouted as we both were pulled down.

I looked up and saw a cement covered Airachnid and Blazestrike. Next thing I know I hear helicopters. And that meant one thing.

"Oh you two are in for it now." I whispered with a smirk.

Fowler's here. I looked up, as much as I could anyway, and saw Jack talking in to a radio with a smirk. I'm guessing he's the one who called Fowler. Huh, smart thinking. Fowler and his boys kept shooting at the rogues and smoke soon piled up. But then I realized why.

"Scrap." I muttered as Airachnid and Blazestrike emerged from the smoke without cement covered bodies.

The two then scanned Fowler's helicopter. My optics widened. Blazestrike sent me a smirk and said, "See ya later Shadow."

They both transformed and flew off. I just watched them fly off dumbstruck before I found my voice, along with Arcee.

"NO!" We both shouted at the same time.

Well there goes our hope for killing those two.

**Sometime Later**

Arcee and I waited around the corner of a structure while Fowler talked to June and Natalie.

"Ms. Darby, Ms. Monique, I'm Special Agent William Fowler. It's time you knew the truth. For the past several months, Jack and Terra have been interning for me at the agency." Fowler lied.

"Agent Fowler, my mom's not gonna buy it." Jack sighed.

"He's got that right." June stated.

"Terra?" Natalie asked.

"Uh…" Terra trailed off. "Yeah sure mom."

"Agent Fowler?" A soldier came up.

"Let me guess? Without a trace?" Fowler asked.

The soldier nodded and Fowler grunted before walking off angrily. Guess that's our cue. Arcee and I walked over to them and June and Natalie looked up.

"And they would be your?" June asked.

"Motorcycle, guardian, Autobot, friend." Jack listed.

"And family. You can't leave out family." Terra smiled.

June and Natalie only stared at us.

"Call me Arcee." Arcee smiled.

"And call me Shadow." I smiled as well.

"Thank you. Thank you both." Natalie smiled.

Arcee and I only glanced at each other and smiled. Terra suddenly smirked. "I think it's time for that ride you made us promise."

I smirked. "This is going to be interesting."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Shadow." Arcee smirked.

**The Next Day**

Arcee and I rode in the base slowly with Jack, Terra, June, and Natalie with us. The two women looked around in awe, especially when we got to the main room. Jack and Terra took off their helmets with smirks plastered on their faces.

"Welcome to our science fiction club." They both said.

June and Natalie only waved shyly.

"I don't mean to be rude, but can you guys get up? We can't stay transformed all day." I said.

"Oh right." Terra said sheepishly.

All four humans got off and Arcee and I transformed. Ratchet immediately turned to me and before he opened his mouth, I beat him to it.

"I was not the cause of this one!" I exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah Ratchet. Jeez, I'm not that much of a trouble magnet." I rolled my optics.

"Are you sure about that? I remember this one time you were a kid and you first met Optimus…" Nightshade trailed off.

My face went red and I yelled, "Do NOT finish that sentence!"

"What happened?" Miko asked.

"Nightshade, if you dare say a word…." I trailed off.

"Shadow, my dear sweet Shadow, you know I'm going to tell." Nightshade smirked. "Now it happened when she was, hmm, I think she was seven…"

_*Flashback*_

"_Daddy! Daddy!" I yelled. "Who's there?!"_

"_Shadow, I'd like you to meet someone." Dad said._

"_Who?" I said while running over, only to trip over a leftover toy. "Nightshade left his toys out again!"_

"_Not my problem!" Came the voice of my oh so loved brother._

_I grumbled under my breath before looking up and seeing the person my Dad was talking about. It was a mech. He had red and blue armor. I tilted my head. Who was he?_

"_Shadow, this is my good friend Orion Pax. Orion, I'm sure you know my daughter." Dad smiled._

"_Hello there Shadowstalker." Orion smiled._

"_Hiya." I grinned before frowing and kicking his leg while pouting. "No calling me by my full name."_

"_She's quite a handful." Orion chuckled._

_Dad sighed and shook his head. "Oh you have no idea how much trouble a seven year old youngling can get into."_

"_Hey!" I cried._

_Dad chuckled. "Well I'll leave you two to get to know each other." He walked out the room._

"_Wanna play a game?" I asked._

"_What kind of game sweetie?" Orion asked._

"_Superhero!" I grinned. I then frowned and poked the mech in the chestplate. "And no calling me sweetie! That's only for mommy."_

_Orion smirked. "Are you ticklish?"_

"_No." I lied._

"_Let's find out shall we?" Orion smirked as he picked me up and started tickling me._

"_Haha!" I laughed. "Stop!"_

"_Hmm, let me think? No." Orion was still smirking._

_I laughed a while longer before Orion finally had mercy. _

"_Alright, what happened in here? I heard laughing." Mom said as she walked in._

"_Orion tickled me!" I exclaimed._

"_Ah. You were always ticklish." Mom laughed._

"_Mom!" I shouted._

"_Alright little one." Mom smiled._

"_Well Shadow, I have to get back to work so I'll come back soon." Orion said._

"_Alright. Bye Orion!" I exclaimed as I kissed him on the cheek and ran off._

_I didn't notice my Mom laughing her aft off or Orion's look that reminded me of a lovesick puppy._

_*Flashback end*_

"YOU KISSED HIM WHEN YOU WERE A YOUNGLING?!" Ratchet screamed.

I blushed furiously and muttered, "Maybe."

"So do you two go together?" Natalie asked, pointing between me and Optimus.

"Mom…" Terra groaned. "You come to a base full of alien robots and that is the first thing you ask?"

Natalie shrugged. I only laughed a little. "To answer your question, we're what you humans would call married."

"You're what?" June asked.

"Good impression Mom. Good impression." Jack smirked.

"Hey Nightshade, you got anymore little Shadow memories?" Bulkhead smirked.

"Nope." I said as I slapped a hand over my brother's mouth.

"He might not but I do." Arcee sing-songed.

I face palmed. "Well I'll be fragged."

"Remember that first time you met Ratchet in person?" Arcee smirked.

"Arcee, if you dare tell that horrid memory…" Ratchet waved a wrench around threateningly.

Arcee smirked. "Good try, but too late."

Ratchet and I groaned in unison.

_*Flashback*_

"_Shadow, what you did back there is probably the most stupidest thing you have done in your fourteen years of life!" Jazz exclaimed as he helped me in the medical center after a battle._

"_Yeah I know, but hey I'm alive aren't I?" I laughed slightly._

_Jazz groaned. "Femme, you will be the death of me I swear!"_

"_Jazz, what is all the noise?" Ratchet asked as Jazz carried me in his room._

"_A chatty patient who needs fixin' up Doc bot." Jazz replied._

"_My name is not Doc! It's Ratchet!" He yelled. "Now get out. I need peace and quiet. Primus, how did you get your arm mangled like this femme?"_

_I shrugged. "Barricade. One of the elite Decepticons in the ranks."_

"_And you know this how?" Ratchet asked._

"_I'm a spy." I answered before narrowing my optics. "Wait a second, don't I know you from somewhere?"_

_Ratchet looked at me and realization lit up on his face before he started laughing. "Primus now I remember you!"_

"_And just who are you?" I raised an eyebrow._

"_My designation is Ratchet. I'm the one who was always patching up your brother and father whenever they went hunting for cyber-dogs." Ratchet explained._

"_Ratchet." I muttered before my optics widened. "Oh now I remember you! When was the last time we saw each other?"_

"_When you father decided to go hunting alone in Polyhex." Ratchet grunted._

"_Oh right." I smiled._

"_Now tell me what exactly gave you this injury?" Ratchet inquired._

"_I was on patrol and Jazz was supposed to come with me and my unit this time. And just our luck, we were ambushed. Then again, when do I ever get good luck? Anyways, the unit was led by Barricade and his buddy Sideways. I was facing off Sideways and Barricade was about to attack Jazz and another one of my guys, Mirage, but me being me I jumped in front of the blaster shot and well you see how that turned out." I explained._

_Ratchet looked at me in surprise. "You, off all the femmes in the world, got chosen to lead a unit in the war?"_

_I laughed. "Surprising, yes?"_

"_Definitely considering all the trouble and mishaps you got into as a youngling." Ratchet snorted._

_I snorted this time. "Yeah, well, expect me to be coming in here a lot. I'm quite the trouble maker."_

_Ratchet groaned. "Why me?" He then finished preparing my injury. "There you go. Now if I dare see you going to battle again today or tomorrow, you can kiss your freedom for the next two solar cycles goodbye."_

"_Aye aye captain." I smirked as I walked away._

"_So I take it you know Doc bot personally?" Jazz asked as he ran to catch up with me._

"_You could say that." I smirked._

"_What am I going to do with you femme?" Jazz groaned._

"_To tell you the truth, I don't know myself." I smirked._

_*End Flashback*_

Terra was rolling on the floor laughing while I just sighed. Oh wonderful. I then smirked. "Hey Arcee, you remember when I introduced you to Mirage?"

Arcee paled if that was possible for Cybertronians. "You wouldn't?"

"Oh but I might." I smirked.

_*Flashback*_

"_Arcee! Arcee!" I yelled._

"_Who's your friend again ombra (Shadow)?" Mirage asked._

"_Trust me 'Rage, you're gonna love her." I grinned. "Now all we have to do is find her."_

"_You looking for me?"_

_I turned around and saw Arcee smirking. I smirked. "Following me the whole time?"_

"_When don't I?" Arcee rolled her optics before looking at Mirage. "Now who's this?"_

"_Arcee, meet Mirage. Mirage, meet Arcee." I grinned._

"_Nice to meet you bella (beautiful)." Mirage smiled._

"_Nice to meet you as well." Arcee smiled and oh my Primus was she blushing?!_

"_How about we go get a bere (drink) from the nearby bar? I heard there's a party selvaggio (wild party) there?" Mirage smirked._

"_I'm down with that. 'Cee?" I asked._

"_Sure. I don't mind." Arcee shrugged._

"_Well then let's testa fuori (head out)." Mirage smiled._

_*End Flashback*_

"I'm gonna have a nice little chat with Mirage whenever I see him." Nightshade said.

"Why can a 'Bot from another planet speak Italian?" June asked.

"For some reason, Mirage was born with it. Then again he is a spy like me so he probably got it from somewhere. Probably a radio transmission or something." I shrugged.

"You think we made the right decision following our kids here?" June asked quietly.

Natalie smiled. "I think we did June. I think we did."

**And here we have it folks! The new chapter of Femme Spy after so long!**

**Me: **_**"This is for all the girls, boys all over the world, whatever you've been told, you're worth more than gold. So hold your head up high, it's your time to shine, from the inside out it shows, you're worth more than gold!"**_

**Terra: That song might as well be her theme song. It's called **_**Gold**_** by Britt Nicole.**

**Jack: Fitting.**

**Until next time, the new Shadow Katakura is out!**


	27. Movie Night

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I realized that we haven't had much Jack/Terra for a while now. Well a long while now anyway. So I decided that to for two straight chapters its going to be just those two. Well the 'Bots will make an appearance but not as often as usual. Now let's get this party started!**

**Jack: Shadow Katakura does not own Transformers Prime in anyway. Just wanted to remind you.**

**Me: Really? I've been gone for a while and that's all you can give us?**

**Miko: Yeah Jack! Where's the excitement?!**

**Jack: …**

"Movie night!" Terra cheered as she and Jack headed in to his room.

Jack laughed. "Woah now. Who's idea was this?"

"Yours because I have the best boyfriend ever." Terra smirked.

"Glad to know." Jack smirked.

"So what movie we watching?" Terra asked.

"We'll just pick from this box." Jack grunted as he picked up a box from under his bed.

"The Marvel Avengers? Final Destination?" Terra looked through the box. "Wow Jack. I thought you'd like comedy more than action."

Jack shrugged. "Action grew on me."

Terra only raised an eyebrow but she then looked back in the box. After another five minutes of searching she finally came across something perfect. "Oh my gosh! You have _Red Dawn_?!

"Huh?" Jack asked. "Oh yeah. I forgot I had that movie."

"How could you forget? The guy who plays Thor is in this movie." Terra gasped.

Jack shrugged. "I really haven't watched that in a while."

"Well then what are you waiting for? Put it in." Terra grinned.

Jack only laughed and grabbed the DVD and turned on his TV. He then turned to Terra. "Chips or popcorn? Soda or water?"

"Surprise me." Terra smirked.

Jack smirked back and went down the hall in to his kitchen. He smiled when he saw his mom was home.

"Hey mom." Jack greeted.

"Hi honey." June smiled. "I take it Terra's here?"

"Yeah. We're having a movie night." Jack said as he grabbed two Pepsi and put some popcorn in the microwave.

"Hmm." June smiled. "You could have at least called and told me."

"Yeah I sort of forgot." Jack smiled sheepishly.

"Understandable." June shrugged. "Uh Jack? The popcorn's done. Might want to get it."

Jack's eyes widened before he grabbed the popcorn in a hurry and sighed in relief when it wasn't burned. He was about to go in his room before a familiar headlight flashed outside.

"Arcee's home early." Jack said as he opened the garage door but he was surprised when it wasn't Arcee. "Shadow?"

"Hey Jack." Shadow greeted.

"Uh hey. What are you doing here?" Jack smiled.

"Arcee's out on patrol so she sent me. Besides I was planning on coming here anyway." Shadow shrugged as she transformed.

"Oh. Well I'm guessing you're my temporary guardian until Arcee shows up." Jack guessed.

"Correct." Shadow smirked. "Well you better get back inside. Don't wanna keep Terra waiting."

"How'd you know she was here?!" Jack almost shrieked.

"Jack I'm a fully trained spy. Are you sure you should be asking me that?" Shadow raised an optic ridge.

"Good point. Well I'll be seeing ya." Jack shrugged as he walked back in his house.

"What took you?" Terra asked as he walked in his room.

"You're chatty guardian." Jack smirked.

"How'd she know I was here?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Beats me." Jack shrugged. "Now are you ready to watch an awesome movie?" He smirked.

Terra smirked. "Don't have to tell me twice."

Jack turned off the lights and climbed on the bed beside his girlfriend. He then pressed play and the movie started.

"You know what's funny?" Terra smirked. "The person who plays Josh off of _Drake and Josh_ is in this movie and he acts almost the same."

"Well maybe that's just his character." Jack shrugged.

"Maybe." Terra mumbled as she snuggled in to Jack's side.

About halfway in to the movie, Jack and Terra burst out laughing at the scene that just played.

"_What does that mean?"_

"_It means we're screwed!"_

"That was classic!" Terra laughed.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Jack laughed even harder.

"I wonder what would happen if Miko was here." Terra mused.

"Hey I've been wondering something. How exactly did you meet Miko?" Jack asked.

"Long story." Terra smiled.

Jack shrugged. "I've got time."

"Well it was about a year ago. The same time Miko transferred." Terra explained.

_*Flashback*_

"_Hey look. It's the newbie." Vince, the school bully, sneered._

_A fourteen year old Miko glared at him. "What of it?"_

"_Who you think you're talking to? You know who I am pipsqueak?" Vince growled._

"_No. I don't think I recognize that ugly mug of yours." Miko smirked._

_Vince growled and was about to slap her but a voice asked, "Vince what the heck are you doing?"_

_Miko looked around Vince to see a girl her age glaring at Vince. She had to admit it. Miko liked this girl already._

"_What's it to you Terra?" Vince growled._

_Terra pointed one of her purple painted fingernails at him. "Because you're dead wrong if you think I'm going to sit here and let you bully this girl."_

"_And what are you going to do?" Vince asked._

"_My dad's a cop." Terra stated bluntly._

"_Uh…" Vince didn't know what to say._

"_I suggest you leave because I have him on speed dial." Terra smirked._

_Vince growled but he did walk away. Terra rolled brown eyes and looked at the girl who was staring at her in shock._

"_Wow! Thanks! I never thought he'd give up to a girl!" Miko grinned._

_Terra shrugged. "No problem. What's your name?"_

"_Miko Nakadai. The new Japanese exchange student." Miko said proudly._

"_Well Miko looks like you got yourself a new friend." Terra smiled. "The name's Terra Monique."_

"_Well Terra I've got one question for you." Miko said seriously before grinning. "Is your Dad actually a cop?"_

_Terra smiled. "Yeah."_

"_Sweet!" Miko grinned._

_*End Flashback*_

"So you met Miko by scaring off Vince?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Pretty much." Terra shrugged.

"Here I thought you two met by getting in to trouble." Jack smirked.

Terra slapped his arm. "Oh shut up. Now be quiet. The movie's getting good."

An hour later, the movie was finished. Terra was about to pull on her boots to go home, but Jack stopped her.

"Stay." He requested.

"Huh? Why?" Terra asked, confused.

"You've never slept over before if I recall correctly." Jack explained.

"Okay then. But why tonight? My mom's gonna be worried sick." Terra stated.

"I'm sure she'll be okay with it." Jack smirked.

Terra only stared at him before smirking. "Alright then. Guess we're sleeping together."

"But before we do that…" Jack trailed off with a smirk before kissing her on the lip.

Terra didn't hesitate to kiss him back. They stayed like this for a while before they pulled back for air. The two stared in to each other's eyes before smiling and kissing again.

Sleeping could come later.

**And that is the end! Alright starting now, we're doing a chapter countdown!**

**Chapter List:**

** Cream Freeze (Jack/Terra)**

**2. Fight Together, Win Together (Arcee/Nightshade)**

**3. Duet (Arcee/Nightshade)**

**4. One Shall Fall**

** Shall Rise Part 1**

**6. One Shall Rise Part 2**

**7. One Shall Rise Part 3**

**We're almost there guys! And come on people, I've only got one story title entry so far for the contest and if I only have one that's going to be the one I might choose. So start sending in ideas my lovely readers! I'm counting on you here! Until next time, Shadow Katakura out.**


	28. Ice Cream Freeze

**Disclaimer: Alright two chapters in one day! Well since this week is the only week I'll have a computer to do fanfiction on, until my cousin comes back from summer school that is, I'm going to be on a roll anyway. So let's get this party started!**

"Go Shadow!" Terra cheered.

"Beat her Nightshade!" Jack yelled.

"What's going on anyway?" Miko asked from where she was standing beside Terra.

"Shadow and Nightshade are racing to the next mile marker." Jack explained.

"And it looks like Shadow's in the lead." Terra smirked. "Which means Jack's gonna take me out for ice cream."

"Come on Nightshade." Jack muttered.

They heard a honk and they recognized it as Shadow's motorcycle form. Terra cheered and Jack groaned.

"I totally beat your aft back there!" Shadow yelled.

"Did not! I was only distracted." Nightshade grumbled.

"We were ten inches in front of the mile marker Nightshade." Shadow stated.

"Scrap." Nightshade grumbled.

"Ha! Now Jack's going to take me out for ice cream at Baskin' and Robin's." Terra smirked.

Jack only smiled and rolled his eyes as he climbed in to Nightshade. "You coming or what?"

Terra smiled and grabbed her helmet. She then climbed on to Shadow. "See ya Miko!"

"See ya Terra!" Was the reply from her best friend.

Shadow and Nightshade started their engines and sped towards Jasper. As soon as they made it, they lowered their speed so a unnoticed police wouldn't give them a ticket. Soon enough they made it to Baskin' and Robin's.

"We'll call when we need a pickup alright?" Terra stated.

"Alright. See you guys later." Nightshade said. "Come on Shadow. I'm sure Optimus is wondering about us."

"Yeah yeah." Shadow muttered as she drove after her brother.

"That was a nice little brother and sister bonding time wasn't it?" Jack grinned.

"Kind of was. Though I've got to admit that I've never seen two competitive siblings like them." Terra shook her head with a smile as they walked up to the cashier.

"Welcome to Baskin' and Robin's. May I take your order?" The lady asked with a smile.

"I'll have three scoops of cookies and cream and he'll have three scoops of chocolate chip." Terra requested.

"Coming right up for $3.55." The lady, who's nametag said 'Kat', smiled as she went to fix the ice cream.

"Isn't that cute? You remembered my favorite ice cream." Jack smiled.

"I'm the best aren't I?" Terra grinned.

"You know it." Jack whispered with a smile.

"Here's your order." Kat said as she came up with the ice cream.

"Thanks." Terra grinned as she handed Kat the money before she and Jack walked off.

"Wait!" Kat exclaimed.

"Eh?" Terra grunted as she and Jack turned around.

"Uh, business is kind of slow at the moment so we thought we'd ask a customer to, ya know, offer some kind of entertainment." Kat explained nervously.

"Entertainment?" Jack asked.

"Yes. Like singing, dancing. That sort of thing." Kat nodded.

"Okay then. But why us? We're only sixteen." Jack raised an eyebrow.

"We thought that teenagers would have the most entertainment to offer." Kat said.

"Huh, smart manager." Terra complimented. "Well I guess we could give some entertainment. Jack, do you know how to do the Ice Cream Freeze?"

"Yeah…" Jack trailed off nervously. "Why?"

"Because we're about to make some magic happen." Terra grinned. "But first I'm gonna finish my ice cream."

"Take as much time as you need." Kat smiled.

Terra and Jack nodded. Two minutes later they had finished their ice cream and they were standing outside. Terra grinned as she started singing and doing the dance.

_All right! Here we go! Follow me now!_

_C'mon! Hit it!_

_Everybody do your dance_

_Ain't nothing better than an all out jam_

_Are you ready for a little something new tonight?_

_I got a brand new step I think you're gonna like_

_C'mon boys_

_Gotta do like I do just follow my lead_

_Everybody let's chill!_

"You ready?" Jack whispered.

Terra only nodded before they both started dancing.

_Do the ice cream freeze! Strike your pose!_

_Then you do the milkshake! Shake it, shake it down low_

_Do the snow cone slide! Left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We can party all night!_

_Do the ice cream freeze! Strike your pose!_

_Then you do the milkshake! Shake it, shake it down low_

_Do the snow cone slide! Left to right_

_Put your hands in the air_

_We can party all night!_

_Shake it, Shake it shake it,_

_Shake it, shake it, shake it, down low_

_We'll do the ice cream freeze!_

A crowd that had appeared in front of them clapped and cheered.

"You guys rocked!"

"Awesome!"

"I'm going to get some ice cream!"

"Me too!"

Soon enough, everybody had went in Baskin' and Robin's. Terra and Jack grinned.

"Well that was successful." Terra said.

"I couldn't agree more. Now I believe we're supposed to be going back to base." Jack smirked.

"I couldn't agree more." Terra joked.

The two broke in to laughter.

**Alright people! Let's check the list.**

**Chapter List:**

**Fight Together, Win Together**

**Duet**

**One Shall Fall**

**One Shall Rise Part 1**

**One Shall Rise Part 2**

**One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Almost there guys! Well I'm going to work on another one of my stories. Until next time, I'm out!**


	29. Fight Together, Win Together

**Disclaimer: Greetings my lovely readers. It's me with another awesome chapter of Femme Spy. Instead of Jack/Terra, we're going to be focusing on Arcee and Nightshade for the next two chapters before the three chapter ending finale to this story comes along. It seems like yesterday that I started this story. *laughs* Well anyway, let's make this memorable!**

"Optimus, the Decepticons are on the move again." Ratchet sighed.

"Oh frag it to the Pits! Can we get a break for once?" Shadow exclaimed.

"Sorry 'sis but that's not on the 'Cons agenda." Nightshade smirked. "And it's our job to put a stop to it."

"Yeah! Go beat some fenders!" Miko cheered.

Arcee laughed. "It never amazes me how she can be so upbeat in a war like this."

"Sometimes that's all you need to keep going." Nightshade murmured.

"Alright enough lovey stuff." Shadow smirked.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus commanded while casting his sparkmate an amused look.

Ratchet merely grunted before locking in the coordinates and activating the ground bridge.

"Be careful out there." Terra smirked. "Wouldn't want the 'Cons to get the advantage."

Nightshade laughed. "Oh trust me. That won't be happening anytime soon. I can promise you that."

"Don't go making promises you can't keep." Arcee smirked slightly.

"Why I would never." Nightshade gasped slightly.

Shadow and Bulkhead rolled their optics in unison while muttering, "Oh Primus."

Arcee and Nightshade both shot them a glare to which they gave an innocent smile.

"Autobots, roll out!" Optimus bellowed as the Autobots transformed and sped through the bridge.

The last thing they heard was Ratchet yelling, "Don't come back with any injuries please!"

That made Nightshade laugh because every time he said that, someone got injured. *cough* Shadow *cough*

The ground bridge opened up outside an energon mine. Everyone transformed and observed it from above.

"Shadow?" Optimus asked.

Shadow only nodded and jumped down in to the mine. Everyone watched as the stealthy black femme did her job instead of going in head on.

"_There's about five guards on the entrance." Shadow commed in._

"How many are mining the energon?" Optimus inquired.

Shadow sneaked along the ceiling of the mine, being careful not to step on any fragile rock. She counted the Vehicons and said, "_Thirty. These 'Cons sure are protective these days."_

"With energon as rare as it is here, it's not unlikely." Nightshade said.

"_Understandable. But still, I just got a weird feeling they're planning something."_

"We won't find out if we don't investigate now will we?" Nightshade smirked as he looked up at Optimus.

"We will worry about that later Nightshade but rest assured we will find out. For now, we will work on securing this energon." Optimus stated.

"So much for interrogating the drones." Nightshade grumbled.

"_I know how you feel 'bro." Shadow said quietly._

All the 'Bots froze when they heard a loud crack on the other side of the comm followed by a loud 'SCRAP!' from a certain femme.

"_Backup needed NOW! Every last 'Con here is trying to kill me!"_

"Troublemaking wins again." Nightshade sighed as he jumped down in to the mine and activated his own wrecking ball. "Come on you tin cans!"

"The troublemaking sibling duo." Bumblebee buzzed and if he could smirk he would as he activated his plasma blasters and hopped in the mine.

"Hey don't start the party without me!" Bulkhead activated his wrecking ball and jumped in the mine.

"So much for being discreet huh?" Arcee smirked.

Optimus smiled under his mask. "Indeed."

The two Autobots jumped in the mine with Arcee using her wrist blades and Optimus using his swords.

"About time!" They heard Shadow cry out.

Arcee rolled her optics and ran ahead and soon came back to back with Nightshade. "Need a hand?"

"Nope but I'll take any help I can get." Nightshade grinned.

"Of course you would." Arcee smirked.

Ten unlucky Vehicons surrounded the two. With smirks on their faceplates….

They charged!

Arcee jumped on a Vehicons shoulder and twisted around so with a snap the 'Cons head popped off. Nightshade smashed a 'Cons faceplate in before kicking him and knocking his lights out. They both then traded in their weapons for their bare hands. They were both better at melee combat anyway. Arcee ducked under a Vehicon's poor swing and then kicked him back before blasting his helm off. Nightshade punched a Vehicon's chestplate and then smashed through him with his wrecking ball.

Soon enough all the 'Cons that were surrounding them were either knocked out cold or dead.

"You two made a gory aftermath over here didn't you?" Bulkhead whistled in amazement as everyone finally defeated their share of 'Cons, which included a poor Vehicon being decapitated by Shadow's katana.

"Well you fight together, you win together right?" Nightshade grinned.

He caught a look of hurt in his sister's eyes for a moment before she covered it and said, "You actually remember that saying huh?"

"I could never forget." Nightshade smiled.

"Now can we get back to base? I'm sure Ratchet wants to look at the gash on your crazy sister's arm." Arcee smirked.

"Yeah." Nightshade said. "Wait? What gash?!"

"The gash that's currently bleeding energon." Shadow deadpanned.

Nightshade finally looked at it and said, "Holy mother of Primus, how in the world did you get that?!"

"From a Vehicon who has sharp claws." Shadow shrugged. "Besides I've had worse."

"Oh boy." Nightshade sighed.

"Fight together, win together." Arcee smirked. "That's something I'll remember."

**Yeah…I kind of wasn't sure what I was to do with this one so this is what came to mind. Anyway, I'm still looking for story titles for the Femme Spy series guys. I've only got one entry and that came from my friend WingedWolfAlari. And it's a good one! Come on where' the competitive edge? Until next time, I'm out!**

**Chapter List:**

**1. Duet**

** Shall Fall**

**3. One Shall Rise Part 1**

**4. One Shall Rise Part 2**

**5. One Shall Rise Part 3**


	30. Duet

**Disclaimer: Welcome back to another chapter of Femme Spy, my **_**lettori belle **_**(lovely readers). Don't ask why I chose to speak in Italian for that phrase. I just Google Translated it. Jeez, I play with Ezio Auditore too much on AC2. Anyway, this is our last chapter before we get to the grand finale! Enjoy! Oh, and I don't own **_**The Way**_** by Ariana Grande ft. Mac Miller.**

"So what's your most embarrassing story?" Shadow asked.

Arcee rolled her optics from where she was sitting on her berth. "You already know Shadow. Why should I repeat it?"

Shadow smirked. "Oh? I do don't I? And I think it involves Nightshade."

Arcee only shook her helm. "Primus, what'd I do to deserve this?"

Shadow rolled her optics. "Relax I'm only teasing. Besides aren't you and my brother supposed to be going on some sunset date today?"

"Yeah. At 6:00, why?" Arcee raised an optic ridge.

Shadow smirked. "Because it's 6:15 now."

Arcee only stared at her before she swore, "Oh scrap! See ya later Shadow!" She ran out of her room.

Shadow only smirked. "Have fun 'Cee."

**Later On**

"Best night ever, eh?" Nightshade smirked.

"The best." Arcee sighed happily from where the two were sitting on top of base. "And may it never change."

"It won't." Nightshade smiled. "I promise. Besides I have a present for you."

"Oh?" Arcee smirked. "What is it?"

"With a little help from Miko, I managed to find a song that I think would fit us perfectly." Nightshade said. "Here, I'll play it."

Nightshade turned on his speakers and the song started playing.

_: I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_(Mac Miller)_

_I thinkin' about her every second, every hour_

_Do my singin' in the shower_

_Pickin' petals off of flowers like_

_Do she love me? Do she love me not?_

_I ain't a player_

_(End Mac Miller)_

_You give me that kinda something_

_Want it all the time_

_Need it everyday_

_On a scale to 1 to 10_

_I'm at 100_

_Never get enough I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it_

_I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you needed from me_

_Stay by your side, I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going no where_

_Cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry_

_Baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy I must admit it_

_You got my heart don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care this is it babe_

_I don't want hide the way I feel when your next to me_

_I love the way (You make me feel)_

_I love the way (I love it, I love it)_

_Baby I love the way (You make me feel)_

_Ooh I love the way, the way I love you_

"Pause it." Arcee requested.

"Huh? Why?" Nightshade titled his head as he paused the music.

"Because I wanted to do this." Arcee smiled as she crushed her lips against Nightshade's.

Nightshade reacted quickly and kissed her back. They stayed like this for a while since Cybertronians didn't need to breathe. When they finally pulled back, they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Thank you." Arcee whispered.

Nightshade smiled and whispered, "You're welcome Arcee."

"What? No 'Cee this time?" Arcee joked.

Nightshade laughed. "I can give it a break every once in a while."

"Why don't you just sparkbond and get it over with?"

Arcee and Nightshade swirled around to see a certain spy and a certain scout looking at them.

"Shadow? Bumblebee?" Nightshade asked. "What are you two doing here?"

"We followed you." Bumblebee shrugged as if he did this every day.

"Why?" Arcee asked slowly.

"Because we were bored." Shadow shrugged. "Besides we are the two youngest 'Bots on base."

"You are?" Nightshade asked, confused. "Wait… Arcee, how old are you?"

"Eighteen." Arcee replied.

"Oh…." Nightshade said.

Shadow rolled her eyes. "Now we're just going to go race for a bit. You two lovebirds have fun."

As Shadow and Bumblebee transformed and drove away, Arcee asked, "How'd they know we were up here exactly?"

"One's a spy and one's a scout." Nightshade said. "It couldn't be too hard."

**Alright everyone! The countdown is now official. Let's take a look shall we?**

**Chapter List:**

**One Shall Fall**

**One Shall Rise Part 1**

**One Shall Rise Part 2**

**One Shall Rise Part 3**

**See what I mean?! We're literally almost finished with this story! I could have this up by this week if I can get the computer long enough. But enough about that, I wanna see some story titles for the story after **_**Shadow In The Night**_**! The sequel to the sequel to this story! Come on, don't you guys want a prize? It's something awesome, **_**you see**_**? Now I'm off to go update Fire Emblem! What? Did you guys actually think I was going to leave you at the first chapter for now? Of course not **_**il mio amico **_**(my friends)! Until next time, which won't be for long, Shadow Katakura is out!**


	31. One Shall Fall

**Disclaimer: WE'RE HERE! WE'RE FINALLY HERE! The end of this story has arrived guys! *tears up* It feels like yesterday I started this story when in reality it was last year!**

**Nightshade: Ah don't be sad kiddo. You'll see us soon when you make **_**Shadow of the Night**_**.**

**Me: I know but still, who knows when that'll be out. I've gotta deal with all the other stories I've got first.**

**So it gives me great pleasure to present to you One Shall Fall!**

"Shadow wake up!"

"Huh?" I groaned as I sat up on my berth.

I looked down to see Terra smirking at me. "I said, wake up."

"And now I'm awake." I said sarcastically. "How long was I asleep?"

"Dude, that injury you got two days ago must be filling you in. This is second time you've woke up at noon!" Terra exclaimed.

"Oh brother." I muttered as I face palmed.

"Sometimes I wonder what would happen if you had a sister." Terra muttered.

"I might not have a sister but I do have a sister in law." I grinned cheekily.

"Wait, are you saying Boss Bot has a sister?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

I nodded. "Yep. Star Pax."

"Tell me about her. Because usually when you speak about someone they end up showing up." Terra said.

"How would you know that?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Because when you spoke about Jazz, their ship crashed landed." Terra gave me a dead expression. "Now tell me about Star Pax."

"I guess I could share a memory." I shrugged.

_*Flashback*_

_A fourteen year old Shadow was laying on her berth in her quarters just staring at the ceiling._

"_Oh Shadow! Can I come in?" A voice called._

"_Come on in Star!" Shadow called back._

_The femme addressed to as Star was actually the sister of Optimus Prime, Star Pax. Star's armot had a blue frame with red in the bicep of her arms, and white in front of her thighs. She had a helm exactly like Optimus', but red with white antennas. She had horizontal red and white stripes in her abdomen region and narrow red and white stripes in various places on her frame. She had blue door wings with red and white stripes across them. And finally, she had a single white star in the center of her chest. She walked in the room with a smirk on her face._

"_Commander, why are you sitting here on your berth? We're in the middle of a war you know." Star said, the smirk never leaving her face._

"_I know that Star, but my team and I have already cleared everything. We're just waiting for another command from Optimus." Shadow explained._

"_Infiltrated the Decepticon artillery depot?"_

"_Check."_

"_Cleared out Lockdown from the ranks?"_

"_Check."_

"_Completed the mission when Jazz came along with you?"_

"_Check."_

"_Jeez, you have completed everything." Star looked at the black femme in disbelief._

_Shadow sighed. "I told you I did. Now I've got nothing to do but sit my aft on my berth."_

"_Hmm." Star looked in deep thought. "I've got a mission today where I've got to go to an energon factory that the Decepticons have gotten control of. Maybe I can ask my brother if I can take you along."_

_Shadow was up faster than Sonic the Hedgehog. "I don't care if I had to encounter Megafreak himself. I'll do anything to get out my room."_

"_Well then come on. If we want to catch Optimus in the main room, we better hurry. He's got a mission himself soon." Star smiled._

"_Star, you're the best!" Shadow grinned._

_Star grinned as well. "When aren't I?"_

_The two femmes laughed before running to the main room of the Autobot headquarters in Iacon._

_*End Flashback*_

"She sounds nice." Terra smiled.

I grinned. "You have no idea. Now come on, I'm sure the others are wondering what's going on in here."

"Probably." Terra smirked as we walked out of my room.

When we made it to the main room, Optimus was reciting a doomed prophecy.

"And it was written in the Covenant of Primus, that when the 47 spheres align, a perpetual conflict will culminate upon a world forged from chaos. And the weak shall perish in the shadow of a rising darkness." Optimus stated.

"What? No skies raining fire?" Nightshade joked.

"Goes without saying. It is a doomed prophecy." I said as I walked over.

"Woah, when'd you get in here?" Nightshade asked.

"A minute ago." I answered easily.

"Anyway, I say it's a load of hooey." Bulkhead groaned.

"I always assumed that the ancients were referring to our home planet." Ratchet stated. "But being that Cybertron has been dark for eons…"

"And considering what has befallen this planet since Megatron's arrival here." Optimus added.

"Woah, woah, woah! We've known about these superstitions for ages and never gave them a second thought!" Cliffjumper exclaimed. **(I almost forgot I kept him alive in this fic.)**

"Why all ominous rumblings now?" Arcee asked.

I looked at the screen Optimus was staring at and my optics widened. "Because the planetary alignment that the prophecy speaks of is nearly upon us!"

"And it would seem it's end point is Earth." Ratchet added gravely.

"Uh….crazy coincidence? R-right?" Bulkhead chuckled nervously.

"How long we talking?" Arcee asked as she stepped forward.

"A few days at the most." Ratchet replied.

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who may believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone." Optimus rumbled darkly.

I growled softly. "Megatron."

**Decepticon Warship**

"I did not seek out the blood of Unicron simply to keep my spark aflame, to rule undead armies, and to conquer worlds. And to accomplish that, I need more than the sliver that lies within me." Megatron growled. He turned to Knockout. "So where is my Dark Energon?!"

"Out there Lord Megatron." Knockout smirked. "Just waiting for you to reach out and pluck it!"

Megatron simply narrowed his eyes and Knockout chuckle nervously before saying, "But you shouldn't push yourself so hard. You've had setbacks."

"And you were in stasis." Blazestrike said from where she was leaning against a wall playing with a knife. Oh how she was beginning to regret not going rogue with Starscream.

Megatron grabbed Knockout by the shoulder and roared, "Which is precisely why I must make up for lost time! I can see the future vividly! But I must ensure it's outcome."

Blazestrike nearly dropped her knife when she heard Megatron say, "For I am the rising darkness for which the prophecy speaks!"

She only rolled her violet optics and walked down the many halls of this warship before she ran into her boss.

"Blazestrike, I didn't expect to see you roaming the halls of the _Nemesis_." Airachnid chuckled.

Blazestike merely stared at her. "Well I am so if you excuse me…"

"Why the sudden hostility?" Airachnid asked her apprentice. "Let me guess….you're thinking about the horrible excuse of a seeker?"

"_Frag can she read minds?"_ Blazestrike thought before saying aloud, "No I am not. Starscream's pathetic and is so not worth my attention."

"Then who is the lucky mech that has caught your attention? Is it Knockout?" Airachnid teased with a smirk.

"NO!" Blazestrike shouted as her face went beet red. "The mech gets on my nerves for Primus sake!"

Airachnid only chuckled before walking away. Blazestrike sighed and walked into her quarters before collapsing on her berth while thinking, "_Oh Starscream, how can you be so cowardly, yet you caught my attention? Stupid cute seeker!"_

**Autobot Base**

"Pass…nuh-uh….kid in a costume….balloon….nope…uh hold!" Jack said as the kids were searching through a conspiracy website. "The camera sure loves 'Bee."

"What can you do? When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait!" Miko smirked.

"Bumblebee, this is probably the fifth time this month." I laughed.

"Can't blame me for being a superstar as Miko dubbed it." Bumblebee said and I could see the smirk in his optics.

"Wait, is that Bumblebee?" Ratchet asked as he caught sight of the picture.

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters." Terra smirked. "But Raf has it under control Ratchet."

"Sure do." Raf grinned. "We just scrub and replace 'Bee with…."

"_Mars cat says, take me to your feeder."_

Ratchet laughed and I just stared at him wide eyed. Did he just do what I think he did?

"Ratchet actually laughed?" Miko asked in disbelief.

Jack chuckled before calling out, "Hey Optimus? You wanna see something funny?"

"No." Optimus said.

I smirked a bit and said through our bond,_ "You could've at least given an explanation."_

"_I'm stressed at the moment Shadow. It's not my fault." Optimus said._

"_Sure you are Optimus. Sure you are." I smirked._

"Never seen Optimus laugh, cry, or lose his cool." I heard Bulkhead say.

"I have." I reminded him.

"Yeah but you're his sparkmate." Bulkhead smirked. "Entirely different."

"Sure it is Bulky." I smirked.

"While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have." Ratchet said.

"And he was far different before he was made a Prime." I added.

"How do you know?" Cliffjumper raised an optic ridge.

"I knew him when he was Orion Pax too Cliff." I rolled my optics.

"Optimus wasn't always a Prime?" Raf asked in surprise.

"On Cybertron one isn't born in to greatness. You have to earn it." Nightshade smirked.

"So different how? We talking party animal?" Miko grinned.

I burst out laughing at the thought of Optimus being a party animal. Ratchet merely shook his head and said, "No, no, no! Optimus was more like….Jack and Terra."

"What? We're nothing like Optimus!" Terra cried.

I was about to protest but a video message concerning a certain government agent appeared on the screen.

"_Prime! Those tech heist my department's been tracking. We figured it was MECH on account of their stealth tactics. Until moments ago when a security feed at the Pennington Air Particles Collider captured this."_

"Soundwave." Jack observed.

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat." Miko joked.

"Not the time Miko." Terra sing-songed.

"_The 'Con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything confirmed stolen to date."_

"Plasma injector? Neutron shield? Tessarect?" I repeated in disbelief. "There's only one thing missing if they're intending to build another space bridge."

"_I thought you guys dissed the last one!"_

"We did. Seems the 'Cons just can't stay put for long." I said bitterly.

"_Oi! Just deal with it Prime!"_

"We will Agent Fowler." Optimus nodded before the screen went black.

"Uh when'd the 'Cons build a space bridge?" Nightshade asked nervously.

"No one told you?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Unfortunately no." Nightshade shrugged sheepishly.

"Long story short, the 'Cons came back for after three years and they builded a space bridge to try and revive Cybertron's dead but we blew up the space bridge and put Megafreak in stasis." I explained.

"Well I'll be fragged." Nightshade muttered.

**The Next Day**

"_Prime! The 'Cons have really stepped it this time. They hit a U.S. military lab. Our boys in green will fend them off until your team shows." _

"Agent Fowler, I fear Megatron's desperation has reached at its zenith. And you know I cannot condone even a single human casualty." Optimus declared.

We then watched as Fowler sighed and said, "_Fowler here. Evacuate all personel. Immediately."_ We then watched as the screen went black.

"Ratchet, prepare the ground bridge." Optimus commanded.

"On it." Ratchet nodded as he did just that.

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Shadow, you're with me." Optimus said.

We all nodded just as he said, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

We all transformed and sped through the ground bridge. We came out firing like mad. The Vehicons returned fire as usual but they were quickly taken care of. Soon enough we all traded our blasters in for our blades or fist. Bulkhead had his wrecking ball, Arcee used her fists, I used my wrist blades, and Optimus used his swords. Soon enough all the 'Cons were down.

I heard a familiar jet engine and I looked up to see Megatron transform in front of us.

"Optimus." Megatron greeted.

"Megatron, do you not see the folly in trying to force a prophecy in to fruition?" Optimus growled softly.

"Why leave matters to fate if one can forge one's own destiny?" Megatron smirked. He looked behind us. "Speaking of fate…."

We all turned around and if I could pale, I certainly would. Bumblebee and Nightshade walked up to us looking like fate hated them. Raf was unconscious in 'Bee's servo and Terra was unconscious in Nightshade's.

"Terra!" I cried as I was over to Nightshade faster than I thought I could run.

I didn't hear anything else until I heard Megatron say, "It would seem I swatted a 'Bee and squashed a bug."

I glared at Megatron and from my reflection in his silver armor I could tell everyone was shocked at how my optics were blood red. I gave a single roar of anger and if Nightshade wouldn't have held me back, I would've chopped his helm off.

"Shadowstalker no!" Nightshade cried.

I faintly noticed Bulkhead holding back Bumblebee in the corner of my optic. I didn't care though as I struggled in Nightshade's grip. I growled softly. Megatron was going to pay.

"Ratchet, bridge us back now!" Optimus yelled in to his com-link.

As soon as the ground bridge appeared Optimus said,"Arcee, tend to Rafeal, Shadowstalker, and Bumblebee."

Arcee only nodded and led us through the ground bridge when we were about to attack Megatron. As soon as we walked through the ground bridge, Jack and Miko looked horrified.

"Terra!" Jack screamed.

"Raf? Terra? No!" Miko gasped.

"What happened?" Ratchet asked immediately.

"Megatron." I growled.

"Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet ordered.

As soon as we made it into his laboratory, Raf and Terra were hooked up to an IV. I kept clenching and unclenching my fist to keep from punching one of Ratchet's tools since I know he was going to need them.

"Uh Shadow?" Jack started hesitantly.

"What is it?" I hissed.

"Uh, you do know that your optics are," I cut him off.

"Red?" I asked and I continued when he nodded. "Yeah they do that when I pissed off."

"They're blue again now." Jack said.

I only nodded before yelping and ducking when a tool came flying my way.

"Ugh! My tools they're all wrong!" Ratchet cried.

Bumblebee whirled sadly while I felt Nightshade wrap me in to a side hug. Jack got a determined look on his face.

"We need to call my mom." Jack said as he took his phone out.

"Your mother might be a nurse but does she know anything about Dark Energon effects on the human body?" Ratchet asked.

I growled and I yelled in unison with Jack, "DO YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE HUMAN BODY?!"

Jack walked off and I heard Ratchet mumble, "The weak shall perish. Be strong Rafeal and Terra."

A ground bridge opened up and I turned around to see June jump out her car….along with Natalie? Oh boy, this won't end well.

"Mom! Thank God!" Jack cried in relief.

"Grab my bag." June ordered.

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment." Ratchet said.

"If June doesn't get these kids stabilized now, they will not leave this table alive! Do you understand me?!" Natalie hissed dangerously.

Ratchet said nothing but he did back down. Now I see where Terra gets her personality from. I growled a bit. I'm going to make Megatron pay. I heard a bang and saw Bumblebee lash out and punch the wall. Arcee then pinned him down.

"Bee listen! You think I don't know what it feels like to watch a partner….harmed?" Arcee paused to think of another word. "Revenge won't help Raf right now. You need to keep you emotions in check." She then turned to me. "That means you too Shadow because I know you could sneak out of her with that cloaking device of yours."

"To tell you the truth, I forgot I had that thing." I mumbled.

A ground bridge opened and I saw Bulkhead walk through with the power device. I raised an optic ridge but I didn't say anything.

"Jack, help me get Raf and Terra into the car. They're going to the emergency room." June declared.

I stared at her in shock. Did she want to expose us?! Ratchet saw it too.

"Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to tell what's inflicting them. Not without a decade of study." Ratchet protested.

"I don't have time to argue." June snapped.

"I don't have time to argue either." I growled. "Not only if you take those two to the emergency room the doctors won't have a clue as to what's going on, you'll risk exposing us! And then the Decepticons will have it easy if they know where we are!"

June glared at me and I just glared right back at her. I heard Jack mumble something along the lines of, "Oh no, Red optics again." I didn't care though.

"The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough but this is a human. I'm not getting any readings." Ratchet gasped. How could I not have seen this? Rafeal and Terra have been infected with Dark Energon."

"They've been what?!" I hissed.

"If Dark Energon is devouring these two from the inside out, we must expel it and fast." Ratchet said. "The only possible way I know. I need energon!"

"Wait I thought you said energon is devastating to humans." Natalie protested.

"Under normal circumstances quite, but I am hoping for the dark matter invading these two to meet it head on." Ratchet declared. "Now where's that energon?!"

"Get some out ours." Bumblebee and I said in unison.

Ratchet did just that. I felt a little dizzy but it wore off afterwards once he got the needle out my arm. I put it inside the medical chamber.

"I need them over here! NOW!" Ratchet yelled.

June and Jack pushed Raf in and Natalie and Miko pushed Terra in with Natalie having to keep up with Miko. Then again, Terra is her best friend. Once the chamber closed, a bright light started up.

"I'm gonna be blind after this!" Cliffjumper and Nightshade yelled.

"Not helping!" I yelled.

As soon as the light died down and the chamber opened, we all rushed in.

"Pulse rate is stabilizing." June and Natalie said in unison.

"Ugh 'Bee." Raf was the first to wake up.

I'm sure Bumblebee wanted to cry tears of joy. I heard another groan and I looked down to see Terra.

"Hey Shadow, miss me?" She smirked weakly.

I smiled. "Glad to have you back Terra."

Jack rushed over to Terra and he almost tripped over his own feet. He helped her sit up first before crushing his lips against hers. Terra didn't hesitate to kiss back either.

"Aww! Kodak moment!" Miko grinned as she took a picture.

Terra pulled back from Jack and smiled at him.

"Optimus, we did it." Ratchet said.

"Speaking of him, where is Optimus?" I turned to Bulkhead.

"He, uh, left to fight Megatron." Bulkhead said nervously.

I only stared at him before grabbing him by the neck and hissing, "You left Optimus to fight Megatron alone?! What the heck is wrong with you?!"

"I didn't have a choice!" Bulkhead quickly defended himself. "Now please, can you let my go before you break my neck?"

I only hissed again but I did drop him. Bulkhead rubbed his neck.

"I'm locked on to Optimus' signal." Ratchet told me reassuringly before he gasped. "Wait, how is this possible?"

"What? What is it?" I asked frantically, finally noticing Optimus had closed off the bond.

"We need to get Optimus out of there! NOW!" Ratchet turned around and yelled.

I slapped him. "Frag it Ratchet, where's Optimus?!"

"With Megatron and I'm getting a incredibly large Dark Energon signal!" Ratchet finally snapped.

My optics widened and they went red. "No, no, NO!"

"Shadow, calm down." Cliffjumper gulped.

I growled and I just ignored Cliff. "Megatron's going to pay! BIG TIME!"

**Oh scrap, Shadow's pissed! What's going to happen to Megatron? Why do Shadow's optics always go red when she gets extremely mad? All will be explained in the next chapter of Femme Spy. **

**And also, I've now got two entries for the story title contest. Come on, I know I've got some creative writers reading this! Alpha Trion, I know you can give me something with all the awesome ideas you come up with! Until next time everyone, Shadow out!**

**Chapter List:**

**One Shall Rise Part 1**

**One Shall Rise Part 2**

**One Shall Rise Part 3**


	32. One Shall Rise Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter of Femme Spy! And poor Megsy is about to get totaled by a certain femme. *smirks* Oh and if you haven't noticed already, I have a brand new poll on my profile. It's going to have a big role in the end of this story. Hint: Has to do with a sparkling. **

"Open the bloody groundbridge." I growled.

Ratchet didn't hesitate as he did just that. As soon as it was up and running, I transformed and sped out at high speed and judging by the other engines behind me the others are not far behind. As soon as I was on the other side, I transformed and tackled Megatron.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" I screamed.

Megatron only chuckled. "So the rumors are true. Shockwave did inform of me of your relation before he left this planet." He then noticed my red optics. "And it seems your heritage is starting to show."

"What are you talking about?" I snapped.

He didn't get a chance to respond before Arcee and Nightshade yelled, "Shadow! Now, now, NOW!"

I growled at Megatron and hissed, "I'll deal with you later."

"I look forward to it my niece." Megatron smirked.

I only transformed and zoomed off and transformed mid jump before I hit the floor inside base.

"Woah." Miko gasped. "That was awesome."

"Easy Optimus. From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of Dark Energon." Ratchet explained.

"I am not the only one." Optimus sighed as he looked at Raf.

"Why'd he call me his niece?" I mumbled.

"What's up boss bot?" Terra grinned from her place on the hospital bed.

"Are you sure you weren't fighting for your life a minute ago?" Miko asked.

Terra only smirked. June looked up at Optimus and hissed, "They're lucky to be alive."

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff?" Jack asked.

"A bloody volcano full." I sighed.

"The question is how?" Bulkhead asked in disbelief.

"No the question is _what_. As in what in the world if the Blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?" Ratchet asked.

"The 'Cons killed a Unicorn?" Miko asked.

I raised an optic ridge. "A unicorn? What in the world is that?"

"White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?" Miko tried to make us understand.

"Miko, I don't think they need or what to know what a unicorn is." Terra rolled her eyes.

"Unicron." Ratchet corrected her. "An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call Dark Energon. As legend would have it."

"So you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?" Natalie raised an eyebrow.

"Boogeyman?" Ratchet asked.

"Make believe creepy guy that hides in your closet." Miko explained.

"No Ms. Monique Unicron is very real." Ratchet said. "At least was. Well while I do believe he once existed, I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which harmed Raf and Terra."

"Hey Shadow, you okay? You're being pretty quiet." Nighshade suddenly said as he looked at me.

"Huh?" I came back to reality.

Nightshade only raised an eyebrow at me. "Uh huh. Care to explain little 'sis?"

"It's nothing." I muttered.

"Shadow, we have a fragging sibling bond for crying out loud. Stop trying to hide." Nightshade said.

"Frag that bond." I moaned.

"Why won't you just explain you fragging femme spy?" Ratchet snapped.

"Fine! Megatron called me his niece! There happy now?" I snapped.

Ratchet's jaw dropped. "Megatron called you his _what?_"

"His niece." I raised an eyebrow. "Ratchet, why do you look so sick?"

"Because I didn't think you'd find out so soon." Ratchet face palmed.

"Find out what?" I asked, trying to pin down the rising panic. "Ratchet, what's going on?"

"Shadow, I'm not sure you'll like the truth." Ratchet said carefully.

"Ratchet, I've seen enough for one life. I'm sure I can handle it." I said, though I knew that was a lie.

Ratchet gulped. "Shadow, your father was a Decepticon and Megatron's brother. So that's how you're his niece."

My optics widened. No that couldn't be right. My Dad was an Autobot, right? I growled slightly. "Do you bloody expect me to believe my Dad was a 'Con?!"

Nightshade sighed and prepared for the verbal beating. "Shadow, it's true."

My world seemed to stop right then and there. "What? How?"

"Well first I should explain why Nightshade's not related to the fragger." Ratchet started. "Your brother before Megatron went up to the high council and started the Decepticons so he doesn't have any 'Con CNA in him. You, however, do because you were born when Megatron somehow convinced your father to secretly join the Decepticons."

I closed my eyes and clenched my fist. That can't be right. That can't be the truth.

"Shadow remember that Dad did love us. He did. But his loyalty to the Decepticons was too great." Nightshade said.

I opened my optics and whispered, "He might haved love us but I don't love him. Not anymore."

Everyone was silent until Bulkhead laughed nervously, "Well look on the bright side. You found out why your optics turn red when you're mad. You're half 'Con!"

"By energon." I growled. "But by force of will and personality, I'm an Autobot."

"I've heard enough." June said. "Jack, please, help me get Terra and Raf in to the car. They're going to the hospital."

"What?" Bumblebee and I asked.

"But Mom, I thought they were doing just fine." Jack protested.

"Raf needs to be examined by real doctors." June growled. "And they're families need to know what happened to them. Their _real_ families."

"Hey Ratchet did all he could! He's Cybertronian, what did you come in here expecting? He'll know every dang thing about the human body?" I snapped, my optics starting to turn red.

Jack winced and gave me a look that said 'please let me handle this'. I only growled but I felt my optics returning to normal.

"Mom, Raf's family can't protect him. Not like the Autobots can." Natalie said while Jack nodded in agreement.

"Oh so you're siding with them now?" June snapped.

"June…"

I turned around so fast I had to check and see if my wheels had popped out against their will. Optimus was trying to stand up and he did even though he was still weak.

"You've officially lost your mind." I mumbled.

"It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to make sure nothing happens to our human friends, or any human, ever again." Optimus declared.

"June, you have the promise of God knows how tall Cybertronian. Keep that in mind." Natalie said.

"Optimus, they're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples! Not their own survival!" June exclaimed.

"Mom," Jack sighed. "Dark Energon is pouring out of the Earth. It doesn't do that. This could be about everyone's survival, not just ours."

"You're coming with me all four of you!" June proclaimed. "And they will not be coming back."

"I understand." Optimus sighed.

"What? After all we've been through see ya?!" Miko exclaimed. "What about our freedom to choose?"

"That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth." June said.

"It may not but I'm not going anywhere." Terra said as she ran over to Jack and held his hand.

"Terra…." June growled.

"Look you're the mother of my boyfriend and I respect you but I am NOT leaving the Autobots. And besides, if human doctors find out about Dark Energon we could be risking the Autobots secret!" Terra exclaimed.

I smirked down at her and whispered, "That's my girl."

June narrowed her eyes and then looked at the last two children. "Get in."

Miko scoffed. "Do you expect me to get in that non-transforming vehicle?"

"You're not my mother." Miko said.

"Miko…" Bulkhead started.

"Neither are you!" Miko yelled.

"You've been rubbing off on her Bulk." Cliffjumper snickered.

"Well I am yours. Let's go Jack." June snapped.

Jack looked between us and June. Arcee walked forward and Jack turned around.

"She is your mom." Arcee said sadly.

Jack looked between us and June again before saying, "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

"Jack…" Terra trailed off.

Jack only smashed his lips in to hers full force. Terra didn't hesitate to kiss back. June only looked on angrily before marching back to her car and slamming the door. Raf looked back at Bumblebee and then he turned his sights to me. I looked back at him sadly as June drove away after she rejected the ground bridge offer.

"_Shadow, can you hear me?"_

I gasped quietly. Who was that?

"_I'll take that as a yes. Now what I'm about to do will hurt. Try not to kill me."_

Suddenly my whole spark erupted in pain and I'm glad I turned off my bond with Optimus. I didn't have time to say anything before I passed out. The last thing I heard was Optimus screaming my name.

_*Pocket Dimension*_

"_AHHHH!" I screamed as I collided with a pillar._

_I groaned slightly as I sat up. "Okay, note to self. Stay away from pillars."_

"_I see you still have your sense of humor, partner."_

_My optics shot wide open as I jumped up and stared at the two figures before me._

"_S-Sonicflare? D-Dad?" I stuttered before I growled and tried jumping at my father but Sonicflare held me back._

"_Still as feisty too." Sonicflare grinned._

"_Sonic, would you let me go so I can murder this mech?" I growled._

"_No because we're trying to explain some things. Now if I let you go will you try to murder you dad?" Sonicflare smirked._

_I grumbled in Cybertronian before saying, "Fine."_

"_Good girl." Sonicflare grinned before letting me drop to the ground._

"_Omf!" I grunted. "Jeez, give a femme some warning before you drop me to the ground will ya? What's next? You tell me Elvis is alive?"_

"_No dear but we are going to take a little walk." Dad smiled._

_I growled "Just stay away from me then."_

_Dad raised his servos in defense. "Hey don't worry about me. I wouldn't hurt my only daughter." He then mumbled, "And granddaughter."_

"_What?" I growled._

"_Nothing." Dad smirked at me._

"_Still have your dry sense of humor don't you Dad?" I drawled as we started walking._

_Dad laughed. "Shadowstalker, your time of a sy has made you observant."_

_I snorted. "Actually anyone would tell from a mile away."_

_Sonicflare glared at us. "Alright will you two stop it? The first memory is coming up."_

"_Whose memory?" I asked._

"_Your Dad's." Sonicflare smiled sadly._

_I watched as the scene changed to an alley in Kaon. My Dad and Megatron were talking._

"_Brother dear, it has been awhile." Megatron smirked._

_Dad growled. "What do you want Megatorn? I already told you I'm not joining your pointless cause."_

"_Oh but you might. With a little push that is." Megatron smirked before showing him a cube. "This is my newest creation. It's called the Cybonic Plague."_

"_Why are you telling me this?" Dad asked warily._

"_Because I'll infect your children if you don't join the Decepticons." Megatron smirked. "And Shadowstalker will die instantly. She's only just coming out of her sparklinghood."_

"_You wouldn't dare!" Dad yelled furiously. "I dare you to lay a finger on my baby girl!"_

"_And I've already infected your sparkmate. It will bring her down slowly so you'll know her life is slowly fading." Megatron grinned._

"_You didn't…." Dad said in horror._

"_Oh but I did." Megatron smirked. "So what will it be little brother? Life or death? You only have so much time."_

_Dad looked at the ground and he closed his optics before stating, "I'll join the Decepticons. Just leave Shadow and Nightshade out of this."_

"_Oh I wouldn't want to hurt my niece. And if Nightshade had been born a little earlier, he would've been my nephew." Megatron smirked._

_Dad only looked up sadly and said, "What's my first mission brother?"_

_All this time I was looking at the memory in shock. Dad joined the 'Cons to save me? I slowly looked at him and the look on his face said it all. I latched myself on to him and sobbed in to his chest, "Daddy I'm so sorry."_

_Dad only whispered in my audio receptor, "It's alright little one. I hold nothing against you."_

"_But that's not the only reason we called you here." Sonicflare smirked evilly._

"_It isn't?" I asked._

"_Nope. Shadow, as you know I like to be blunt so I'll just say it." Sonicflare smirked. "You're pregnant."_

"_I'M WHAT?!" I yelled._

"_Wow, her reaction was better than I thought. I'd thought she faint. I guess I owe you some energon." Sonicflare said._

"_That you do." Dad smirked._

_I was close to hyperventilating. How could I have not have known this? Sweet Primus, I'm pregnant._

"_Breathe Shadow. Breathe." Dad cooed._

_I took a few deep breathes before calming down enough to say, "When?"_

"_The last time you and Optimus heated it up a bit in his quarters." Sonicflare smirked._

"_You saw that?" I squeaked, my face turning red._

"_Yep." Dad said before the world around us began to fade. "Frag, our time is up. And there was so much I want to tell you."_

"_Will I ever see you again Daddy?" I asked._

_Dad smirked. "Of course. Even death can't hold this old man back."_

_I laughed before I was brought back to the world of the living._

"SHE'S WAKING UP!"

I sat up bolt straight on the medical berth before looking at all the worried faces. "How long was I out?"

"Long enough. You just passed out." Miko said. "Not cool dude."

"Shadow, what happened?" Nightshade asked.

"I saw Dad and Sonicflare." I smiled sheepishly.

"Oh really? You get a visit and all I get is being scared out of my wits." Nightshade said before looking up and yelling, "REAL MATURE OLD MAN!"

I laughed. "Don't worry he talked about you some. Now would anyone care to fill me in on what's happened?"

"Basically June and Raf came back, and now we're trying to figure out about how Unicron dug himself in to the Earth." Fowler said. "I still like my idea about putting explosives in to the hole he dug."

"I'll sacrifice my grenades." I said in a sing-song voice.

"I like this girl!" Fowler grinned.

"Agent Fowler, Shadowstalker, I do not believe Earth became Unicron's home. But rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan." Optimus explained.

"Forming your Earth itself." Ratchet finished grimly.

"And he's only awakening now because of the magnetic pull from the planetary alignment!" Cliffjumper exclaimed.

"Okay what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap?" Jack asked.

"Yeah does he stretch and BOOM! Earth goes to dust?" Terra asked fearfully.

When Optimus didn't say anything, I put two and two together and gulped. "You don't know, do you sweetspark?"

"My guess is Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it." Optimus finally answered. "None the less, we must make sure that this force of nature never truly awakens."

"Cause if it does, we're all goners." Terra grumbled.

"The fate of Earth depends upon it." I said.

"Hmm." Optimus seemed in deep thought before he said, "Ratchet, open a ground bridge to the nearest location from which Unicron's spark beats. Shadow and I will analyze it to see if we can find anything."

"Go on a mission with your sparkmate why don't you?" Ratchet grumbled before opening the ground bridge.

"Aww Ratch you know you love me." I smirked as I hopped off the berth and walked over to Optimus. " Ready to go?"

Optimus nodded before we walked through the ground bridge. We ended up coming in to a canyon and I hope we were still in Nevada.

"Why did you pass out earlier?" Optimus questioned curiously.

I shrugged. "All I know is that my Dad somehow called me from the Well and explained why be became a Decepticon."

"And why was that?" Optimus raised an optic ridge.

"He did it to protect me and Nightshade. Megatron forced him because he was going to kill us all with the Cybonic Plague if we didn't." I sighed.

"I see." Optimus nodded.

I suddenly felt a servo on my winglet and I didn't know I could move so fast before I was a feet away from Optimus and blush spread like a wildfire across my face.

Optimus only smirked at me. "Why are you staring at me?"

"You little creep! How'd you know about my winglets being, well, you know….?" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Your brother. We are good friends." Optimus said.

"That little…." I growled, the blush still not fading.

Optimus chuckled before looking around. "I think we should comm Ratchet. It seems our findings are the same."

"You mean you checked out others while I was out cold?" I asked.

Optimus nodded before saying in to his comlink, "Ratchet, this epicenter is consisted with the findings of the others. It's terrain is rich in ore."

"_So what does that tell us?" Fowler asked._

"_It seems the matter of metals in your Earth are extensions of Unicron, his limbs if you will." Ratchet explained._

"So he did have his morning stretch which is why all the Earthquakes happened." I said.

"_Optimus, Shadow, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity!" Ratchet exclaimed urgently._

"Rest assured Ratchet, we will continue with vigilance." Optimus said.

We heard a crack and swirled around to see a face appear in the canyon walls.

"Do you know me, follower of Primus?" He asked.

"Unicron, the Chaos Bringer." Optimus growled.

"What are you doing here?" I sneered.

"Good…." Unicron seemed to smirk before the wall crumbled apart and a real life figure of Unicron showed up.

"Uh Optimus?" I squeaked. "That isn't really…"

Optimus shook his head and murmured, "The real Unicron is much larger than this."

My optics widened in amazement and fear. If this isn't the real threat, then holy Primus we're dead!

"Now know me as Unicron, your destroyer!" Unicron yelled before charging.

He swung at Optimus with his spear like weapon first but Optimus dodged it. He then swung at me but I back-flipped out the way just in time. Optimus then retracted his swords and held his servos out in defense.

"Have you lost it?" I hissed.

Optimus shot me a look that read 'Just trust me on this one'. And usually when he does that, something bad happens.

"I humbly request your ear oh mighty Unicron." Optimus pleaded.

"_Peace through diplomacy." I thought._

"And what would a Prime and his sparkmate be so compelled to say to me?" Unicron asked.

I stepped forward. "We make this appeal not for ourselves, but this planet for which you constitute. And the beings who inhabit it."

"Humankind relies upon you, for life, substance. Your resurrection will on destroy a species which evolved from your very greatness." Optimus declared.

"So this humankind for which you speak," Unicron mused. "You consider them my prodigy?"

"Indeed." Optimus and I nodded.

"Parasites!" Unicron bellowed. "They too shall see my lustful hand. Once I am finished with you!"

Unicron shot Dark Energon filled lightning at Optimus and it blew him back.

"OPTIMUS!" I screamed as I ran over to him.

"The title of Prime has grown weak in my absence. No matter." Unicron growled. "You will die soon."

"That outcome is inevitable. But not on this day!" Optimus growled as he retracted his blasters.

He shot at Unicron making a huge cloud of dust appear. When I looked back, Unicron was nothing but a pile of rocks.

"Well glad that's over." I said before the ground started shaking. "Why'd I open my mouth?"

As all the mini Unicrons appeared, I didn't hear anything they said except, "Unicron may be one, but we are Unicron!"

I smirked. "I hope they know who their dealing with. A Prime and his sparkmate are a force to be reckoned with."

**Chapter List:**

**One Shall Rise Part 2**

**One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Epilouge**

**Alright everyone, we're only three chapters away from the end of this story! I hope you all enjoy this chapter because we're in for some drama.**

**Terra: We're all in this together! And it shows that we stand hand in hand! And our dreams come true!**

**Thank you for that Terra! And until next time, Shadow Katakura!**


	33. One Shall Rise Part 2

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! I'm back with another awesome chapter to Femme Spy! Two more chapters guys. TWO MORE! I wanna cry right now.**

**Nightshade: Oh come on, it's not that bad.**

**Me: You're not the authoress!**

**Nightshade: Err…**

**Me: My thoughts exactly.**

**Shadowstalker: Shadow Katakura does not own any thing from Transformers Prime. She only owns me and the rest of her OCs.**

**LET'S START THE PARTY!**

**Oh and that poll is on my profile now. It's gonna determine whether the sparkling is a girl or a boy. Also, I've been looking to find someone who matches what I think Shadow's voice would sound like and I've found a match! Korra from Avatar: The Legend of Korra. **

"_Optimus, Shadowstalker, have you uncovered any further signs of Unicron's emergence?"_

"Unicron is power incarnate. And you, the last of the Primes, shall perish." Unicron said.

"That answer your question?" I growled.

"_I'll take that as a yes. We are on our way!"_

"Negative." Optimus said. "Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone. Bridge Shadow back to base."

"Woah, woah, woah! Hold the phone. There is no way in the Pits of Kaon I am allowing you to fight off a whole army of mini Unicrons by yourself!" I yelled.

Optimus sighed. "Shadow, you know as well as I do it is too dangerous."

He didn't get to say much more before he had a katana to his neck. It was silent for a moment while a certain memory came to mind.

_*Flashback*_

_Optimus turned to me and grasped both of my servos. "Shadowstalker, you are the most beautiful femme I've ever met. Ever since I was Orion Pax, I always thought this way about you."_

_"What are you trying to say?" I asked._

_"I love you." Optimus whispered._

_*End Flashback*_

"The day I used this katana is the day you told me about your feelings for me." I stated. "And if you keep spewing that crap about how it's too dangerous when you know I've done crazier things, I'm gonna have to chop you up right here."

Optimus only stared at me before a small smile appeared on his face. "I truly must be the most luckiest mech alive to have such a loyal sparkmate."

I chuckled and sheathed my katana. "It's me we're talking about. Now, how about we shoot some mini Unicrons?"

My answer? Optimus pulling out his Ion Displacer. I smirked and pulled out my Nucleon Shock Cannon.

"Haven't used this in a while." I muttered.

No more words were said. We both ran forward and shot at any Unicron manifestation that came our way. One tried to jump on my back but I pulled out one of my wrist blades and sliced his head off. I ran ahead and shot another Unicron to pieces. Optimus and I shared a look before nodding and jumping across the canyon to another rock. While in mid-air, we shot at any Unicron that tried to hurt us. When we landed, we shot at the rest of the Unicron's while running. I noticed Optimus had pulled out one of his swords. We jumped to another rock and I turned around in the air and shot at a cliff, making it fall to the ground with the Unicrons that were on it.

We didn't even make it to the other cliff before we were tackled in mid-air. I yelled out in pain as one of those stupid clones managed to scratch my winglet. Curse that for being a sensitive spot.

"Shadow!" Optimus ran over while shooting and slicing any Unicron that got in its way. "Are you alright?"

I shuddered. "Besides that pain that's shooting up and down my back and winglet, I'm fine."

"Normally I wouldn't ask this type of question, but can you fight?" Optimus asked.

I shuddered again. "I can shoot, but that's probably it. My back _hurts like pit_!"

"Don't put yourself through any more pain." Optimus said.

I dug my fingers in to the canyon wall and managed to stand up and activate my ion displacer. "No I'm fine." I shot at another Unicron clone. "For Primus sake, how many are there?"

All of the manifestations surrounded us and grabbed us, preventing us from using our weapons. One dug a finger in my back, making me cry out in pain.

"Optimus!" I yelled.

"Get your servos off her!" Optimus struggled even harder against the Unicrons.

"Sure know how to put a femme through pain, don't you?" I sneered.

Blaster shots rang out and I looked up to see a ground bridge. I raised an optic ridge. Didn't Optimus tell them to stay at base? Oh who am I kidding, I hold the record for breaking the most rules. Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Nightshade, and Cliffjumper ran out of the ground bridge and joined us down here.

"Did Ratchet not relay my commands?" Optimus asked. "Return to base!"

"No amount of reinforcements will stop your demise, disciple of Primus." Unicron stated.

"Optimus, you're Unicron's target. Maybe you should consider returning to base." Arcee said.

"Gotta agree with her there." I grunted before I gritted my denta as another burst of pain flared up my back.

"These manifestations of Unicron can locate me anywhere on Earth." Optimus sighed. "Even our bases shielding will only cloak my position for so long. I will not put others at risk."

"Then fall back and let us take the lead, just this once Boss Bot?" Cliffjumper pleaded.

"Or let Shadow lead us. She is your sparkmate." Bulkhead added.

"How the heck am I supposed to lead you when I'm injured?!" I shrieked.

"Oh it's nothing. Your winglet's just bent that's all. I'll snap it back." Nightshade offered.

"No, no. That's alright. I'll leave it to Ratchet." I quickly declined.

"_Please listen to reason! If you don't survive Optimus, I fear neither will this planet." Ratchet pleaded._

"Very well. Shadow?" Optimus looked at me.

I sighed. "You owe me for this." I pulled out both of my ion displacers. "Let's move!"

Arcee and I were the first to run over, scaling the canyon wall easily. Well not so easy because of my stupid winglet but easy enough. We all ran along the canyon walls, shooting at any Unicron manifestation that came our way. Soon we reached the top of the canyon. We all transformed and I did everything in my will power to not cry out in pain since my winglets became the sides of my vehicle form. We didn't get to drive anywhere that long before a life size version of Unicron appeared before us.

My jaw dropped. "Holy crap."

"Is that the real Unicron?" Bumblebee asked.

"If it is, we're done for." Cliffjumper threw his servos in the air.

"No not Unicron himself, but another of his manifestations." Optimus answered.

"If we can't beat Unicron, and we can't out run him what exactly are we supposed to do?" Bulkhead snapped.

"All we can do. Neutralize his manifestations as they appear without destroying the Earth itself." I said as another flare of pain went up my back and I said through gritted denta, "And not get injured in the process."

"Are you sure you don't want to head back to base?" Nightshade asked, concern written all over his face.

"I've had worse. Praxus?" I asked.

"That was the craziest stunt you've ever pulled in your life. Seriously, igniting the building with one grenade in the primary heat exchanger _and_ the energon fuel line?" Nightshade shook his head.

"You two can share your glory stories later. Right now we've got bigger problems." Arcee growled.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee decided to lead the first assault. They transformed and sped under Unicron before reverting back to their normal forms and shooting at him from the back. When Unicron started to turn around, they started running with speed I didn't know they possessed. Especially Bulkhead. They didn't get far before they were swept back with Unicron's spear. They're down for the count.

"We're all gonna die." I face palmed.

Arcee and Cliffjumper charged next, shooting at him from the side. When Unicron turned around again, they took off running before transforming. With a sweep of his spear they were tumbling across the ground. Two more down.

"Wish me luck 'sis." Nightshade said. "I'm sure gonna need it."

"No kidding." I mumbled.

Nightshade transformed in to his stunning Cadillac Sixteen alt mode before taking off. He then did the unthinkable. He transformed and latched on to Unicron. He didn't even make it nowhere before he was flung away. My jaw dropped. Just how stupid can that guy be?!

Optimus armed himself and starting shooting but Unicron merely swept up a bunch of rocks. Optimus pushed me out the way and brought out my wheels just in time. I skated around and saw Optimus buried under a bunch of rocks. I was about to skate over there but Unicron threw me in to the air with his spear. I gulped when I saw myself falling down in to the canyon.

"Goodbye cruel world." I said aloud.

I felt myself land on something. Or as I later realized, someone…

"Your father is lucky he is dead. Or else I would have killed him for giving me such a troublesome niece." Megatron commented.

"You saved me?" I asked in disbelief as we flew back up. I was silently thanking my uncle for having a jet mode.

"For other purposes." Megatron said. "Now if I were you, I would hold on."

"Why?" I asked.

"Look up." Was all my crazy uncle said to me.

I looked up and nearly screamed. Megatron shot the Unicron manifestation in the head and flew above it as it crumbled to the ground.

"Have you lost your mind?" I hissed.

Megatron only chuckled. "My dear Shadowstalker, I thought you were braver than this."

I stuttered indignantly before saying, "I was _NOT_ scared!"

Megatron only chuckled before flying towards the rest of the team.

"Ratchet?" Arcee asked.

"_What is it? What happened?"_

"I happened." Megatron said and they all looked at me and him as I slid off him and activated my wheels and slid down the remains of Unicron.

"Shadow, what happened?" Bulkhead asked slowly.

"Don't be so hard on my uncle. Believe it or not, he just saved my life." I shrugged.

"_King Con's there too?" Miko asked._

"_He has aligned himself with Unicron." Ratchet said._

"No he hasn't." I said. "He just saved my life and Optimus'."

Megatron walked over to Optimus and aimed his cannon at him. I almost laughed. He has a sick sense of humor. The others onlined their weapons and pointed it at him. They all looked dumbstruck when Megatron helped Optimus up. I raised an eyebrow and them and said, "Oh come on guys. He just saved his life, you expect him to just kill him right then and there? And in front of us no less?"

"Can't help but be cautious Shadow." Bumblebee shrugged.

"It is kind of ironic, considering our last encounter." Megatron commented. "If memory serves, you were desperately trying to extinguish my spark."

"The option remains very much in play." Optimus rumbled dangerously.

"I expect nothing less." Megatron said. "But let's put that aside. I did save your sparkmate after all. I have a proposal. Join me in defeating our shared enemy, Unicron the Chaos Bringer."

"_Ha! Absurd! Unicron is an evil incarnate. If Megatron was to choose any side, why would it be ours?"_

"Because Megatron's pride wouldn't allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet." I smirked.

"You know me all too well my dear niece." Megatron smirked.

"Now we know they're related. They have the same smirk." Nightshade whispered to Cliff.

"I can hear you." I stated.

"Uh…" They trailed off.

"You lead an army of 'Cons. Why come to us?" Bulkhead asked.

"Because this particular endeavor requires something beyond the realm of my command. The power of a Prime." Megatron explained.

"Huh then I guess we don't need you." Cliffjumper snorted.

"On the contrary, Optimus may be the only one that can defeat Unicron. But I remain the only one who can guide you to him." Megatron said. "Unicron's life blood runs through me. Only I can hear his thoughts, anticipate his movements." He turned to Optimus. "Optimus, our past alliances, Autobot and Decepticon, no longer matter. Not while Unicron lives."

I heard a bang through the com-link and heard Ratchet yell, "_The past ALWAYS matters!"_

"Ratchet, we'd like to keep our hearing, thank you!" I snapped.

"_I'm only making a point." Ratchet snapped._

I sighed. No point in trying to convince him.

"A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to believe that will last?" Optimus narrowed his optics.

"Only as long as mutually beneficial." Megatron smirked.

"And once our oh so great companionship is complete?" I asked, raising an optic ridge.

"I will conquer this Earth, my way." Megatron growled.

"Brutal honesty from a Decepticon?" Arcee asked.

"I've never heard of such a thing. Maybe we should consider declining?" Cliffjumper asked sarcastically.

"Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil." Nightshade remarked.

"Do you think you have witnessed the full power of Unicron?" Megatron snapped. "Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to fully awaken. With each passing moment the bringer of chaos evolves, mutating Earth from the inside out. All that we have witnessed is all but a prelude to what he may bring upon your world."

"Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?" Arcee growled.

"Make no mistake, this time there will be a planet left for me to rule." Megatron growled in return.

"Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way at the center of the Earth." Bulkhead pointed out.

"Yeah, how are we supposed to get there. Drive?" Nightshade asked.

"There is only one way." Optimus said.

I face palmed and sighed. "Why'd you say that out loud?"

"_Absolutely NOT! Ground bridging in to space or on a moving train is difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump inside a sentient being? Besides direct exposure to that much energon will debilitate you. You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has." Ratchet argued._

"On the contrary, one of you has." Megatron sent me a look.

"Me?" I asked. "How the heck would have done that? Unless you haven't noticed, I didn't stick a shard of Dark Energon in my SPARK!"

"You're my niece through blood Shadowstalker. You inherited the ability to withstand Dark Energon the moment I put it in my spark. Besides, you do have the makings of a Decepticon." Megatron smirked.

I raised an optic ridge, not believing a word he said. "Uh huh. We'll just see when we make it to the core."

"Shadowstalker, enough." Optimus sent me a look and I backed down while glaring at Megatron. Optimus then asked, "You can provide Unicron's exact coordinates?"

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly in to Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness." Megatron said.

"Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?" Arcee questioned.

Optimus didn't answer for a while and I immediately knew what he was going to do.

"No…." I whispered.

"With the Matrix of Leadership." Optimus said.

"_And that would be?" Natalie asked._

"_A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the Primes." Ratchet said._

"_Do we really have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where is Optimus supposed to find this Matrix?" Jack asked._

"_Yeah. The whole world is at stake here and the more time we spend finding this thing, the more time we let Unicron fully evolve." Terra added._

"Optimus doesn't need to find it. He carries it within him." I said.

"The combined power of the Primes. The thing that destroyed Unicron so long ago." Megatron said. "The very reason he now seeks to destroy you." He glared at Optimus.

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the Matrix directly in to Unicron's spark would pull him back to stasis." Optimus stated.

"_Hold on if everything goes right, Unicron's just going to stay down there?" Miko asked._

"_Yeah can't we scythe him out somehow?" Jack asked._

"_He's not in the Earth's core Jack. He is the Earth's core." Raf said gravely._

"_Score 1 for Raf Esquivel!" Terra exclaimed._

"Raf's right. Tampering with your core could basically make all this seem like a walk to the park. It would be ten times worse. Sadly Unicron's gonna stay like this forever." I shrugged.

Suddenly rocks began to crumble and the ground began to shake.

"Oh not this again." I groaned.

"Hey Shadow didn't you say your winglet was bent?" Bumblebee asked.

I was then that I remembered that stupid winglet. I hissed in pain and growled, "I would've been just fine forgetting about it Bumblebee."

I could see the smirk in 'Bee's optics as he said, "Just doing my job to keep you entertained."

I only shook my helm with a smirk. I looked over to Optimus.

"Ratchet, send a bridge." He said.

Once the groundbridge appeared, Arcee swerved around and we all looked at her in surprise.

"Hold on, we're opening a direct path in to our base with Megatron standing right there?!" Arcee exclaimed angrily.

"And seriously he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?" Bulkhead agreed.

Megatron threw his helm back with a laugh and said, "Hardly my nature!" He seemed to be considering something before looking at Optimus and then me. "Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy."

He transformed and flew after Unicron, firing blaster shots at him. I stayed back a bit before running in to the ground bridge. Could today get any worse?

"Shadowstalker, what the frag happened?" Ratchet asked once he saw my mangled winglet.

"It got bent." I shrugged sheepishly with a smile.

"Get your aft to the berth." Ratchet grumbled as he walked over there.

I smirked a bit and walked over and sat on the berth as Ratchet started working on my winglet.

"I know desperate times call for desperate measures but bring Megatron here?" Ratchet asked in disbelief.

"How could you even think about letting these monsters near these children after what he did to Raf and Terra?" June snapped.

"He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey." Optimus declared. "Not one moment more."

"What's gonna stop the 'Con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?" Fowler asked.

"If we bridge Megatron here, he won't be able to get a fix on our coordinates." I stated before growling and turning to Ratchet, "Hey watch it! That hurts."

"Stay still you troublesome femme and it won't hurt!" Ratchet snapped.

I grumbled under my breath for a bit.

"Besides I don't think Megatron would try something with his niece in the room." Nightshade said, turning to me.

"And why would you say that?" I raised an optic ridge. "If anything, he'll try and destroy me."

"No it's kind of obvious. He's trying to win you over and make you a 'Con." Nightshade said.

I scoffed. "As if I'd accept."

"Hey Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your matrix energy is released?" Terra asked.

"The power of the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manor." Optimus sighed.

"But you have an idea, don't you?" Jack asked.

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved, I have no choice but to proceed." Optimus turned to us. "But you do."

"Well I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it. For Miko." Bulkhead smiled.

"For Jack." Arcee smiled.

"For Raf." Bumblebee said and if he had a mouth I'm sure he would be smiling.

"For Terra." I smirked.

Ratchet decided to ruin the moment by turning to me and saying, "Zip-ip-ip! You just bent a winglet and injured you back and you want to go back in the field?! Have you lost your mind? Wait no, why I am asking that? You already disregard your safety enough as it is." He grumbled, "I still can't believe all the injuries you came back with after The Fall Of Praxus."

"So should we send for Megsy?" I smirked.

Optimus merely nodded but I could feel the amusement through our bond. I smirked a little. As much as he tries, he can't hide his emotions from me.

"Megatron, we are sending transport." Optimus spoke in to the com-link.

"_You could always be relied upon to listen to reason Optimus." Megatron said._

"Alright kids, now you have to hide." I said, jumping off the berth purposely ignoring Ratchet's protest.

"What? Why?!" Miko exclaimed as they walked down the stairs.

"It's Megatron, why wouldn't you hide?" I rolled my optics.

"No fair, I've never seen him!" Miko protested as I pushed her in to the hallway. "Why do we have to hide?"

"Because I said so. Now hide, will ya?" I smirked.

"Come on Miko." Terra groaned as she yanked the girl in to the hallway.

I grinned and walked back over to the others as we watched Megatron walk in to the base.

"So this is where the magic happens. Quaint." Megatron commented.

I heard footsteps and turned around to see the kids, June, Fowler, and Natalie running out. I face palmed. For Primus sake, one free day is all I ask for!

"You…" Raf growled as he looked up at Megatron.

Terra merely stared at Megatron, so it was hard to see if she angry or not.

"You're certainly looking better. Humans, resilient." Megatron smirked.

"Come on Raf. The guy's not worth it." Terra said putting a hand on Raf's shoulder.

"Terra's right." Jack said.

"And you two, I never forget a face. Even that of a human." Megatron said, stopping Jack and Terra in their tracks.

I frowned before I remembered the mine incident where Jack and Terra spared his life.

Jack and Terra merely glared at him before walking away. And Miko, as usual, decided to be the brave one.

"You double cross _anyone_, mine will be the face you'll never forget! NEVER!" Miko yelled before she was pulled back by Fowler.

I couldn't help but snicker at the little scene before I caught Megatron staring at me in amusement. I was silent in a second.

"Ratchet, obtain the destination coordinates from our guest." Optimus said.

Megatron's optics held amusement again as he walked over to Ratchet. Optimus walked over to Jack and Terra and I followed him. I had something to give Terra.

"Jack, Terra." Optimus said, making the two turn around. He looked behind him and when he saw me he merely sighed and shook his head before looking back at the two. "Will you keep something for me?"

"Sure, what is it?" Terra asked.

Optimus took out one of Cybertron's most sacred relics and made it human sized and put it in Jack's hand.

"What is it?" Jack asked, looking at it in wonder.

"It is…the key to the ground bridge power supply." Optimus lied.

I shook my helm slightly. Is that really the best excuse he could come up with? There isn't even a key to the power supply!

"Um okay but shouldn't Ratchet have this?" Jack asked.

"Perhaps. But I've been impressed on how much you two have matured since we first met. As such, I feel you earned the responsibility on safeguarding this important device." Optimus said. "Until I return."

"We won't let you down." Jack said.

"You can count on us." Terra smiled.

Optimus merely nodded before walking away though I knew he was around the corner. I bent down to them.

"You have something to give us too?" Terra raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah but mine is a personal item." I said as I took out my mom's locket and watched it become human sized.

"Now I'm definitely sure Ratchet should have that." Jack stared at it.

I shook my head. "As much as I trust Ratchet with my life, I thought I'd give it you." I put it around Terra's neck and smiled slightly as she stared at it in awe.

"Shadow, I…" Terra didn't know what to say.

"I trust you two with that. If I lost that…" I trailed off as I stared them down.

"We'll take good care of it." Jack smiled.

"Go pound Unicron for us." Terra smirked.

I smiled. "Thanks." I stood up and walked around the hallway corner before Optimus pinned me against the wall and kissed me.

I didn't hesitate to kiss back either. We stayed like this for about five minutes since we didn't need air to breathe. We stared at each other before Optimus smirked a bit and said, "I know about the baby Shadow."

My jaw dropped. "How?"

"Just like I can't hide my feelings from you, you can't hide yours from me. Especially if it's about my own sparkling." Optimus said.

I sighed. "You want me to stay don't you?"

"No, I do not." Optimus said, surprising me.

I smiled and pulled away from him before walking back towards the main room.

"Locked and ready." Ratchet said.

Arcee walked up to Megatron before saying, "You first."

"As you wish." Megatron did a fake bow, not looking at a fuming Nightshade before walking through the ground bridge.

Arcee and Cliffjumper were next. They turned around and looked at the humans one more time before walking through. Bumblebee and Bulkhead didn't look back because if they did, they probably wouldn't want to leave. Nightshade and I were next. Nightshade looked back at the room and said, "Doc Bot stay out of trouble."

Before Ratchet could come up with a good comeback, Nightshade had went through the ground bridge. I turned around and locked eyes with a teary eyed Terra. I smiled slightly and she returned it with a wave. I waved back before walking through the ground bridge. Optimus looked back at the base because unknown to everyone but me, this would be his last time seeing it. Little did everyone know besides him, it would be mine as well.

I felt the familiar sensation of going through the ground bridge run through me before I was standing inside Unicron. I looked around, hearing a sparkbeat but all I saw was black and purple.

"So how long until Unicron knows we're here?" Cliffjumper asked.

"Make no mistake. He already does." Megatron warned.

"That is not comforting." I grumbled walking after the others.

The one thing we all failed to notice was the huge optic looking down on us. Later on, I wish we had seen it sooner.

**And that is the end of another awesome chapter of Femme Spy. Now let's look at the chapter list…**

**Chapter List:**

**One Shall Rise Part 3**

**Epilouge**

**TWO MORE CHAPTERS! TWO! It seems like yesterday I started this story. You all will stay with me through this right? *smiles* Now I'm hoping I'll get the next chapter up sooner but don't get your hopes up, alright? And also, since this story's almost over and Shadow of the Night is soon to be under way, some story titles to replace Spy on the Hunt will be greatly appreciated! :D Until next time, Shadow Katakura out!**


	34. One Shall Rise Part 3

**Disclaimer: Holy Mother of Primus, we're at the second to last chapter already?! WOW! Now I don't want to hold you out on this chapter so let's just skip the disclaimer. ROLL OUT!**

**Optimus: Shadow Katakura, was that really neccesary?**

**Me: Why of course Optimus. **

We had been walking through Unicron for a while now. I was beginning to feel a little sick and I'm sure it's not from the Dark Energon. Especially since my sparkling just gave a small kick.

_"Of all the times for side effects to kick in, it had to be now?" I thought._

Megatron suddenly fell on one knee holding his head. I just had to swallow my pride and admit I was a little concerned. Decepticon or not, he's still my uncle.

"You okay?" I raised an optic ridge.

"Unicron grows ever stronger." Megatron replied before walking foward.

Once Megatron was out of earshot, Arcee asked, "How do we know Unicron isn't using Megatron to lead us all in to a trap?"

"We do not." Optimus said, following after Megatron.

I glanced at Arcee and said, "Don't look so glum 'Cee. Remember it's just a temporary alliance."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Arcee grumbled.

"Hey I don't like it anymore than you do. Just deal with it." I said.

"Oh don't tell me you two are arguing at a time like this." Cliffjumper walked over to stand beside us.

"She started it." I pointed to Arcee who looked at me in disbelief.

"Are you joking?" Arcee asked.

"Not at all." I smirked.

_"Shadow if we engage in combat, try to keep the acrobatics to a minumum." Optimus spoke through out bond._

_"Please Optimus, just because I'm a first time mother doesn't mean I don't know anything." I said._

_"This is you we're talking about." Optimus said._

_"Is that supposed to be an insult?" I asked._

_"Depends on how you look at it Shadowstalker. I'm not joking. Keep that sparkling safe." Optimus warned._

_"You can count on me." I said._

I was snapped out of my conversation by Bulkhead groaning.

"You okay?" Nightshade asked.

"Sorry 'Shade, just a little woozy." Bulkhead said.

"The Dark Energon! It's starting to effect him. Steady as you go Bulk." Arcee advised.

We kept on walking for a little bit. I was beginning to feel a lot more sick but I held it end just like I was taught during my training as a spy. I was taught by Prowl after all. I knew if I wanted to keep holding it end I was going to keep the acrobatic tricks to a minimum. Just hope instinct doesn't kick in.

"He's preparing to expel us." Megatron said, turning to face us.

"Preparing to expel us with what? He's dead!" I exclaimed.

I heard a screeching noise and turned around to see a whole bunch of...things, for the lack of a better word, coming towards us.

"What are those things?" Bulkhead asked as we all took out our blasters.

"As we are within Unicron's body, it seems to be that they are some type of anti-body." Optimus replied.

"That just sounds gross." Nightshade frowned.

"Well thank you captain obvious." Cliffjumper stated sarcastically.

We opened fire on the anti-bodies and we managed to hit the majority of them. Arcee somehow ended up on the floor below us after she had to dodge an anti-body. I smirked a bit as I unsheathed one of my wrist blades and sliced it through one of the anti-bodies. I heard a crash and turned around to see be Bumblebee holding Bulkhead up at the edge.

"Oh no." I said as I ran over and helped 'Bee hold up Bulkhead.

"Bee, Shadow, just let me go. I'll only drag you down with me." Bulkhead pleaded.

"You want us to drop you to your death? No freaking way Bulk. If you go, we're going too." I growled, hearing Bumblebee beep in agreement.

Bulkhead was slowly slipping and even with our combined strength, Bumblebee and I couldn't hold him up.

"Just let go kiddo!" Bulkhead yelled.

"NO!" I screamed.

Just as Bulkhead was about to drop, Optimus ran over and grabbed him. I sighed in relief. He came at the right moment.

"I got you." Optimus gunted as he pulled Bulkhead up to the ledge.

We all ran to the exit before I remembered something. I looked down and yelled, "ARCEE GET YOUR AFT UP HERE!"

Arcee looked up at me and smirked. She then ran along the edge of the floor, dodging a anti-body that was slowly making its way beside her. I grinned when I knew what she was about to do. I aimed my ion displacer at the anti-body and as soon as Arcee landed beside me, I shot the blasted thing to pieces.

"Nice aim." Arcee complimented.

"Thanks. I was trained by the best." I smiled.

We continued running until we were blocked and we had to stop. I shot at a lot of anti-bodies until I began to feel sick again.

"Ugh." I groaned as I dropped to one knee.

"Shadow, are you okay?" Optimus asked.

I was thankful he got the hint not to raise his voice much. I merely groaned again before saying, "I think pregnancy side affects are starting to kick in."

"Now?" Optimus asked in disbelief as he helped me to my pedes.

"I guess so. It's fading now but I have no doubt it'll come back. I just hope it waits until this is over." I said as I shot at another anti-body.

We heard someone screaming in pain and I turned around to see Megatron on the ground holding his head in pain. Unicron must be affecting him more than I thought.

"Megatron!" I yelled. "Snap out of it!"

Megatron walked towards us and just as I feared the worst, he pulled us down and shot at an anti-body that was behind us. I sent him a grateful look and to my shock, he returned it. But for what? I never did anything as far as I knew.

"Unicron's spark lies just beyond." Megatron informed.

"How do we get inside?" I asked.

"You are coming as well?" Megatron asked.

"I'm not letting my sparkmate face this alone, even if it cost me my life." I growled.

Megatron only nodded before saying, "We fool Unicron's defenses in to believing we're not a threat." To add to his response, his insignia glowed purple.

I watched in fascination as his insignia started sparking and his plan worked. Unicron's spark opened up. I watched on with gratitude and sadness. Gratitide because we were about to save the world, and with Megatron no less. Sadness because this would be my last time seeing Team Prime for a while.

"Guys, keep these little buggers at bay for as long as you can!" I yelled.

"And just where do you think you're going?!" Nightshade asked.

"With Optimus." I said as I ran up to my brother and planted a kiss on his cheek. "Stay safe bro."

Nightshade stared at me before sighing and hugging me. "You as well 'sis."

I nodded and ran after Optimus and Megatron and watched as Unicron's spark closed. I gulped. This was it. There was no turning back now. I only hope my plan works and Megatron doesn't get suspicious. I hope he just thinks I want to protect my sparkmate. If only he knew it was much more than that...

"Primus..." I breathed as I took in the sight of Unicron's spark.

"Optimus, swiftly." Megatron said.

"Go get him Prime." I smirked.

Optimus nodded at me before walking up to Unicron's spark. Suddenly waves of energy emmited from Unicron's spark and blasted us back. I growled as one came close to my stomach and I dodged it. _No one hurts my sparkling!_

I heard a yell of pain and fury and turned around to see Megatron with glowing purple eyes. And by the way he couldn't bring his sword down on Optimus, I think he was fighting Unicron's control. This will be the only time I will help my uncle.

"Fight him Megatron! No one can control you!" I shouted. I can't believe I'm about to say this. "FIGHT HIM UNCLE!"

That definately did the trick. He turned to look at me and his optics flickered back to red for a second before they started flickering very quickly. I gulped as he finally went unconcious. Optimus, you're our only hope now.

"Matrix of Leadership, I call upon you." Optimus grunted.

I gasped and backed up quite a bit as Megatron suddenly rose up, surrounded in purples flames. His optics were now fully purple and steam of the same color was coming out.

"Unicron." I whispered.

"You cannot defeat me disciple of Primus. I have transceneded physical being. By my will alone, all upon this world will fall in to chaos." Unicron stated.

"NO THEY WON'T!" I shouted.

Unicron turned to me for a second before turning back to Optimus. My optics turned red for a second before going back to normal. Did he just ignore me?!

"Stupid giant legends." I grumbled.

"Not while I still function Unicron. With the power of the Matrix, I shall light our darkess hour." Optimus declared while slowly standing up.

"NO!" Unicron shouted as he aimed Megatron's fusion cannon at Optimus.

He didn't get a chance to fire before Optimus fired the Matrix in to his spark as my sparkmate was surrounded by blue and gold energy.

_"Shadow, I love you." He whispered through our bond._

_"I love you too." I murmured._

A wave of energy blasted back and I yelled out in pain as I was knocked against the wall. Just as I was about to look at my stomach, my sparkling gave a small kick. Oh thank Primus. Before I blacked out, my last image was of Optimus falling to the ground unconcious. Our plan was in motion. I can only hope Megatron falls for it. He has too if I have any chance of getting aboard his warship. With that being said, I blacked out.

* * *

Megatron grabbed his helm as he finally woke up. He groaned before looking at the unconcious forms of Optimus and Shadowstalker. His eyes lingered on his niece for a second. She actually yelled out for him when he was being controlled by Unicron. He didn't know if he show feel shame or gratitide.

"Teamwork." Megatron scoffed as he unsheathed his sword and started walking towards Optimus.

Just when he was about to deal the finishing blow, Optimus looked at him and said four disbeliving words.

"Where are we Megatronus?"

Megatron looked at his former friend in surprise when it hit him. He had reverted to his pre-prime state. This could work out in his favor.

"Don't you remember old friend?" Megatron smirked as he helped Orion Pax to his feet.

"Shadowstalker?" Orion gasped as he ran over to his old friend and picked her up bridal style.

Megatron raised an optic ridge. Orion knew his niece before he was a Prime? Just then, they heard a blast and turned around to see Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Nightshade, and Arcee run over to them.

"Shadow?" Nightshade gasped as he saw his unconcious sister.

Unfortunately Nightshade was standing behind Cliffjumper and Orion didn't see him. Arcee growled slightly and hissed, "What did you do to them?"

"Who are they?" Optimus asked.

As a ground bridge appeared behind them, Megatron smirked and said, "Our mortal enemies."

"Hold on? What did you just say?" Cliffjumper asked in disbelief.

"We're outnumbered. Go, I'll cover you!" Megatron exclaimed as he pushed Orion towards the ground bridge.

Megatron opened fire on Team Prime and they all scattered to avoid the shots. As Orion ran towards the ground bridge, with Shadowstalker in his arms, he turned around to see Bumblebee staring at him sadly. He didn't know why so he continued running through the ground bridge. As Megatron retreated, the Autobots were left there staring in dismay until Nightshade broke the silence.

"I'M GONNA KILL MEGATRON!" He yelled as he pounded his fist in to the floor, tears of energon streaming down his face.

Arcee knelt down and put a hand on his shoulder. "Nightshade, I promise you we will get Optimus and Shadow back."

"How?" Nightshade whispered.

"I wish I knew. But we are going to get them back." Arcee smiled sadly.

"Let's get back to base. I'm sure Ratchet and the kids will want to know about this." Cliffjumper said.

Arcee sighed and said, "Ratchet, send the bridge."

* * *

Megatron walked on the bridge of his warship where all of his army was waiting for him. As soon as they saw him, they bowed.

"Welcome back Lord Megatron." Knockout smirked.

Megatron said nothing and merely stepped aside as Orion came around the corner. Breakdown brought out his hammer and was about to charge at him but he was stopped by Megatron.

"At ease Breakdown. That is no way to welcome a long lost comrade. Orion Pax is one of us." Megatron said before turning to Knockout. "Knockout, attend to our dear femme Shadowstalker and come to me when she awakens."

"Yes Lord Megatron." Knockout nodded as he took the femme in his arms while thinking, _"I'm holding the femme I used to have a crush on. Talk about ironic."_

Blazestrike watched on with a frown. Recently she was starting to doubt her loyalty. Was she truly meant to be a Decepticon?

Or was she meant to be an Autobot?

_"I wonder how Shadow will react when she wakes up. Something in my gut is telling me that sneaky femme planed this." Blazestrike thought._

**Alright guys, I'll try and get the epilouge up tonight but it's probably going to come tomorrow. We'll just have to see. *smirks* I bet you weren't expecting that ending were ya? *laughs* Shadow Katakura Out!**


	35. Epilouge and Shadow in the Night Trailer

**Disclaimer: Well this is it guys. The last chapter of Femme Spy has arrived! I am happy and sad. Happy because after eight fragging months this story is finished and sad because I enjoyed writing this story. *grins* And dealing with Shadow's antics.**

**Shadow: HEY!**

**Nightshade: It's true 'sis.**

**Me: Well guys, let us watch the epilouge and and the trailer that shall come at the end of the chapter. Optimus if you would be so kind?**

**Optimus: AUTOBOTS, ROLL OUT!**

"Have a nice rest sleeping beauty?"

I cracked one of my optics open to see Breakdown smirking at me. Wait, Breakdown?! That means...

"I'm on the Decepticon warship, aren't I?" I murmured.

"Sure are. Don't worry, you won't have a break down." Breakdown joked.

"Really Breakdown? That joke again? Are you trying to knock her out again?" Knockout groaned as he walked in. I wasn't surprised to see a buffer in his servo.

I raised an optic ridge. "Really? A buffer?"

"I try to look my best in front of pretty femmes." Knockout smirked at me.

I groaned. Oh not this again. "For the last bloody time Knockout, forget about trying to flirt with me for once."

Knockout only shrugged before stepping out of the doorway to reveal Megatron. I narrowed my optics at him and said, "I don't know whether to feel hatred or gratitude."

"Feel whatever you like my dear niece. It won't change the fact that Optimus, or should I say _Orion_, has lost his memories. You're only link to him was that he knew you when he was Orion Pax." Megatron smirked.

I said nothing. I only stared at my uncle.

"If you say anything to Orion about his life as Optimus, I will not hesitate to cut you down." Megatron growled before walking out.

"And don't try saying anything to your brother either. I disabled your sibling bond." Knockout said.

Now that made me panic. I desparately tried to reach out to my brother but all I was met with was brother. I didn't even realize I was having a panic attack until I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Knockout, really? Disabling her sibling bond? You know what happens if you do that. You nealry gave her a spark attack!" Blazestrike growled.

"It was Lord Megatron's orders. He didn't want her telling her brother anything." Knockout said.

I leaned back on the medical berth I was laying on and closed my eyes. In, out. In, out. Alright, at least I can breathe without having another panic attack.

"Feel better?" Blazestrike raised an optic ridge.

I raised an optic ridge as well. Am I crazy or is my most hated enemy being nice to me? "Um yeah. Thanks."

"No problem." Blazestrike shrugged before looking at Knockout. "Now where's that new alt. mode you were telling me about? Helicopters just aren't my thing."

"Coming right up Blaze!" Knockout grinned before jogging over to a computer.

I raised an optic ridge and stared at Blazestrike and Breakdown. "What was that all about?"

"Between us three since he doesn't know we know this, Knockout likes Blaze. Me, just a close friend." Breakdown smirked.

"So am I just going to stay in the med-bay?" I asked. I don't know why but I had a feeling Breakdown and Knockout wouldn't hurt me. Blazestrike? I honestly have no clue what's up with her.

"No Lord Megatron said you're going to share a room with someone. I think it's me though." Blazestrike shrugged.

Oh Primus, what did I ever do to you?

"Finished! Come see your new vehicle form." Knockout gestured to Blazestrike.

She whistled. "An F-22 Raptor. Gotta say Knockout, you have a nice taste in vehicles."

I smirked when Knockout blushed and said, "Thanks."

Blazestrike's optics turned green as she scanned the vehicle and a schematic of it showed in her optics. She smirked and said, "Alright I'm going on a flight. If anyone needs me, you know how to get me."

I watched as she walked out of med-bay. Once I was sure she was out of earshot, I asked, "Alright what's got her so happy?"

"We have no clue. When it comes to secrets, the only one that will be able to get it out of her would have to be Airachnid or Soundwave."

"Oh Primus, I forgot Airachnid was on this ship." I mumbled.

"Don't worry we won't let her hurt you." Breakdown smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to me? We're supposed to be enemies." I said.

"Yeah, well, as long as you're on this ship just think of it as a chance to hang out like we used to on Cybertron." Knockout grinned.

"And when I'm off the ship?" I asked.

"We'll go back to beating the scrap out each other unless we have something we owe you." Breakdown shrugged.

"Wow I feel so loved." I said sarcastically.

"Yep she still has her sense of humor." Breakdown smirked.

I allowed myself a small smirk as well. Until I can get off this ship with some kind of information on Orion, I guess I'll just stay with Knockout and Breakdown. And if Blazestrike continues being nice to me, then maybe I'll hang out with her.

* * *

Orion Pax sat in his quarters with a thoughtful look on his face. He wondered if Shadowstalker was awake now. He nodded to himself before standing up and walking out of his quarters. He walked down the halls of the _Nemesis_ before he came to the med-bay. He walked inside and a small grin made its way to his face when he saw Shadow up and awake.

"Shadow?" Orion asked.

Shadow looked to him and grinned. "Orion! How great to see you!"

"It is great to see you as well old friend." Orion smiled. "How are your injuries?"

Shadow merely shrugged. "Eh, I've have worse."

Orion nodded. "I hope you feel better soon. Maybe you can help me with whatever task Megatronus assigns to me."

Shadow merely nodded. "We'll see."

_"Oh yeah we'll see alright when I beat Megatron to a bloody pulp when this is over." Shadow thought._

**Alright guys! This is officially the end of Femme Spy! *blows streamers in the air* Thanks for all the reviews, follows, favorites, and just staying with me through this crazy ride! It's not over yet though. Shadow in the Night will come out though it won't be soon. School starts for me next week and let's just say it will be a busy week. Anyway we have one more thing to do, and that's...**

**Everyone: THE TRAILER OF SHADOW IN THE NIGHT!**

**Me: *winks* Hasta luego! (See you later!)**

* * *

_**(Play Demi Lovato "Warrior")**_

**_Shadow: Stealth, skill, determination. All three things are needed to complete a mission._**

_Orion: Cybertron's fate is truly sad, is it not?_

_Shadow: Of course it is. Especially since my home city was the first to fall._

**_Shadow: What is that mission, you ask? To bring my sparkmate home._**

_Blazestrike: Come on, you and me are getting out of her ASAP._

_Shadow: What? Why in the world are you helping me?_

_Blazestrike: I've thought about this long and hard Shadowstalker. I'm not meant to be a Decepticon. I want to be an Autobot._

_Breakdown: Are you two just going to stand there or are we getting you out? Come on, Knockout can only keep the security cameras off for so long._

**_Shadow: I have gained new allies, learned new secrets._**

_Nightshade: Shadow, that is probably the dumbest, yet completely awesome plan you have ever made!_

_Terra: Well folks pack your bags. Jack and I are going to Cybertron!_

_Shadow: You're lucky we found out my locket isn't just a locket or we wouldn't be where we are now._

_Blazestrike: Yeah because you've been so helpful._

_Shadow: Don't push it._

**_Shadow: I didn't expect to come back from Cybertron alive._**

_Cliffjumper: Everyone put your hands together because Orion Pax is no longer Orion Pax! He is Optimus Prime!_

_Optimus: Megatron, be gone!_

_Shadow: I'm sure my little sparkling will have his father's bravery._

_Arcee: Yeah and his mother's craziness._

_Shadow: I shall take that as a compliment._

**_Shadow: My little sparkling was born and I couldn't be happier._**

_Miko: Aw the sparkling's so cute!_

_Arcee: Just like I said, looks like her mother._

_Shadow: And I'm gonna cherish that just to annoy you 'Cee._

_Arcee: I think I just signed my death warrant._

**_Shadow: My name is Shadowstalker and I WILL bring Optimus Prime back to the Autobots. Even if it cost me my life._**


End file.
